Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord
by LogicalRaven
Summary: A continuation of my sixth year Harry Potter Story. (Harry Potter and the Perils of the Unknown) This year Harry is going to make a choice. A choice that will affect the rest of his life. Set in his seventh year.
1. Default Chapter

****

~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
  
by: LogicalRaven  
  
_This is the sequel to my sixth year Harry Potter story, Harry Potter and the Perils of the Unknown.   
Thanks to everyone who inspired me to write this story …  
I claim nothing as my own. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowlings or some other rich person that gets paid more than I do.   
read and review!   
  
****  
_  
**A Typically Muggle Day**  
  
  
It was a typically English day in the lives of most of the muggles living in Little Whinging Surrey. A typically muggle day, with the neighbors mowing their lawns and pruning their flower beds. Muggle, a wizarding word to describe non-magical folk, but only a few people in Whinging Surrey knew what that word meant. For one boy with messy black hair it wasn't a typically day. Everyday that passed meant that Voldemort, the Darkest Dark Lord in the history of Dark Lords, was growing stronger.   
  
Harry Potter sat up in his bedroom staring out the window, bitterly. Two weeks into his summer vacation a letter had arrived from his Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, instructing him not to leave the house. He was a prisoner, he'd almost rather serve a sentence at the wizard's prison, Azkaban, than be trapped in his Aunt and Uncle's house his entire summer vacation.  
  
On top of all the other tragedies in his life, his cousin Dudley, who was a thick boy, was questioning him about his magical school everytime the Dursleys weren't paying attention.   
  
"Harry, are you up here?" came an all too familiar knock at the door.  
"No," Harry said curtly, hoping his porky cousin would take the hint that he didn't want to talk.   
Dudley was a thick boy in more than one way and opened the door regardless, "I was wondering if we could talk. Mums outside pruning her roses and dads at the office working on who knows what."  
"Dud, I don't want to talk right now," Harry spat hatefully, not turning to greet his visitor.  
Dudley took a seat on Harry's firm bed and let out an annoying sigh, "So have you heard from your girlfriend yet? She was quite pretty."  
  
Dudley Dursley had taken to trying to talk to Harry in a friendly manner since he had arrived back at Privet Drive for the summer. Harry had a good inkling why, since before he had left to go to school the previous year Dudley had shown him a Hogwarts acceptance letter his aunt had hidden. Dudley was far from an angel, and in his parents' presences was just as bully some to Harry has he always was.  
  
"Dudley, I'm really not in the mood to entertain you at the moment, so if you don't mind," Harry started opening a book on his desk to act busy.  
"She was your girlfriend right? The pretty girl you were walking with?"  
  
Harry couldn't soon forget his incident at King's Crossing with his girlfriend's father. Cho Chang was a former student at Harry's school, and at the completion of her final year, she had been accepted into Auror Academy. This would have been a major accomplishment for any witch or wizard, but Cho's father was a very important man, the Ambassador from China's wizarding government. He was not too keen at all on his only daughter accepting such a dangerous position, and much to Harry's displeasure, had blamed the whole thing on him.   
  
Ambassador Chang had thrown quite a tantrum at the station when Cho and Harry had approached him about her decision. Harry vividly remembered him yelling something in his native tongue followed by a "Stay away from my daughter."  
  
"Have you heard from her?" Dudley badgered.  
"NO," Harry finally stammered, feeling Dudley's annoyance clawing away at his last nerve.  
Dudley sighed again, "Are all the girls at Hogwarts as pretty as your girlfriend?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath as he continued to ignore his cousin. He wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact his cousin was talking to him, or talking to him on a five year old level.   
  
"I really wanted to talk to you about…" Dudley started.  
"Dud, I don't care about your stupid letter!" Harry finally snapped, turning to face his red faced cousin at last.  
  
The anger rising in Dudley Dursley's face was obvious as his force smile faded, it apparently was talking everything Dudley had in him to talk to Harry in such a civil tongue.  
  
"What crawled up your ass?" Dudley spat back.  
"You have no idea," Harry muttered hatefully in return as he turned back to his desk.  
  
Dudley finally took the hint, leaving Harry's room as he slammed the door with such a force it rattle the walls.   
  
"Good ridden," Harry voiced to himself as started staring out the window once more.  
  
It was in the distance, inching closer and closer. Harry knew what it was, he had seen them approach many times in the past, but rarely in broad daylight. Harry swore under his breath, knowing if his aunt saw it come into the house that there would hell to pay that evening. Sure enough, it did just that.  
  
The owl let out a loud hoot as Harry seized it quickly removing the letter attacked to its leg. The bird ruffled it's feathers and dashed out the window. Harry looked out the window to see if his aunt might have seen, but thankfully she was nowhere to be seen.  
He caught his breath of relief and turned over the envelope to see who wrote him.  
  
_  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry I haven't been able to write you since the incident with my father, he can be a tab bit bull headed at times. I'm leaving tomorrow to begin my Auror training. Father's still doesn't approve of my decision, but I've made up my mind, I'm going. I'm so nervous, I wish you could come with me. Hopefully, next year we can see a lot more of one another, since I'm positive you'll make the cut. How could you not!   
  
I'm not officially allowed to join the Order yet, but I do get to attending the meetings. That means I'll get to see you soon. I can't really say anything else about what is going on in this letter, I've been told not to. I miss you terribly, it so odd being away from you when I could see you anytime I wanted just a month ago. Are you thinking about me?  
  
I won't be able to write you tomorrow so Happy Birthday, I got you a gift but I want to wait to give it to you in person.   
  
I hope you write soon.  
  
Love,  
Cho _  
  
He sighed as he folded up the letter and placed it on his desk. Somewhere deep inside we was hoping her father wouldn't let her go, but that was just wishful thinking. One thing he had learned about girls, there were stubborn and there was no talking then out of something once they had their minds made up.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!"   
  
Harry jumped suddenly as the cold shrill of his aunt pierce his ears.   
"Shit," Harry swore knowing what she was about to fuss about, she had seen the owl.  
  
He rushed down the stairs where he met her, "Is there a problem?"  
"Is there a problem? How about the entire neighborhood witnessing an owl flying into my house!" Petunia shrilled.  
"Nobody saw, I was watching," Harry argued.  
"Mrs. Smith next door saw! She was quite upset that an owl flew into my house! I will not tolerate your freak owl post during the daylight hours, do I make myself clear!"  
"Yes," Harry spat hatefully, before returning to his prison cell.  
  
****   
  
The evening passed slowly, but eventually the sun faded in the sky and Harry found his feet dragging him down for a wonderful family meal.  
"Dudley, would you please pass the turnips?" Vernon Dudley asked politely.   
  
Harry didn't think it was possible, but Petunia's cooking seemed to get worse year by year. Dudley hadn't lost an ounce since his diet, and Harry honestly thought he had put on several instead. Dudley stabbed impatiently at his boiled turnip rolling on his plate as he sneered.  
  
"Aren't you hungry sweetheart?" Petunia asked her spoiled son.  
Harry let out a snicker, "isn't he always hungry?"  
  
Vernon Dursley's chest brooded out as he look down hatefully on his nephew.  
"I've had it Petunia! I don't care what you promised that old crackpot, I want him out of here for good!"  
"Vernon, lower your voice the neighbors will hear. There already watching us since somebody let an owl fly straight into the house today in broad daylight," Petunia responded eyeing Harry hatefully.  
Harry placed his fork on his plate and gave his uncle a cold glare, "You know I can't leave yet."   
"And why the bloody hell not!," Vernon roared.  
"If you kick me out, you'll have half the Order kicking down your door wanting an explanation," Harry stammered.  
Vernon's face was as red as a ripe beet, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"  
"Gladly," Harry spat back, pushing himself back from the table of disgust.  
  
He couldn't wait till someone came to rescue him again, surely it wouldn't be much longer now. This would be the last time he'd leave Privet Drive. He'd never come back, he swore it to himself. Even if he had to live on the streets he wouldn't. Not that he'd ever have to do something that desperate with all the money his parents and Godfather had left him.   
  
Rushing to his room he slammed himself hard into his bed let a few choice words escape his mouth as he landed. His parents' pensive sat on top of his dresser, for some reason Harry hadn't even touch it since he had returned. Part of him just didn't want to know any more of the truth, what difference did it make anyways. They were dead, and there was nothing he could do to change that.   
  
One of the people Harry hated was rotting in a cell in Azkaban prision, and no matter what, he wasn't going to talk to him. Petter Pettigrew had betrayed his father and his mother, his betrayal cost their lives. His eyes glanced over to a calendar hanging on the wall beside his bed, in just five hours he would be seventeen years old, a legal wizard.   
  
"I know the perfect present, ten minuets alone with Wormtail, just me and my wand," Harry sneered turning his eyes from the wall. Slowly he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.  
  
****   
  
Harry felt a slight pull on the neck of his shirt. He groggily cracked his eyes to see his pet Owl, excitedly delivering a gift for him. As he predicted four owls waited for him anxiously to wake up and greet his seventeenth.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday mate! How's it feel to be legal? Great isn't it! That leaves Hermione. She's been going nuts since she arrived at the Order last week. I've been learning to apparate, it isn't as easy as it look, but I think I'm getting the gist of it.  
  
Dumbledore says it won't be long till you join us here again. Hope those muggles aren't giving you a hard way to go.   
  
Ron _  
  
Harry slow tore off the wrapping on the parcel that Ron had sent him. Harry was dumbfounded at first as he looked at the green covered book, then laughed when he read the title.  
  
**Curse and Hexes that Muggles Don't Find Fishy **  
  
Harry picked up the second letter and package and open them.  
  
_  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you have a wonderful birthday. I just arrived at the Order last week, and Ron is driving me completely mad. I can't wait for you to get here so it isn't just me and Ginny here for him to annoy.  
  
Have you spoken with Cho? I saw her yesterday at the Order . She looks absolutely miserable. I'm guessing things haven't gotten any better with her father. I hope things work out, honestly.  
  
Ron is throwing a fit about my visit with Viktor this summer. He keeps saying that he's too old for me. He took me to the International Quidditch Awards with him in Athens, it is a beautiful city. I did some extra research about the first Wizards and Witches in Greek society. Seems they like to play tricks on the muggles, and the muggles blamed it on the deities, it was fascinating! I got your present while I was there, hope you like it.   
  
See you soon.  
  
Love,  
Hermione _  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione's letter as he opened her gift, surprisingly it wasn't a book but a potions set, with some ingredients that normally could only be found in Snape's secret stash, including gillyweed.  
  
There was the usual gift from Hagrid, Tonks and Lupin, all wishing him a happy birthday and promising they'd rescue him soon. There was a letter and gift from Ginny, Fred and George. Harry had a feeling he was never going to need another dung bomb as long as he lived.  
  
_  
Hello Harry,  
  
Bet you didn't expect me to remember your birthday, but I feel we grew kind of close last year and all. Hope you have a very happy birthday and I look forward to seeing you again. Don't open your present yet, it is another wishing potion. I thought I'd warn you in case you want to save it.  
  
Always Yours,  
Pavarti _  
  
Harry shook his head as he placed Pavarti's gift aside, "She never gives up."  
  
Slowly he took all his gifts and letters and placed them under his bed. Not because he was afraid his aunt and uncle would get upset, but because he didn't want to leave them out in the open for his meddlesome cousin to find.  
  
The clock read twenty-three past midnight, and Harry yawned but didn't feel tired, instead of sleeping he reached under his bed and pulled out the book Ron had given him  
  
**The Forgetful Curses.  
  
Muggles often blame the loss of memory on age or something they ate. A wizard or witch can place a simple forgetful curse on a muggle without he or she even knowing one has been casted (this kind of behavior is prohibited by magical law, and this book does not condone such behavior.)  
  
Tap your wand three times behind your back, while muttering the phrase "oh fiddlesticks" backwards. "skcitselddif." (skc-it-seld-dif) **  
  
Harry laughed thinking about how much fun he could have with the time he had left at Privet Drive, he mutter a "thanks Ron' before closing it and walking back over to his desk.  
  
Sitting down he took out his quill and parchment and began to write.  
  



	2. Strange Freaks

I'm feeling such pressure already. I really hope I don't disappoint you guys with this story. I've been plotting in my head all day long. If you haven't read my first fanfic, **(Harry Potter and the Perils of the Unknown) **, this one might not make complete sense. I'll try my best to explain along the way. That is one thing I admire about J.K. Rowlings. You don't necessarily have to read to previous books to enjoy the next.   
Nothing is my Own…  
Read and Review  


****   
  
**Strange Freaks **

  
  
  
Two weeks past and Harry hadn't heard so much as a peep out of the magical community. He'd never let the Dursleys know though, they'd probably lock him in the cupboard down stairs, and pray the spiders would finish him off. He had written several letters to his friends, but no response. What bothered him even more was his missing Daily Prophet subscription. The day after his birthday, his subscription had mysteriously stop coming. It was like all contact of the magical world had been severed leaving Harry to believe he'd just imagined the past six years of his life.   
  
He sighed catching a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. He looked as pitiful as ever. He had lost several pounds over the summer, due to his aunt's famous cooking. His messy black hair was wilder than ever and his cloths were no longer just too baggy; After all he was a good five inches taller than his cousin now.   
  
"Pitiful," Harry muttered to his reflection, causing himself to chuckle.   
  
Had his life become so lonely over the past two weeks that he was resorting to talking to himself?, he thought bitterly.  
  
Stepping into the empty hallway his eyes caught sight of the warm sun beaming outside. Oh how he longed to go outside, just for a couple minuets. Why had he given Dumbledore his word he wouldn't?  
He had been trapped inside for what seemed an eternity, though it had really only been a little over a month now. He missed laying out in the flowerbed, absorbing the sun. Harry glanced down at his pasty white skin.  
  
"I'm going to look like a vampire when I get back to Hogwarts," he muttered miserably.  
  
  
Life could be worse, his aunt and uncle rarely made him due chores anymore, mainly because he had threaten to use magic to do them. Anything having to do with the "M" word was strictly forbidden in their home. He was going stir crazy, he wanted out of so bad he could barely stand it. Harry couldn't count of his fingers the number of times he had thought about hiding under his invisibility cloak and sneaking out for a stroll around the block.   
  
He re-entered his room, his eye catching the window and sun once more. He really had to think back a ways to remember a time he had felt so alone in the world. His only summer companion, Hedwig, had been missing for nearly five days. Harry kept expecting her to return with loads of letters, apologizing for not writing him these past two weeks. Somewhere deep in his stomach he knew that it wasn't likely though.   
  
"I can't stand this!" Harry spat angrily as he turned his head from the beautiful summer day outside.  
  
Why was Dumbledore doing this to him? Leaving him alone to stew in his own misery. It wasn't like he had anything positive to reflect on at the present moment. In the past three years he had witnessed three people die, and although everyone told him not to, he blamed himself for each death. Finally the prison cell was too much to bare, he found himself wandering out the door and down the stairs.   
  
The house was empty this particular morning. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to London to pick up some new school cloths and supplies, and like usual, Harry wasn't invited to come along. Uncle Vernon had been working extremely long hours since Harry's return. Although Vernon claimed to be working on a huge client, Harry knew it was because he wanted to see as little of his only nephew as possible. He'd have been content if Harry had never returned after the Dementor attack on Dudley the summer before last.   
  
Harry Potter stood staring at the front door, fighting a battle with his conscience. He wanted to go outside so badly, what was the worse that could happen? Slowly he reached for the handle, turning it even slower. Surely it couldn't hurt to just step into the sun for a moment?   
  
It felt wonderful, the direct sunlight beaming on Harry's pasty face. It was like life was breathing back into him. He stepped outside and sat on the front step, smiling for the first time in weeks. All his anger and misery seemed to just melt away. How could anything bad happen when he was feeling so peaceful.  
  
"Ah," Harry cringed as his scar erupted into pain. His scar hurting was never a good sign.   
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?"   
  
Harry opened his eyes to see his neighbor charging towards him with a look of fury. Mrs. Arabella Doreen Figg was his old babysitter and a squib in the magical world. A squib was the opposite of a muggle born. She was a muggle with magical parents.   
  
"Are you insane Mr. Potter. Dumbledore told you not to leave the house! This is bad," she ranted grabbing Harry by the arm, forcing him to stand-up.  
"I just stepped outside for a second!" Harry defended.  
Mrs. Figg shook her head nervously, "He knows where you are now. The Dark Lord knows. Quickly get back inside, surely Dumbledore will be here soon. I hope he hurries, it is only a matter of time."  
"A matter of time before what?" Harry demanded?  
"Before he comes for you!" Mrs. Figg shrilled. "Where is your wand, you need your wand."  
"It's upstairs," Harry stated.  
Mrs. Figg gave him a firm push, "Well, don't just stand there like a knot on a log, go get it!"  
  
Harry rubbed his scar as he walked into his bedroom to retrieve his wand. This all seemed ridiculous to him, how could Voldemort know where he was just by him stepping outside. He wasn't positive how the charm worked, but he was pretty sure going outside didn't break it, since it had never been a problem before now.  
  
"Mrs. Figg, calm down," Harry said urgently as he saw his neighbor walking madly around the living room peaking out the windows.  
"Where in the world is Dumbledore, if they show up he knows I'm useless," she ranted.  
"I think you're over reacting," Harry insisted.  
Mrs. Figg looked at Harry sternly, "Don't you realize what you've done. You're seventeen now! A legal wizard! The minute you stepped outside your aunt and uncles house you broke the charm that was protecting you!"  
  
Harry felt his stomach bottom out. No wonder Dumbledore had been so insist that he not step outside the boundaries of the house. It all made sense. The reason he hadn't been getting letters, the reason he wasn't allowed outside and reason nobody had rescued him yet.   
  
"Voldemort knows where my family lives now," Harry said almost in a whisper.  
"Yes! That is what I've been trying to tell you," Mrs. Figg snapped impatiently, peaking out the blinds in the living room.  
  
Both of them jumped as they heard the back door close.   
  
"Keep your wand up!" Mrs. Figg instructed looking apprehensively towards the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen door swung open and Petunia Dursley let out a blood curdling scream.   
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!" Petunia demanded.   
Mrs. Figg looked like she about snap, with all the tension in the room at the present moment, "Your nephew went outside, he's coming."  
  
Petunia looked like she had just seen a ghost, as she went pale. Dudley was standing at the kitchen door, looking nervously at his mother.  
  
"Remember your deal with Dumbledore? Well, it doesn't matter now, muggle or not he'll kill you when he gets here," Miss Figg stated, matter of factly, "Go get your wand."  
  
Harry did a double take. Surely he didn't hear what he thought he hear. His Aunt Petunia had a wand? She was a muggle not a witch.  
  
"I don't have it anymore," Petunia spat viciously.  
Miss Figg raised her voice impatiently, "This no time to act stupid, go get your damn wand! I'm a squib, I'm no use if he shows up!"  
  
Petunia's eyes grew wide with fear as she dashed back into the kitchen, returning a moment latter with a dark mahogany wand in her hands. Dudley's eyes grew wide as he eyed his mother, looking at her as if he was seeing her with new eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore promised me if I took him in I would never have to pick up this cursed thing again. I would have never agreed if I had known this was going to happen," Petunia whined staring nervously at her front door.  
  
Mrs. Figg kept circling the living room peaking out the shades muttering "oh dears" under her breaths.  
  
"I want a wand too," Dudley finally demanded, "I think I have a right to have a wand!"  
"NO," Petunia snapped, "You aren't getting a wand and I don't want to ever hear you talk about wanting one again."  
Dudley hated not getting his way and slammed the lamp off the kitchen table, "I want a wand!"  
  
"Absolutely not! I will not have a freak as a son. Not after the sacrifice me and father went through to protect your from all this hocus pocus," Petunia spat more viciously.  
"Will you two pipe down, I can't hear a thing outside," Mrs. Figg reared.  
  
Mrs. Figg was right, you couldn't hear a thing outside. It was that silence that made Harry's neck hairs stand on end. The room was slowly growing dark, as if dust had come in the morning instead of the afternoon, and in the distance he could hear the rattled breathing of a dark creature.  
  
"Mummy," Dudley whimpered cuddling up in a ball in the floor.  
"Dementors," Harry said mostly to himself. He should have known that Voldemort would sent his Dementors after him again.  
  
Petunia Evans Dursley looked terrified as she held her wand nervously in her hand. Each moment that passed the rattled breathing grew louder. Petunia was shaking so badly, Harry doubted she could even aim a spell right, much less do a Patronus Charm.  
  
"Where in the name of Merlin is Dumbledore!" Mrs. Figg said impatiently, backing up from the window.  
  
Harry snapped his head over to his aunt, "You've got to think of a happy thought Aunt Petunia. When they come through that door, think of the happiest thought you can muster and yelled _expecto patronum _."  
"I can't do charms you stupid boy! I was never any good at them!" Petunia snapped back, still shaking miserably.  
Harry took a deep breath, "You can do it, just concentrate!"  
  
Harry turned back towards the door as it started rattling. The disturbing sounds of the Dementors growing louder and louder. Mrs. Figg picked Dudley off the floor and slowly backed towards the kitchen.  
  
"When they open the door," Harry instructed, glancing over to his aunt who had her wand up in a defensive position.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"_ Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry shouted as he caught sight of the first demonic beast.   
  
He heard his aunt yelled something similar to the words he had told her, but she didn't pronounce it correctly, and her charm had failed. The stag that busted from the end of Harry's wand charged towards the Dementor at the door, knocking it and the one behind it over.   
  
"_ Expencto Patronus," _Petunia Dursley tried again.  
"_ Expecto Patronum!" _Harry yelled at her. "Think of a happy thought, close your eyes!"  
  
Petunia willed her eyes closed and pointed her wand, "_ Expecto Patronum!" _  
  
A silvery white vapor sprung from Petunia's wand and followed Harry's. It wasn't a corporeal Patronus, but it wasn't a bad attempt. Harry grabbed his aunt by the arm and drug her into the kitchen where Mrs. Figg was muttering. Dudley had his hands over his face and he was rocking in terror. Harry had no idea how many Voldemort had sent, or how long he could hold them off.   
  
That is when he heard that laugh, that cackling high pitched laugh. The Death Eaters were here.   
  
"Oh Dumbledore," Mrs. Figg muttered nervously as she ran to lock the door.  
"It won't do any good, alohamora can open any open any muggle lock," Harry informed her, wishing he could remember that locking charm Hermione used last year in the Room of Requirements.  
  
"Oh dear," Mrs. Figg muttered again, backing away from the door.  
  
Harry raised his wand ready to greet his first attacker, as the door opened Harry shouted.  
  
"_Impedio!" _  
  
Tonks appeared in slow motion, before tripping and falling to the ground.  
  
"Harry, we have to get you guys out of here!" Kingsley, another Auror from the Ministry, announced appearing behind Tonks.  
  
Harry breath a sigh of relief, although they might not be in the safe yet, he wasn't going to have to fight a group of Death Eaters and Dementors alone.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Petunia shrilled, clutching Dudley tight in her bony arms, "Dumdledore promised me this wasn't going to happen, he promised I wasn't going to have to hide!"  
"There are at least fifty Dementors and no telling how many Death Eaters outside your house, it isn't safe to stay!" Tonks pleaded shoving them back into the living room and the fireplace.  
"I WILL NOT FLOO!" Petunia shrilled.  
"We can't floo! I'm a squib!" Mrs. Figg protested.  
  
Tonks looked at her partner, "Squibs can't floo?"   
"NO!" Mrs. Figg yelled at her.  
  
Harry felt like he was in the middle of a badly plotted movie. It seemed his rescuers were clueless on how they were going to rescue the lot of them. This had to be a bad dream or something, he forced his eyes closed and tried to force his mind awake, but it just made his scar sting worse.  
  
"Their retreating," he heard a comforting voice say, as the pressure released from his scar.  
  
Petunia's fear must have disappeared too, because when Harry opened his eyes Petunia was screaming at his head master.  
  
"YOU SWORE TO ME THIS WASN'T GOING TO HAPPEN! YOU PROMISE ME IF I TOOK HIM IN I COULD LEAD A NORMAL MUGGLE LIFE! YOU TOLD ME THAT IF I DID WHAT YOU ASKED THAT YOU'D TAKE ME OUT OF THE MAGICAL BOOKS AND NOBODY WOULD EVER FIND ME AGAIN!"   
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I did, and after today that promise will be complete."  
"You're a witch?" Harry finally asked in disbelief.  
"Oh course I'm a witch you idiot!" Petunia shrilled at him.  
  
Mad-eye Moody came walking in with is wand still raised croaking about not being prepared. December O'Riley followed closely behind him shaking her head. If Harry knew Moody he was complaining about not taking better precautions against this attack.  
  
"Albus, there gone for now, but I told you this was likely to happen. We should have had the Advance Guard stationed outside the Dursley's house for two weeks now," Moody croaked.  
"I promised that there would be as little disturbance as possible, the situation is under control and that is all that matters," Dumbledore responded.  
  
Moody examined the room with his magical eye, causing Petunia to gasped. Dudley, who was suddenly not shaking anymore since the Dementors were gone was staring at Moody in curiosity.  
  
"Fat fellow, aren't you?" Moody asked as his eye rested on Harry's cousin.  
  
Petunia slammed her fist against her side, "I want him out of here, I never agreed to this Dumbledore! I want him out!"   
  
Tonks placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him up the stairs to gather his things.   



	3. Remember My Last

****

~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
by: LogicalRaven  
  
****

__

Thanks for all the support so far. Like most Harry Potter stories, this one is off to a slow start. I promise things will start getting interesting soon.  
Thanks again to all my loyal reader and reviewrs, you guys are my muses.   
  
I won't be updating for probably two days, at least. I'm going to apologize ahead of time.  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own

****  
  
**Remember My Last **

  
  
  
Harry and Tonks returned moments latter with Harry's things hovering slightly off the ground. Petunia Dursley was putting up a bloody fight, insisting she wasn't leaving her residence, and didn't care about the consequences of her action.  
  
"Petuina, you must listen to reason. It isn't safe here for your family," Dumbledore was attempting to persuade her, but Harry had seen that look before. It would take a miracle to move her.  
"I will not be going to the Ministry, I've forgone all my Magical rights! I don't even want this ridiculous contraption. I can just sign the agreement here." she spat, holding her wand with the tips of her fingers as if it was a foul object.   
Dumbledore nodded, "If you will not come willingly, we will be require to use other measures."  
"Is that a threat?" Petunia hissed.  
"Precisely," Dumbledore affirmed.  
  
Petunia gritted her teeth, "This was never part of the deal!"  
"Oh shut-up you're going to get what you want," Moody ordered, giving Petuinia a shove towards Dumbledore.  
"We're not going to the Order?" Harry vocalized, making his presence known.  
  
Dumbledore looked older, beaten. Obviously Harry wasn't the only one dealing with a lot of his plate over the summer. The school had almost been closed in Harry's second year, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Now that parents knew that Hogwarts was capable of being attacked by Lord Voldemort, no telling what heads they were calling for.  
  
"Minister Fudge has calling a meeting, and I think it is imperative you attend. A lot of things have happened over the summer Harry, dark things," Dumbledore said sully.   
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore held out a box of Berty's Every Flavor Beans, and Harry didn't need to ask to know it was a port-key. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody nodded for them all to take it.   
  
"My son will not travel by such ways!" Petunia shrilled, but one look from Mad-eye quieted her right down.  
"Arabella, thank-you. December will escort you back to your home and make certain you remain safe," Dumbledore assured her, as Mrs. Figg and December O'Riley disappeared out the front door.  
"What will my husband say if he comes home and me and his son aren't home?" Petunia whined.  
"Alastor, will you be good enough to stay here to wait for Mr. Durley to return. Also, perhaps you will find it good enough to stay awhile," Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry reached out taking the port-key with his right hand. He saw his cousin and aunt reluctantly do the same. The familiar pull from somewhere behind Harry's navel make him grin. It was the last time he'd leave Privet Drive, and it could possible be the happiest news Harry had heard all summer.  


****

  
  
Harry opened his eyes finding himself sitting in a rather large office, with a fat miserable man staring at him. Cornelius Fudge had his usual green blower hat, snug on his head as he stared at Harry and his family. With a loud pop, Professor Albus Dumbledore arrive a second later.  
  
"How much have you told him Dumbledore?" Minster Fudge said instantly.  
"He knows nothing of the current situation," Dumbledore replied taking at seat next to Harry.  
"What don't I know anything about?" Harry asked instantly.  
  
Fudge lifted in his hands and signaled Harry to hold on just a moment. He opened a draw on his desk, and pulled out a thick file. With a deep sigh he placed them in front of Petunia.  
  
"First things first. I believe you made a deal with Dumbledore. You've somewhat lived up to your end of the bargain so here," Fudge mumbled opening the file, and handing Petunia a quill.  
Petunia sneered, "Gladly."  
"You do realize signing this means you'll never see your nephew again, and you will no longer be permitted to do any magic under Magical Decree 29980. Your wand must be turned over and snapped. You will have no access to floo transportation, owl post or any other magical privilege listed in the above paragraph. Also, a memory charm will be preformed on you and each member of your family listed below to erase any memory of the magical world from your minds. You also realize this process in irreversible and cannot be changed once accepted," Minister Fudge said in almost a recite.   
Petunia eyes glared, "I know what I'm signing."  
  
Harry felt his heart constrict, he never really realize how much his aunt truly hated him. Dudley Dursley looked like he was about to snap. Just when he has shown a little interest in the magical world it was going to be ripped away from.  
  
"This isn't fair. What if I don't want to forget. What if I want to do magic," Dudley objected rising to his feet.  
Dumbledore lowered his head, "I'm afraid we must live up to the promise I made your mother sixteen years ago," Dumbledore answered. "I must fulfill my last."  
Petunia ignored Dudley's pleas, "So I won't remember any of it? No Hogwarts, no Lily and no Harry."  
"Correct," Fudge nodded.  
  
Petunia grabbed the quill firmly as he signed her name to the parchment Fudge had placed in front of her. Fugde took her wand from her hands and with a single motion, snapped it apart.  
  
"You really hated me that much, you only kept me so you could forget about the wizarding world when I turned of age?" Harry questioned in disbelief.  
"The wizarding world has never done anything for me. I lost both my parents and my only sister because of magic. I'd rather live the rest of life pretending it never existed," Petunia replied dryly.  
"If you two will go outside, one our Charm Specialist will take you back to your home and perform the memory charm," Minister Fudge instructed, not bother to rise from his chair.  
Harry glanced at his aunt and his cousin as they left. It was last time he'd ever see the Dursley's again, he knew it in his heart. Petunia Dursley paused for one moment before exiting the office, staring deeply into her only nephew's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Good-bye Lily," she said in almost a whisper before disappearing.  
"I'll never see them again will I?" Harry asked his headmaster.  
Dumbledore smiled, "We never know where the path of fate might lead us."  
"Yes, yes. That's is all good and all, but we have important matter to discuss with young Mr. Potter," Fudge said impatiently, shoving the folder back into his desk drawer.  
"What's been happening?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
The two grown wizards exchanged a disheartening look with one another and Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
"I will not be returning to Hogwarts this year as its Headmaster. Deputy Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall will be taking over my position during my absences. I feel I need to devote all of my effort to make certain another tragedy such as what occurred at the end of last term does not repeat itself," Dumbledore started.  
"What?" Harry asked aghast. "If you're not at Hogwarts, Voldemort will attack again!"  
"Precisely what I said," Fudge grumbled.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm believe my help is needed in the Order's efforts. I will continue to be in constant communication with the school. Hogwarts needs a Headmaster who can devote themselves entirely to the school."  
"You can't leave, what if something happens again!" Harry demanded.  
"You can reach me by owl anytime you need me," Dumbldore stated.  
  
Fudge took a deep breath, "There are going to be a few new additions to the Hogwarts staff. With Minerva taking over the Headmaster's position, it leaves her unable to teach transfigurations. Nymphadora Tonks will be filling in temporarily. Also, Professor McGonagall has requested Remus Lupin return to the position of Defense Against the Dark Art."  
"Lupin has except?" Harry questioned.  
Fudge ignored the question, "We're adding a few new security measures to the school. You known Kingsley Shacklebolt, he and a few of the Ministry Aurors will be staying at Hogwarts full time to keep an eye on things."  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief, "Why are you telling me all this?"  
"Voldemort has made it very clear over the summer that is he searching for you. He went to incredible lengths to disclose your whereabouts at Privet Drive. There are spies all around us, and we're losing more loyal to our cause as each day passes. These are the darkest of times Harry," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"You still think he is going to try to get me to turn?" Harry questioned.  
"You're are our rally point. Our propaganda. Imagine the chaos that would ensue if the magical world hears the famous boy who lived fell at the wand of Voldemort, or worse joined his ranks. You Harry are our only hope. Our control hangs by a mere thread," Fudge spat, "Nothing can happen to you, and I'm going to make damn sure nothing does."  
"What about Draco Malfoy and the Purebloods United?" Harry retorted.  
"Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy is guiltless of last years incident. I have been told so from Professor Snape himself," Dumbledore assured.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" Fudge demanded, but this time Dumbledore chose to ignore him.  
Harry felt rage rising in the pit of his stomach, "Snape is lying! I know Malfoy took the Dark Mark!"  
"Malfoy? What the bloody hell is going on?" Fudge demanded more forcefully.  
"Innocent until proven guilty Harry," Dumbledore replied.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and relax in his seat. How could Dumbledore be so naïve, how could he be so ignorant.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND!" Harry yelled as his thoughts vocalized. "I mean what were you thinking. You could have told me why I couldn't go outside. You could check Malfoy's arm to see if his master is calling him."  
  
"Harry, calm done son. You can't just go accusing people of lying," Fudge tried.  
"WHY? YOU DO!" Harry spat back.  
  
Cornelius Fudge's face turned bright purple as he looked at Harry with distaste. He rose from his desk and opened his office door to escort Dumbledore and Harry out.  
  
"I don't like it Albus. I know what you're saying, but that boy has a bad attitude," Fugde voiced staring at Harry.  
"I'm right here," Harry snapped.  
"I want him under constant supervision, no arguments!" Fudge finished, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Harry walked beside his now former Head Master towards the direction of the main lobby. He wasn't sure where Dumbledore would send him now, but as long as it wasn't Privet Drive, it didn't really matter.  
  
"Tonks will be supervising you for the remainder of the summer at the Order. I must impress upon you seriousness going against her instructions," Dumbledore said swiftly before stopping at a floo transport, or fireplace.  
"Am I going to the Order's Headquarters?" Harry asked.  
Dumbldore nodded, "I believe you know the address. Please Harry be very careful, do not lower your guard. As Alastor would say, you must exercise constant vigilance. December O'Riley will be visiting you to carry on with your Occlemency lessons over the next few weeks, and Mrs. Weasley will help you master Apparating."  
  
Harry took a handful of the greenish floo powder, with one awkward glance at Albus Dumbledore he closed his eyes.  
"Number twelve Grimmauld Place!"   



	4. The Appealing Eros Raymer

****

~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
by: LogicalRaven  
  
****

  
  
I haven't decided if I honestly think Petunia will change in the actual HP series, but the past chapter is my most logical guess on what Dumbledore's last might be.  
I'm so glad you guys seem to like the new story. It really appreciate all the support and words of encouragement. I imagine most of you guys are like me, trying to fight through till the next book release. Oh what I wouldn't do for a copy of HP book 6...anybody know how to get a copy??? J/K  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own  


****  
  
**The Appealing Eros Raymer **

  
  
  
Harry felt himself land on the cold stone floor, arriving at Grimmauld Place. His glasses nudged down his nose, and he hit the coffee table with a thud. Slowly he picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off.  
  
"Hello?" Harry called out.  
"Nobodies here right now but me," Susan Bones answered. She was sitting on the couch reading an extremely thick book.  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "I thought Ron and his family were here?"  
"They left a couple hours ago with Hermione Granger, I think they went back to the Weasley's house," Susan answered, not taking her nose out of the book.  
"Where is everybody else?" Harry questioned.  
Susan let out an annoyed sigh, "Where do you think they are?"  
"I don't have the faintest idea," Harry rowed back.  
Susan finally lowered her book and gave Harry a confused look, "Have you been living under a rock?"  
"Basically," Harry confirmed.  
"Thursdays the Ministry takes over the shifts, that is why I'm here. My Aunty is out on patrol. It isn't exactly like they can take a day off you know," Susan answered.  
  
Nothing she was saying made sense. Susan Bones could be the vaguest human being at times. Apparently she wasn't in a talkative mood because he wasn't sure what she was talking about. Grimmauld Place was completely different from the previous year, when the halls were filled with wizards and witches.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said suddenly, "I just get a little uptight when my Aunty is out on patrol, she's really the only thing I have left. My parents were killed by he must not be named too. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."  
  
"Where are they patrolling?" Harry pushed.   
"No idea. It isn't like they're going to tell me information like that. It has to be someplace dangerous because last week my Aunty had to go to St. Mungo," Susan remarked, reaching over to set her book on the table. "You look terrible Harry."  
"Thanks," Harry almost laughed as he took a seat on a nearby chair.  
"Everyone was wondering when you'd be arriving," Susan continued, now biting her lip. The worry and concern for her aunt etched on her face.  
"I'm sure Madame Bones will be fine," Harry tried to assure her.  
  
The house was painfully quite. The emptiness made Harry pity Sirius's last days spend alone here. Dumbledore's words played on a continuous loop in Harry's mind. Where these really the darkest of times? Had Voldemort completely risen to power? Was the ministry control honestly hanging on by a thread?  
  
"I've heard those muggles you lived with where terrible," Susan tried to reinstate the conversation.  
Harry shrugged, "Doesn't really matter anymore I don't guess. I'm not allowed to go back."  
"I'm sorry," Susan said sympathetically.  
"Trust me , it's a blessing that I won't be returning," Harry said with a smile. If his aunt and uncle didn't want to remember him, than good ridden. He was better off with out them.  
  
Susan Bones forced a smile as she began to relax a bit. She didn't reach for her book again, but stared at the ceiling in as if she was counting the marks made by the plaster. What Harry wouldn't do to see Ron or Hermione. He even missed Cho a bit. He wanted to be around someone who actually wanted him around. He wanted someone who could tell him what the bloody hell had been going on.  
  
"So you and Cho still together?" Susan suddenly asked.  
"Huh?" Harry asked taken back by the question.  
"You and Cho Chang?" Susan repeated.  
"I suppose we are. She wrote me once over the summer. She was about to start Auror Academy," Harry replied, not really giving it a second thought.  
"Oh, so you haven't heard?" Susan inquired.  
  
Harry gave her a baffled look.  
  
"Her mentor is Eros Raymer the III," Susan continued, shaking her head when Harry still didn't seem to comprehend what she was saying, "Eros Raymer? The most amazingly appealing male to every walk through the halls of Hogwarts. He was a seventh year our first year. You have to remember Eros, he was head boy and the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain."  
"Should I know him?" Harry asked naively.  
Susan grinned, "He's spending an excessive amount of time with Miss Chang right now, that's for sure. My Aunty told me that Auror's mentors are practically attached at the hip with their student."  
  
Harry turned his head, feeling an unpleasant taste in his mouth. He would never understand girls. Just because this Eros Raymer the III was Cho's Auror Mentor, didn't mean Harry needed to worry. If he was a Quidditch player he couldn't be all that bad of a guy. On the other hand, Malfoy was a Quidditch player too.   
  
"I'm not worried," Harry said unconvincingly.  


****

  
  
It wasn't until late the next morning before anyone started showing up at Order's Headquarters. Even then they were blank faces that Harry either didn't recognize or barely recognized. It was a completely different aura than the previous year. Nobody was chatting or enjoying meals together. Everyone had looks of determination written on their face. Utter determination.  
  
Harry's things had of course been delivered, and Hedwig had already arrived before him. He couldn't get over how empty the house was. He hadn't even seen Dobby the house elf, who had volunteered the previous year to watch over Grimmauld Place. He did find time to pay a visit to Buckbeak, and take a nap. Just when he was positive that Grimmauld was the most miserable place that existed, everyone showed up.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione and Ginny as they ran to engulf him into a hug.   
  
Ron was slightly less ecstatic, as he didn't break into a fit of shrills and hugs.  
  
"Alright Harry?" Ron asked.  
Harry nodded, "You?"  
  
Ron gave an evil grin before he disappeared with a loud pop. He appeared a moment latter standing next to Harry grinning.  
  
"RON! You don't have to apparate every five second!" Hermione lectured.  
"I just took my test mate, passed with flying colors," Ron bragged.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "It only took you two tries."  
"It isn't as easy as it looks. Mum about had a heart attack the first time I tried it. My cloths appeared downstairs, but I didn't," Ron confessed with a blush.  
"Thank goodness it wasn't the other way around," Ginny teased.  
"How did you get here so early, Dumbledore told us you wouldn't be able to come until the last week of August?" Hermione asked.  
"I don't suppose he told you why then," Harry said in a bitter tone.  
  
Hermione lowered her head, "Not exactly, he said it had something to do with the curse that protects you."  
"Did, it's broken now. My aunt and uncle won't even remember who I am," Harry continued, feeling sick at the thought. "So what have I missed. Susan Bones tried to fill me in the other day, but…"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry barely had time to turn around when a pair of arms engulfed him, and a pair of lips landed firmly on his lips. When he did manage to collected himself, he saw a flushed Cho beaming up at him.  
  
"I missed you," she said breathlessly.  
Harry couldn't help but smile at her, "Obviously."  
  
Cho's appearance had changed since the last time Harry has seen her. She no longer wore her school girls robes, but a long black robe with a hood. The robe of an Auror. Her once long raven hair, now fell barely to her shoulders.   
  
"You cut your hair," Harry said touching the ends of it.  
"Oh," she said with a blush, "It was one of the requirements of Auror Academy. Do you like it?"  
Harry looked like he was considering it, "It fits you."  
Cho gave him a playful shove, "And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Cho, we have a meeting to attend," called a tall young man standing by the kitchen door.  
  
Cho turned back to Harry, "I have to go into the meeting right now, but we can talk afterwards. I have something to give you." She tipped up on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek before rushing off.  
  
Harry watched her disappear into the meeting room. The young man who had called for her placed his hand on the small of her back leading her ahead of him. It made Harry grimace. When he turned back to Hermione and Ginny they were staring in the same direction as Harry with a far off look in their eyes.  
  
"Cho has to be the luckiest girl on the face of the planet," Ginny muttered, giving Hermione a slight grin.  
  
Harry almost blushed, but a second later was grateful he hadn't.  
  
"Oh, Eros Raymer isn't that good looking," Hermione fussed, back, her expression telling a different story.  
"Whatever you say," Ginny continued with a softness of daydream to her tone.   
"Eros Raymer, isn't he her mentor or something?" Harry asked as if it didn't mean anything to him.  
"Harry, I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about. Cho is crazy about you," Ginny assured him.  
"I wouldn't want Eros Raymer anywhere near my girl mate. Fred and George said that girls practically fell at his feet when he was at Hogwarts. For some reason they find him irresistible," Ron butted in.  
"Ron, you don't have a girl," Hermione argued, rolling her eyes.  
Ron crinkled his nose, "I'm just saying if I did."  
  
Harry gave Ginny at look. Ron and Hermione were still at it, constant bickering. Harry found himself grateful he wasn't around when Hermione had arrive. Ron had probably given her hell about visiting Krum. Right on cue, Ron started.  
  
"So did Hermione tell you about her exciting adventures in Athens?" Ron spat, eyeing Hermione as he said it.  
"Ron, drop it. Harry doesn't want to hear you whining," Hermione replied coolly.  
  
Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. No telling how many countless hours of this discussion she had bared witness to. From the look on her face, she wasn't anxious about witnessing another.  
  
Ron had a sour expression on his face as he looked at Hermione, "He dedicated his award to Hermione! I read it in the Daily Prophet."  
"He didn't dedicate his award to me. He thanked me for accompanying him to the ceremony when he received his Seeker of the Year award," Hermione corrected.  
"Same difference," Ron snapped.  
Hermione took a deep breath, "There is a huge difference Ronald!"  
"He's too old for you," Ron countered, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"It's none of your business what goes on between me and Viktor," Hermione spat hatefully.  
  
Ginny leaned over and whispered to Harry, "They've been at it for weeks now. Driving me nuts." Then with a wink she mouthed, "Watch this."  
  
"Ron, quite being such a prat. Hermione is interested in Michael anyways," Ginny said nonchalantly.  
  
"No I'm not," Hermione defended quickly, but it was too late.  
  
"Then why are you accepting his love letters? Honestly Hermione I thought better of you than a scarlet woman," Ron sneered.  
Hermione let out a huff, "I'm no scarlet woman. I don't like Michael Corner. He asked me if he could write me over the summer, and I said he could he wanted to. That's it!"  
"Oh, so he's writing you?" Ron accused.  
"It isn't any of your business if he is or isn't!" Hermione argued.  


****

  
  
Ron and Hermione continued their fuss for the next three hours, on and off. Harry actually felt pity for Ginny. Poor girls was alone to deal with those two, Harry was positive if they didn't shut-up he was going to place a muting charm on them both.  
  
The Order Meeting finally concluded as the members filtered out, all with trampled faces. Whatever was going on had to be bad. From what Harry had made out, Voldemort was rising to power, more fearsome than before. Apparently his attack on Hogwarts had done just what Harry predicted. The magical world was scared beyond word. The one wizard, the one place everyone believed to be safe, had been attacked. The innocences of their world has been destroyed. Most had probably asked the same question Harry had asked himself after the attack, "was any place safe?"   
  
Barely aware of it, he found himself sitting on the couch with Cho beaming at him. She had been rambling about her training, but Harry was barely paying her any attention. His interest was drawn to the wizard sitting on the chair next to them. Eros Raymer hadn't taken his eyes off Cho, and Harry had desperately wanted to hex him since they had sat down.  
  
Across from them sat Cho's mentor, Eros Raymer the III. If there was a complete opposite to Harry, Eros was it. He was a tall attractive young man in his mid-twenties, with broad shoulders and a clef chin. His flawless hair feel over his graceful face.   
  
"You should see the Potion's Laboratory at the Academy. It is enormous! The Potion Masters are amazing," Cho was rambled excitedly.  
"It sounds amazing," Harry said with a forced smile.  
"Oh and the Defense Against the Dark Art's library. Half the books are so restricted they're restricted in Hogwart's library! You know Master Raymer, Harry is the best in Defense student at Hogwarts," Cho bragged, locking her hand into Harry's.  
"I've been told," Eros Raymer said flatly, not moving his eyes.  
"So, you played Quidditch?" Harry offered when Cho brought Raymer into the conversation.  
Raymer let a crude grin spread across his face, "Quidditch isn't what concerns me any more. Keeping my fellow wizards and witches alive in my top priority."  
  
"Master Raymer was the only Auror from his year accepted into the Academy. He is a third generation, I'm very fortunate to have him as a mentor," Cho told Harry, as she turned her beaming away from Harry and directed to Eros.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, urging himself not to make a scene, "So, how was it you were fortunate enough to have Mr. Raymer here as your mentor?"  
"He selected me," Cho said with a blush, "There were five new recruits selected into this years term, and Raymer is one of the Auror on the selection committee. He's the reason I was accepted into the Academy."  
  
Harry cringed again, he was hoping she'd say something about random selection. No, Eros Raymer had personally selected Cho to be his apprentice, and from the way he was looking at her, it wasn't the only thing he had selected her for.  
  
"I have the next two weeks off of training. I was going to go home and spend some time with my parents, but I've decided to stay here with you instead," Cho said sweetly leaning her head down on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What?" both boys said in unison.  
  
"Cho, I don't think that's a good idea. As your mentor I must object. The whole purpose of having two weeks of rest is to get away from all of this. Staying here completely defeats the purpose," Raymer voiced.  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes, "I was told I can spend my off time wherever I choose. I'd rather stay here with Harry than go home. I don't see how you can object to that."  
"What will your father say?" Raymer brought up.  
Cho lowered her head, "My father will understand."  
  
Harry felt his head swimming with jealously, "If Cho wants to stay here at Grimmauld Place she's more than welcome to. She's already decided."  
Cho looked at Harry suspiciously as he placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her into himself.  
  
"Oh course it's her decision, but it is my responsibility to make sure her choice is in her best interest," Eros Raymer said in a threatening voice, glaring at Harry.  
  
Cho sighed, "I'll go inform Master O'Riley of my decision. I'm sorry, I just feel this is the best decision for me at the moment Master."   
  
Cho lowered her head as she walked by her mentor. It was obvious she never went against his wishes. December O'Riley was still in the meeting room discussing matters with Dumbledore and Moody, so she must have figured there was no time like the present to inform O'Riley of her decision.  
  
"You must mean a great deal to her, Mr. Potter," Eros Raymer said leaning back into his chair.  
"We've been through a lot together," Harry said flatly, eyeing the young Auror dangerously.  
Raymer nodded, "So I've heard. I won't hide the fact that I think your heroic acts the past six years have been fool hearted. If you honestly plan on being an Auror someday, you need to learn to lead with your head, not your guts."  
"I'll remember that next time Voldemort is trying to kill me," Harry spat.  
  
Raymer turned his head in the direction Cho had disappeared, "Amazing creature isn't she. I won't lie, I envy you Mr. Potter. I have can't fathom how you ended up with a lady so beautiful. I remember the first time I met Miss. Chang. She's grown-up into an breathtaking young woman ."  
"I know," Harry said now narrowing his eyes.  
"She besotted with you though. Not that I can figure out why exactly," Raymer sneered.  
  
"Harry, Master O'Riley has approved my request!" Cho said, interrupting the two men.  
  
Harry smiled feeling a twinge of victory as he rushed to give Cho a hug.   
  
"That's wonderful! Here I'll help you get settle in upstairs," Harry said pleasantly with the largest smile he could muster.  
  
Cho blushed as she looked up at Harry's smiling face. He laced his fingers through her's and lead her towards the stairwell leading to the bedrooms. Harry could feel the eyes of Eros Raymer buring a hole through his head. Out of spite, he spun around and seized Cho around the waist, bring her face up to his.   



	5. The Return of the Marauder Map

****  
  
Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord by: Logical Raven  
  
**** Well, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update last night. I score keep basketball games on Monday and Wednesday, so I won't be updating tomorrow either. Well, maybe I will, my boss will be out of town after all (evil smirk.)  
  
I honestly don't know why you guys are being so wonderful to me. Your comments have been more than overwhelming. I think I'm pretty sure how the story is going to go, but I'm still playing it by ear a bit, so if I wander astray just yell at me.  
  
By the way..any of you guys know the Greek Mythology about Eros? (The Romans stole him and renamed him Cupid.) It is one of my favorites so, naturally I stole the name. Without further ado.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is my Own.  
  
****  
  
The Returning of the Marauder Map  
  
The next three days were literally hell for Harry Potter. Cho wasn't the only one who had decided to stay at Grimmauld Place, Eros Raymer was always dropping by to pay his apprentice a visit unannounced. Cho didn't find Raymer's behavior the least bit odd.  
  
She was absolutely gloating in the excess of attention from Harry, who was showering her affection. She had given him a restricted book set as a belated birthday gift, and Harry had told her probably a hundred times how much he loved it.  
  
It wasn't that he really love it, he just wanted to make sure he was rubbing it in Raymer's face, that Cho had given him a gift. Raymer apparently didn't take subtle hints. He was always telling Cho how stunning she was looking, or entertaining her with charms or spells.  
  
Cho wasn't the only one in the Noble House of Black to be taken by Raymer's charm. Hermione had practically turned into a tomatoes when Raymer presented her with a solitary rose from the end of his wand, telling her how A Winter's Tale was one of his favorite Shakespearian pieces.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about? Who is Shakespearian?" Ron has asked as he watched Eros hatefully.  
  
Harry had almost choked on his stew at dinner the previous night when Eros had taken Mrs. Weasley's hand, kissed it and told her what a magnificent chef she was. The women always seemed to have the same reaction. They'd blush, then giggle, and say something along the lines of a muttered thank- you.  
  
"I don't see what they see in him, he's such a prat," Ron snapped throwing down his card from the chocolate frog he had just eaten. Harry sneered, "The last thing I want to think about right now it Raymer." "Did you see what he did with my mum last night? It's just disgusting how fake he is, and the women, they just eat it up!" Ron continued, ignoring Harry's protest. "At least he isn't after your girl. He practically told me he's pursuing Cho. Did you hear him this morning, 'Oh Cho, you look more beautiful than Aphrodite'," Harry mocked. "Did you see him give Hermione that rose? I can't believe the nerve of that guy. It isn't like she doesn't already have two guys on her plate," Ron added.  
  
It seemed most of the men agreed, Eros Raymer the III was the most arrogant, fake prat they had ever had the misfortune to meet. Even Mr. Weasley seemed to cringe when Eros had kissed Mrs. Weasley's hand.  
  
"Speaking of, where is Cho?" Ron asked moving one of his chess pieces. Harry sighed, "Downstairs with Hermione and Ginny. It is the first time all day I've been able to get away from her. Every time I turn around, Eros Raymer is goggling her." "I'm sorry mate, we could always put a hex on him or something," Ron offered. "I don't think that would help my chances of getting into Auror training," Harry said flatly.  
  
To be completely honest, Harry wasn't even positive he still wanted to be an Auror. He had been batting Death Eaters and other monsters since his first year at Hogwarts, and he was sick of it. Plus, the thought of having to work with wizards like Raymer made his stomach turn.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to drink out of the kitchen, I've suddenly developed a bad taste in my mouth, do you want anything?" Harry asked. "Nah, aren't you going to move before you go?" Ron questioned eyeing Harry's chess pieces.  
  
Harry reached down and moved one of his bishops and ran out the door. By the triumph laugh that he heard from Ron, it apparently wasn't a wise mood. The Order's Headquarters was still empty compared to the pervious year, but slowly Harry had started seeing more faces he recognized. He greeted Tonks in the parlor and Professor McGonagall in the living area. He was about to push open the kitchen door, when heard that dreadfully charming voice.  
  
"I think your talent is immeasurable, you'll probably score higher than I did on your first term assessment. You have it all Cho, beauty, brains."  
  
"Hello," Harry greeted as he pushed the kitchen door open.  
  
"Harry," Cho replied brightly, "I thought you were upstairs playing a game of chess with Ron.  
  
Harry forced as smile as he eyed Eros Raymer. Taking a deep breath he looked back over at Cho.  
  
"I missed you, so I thought I'd come down stairs and see if you wanted to come hang out with us," Harry lied. "Oh, I'd love to, but I really needed to talk to Master Raymer about my upcoming assessment," Cho answered.  
  
Harry could have drawn his wand and wiped that smug grin right off Raymer's face. Luckily for Harry, Cho approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be up shortly, tell Ron he still owes me a game of chess," Cho whispered lightly.  
  
Raymer cleared his throat, "Like I was saying Cho. You have nothing to worry about with your assessment. We can set up additional meetings during your two week reflection time. I promise I'm not going to let you fail at this. I can come by tomorrow morning and we can work on it until lunch."  
  
Harry pulled the kitchen door closed behind him before allowed himself to hear Cho's answer. How could she be so naïve. Everytime Harry had confronted her about Raymer she simply replied, "Oh Harry, are you jealous of my mentor?" Harry wanted so badly to look at her and say "YES!" but pride would keep him from being honest.  
  
"I hate this place," Harry said sharply to himself as he kicked the first step on the stairwell. "Girl trouble?"  
  
Harry turned around to see the grinning face of his former Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, December O'Riley.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Harry retorted. "Your father use to carry the same look," December replied. Harry took a deep breath, "How could you let a creep like Raymer into Auror training?" December had to laugh, "Raymer is a delightful young man. Sometimes he's a bit too charming for his own good, but he is one the best we've got. When push come to shove, Raymer is someone you can trust to be behind you when the situation turns dark." "I'd rather trust my back to a snake," Harry spat.  
  
O'Riley scanning the room and then gave Harry a wink, "I think I have something that might make you feel a little better."  
  
Slowly she pulled out a piece of old parchment that Harry recognized at once.  
  
"Where did you find it?" Harry said excitedly. "Shhh. Keep your voice down. Dumbledore would have my head if he knew I was giving it back to you," she urged, nodding him to come take a seat with her on the couch.  
  
"So, you are giving it back to me?" Harry verified. "Only if you promise not to wander outside the grounds. I know what this map shows, and you have to swear you'll only use it in when you really need to get away from."  
  
"Get away from what?" Harry urged. December sighed, "Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to be frank. Fudge has told us to keep constant tabs on you this year. You'll have a overseer who will accompany you everywhere. You won't be allowed to visit the lavatory without an escort. I protested, told Fudge he was mad, but he is still the Minister of Magic."  
  
Harry face turned to one of pure disgust. How dare Fudge request something so ludicrous. He was going to be prisoner, he could already hear the taunts of Malfoy.  
  
"Dumbledore and I have carefully selected the Aurors who will be at Hogwarts this year, and I'm positive their going to give you space, but in the same regards they have to follow their orders. Kingley Shacklebolt volunteered to be in charge of the assignment, and Tonks did also, but her shifts are limited due to the responsibility of teaching Transfiguration class," O'Riley continued.  
  
"So I'm going to be prisoner, their going to go with me to the bathroom?" Harry asked amazed. "Will I not have any privacy?"  
  
"I'm going to petition the board to lighten the supervision to only outside outings such as Quidditch practice and game and Hogmeade visits," December said holding up her hands, "But that meeting won't take place until the end of September."  
  
"Does Dumbledore know your giving this back to me?" Harry questioned skeptically. "Oh course he doesn't! And you're not to breath a word of it to anymore, and definitely don't use it in anymore DA missions."  
  
"I heard Lupin is coming back to teach Defense again," Harry continued, choosing to ignore her comment about the DA.  
  
O'Riley nodded, "He's been asked to, but he hasn't made up his mind whether or not he will. It is actually Lupin who found the map again, seems to always come back to him. We were cleaning up after the battle, and Remus found it on one of the fallen Death Eaters. He gave it to me to give back to you."  
  
"So he knows I have it again?" Harry questioned. "Yes, so don't go getting any clever ideas," O'Riley warned.  
  
"Harry, I thought you were heading back upstairs to finish your game of chess?" Cho asked as she appeared from the kitchen. Harry forced another smile, "I was just talking to Professor O'Riley, I mean." December O'Riley grinned, "You can call me December. Well, until next year when you start Auror Academy, then you'll call me Master O'Riley."  
  
"Hello Master O'Riley," Cho greeted. "Is Master Raymer still in the kitchen?" December asked. Cho nodded. "Well, I need to have a word with him about his duties," O'Riley said with a grin in Harry's direction, "It was good talking with you Harry. Remember what I told you, okay."  
  
Cho took a seat next to Harry on the couch, eyeing him suspiciously. Guilt must have been plastered all over his face because a moment later she asked.  
  
"What are hidding?" "Nothing," Harry said instantly. Cho bit her bottom lip, "Harry, I know your hiding something in your pocket. I can tell when you're lying to me." "I'm not lying. I really am not hiding anything," Harry lied.  
  
Cho curled up her lip and threw her arms across her chest, "I tell you everything. I thought you trusted me." "So are you meeting with Raymer tomorrow morning?" Harry asked hatefully, wanting to get the pressure off him revealing the Marauder Maps return.  
  
"He's my mentor Harry, please don't be jealous," Cho pleaded. Harry huffed sarcastically, "A real mentor wouldn't act so unprofessionally. I mean honestly who does he think he's kidding. 'Oh Cho you have it all beauty and brain,'" Harry mocked. Cho flared her nose and gave Harry a distasteful look, "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound, honestly."  
  
Harry felt his anger rising in return, "Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look, melting at every damn comment that prat makes in your direction!"  
  
"There isn't anything wrong with being flattered by a compliment!" Cho shrilled.  
  
Harry laughed, "You can't keep your eyes off him! 'Oh Master Raymer, I'm so fortunate to have you as my mentor!' You're are pathetic!"  
  
"He's my mentor! And yes, I am fortunate he selected me!" Cho fussed back. "He's selected you for more than just Auror training," Harry sneered.  
  
"Why don't you just grow-up," she fumed, storming to her feet. "Why don't you quite being a stupid girl!" Harry fussed back.  
  
Cho was glowing red as she fumed up the stairs, not looking back. Harry kept on the couch, staring at her until she disappeared from his sight.  
  
"Good one Harry," he lectured himself, not moving from his seat.  
  
"Is the war over?" Ginny Weasley asked poking her had out of a nearby room. "Ha ha," Harry spat in her direction. "So, you've finally let your jealously get the better of you. If she wanted to be with Raymer she wouldn't be with you right now," Ginny lectured.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it right now Ginny," Harry snapped, refusing to look at her.  
  
"I'm just saying, starting arguments doesn't make much sense. You're just pushing her right into his arms."  
  
Harry groaned, "I don't care. If she wants to be with him, fine by me." "You had it backwards Harry, boys are the stupid one!" Ginny fumed, following in Cho's steps.  
  
The night had turned miserable indeed. After sitting on the couch for an hour in his who misery he had crawled up to his room, and turned in early for the evening. Ron didn't even ask him if he wanted to finish their chess game. Ginny had probably told him about his fight with Cho.  
  
Sometime during the middle of the night, Harry felt a nudge, and he cracked his eyes to a swollen eyed Cho Chang standing over Ron and his bed.  
  
"Cho, what are you doing?" Harry asked, trying to focus on her without his glasses. "I don't like Eros," she sobbed, tears streaming down her face, "I can't help that he's nice to me, I swear it doesn't mean anything ."  
  
Harry sighed, "Don't cry, I guess I just lost my head earlier."  
  
"Oh Harry," Cho cried, flinging herself down around his neck and curling up next to on the bed.  
  
Harry almost laughed, "I can just imagine Ron's face if he wakes up and finds you laying in bed with us." "It isn't like it is the first time I've stayed the night with you," Cho teased, wiping the tears off her face. "No, it's just the first time you've spent the night with me and my best mate," Harry joked, tucking her head under his chin. 


	6. Anticipation

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord by: LogicalRaven  
  
**** Glad you guys are still enjoying this story. I wanted to tell everyone thank-you again.  
  
Read and Review Nothing is my own  
  
****  
  
Anticipation  
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, when he opened his eyes. There was Ron leaned over him. As Harry startled so did Ron, and both boys let out a terrified scream. In the midst of their shock, the covers flew off t he bed, exposing the lump next to Harry, which had been hidden by the blankets. The knot had been what Ron was exploring before Harry waking up interrupted him.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Harry exclaimed. " What the bloody hell are you doing!? I didn't know what that knot was!" Ron rebutted.  
  
Cho was looking at both boys with an expression between surprise and panic. Neither her nor Harry were quite sure what Ron's reaction to her overnight stay might be.  
  
"I'm sorry, but me and Harry were talking last night, and we must have fallen asleep," Cho pleaded, causing Ron to laugh. "I don't care about that, I was afraid Harry had grown some sort of appendage or worse," Ron confessed.  
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Cho returned to her own bedroom with Hermione and Ginny. If she were lucky, the two girls hadn't woken up yet, but Harry knew that was highly unlikely, since Hermione was an extremely early riser.  
  
"You could have warned me before I gave myself a heart attack," Ron snapped as she disappeared out the door. "It was late, you were already asleep," Harry replied .  
  
Ron looked like he wanted to say something than stopped, "Do you realized what my mum would say if she finds out?" "I can imagine," Harry grinned.  
  
The two boys swiftly got dresses and proceeded down stairs to grab a bit to eat. Sitting with her arms crosses graciously in front of her was Hermione Granger; she had one of those 'I'm about to give you a lecture look.'  
  
"Morning Hermione," Harry greeted pleasantly, hoping she'd just let whatever was on her mind just pass. "I can't believe you sometimes, you're just as bad as Ron," Hermione snapped. "Good morning to you too," Ron said in offense.  
  
Harry sighed, "What did I do this time?" "Harry, how could you start a fight with Cho about Eros Raymer, it isn't her fault he's her mentor. She was a mess last night, and this morning when I woke-up I couldn't find her anywhere. Cho choose to stay with you instead of returning to her parents. Do you have any idea why?"  
  
Ron laughed so hard; his orange juice (which he had just taken a drink of) almost came out of his nose.  
  
Hermione huffed and reared on Ron, "I don't think it's the least bit funny. No wonder you can't find a girl." "I can find plenty of girls," Ron snapped, trying to dust the spilt orange juice off the front of his tee shirt. "Yes, I've noticed all them lining up outside your door ready to bust it down," Hermione remarked sarcastically. "Harry, you are absolutely forbidden from taking anymore romantic advice from that insensitive wart sitting next to you."  
  
"Hey," Ron defended, "What is this, beat Ron down day?"  
  
Ginny, who had appeared next to Hermione in the middle of the battle, grinned, "She's just a little anxious about the arrival of the Hogwart's letters. I mean normally they come at the end of July; it's almost the end of August."  
  
"It's because Dumbledore isn't going to be active Headmaster this year, I'm sure it's taking a while to readjust everything," Harry replied casually, as if it were old news.  
  
"What?" all three of them said in unison.  
  
Harry looked slightly dumbfounded, "You guys hadn't heard?"  
  
"No, who's going to be Headmaster if Dumbledore isn't?" Hermione pressed.  
  
"McGonagall, I don't have the slightly inkling who's going to be taking over her position as deputy head mistress though," Harry answered.  
  
Ginny frowned, "I don't want Dumbledore to leave, how could he do something like that?"  
  
"He told me he wants to dedicate more time to the Order, and that Hogwarts needed a full time Headmaster. I personally think it's because of the attack last year," Harry answered back.  
  
The group fell quite; Harry hadn't really asked how the victims of the Dementor's kisses were fairing. He honestly didn't want to know. He had enough on his conscience with three deaths on his shoulders; he didn't need the additional weight.  
  
"Did you hear about the students who were attacked last year?" Ron asked Harry. "I didn't ask," Harry said in a monotone.  
  
"Two of them were just first year, it was the first time they had ever seen Dementors. Probably didn't even know what hit them," Ron continued.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "They're all at St. Mungo. Nobodies has every really tired to undo a Dementor's kiss before. From everything I've read, it sounds hopeless."  
  
Hopeless, now that was a word Harry was getting accustomed to. It seemed everything having to do with Lord Voldemort and the darkness covering the wizarding world could be described with the word hopeless.  
  
"I don't know why you're so anxious about getting our stupid letter Hermione, they say the same things everything year," Ron suddenly spat.  
  
"She's anxious to see if she made Head Girl," Ginny teased.  
  
Harry and Ron both gave each other a look; everyone knew Hermione was a shoe in.  
  
****  
  
It was another two days before the Hogwart's letters actually arrived. While sitting at the breakfast table four large barn owls had delivered them. Hermione sat there with her letter nervously in her hands. She had a look like she didn't want to open it up.  
  
"Hermione dear, I've never seen you so nervous about receiving your Hogwart's letter before," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"She's never been a seventh year before with a possibility of making Head Girl either," Ron commented.  
  
Hermione flashed Ron a dangerous look. Harry had to laugh, those two had been bickering more the past few days than Harry had ever seen them do. He suspected the 'scarlet woman' comments had pushed Hermione over the edge. He peeled back the Hogwart's crest, sealing his letter. As Harry started to pull out his letter he dropped it to the floor in shock.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as Harry's letter with the floor with a loud clunk.  
  
Ron bent over picking it up, "Bloody hell, you've made Head Boy Harry! I didn't see that one coming."  
  
"Oh Harry, that's wonderful," Cho gleamed, giving Harry a hug.  
  
"Ronald, watch your language. Congratulations dear," Mrs. Weasley voiced in.  
  
During the excitement, Hermione had disappeared from the kitchen. Harry stared at his new badge in Ron's hand. Some Head he was going to make. He was going to be supervised every waking moment, what in the world was McGonagall thinking. Just then it hit him, they probably made him head just to annoy Fudge.  
  
"Where did Hermione go?" Ron suddenly asked, "I want to see if she got her badge too."  
  
Ginny glared at Ron, "She didn't get one, do you think she would have run off if she had?" "Don't ask me to figure out the way Granger's mind works! I figured she dashed off to go polish it," Ron retorted.  
  
Harry sighed taking his badge from Ron, still in shock, "We best go find her." "Ron can do that dear. Tonks should be here any minuet, we're going to work on your apparating a bit more today, Dumbledore wants you to take the test before returning to Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley announced, clearing their plates from in front of them with a flick of her wand.  
  
"Me?" Ron asked suddenly, "Why can't Ginny do it?" "Because I'm going to practice with Harry, I do turn seventeen in December," Ginny answered.  
  
"I'd come with you Ron, but I'm studying with Master Raymer this morning," Cho said nervously, letting her eyes rest on Harry.  
  
Ron muttered under his breath a few choice words before pushing out the door. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley both shook their heads.  
  
"You think for someone who begged to let her come over, he'd be a little more enthusiastic about talking to her," Mrs. Weasley commented.  
  
Tonks arrived her usual ten minuets late. After falling over a kitchen chair, her and Mrs. Weasley began the apparating lesson.  
  
"Okay, now Harry apparating can be quite dangerous if you don't concentrate. The spell itself is quite simple, but like flooing if you don't clarify what your intent is, it doesn't work properly," Mrs. Weasley began.  
  
"Do I have to say a spell? I thought you could apparate without the use of a wand?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, yes you can. You only need your wand for the first travel; afterwards you can apparate at will without the use of your wand. The initial spell can be tricky, and normally is the most dangerous part," Tonks answered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley cleared the table out of the living room by transfiguring it into a cup and gave them some room to practice. Ginny looked anxiously at her mother, since she wasn't seventeen yet, she couldn't actually attempt to apparate, but she could learn the basics so she'd be better prepared.  
  
"It is a three step process. The first step is making your self disappear, aborti concho vesti ," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "The second part is to reappear, phanta concho vesti , and of course the third part is selecting the location you want to appear at , loco colous panto ."  
  
"You need to concentrate now Harry. Flick your wand three times then say Aborti Concho Vesti, Phanta Concho Vesti, Loco Colous Panto Mentum . You should reappear back in the same place," Tonks instructed.  
  
Harry stared at the two women in disbelief, "What if I don't pronounce the spell correctly?" "Oh don't be concerned with that, if you say it wrong you just won't apparate, you need to make sure you clear your mind when you say it, and concentrate on making your entire self reappear," Mrs. Weasley fussed.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand nervously and started the spell, " Abori Conco Vesti, Fatant Conco Vesti, Looc Colous Panto Menum ."  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Now Harry, pay attention. It's Aborti Concho Vesti, Phanta Concho Vesti, Loco Colous Panto Mentum . Use strong forceful flicks, and articulate each word clearly," Mrs. Weasley instructed.  
  
Harry nodded, " Aborti Conco ."  
  
" Concho," Ginny corrected.  
  
" Aborti Concho Vesti, Phanta Concho Vesti, Loco Colous Panto Mentum ," Harry said forcefully.  
  
His head began to swim as the room dissolved before his eyes. It was like he wasn't even a physical form anymore. He could see Tonks, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley in a blurry distort of an image. It was like he was looking at an abstract painting. He closed his eyes, telling himself to concentrate. It seemed like an eternity but the room slowly came back into focus.  
  
"Excellent Harry, not bad for a first attempt," Tonks said happily.  
  
"You left your glasses, but you reappeared so quickly that they didn't fall," Ginny laughed.  
  
"How long was I gone?" Harry asked readjusting his glasses on his face.  
  
"Just a fraction of a second," Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Let's give it another try, and this time take your glasses with you dear, it's hard to see where your going if you can't see."  
  
" Aborti Concho Vesti, Phanta Concho Vesti, Loco Colous Panto Mentum ,"  
  
Again the room swirled but everything stayed in focus this time. It was like he was looking through a thick fog, and he felt himself begin to chill.  
  
"Concentrate," he lectured himself, again the room came back.  
  
"You're not taking everything with you. Imagine how embarrassing it would be to appear without your cloths dear," Mrs. Weasley laughed.  
  
"I left my cloths that time, didn't I?" Harry asked.  
  
All three of the ladies laughed.  
  
Harry crinced his face in a look of determination, " Aborti Concho Vesti, Phanta Concho Vesti, Loco Colous Panto Mentum!"  
  
The sensation was becoming familiar as he saw the room distort again. He kept trying to concentrate on everything that was on him or part of him. Not just his cloths or glasses, he concentrated on disappearing and appearing fully.  
  
"Harry, you did it! That was perfect! It takes most wizards days to perfect the art of apparting in a solitary location," Tonks clapped.  
  
"Well, good thing he's catching on quickly, he doesn't have days to perfect it. He needs to take his test next week," Mrs. Weasley added. "Again Harry."  
  
Harry spent nearly an hour appearing and disappearing in the same location, most of the time he could bring everything with him, but occasionally he'd let his mind slip. He forgot his hand on one attempt, and had to concentrate on not panicking. Tonks told him that it was okay to forget body parts when you were doing short apparitions in a single location, but if he tried any distance whatsoever it could cause serious damage. That is why when Mrs. Weasley made mention they should move on his stomach sank.  
  
"Now Harry, at the end of the spell don't say Mentum, instead replace it with ubivoli colous ," Tonks told him.  
  
"And?" Harry said nervously.  
  
"And, you need to concentrate a bit more. You have to concentrate on brining yourself complete and the location you want to appear. See the sink over there. Try to make yourself appear by the sink. Remember ubivoli colous," Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, willing every ounce of himself to concentrate, " Aborti Concho Vesti, Phanta Concho Vesti, Loco Colous Panto Ubivoli Colous ."  
  
Harry felt the same liquefied sensation accompanied by a sudden rush of wind. It took him completely off guard, and he lost his focus. The wind blew violently against his face as he felt a sense of apprehension rushing through his veins. Suddenly the gale subsided and the room slowly came into focus.  
  
Harry lost his balance as he saw two figures jump apart at lightning speed. His first reaction was to make sure he still had his cloths, which he did.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing up here?" Hermione demanded, as if she had been caught doing something terribly embarrassing.  
  
Ron was the color of a ripe apple as he looked nervously at Harry.  
  
"I was apparating, I must have lost focus because I was trying to appear by the kitchen sink," Harry muttered picking himself off the floor.  
  
"We weren't doing anything," Hermione interjected defensively, looking at Ron apprehensively.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked puzzled, when the bedroom door busted open.  
  
"Oh, thank Merlin, I thought I heard you appear up here," Mrs. Weasley sighed placing a hand on her chest.  
  
Tonks smirked, "You gave us a bit of a scare Harry." 


	7. An Unusual Trip to Diagon Alley

****

~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
by: LogicalRaven  
  
****

  
  
Thank-you, Thank-you for all the fantastic support. If you noticed I started the story off fairly dark, then tried to lighten it up a bit. This story is going to be dark by nature, and being seventeen, Harry is going to face more than just problems with the dark lord. The twist with Cho, well I can't say yet. It won't happen for awhile, but I'm very excited about those chapters...   
  
Ron and Hermione, some of you might be jumping to conclusions (notice the word might "evil grin")  
  
I realize the apparating spell was quite long, but I wanted it to be. I couldn't make it that easy now could I?  
The words are actually very broken latin. It means "self disappear, self reappear, I desire to appear here." I tried, but it isn't my best subject so I may have some of the words wrong, but that was the effect I was going for.  
  
****  
  
**An Unusual Trip to Diagon Alley**

  
  
Harry pulled on his wizarding robe, it was the first time he had worn a robe in months. The group of them were heading to Diagon Alley for their yearly school supplies, but this year was going to be different.  
  
Due to the extra security, Minster Fudge insist Harry bring along, three ministry Auror. This seemed a bit fool hearted to Harry. With all the recent attacks that had been coming in, he thought the Aurors would be better used doing something more productive than taking him to buy school supplies.  
  
December O'Riley, Tonks, and Eros Raymer were his assigned guards for their trip. The only reason Raymer had volunteered was no doubt the fact Cho was going also. Cho had been a wreck since a letter from her father had arrived a few days earlier.  
  
He was down to his last option. The Chinese Minister of Magic had ordered Ambassador Si Chang to return to China immediately. The Chinese magical government felt that Dark Lord was Europe's problem, and they should sever all ties until the "He Who Must Not Be Named" issue was resolved.   
  
It wasn't just China, many other magical governments across the world had also backed out of their support for the rise against the Dark Lord. The magical governing bodies of Russia, Brazil, South Africa and the United States had also pulled out their support.   
  
Ambassador Chang had sent his only daughter a letter demanding she return to China with her family, and abandon this 'Auror nonsense.' The ultimatum was if she didn't comply than she would be disowned. Ambassador Chang could not tie himself to someone who was supporting the rise against the Dark Lord so openly.   
  
Cho had cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She was torn between her duties as an Auror and her family. Add Harry into the equation, and she knew she couldn't grant her father's request. What had bothered Harry more than Cho's sobs, was the fact she hadn't come to him for comfort.  
  
Instead she had went to her mentor, Eros Raymer. The previous night Harry had heard voices in the living area after midnight. He had listened almost ten minuets to Cho spilling her heart out to Raymer. She was telling him how she vowed to herself after Cedric's death that she would do whatever it took to fight against Voldemort. She told him how she feared for him, Harry, and was terrified that he would die if she left. It went on and on. Instead of getting annoyed Raymer listened, offering her words of encouragement as she cried.  
  
Harry hated Raymer, and he felt a bitter feeling of betrayal for Cho going to her mentor with her problems instead of him.   
  
"Ready for your big test today?" Tonks asked brightly as Harry and Ron appeared for breakfast.  
"I think so, I mean. I haven't messed up lately, that badly anyways," Harry replied.  
  
Ron smirked, "Unless you count that one time you appeared upside down and landed on your head. Or that time you appeared with your cloths on backwards."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Don't forget yesterday when you forgot your hair."  
  
"Okay, so I haven't perfected it yet," Harry said bitterly staring down at his oatmeal and bacon.  
  
"You'll do fine Harry, just remember to concentrate and don't get nervous," Tonks assured him as she switched the noses on her face. It had become one of her favorite meal time activities.  
  
As they finished up breakfast and prepared to go to Diagon Alley, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his badges. He looked apprehensively at Hermione, who had been exceptional quite since the day the Hogwart's letters had arrived.  
  
"I can't believe your Head Boy and Quidditch Captain, Malfoy is going to wet himself," Ron said happily as he prepared to apparate to Diagon Alley. He had passed his test and traveling by floo was now a thing of the past as far as he was concerned.  
  
"I wonder who made Head Girl?" Ginny asked casually.  
  
Hermione remained silent.  
  
"I thought for sure it would be you Hermione, I don't know what McGonagall was thinking," Ginny added.  
  
"McGonagall didn't select the Heads this year Ginny. That would be Dumbledore you'd need to ask that question to," December O'Riley responded, making her appearance. "It honestly must have been a tough decision. Fudge threw a fit when Dumbledore told him   
Harry was going to be the new Head. But we all know Dumbledore has his reasons for doing things the way he does."  
  
"So who did make Head Girl?" Ron asked.  
  
December let a grin spread across her face, "My lips are sealed. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."  
"As long as it isn't Pansy Parkinson , or any other Slytherin for that matter I won't complain," Ginny countered.  
  
Harry was now narrowing his eyes, watching his former professor suspiciously, "So why did Dumbledore make me Head Boy?"  
  
"Like I said Dumbledore has his reasons. You should have seen how shocked we all were when Hogwart's infamous prankster James Potter made Head Boy," she chuckled, "Everyone thought that Dumbledore had gone mad, but James turned out to be perfect for the job."  
  
Eros Raymer finally arrived and the Aurors told the students to floo to the Leaky Caldron, not Diagon Alley. Ron was going to apparate with Cho and Eros, and the rest of the group would floo.  
  
Moments later they all stood in the old bar that discretely stood on a London street. Harry enjoyed the atmosphere of the bar normally, but today it was empty. As they entered the alley, Harry found it was also empty; Not the normal swarms of people hustling around. There might have been a total of ten people besides their group, and all ten of them looked like they were ready for something to attack them at any moment.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Harry asked.  
"Hiding, just like they use to hide," December said flatly, holding her wand defensively as if she too were expecting an attack.  
"Death Eaters use to attack Diagon Alley on a regular basis before the Dark Lord fell. You could be walking down the street one minute then struck dead the next."  
  
"Most people just prefer to order from mail catalogs or apparate directly into the stores, it's safer that way, and it is what the ministry is recommending people do."   
  
The windows were papered with pictures of wanted wizards and witches. Next to them were pictures of Dementors, telling everyone to apparate or run if one was spotted.  
Harry couldn't imagine the Ministry had lost so much control that people wouldn't even visit Diagon Alley anymore.  
  
"Okay, Harry, Tonks and I will go to the Ministry of Magic's Apparating Testing Facility and we'll meet up with you guys at the Leaky Caludron for lunch around twelve. Eros, I want you to stay with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Try to get most of the shopping out of the way, I want to get back to Grimmauld place as soon as possible. Cho, remember you aren't allowed to perform as an Auror until you past your first assessment, so don't try anything stupid," December nodded to them before breaking apart from the group.  
  
"Goodluck Harry," Ron called out.  
  
The testing center was actually outside Diagon Alley and in the Ministry of Magic. If you didn't use the phone booth in London, you could only apparate there.  
That was the first phase of the test , to apparate to the testing facility.  
  
"Okay Harry, I know this is a big jump for you, but it's just like what we've been practicing. Just concentrate," Tonks assured.  
  
Harry nodded as he took a deep breath. He didn't need to use his wand anymore. He only had to say the spell in his head, and it should work. Closing his eyes he tried mental said the words, _Aborti Concho Vesti, Phanta Concho Vesti, Loco Colous Panto Ubivoli Colous _.  
  
Again the view in front of Harry's eyes swirled and the wind rushed against his face, but he didn't let his concentration fade. A moment later the room was in focus, and he was staring at the fountain in the main hall of the Ministry Magic.  
  
"Excellent job Harry, you're going to pass this test with flying colors!" Tonks cheered, appearing beside him with a loud pop.  
  
The three of them took the elevator up to the four floor and entered a room made of solid glass. Above the door hung the words **_Apparating Testing_**.  
As they approached the receptionist desk a fat witch with point glasses handed them a form to fill out.  
  
"Here Harry, fill this out," December instructed.  


__

Be AWARE That The Ministry of Magic Takes NO Responsibility for Accidents that May Occur During the Testing Process, and All Apparating Testing is Done at The Subject Own Discretion…  
  
Rule #1 An Apparating Licenses can be revoked at anytime, at the Ministry's Discretion  
  
Rule #2 The legal blood alcohol limit is 1.5. Anything higher will result in serious injury to the apparator. Don't Drink and Apparate, you have been warned.  
  
Rule # 3 Wizards and Witches are forbade from apparating into private homes of witches and wizards without granted permission. Such action will result in immediate termination of apparating privileges.  
  
Rule #4 Wizards and Witches are strictly forbade to apparate in the presence of muggles who are unaware of the wiarding world. A prison sentence of no less that two months is the fine for such actions.  
  
Do you understand and agree to the rules and warnings stated above   
  
X_________________________________________________

  
  
Harry reluctantly signed the document and handed it back to the fat witch with pointy glasses.  
  
"How long have you been preparing for this test?" she asked in a harsh voice.  
"About a week," Harry answered truthfully.  
  
The witch laughed, "Do you understand that if something horrific happens, such as you end up killing yourself. The Ministry of Magic and the Apparating License Department is not responsible for any hospital bills of funeral charges incurred."  
  
"Sure," Harry said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, it's your life. What the hell would I know," she muttered taking his clipboard, hanging his clipboard on the wall behind her, "We'll call you when we're ready."  
  
Harry returned to where December and Tonks were sitting and joined them.  
  
"Nervous Harry?" Tonks asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Oh, there is nothing to be worried about. I remember my first apparation test. I ended up in St. Mungo for three weeks. I thought I was going to get kicked out of Auror Academy," December said casually.  
  
Harry looked at her in disbelief, she had ended up in St. Mungo for three weeks?  
"I'm kidding Harry," she finally admitted, "They make it out to be a lot worse than it actually is."  
  
Nearly an hour passed before the fat witch with the pointy glasses called out "Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked at Tonks and December one last time before disappearing behind a big bronze door. The room was stark white and at least the length of four Quidditch fields. Standing in the room was a short fat looking man, who looked very similar to Professor Flitwick. He eyed Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Well, this is how it goes. I'm going to decorate this plain room all nice like and get you to apparate around. You get two minor mistakes. If you make more than two minor mistakes or any major mistakes, requiring medical attention, than you don't pass. If you don't pass you must wait two weeks before being allowed to retake the test," he rambled, burying his nose in his clipboard.  
  
"_Mutterins Flobious _."  
  
The plan white room suddenly transformed into a room of clutter and mess. Harry could barely move. How in the world was he going to apparate in this mess.  
  
"Okay, first task. I want you to apparate over by the green flower pot."  
  
"Sir, where is that exactly?" Harry asked.  
"I'm not going to tell you. Part of the test if seeing if you can figure that out yourself," he replied, slightly annoyed.  
  
Harry was feeling very frustrated. He couldn't find himself in this room of clutter, much less a green flower pot. Willing himself to concentrate, he cleared his mind of everything but a green flower pot. Then he mentally said the words to himself.  
  
The room swirled and the breeze stung his face, but when he opened his eyes he was standing next to a small green flower pot.   
  
"Good, good. Now apparate on the left side of the cherry tree," the short wizard mumbled.  
  
Harry took another deep breath, and willed himself to concentrate. He felt his heart sink when he opened his eyes, and everything was blur. He had left his glasses.  
  
"Forgot these," the short wizard muttered, zipping them over to Harry.  
  
"Okay, I want you to apparate over by the yellow bar stool," he continued.  
  
It went on and on, each item more complicated then the next. Harry was positive he was going to mess up, he only had one more screw up. It was nerve racking as he apparated over and over again, fatigue and exhaustion setting in.  
  
"Okay Mr. Potter this will be your last apparation. I need you to appear outside the Ministry of Magic, in a garden of daisies somewhere and then appear back."  
  
"I'm not suppose to go outside without my guards," Harry replied.  
"If you can't do it, than I'm afraid you fail the test," the short man replied bluntly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and again mental muttered the incantation in his mind. He soon found himself in a beautiful garden of daisies. He quickly picked one, just as he was about to apparate he felt a cold chill run down his back. He turned around to find himself staring face to face with a figure in a dark robe, a Death Eater.  
  
Harry's eyes noticed something floating in the sky above him. He had seen it before, a skull with a snake running through it. Harry's wand was tucked deep in his robes, and his opponent had his wand drawn, and aimed directly at Harry.  
  
Concentrate, Harry willed himself. Closing his eyes saw a jet of green flash towards him as he saw the scene dissolve. When he opened his eyes he was back in the waiting room of the Apparating Testing Facility, holding a daisy that had been crushed due to the anxiety Harry had just felt.  
  
"Harry?!" December exclaimed rising from her seat.  
"There's been another attack," he said quickly.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I told you apparate back into the testing room, not the waiting room. I'm afraid that is a minor mistake. I'll tally up your score and notify you in a moment whether I deemed you worthy to pass," the fat wizard spat miserably, shaking his head.  
  
"What do you mean there's been another attack?" Tonks pushed.  
Harry took a deep breath, "I had to apparate outside and get this stupid daisy. I'm not sure where I ended up but there was a Death Eater their and I saw the Dark Mark in the sky."  
  
"Damn it, I wish they'd hurry up," December croaked, staring at a time piece around her wrist. "I'm going to tell Eros that we're aren't going to meet up with them. I think we need to get back to the Order and talk to Dumbledore about this."  
  
Tonks nodded, then turned back to Harry, "Did he try to attack you?"  
"Who? The Death Eater?" Harry asked.  
"Yes."  
"I don't know. I saw green, like the green of the killing curse, but I never heard him say the words," Harry said slowly, trying to reflect back.  
  
Tonks went pale as Harry spoke.  
  
"Mr. Potter, congratulations. You can legally apparate now," the fat witch with point glasses spat out flatly, holding a small card out for Harry to take.   
  



	8. Perks and Privileges

****

~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
by: LogicalRaven   
  
****

  
  
Am I that predictable??? Pavarti Patil Head Girl? Are you kidding me???  
For all of you who are worried that Cho is going to run off with Eros, don't fret (yet…)  
I do feel that there needs to be a twist, which I have spent hours contemplating.  
It won't happen for awhile, so relax….  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own  


****  
  
**Perks and Privileges **

  
  
  
September 1st had finally arrived. It was a mixed emotion for Harry, he couldn't tell if he was excited about returning to Hogwarts for his final year or not. Part of him dreaded going back, Hogwarts seemed to always bring out the darkest moments of his life.  
  


****

Minions of the Dark Lord Strike Again

  
_In Bristol, England thirteen muggle born or muggle wed witches and wizards were slain. This is the tenth attack on muggle born or muggle wed this month. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is urging citizen to remain indoors and draw as little attention to themselves as possible.  
  
A record number of Muggle Borns have turned in their wands, disclaiming their magical rites. This brings the official number of wands turned in to 55. Ministry Officials are advising Muggle Borns not to react hastily.  
  
"Turing in ones wand does not deliver them out of harms way. Just last week five muggle borns, who turned in their wands, were murdered by dark servants in their sleep," warns Lieutenant Depty Head Auror, December O'Riley.  
  
With news of the latest attacks, a long time ally with Britain's Magical Governing body, has pulled out their support. The Ambassador of France, Jacque Franc, regretfully said that 'he who must not be named' is England's problem. Will Britain's Ministry of Magic be forced to stand alone in this fight?  
  
Retired Chief Head Auror, Alastor Moody stated, "Everyone must exercise constant vigilance. You shouldn't even go to the bathroom in your home without your wand in hand."  
  
England's Magical community waits in fear for the end of the Dark Days. _  
  
  
Harry grimaced as he finished the article, it seemed like de ja vu, everyday was the same. More attacks against Muggles or Muggle Borns. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't help but search for his aunt and uncle in the names each time he read the paper.  
December O'Riley was absolutely correct, turning in ones wand didn't take them out of harms way.  
  


****

Harry Potter and Padma Patil Named New Heads at Hogwarts

  
  
_In a statement released from the Minister of Magic's cabinet, the new Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be none other than Harry Potter himself.   
  
Young Harry Potter was the boy who lived through a 'he who must not be named attack' and survived bring the Dark Lord to his first fall. Some magical communities are claiming that The Boy Who Lived is "Our Only Hope" against the new rise of the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, were active opponents in the former campaign to bring down 'he who must not be named." Now Harry, is following in their footsteps.  
  
"He's a bright young lad. His courage is inspiring and he reminds us that we still have a chance in these dark times," said, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "I think it is a brilliant idea that Semi-Retired Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, selected Harry for the position."  
  
Harry counterpart in his position, is Padma Patil. She is the daughter of Sashi and Erilynn Patil of Glasgow._  
  
  
"Interesting article?" Cho asked, taking a seat next to Harry on his bed.  
"Fudge is such a hypocrite," Harry spat.  
  
"Most people are," Cho agreed, glancing over Harry's shoulder to catch a glimpse of what Harry was reading.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful. Padma made Head Girl, it's about time a Ravenclaw was named Head again," Cho said excitedly, noticing the title of the article Harry was reading.  
  
"The year before last Ravenclaw had the Head Girl title," Harry reminded her.  
  
"True, but last year we lost it to a Hufflepuff, it's about time we got it back," Cho retorted.  
  
Harry grinned as he handed his copy of the Daily Prophet over to Cho. He knelt down near his chest and continued to gather his things, they were leaving for King's Crossing in less than an hour, and he still hadn't finished packing.  
  
"I can't believe that you're already going back, it just isn't fair," Cho whined, watching him with a pout.  
"Would you rather me drop out of school and just stay here with you?" Harry asked jokingly.  
  
A mischievous grin spread across Cho's face, "That isn't all that bad of an idea. I don't mind supporting you."  
"I thought you wanted me to make it into Auror training next year?" Harry teased.  
  
Cho dropped backwards on the bed with a sigh, "Why don't we just apparate to some white sandy beach and forget about all these stupid responsibilities."  
  
"That doesn't sound very Cho like," he commented, folding a pair of his socks.  
Cho propped her head up with her elbow, "You have to admit it sounds appealing. I hear there is a great beach community is southern France."  
  
"I don't think your mentor would approve," Harry said with a snicker.  
  
Cho frowned slightly at the mention of her mentor. Eros Raymer had been a delicate subject around the couple.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me falling for Raymer, I promise," Cho said staring at Harry with sincerity.  
  
He sighed, feeling a twinge of jealous hit his stomach, "I just wished you weren't going to have to spend so much time with him, that's all."  
"Well, after my first assessment there will be a lot less classroom time. Me and Master Raymer will actually be going on raids, so I won't exactly be alone with him," she tired to assure.  
  
"Raids?" Harry asked, "They're going to let you start going on raids?"  
"Oh course, I'll be a Rank II Auror in training," Cho said, looking slightly concerned with Harry's tone.  
  
Harry shook his head, "You don't think it might be a bit early to start fighting Death Eaters. You've only been in training for a short time. You remember the attack, fighting Death Eaters and Dementors…"  
  
"Harry, I'll be fine. It isn't like they're going to send me into battle unprepared," she laughed nervously.   
  
Harry held his breath as she leaned her head down to his, inching her way closer and closer. It amazed Harry how a kiss with Cho had gone from something that always caught him off guard, to a common event.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Tonk's sent me up here to get you Harry. We need to get going or we're going to miss the train," interrupted a mock serious voice.  
  
Harry chuckled, "Ginny, don't you know how to knock."  
  
"I have six brothers, privacy is a concept I don't grasp," Ginny remark sarcastically.  


****

  
  
A Ministry car brought them to the London train station. Tons of muggles were pushing themselves around, and like Harry had done five previous times, he pushed his cart through the barricade onto platform nine and three quarters.  
  
It must have been the moment he saw all his fellow peers, that the gleaming badge pinned to his chest really sunk in. A timid first year passed by him nervously. He had to laugh when he heard Ron mutter the word 'midgets' behind him.  
  
"Only a Crackpot would make an unstable scarhead like Potter Head Boy," hissed Pansy Parkinson as she pushed by Harry and Ron rudely on her way to the train.  
  
"Give her detention Harry, come on," Ron urged.  
"I hate to admit it, but Ron does have a point," Ginny agreed.  
  
Hermione didn't say a word. In fact Harry had barely heard Hermione say a thing since the day he had apparated upstairs. He had played it off thinking that Hermione was just bitter over not making Head herself, but Hermione wasn't the type to get jealous.   
  
"I don't have the slightly inkling what I'm suppose to do," Harry confesses, staring at the train and feeling like a fish out of water.  
  
"Well, there should be a note for the Heads in the Prefects' compartment. It normally tells them what their suppose to tell all the prefects," Ginny said biting her lip as she recalled her experience the previous year.  
  
Hermione looked like she wanted to say something but didn't, she just kept quite. It was completely uncharacteristic of her. After the group loaded their luggage they made their way to the Prefects' compartment of the Hogwart's Express, and as Ginny had told him, Harry found a letter address to him and Padma Patil taped to the door.  
  
"Congratulations Padma," called a Ravenclaw girl.  
"Thanks Mandy," Padma called back sweetly.   
  
Harry turned around to see his new Head partner walking a few feet behind him. He couldn't help but wonder how Pavarti was taking the news of her sister making Head Girl.   
  
"Hello Padma," Harry greeted.  
"Hello," Padma said shyly as she approached.  
  
"Congratuations," Harry added, it was amazing how much she looked like Pavarti, but after all, they were twins.  
  
Padma smiled, starting at the letter in Harry's hands.  
  
"So, have you read our instructions yet?" Padma asked.  
  
"Uh, no. You can open it if you want," Harry shrugged, holding the letter out for her to take.   
  
The prefects of Hogwarts slowly started filling the large compartment as Padma scanned through the letter quickly and then handed it to Harry.  
  
"Hello everyone. Welcome back to Hogwarts. Most of you have been prefects for awhile now, so you know what your responsibilities consist of. For those of you who are new this year your duties are simple. A schedule will be posted in the Prefects' Lounge, which is located on the fifth floor corridor. The password this year will be Lotus Blossom. The Prefect's Bathroom is on the Fifth floor next to the portrait of Boris the Bewildered. The password is the same as last year, pine fresh. It is acessable during legal hours. I'd like to remind everything that it is a co-ed bathroom and to knock before entering. For those of you who are fifth year prefects, your first duty is to show the new first years where their houses will be. You can get your house password from Professor Snape when we arrive at Hogwarts," Padma said confidently, as if she had been reciting it for weeks.  
  
"Thanks," Harry whispered over to her, feeling slightly overwhelmed.  
  
"No problem," she mouthed back with a grin.  
  
Slowly the prefects started to chat amongst themselves, the new fifth years asking eager questions about perks and privileges.  
  
"Oh, you'll love the prefects bathroom, absolutely amazing. I love the pink bubbles that smell like cotton candy," said Cindy Etchheart, Hufflepuff's sixth year prefect.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as he recalled his illegal visit to the prefects' bathroom during his fourth year. He preferred the lilac colored fog personally.   
  
"So, were you surprised to make Head this year?" Padma suddenly asked, scanning through some handwritten notes she had made.  
  
"That's an understatement, were you?" Harry returned.  
  
Padma laughed to herself, "I was positive Hermione Granger was going to be named Head Girl. I wasn't surprised you were named Head Boy though."  
  


****

  
  
"All first yers this way," bellowed Hagrid as the student exited the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Padma exited the train with Harry, since it was customary that the Heads ride in the front carriage taking them up to Hogwarts. Harry couldn't help but wonder how many more students could now see the Thestals this year. A Thestal was a winged hourse, skeletal and reptilian, which supposedly brings bad luck. Actually, thestrals are amazingly magical creatures which are invisible to anyone who hasn't seen death first hand.   
  
As the two Heads approached their carriage, Padma Patil let out a slight whimper, reminding Harry she had witnessed Dennis Creevy die the previous year.   
  
"They won't hurt you. They've always been there," Harry told her calmly, feeling his stomach turn sick at the sight of the winged monsters.  
  
"I know, I remember Hagrid telling us about them in Care for Magical Creatures, but I just never imagined them to look so horrible," Padma confessed, trying to hold her head up.  
  
When they reached the castle the students made their way into the Great Hall, and Harry and Padma were lead aside by Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Potter and Miss Patil. Congratulations on being named the new Heads, it is quite an honor. As you may have heard, Professor Dumbledore won't be returning as Headmaster this year. Due to this we've had to make a few changes.  
Professor Snape and myself will be serving as deputy Headmasters, and Professor McGonagall will be serving as Headmistress. I'm going to be responsible for the Prefects and Heads this year, so if you have any questions don't hesitate to come to me," the short man said happily. "As the Heads you have some special privileges such as, there will be no curfew placed upon you, and each of you will have your own private room in your house. Miss Patil is familiar with the Prefects' lounge I'm sure. You two will now also have access to the Heads' study, the password is 'Unwavering fairness'. Your first prefect meeting will be tomorrow night at seven, I'll send you an owl tomorrow at breakfast with instructions."  
  
As Harry and Padma walked into the Great Hall, Harry felt a feeling of surreal ness run through his veins. It felt so strange without Dumbledore. Professor Snape was leading in the first year, and Harry couldn't help but notice that they seemed more terrified than he had ever seen first years look.   
  
"Are you going to tease them?" Lavender Brown called over to Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Tease them, they look like their about to wet themselves already," Ron replied with a smirk.  
  
"Well, if Snape had escorted you into the sorting ceremony you'd probably look just as terrified," Ginny said sharply.   
She turned to the entering first years, "It doesn't hurt much," she whispered over to one.  
  
"When I call your names, step forward," Snape said viciously as the corners of his mouth tugged at the shaking first years.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows wondering if Snape had forgotten the Sorting Hat likes to sing a little tune before the actually sorting.  
  
"Professor Snape, the Sorting Hat's introduction," Professor McGonagall hinted, nodding towards the tattered old hat.  
  
"Oh yes, how forgetful of me," Snape muttered, rolling his scroll back up.  
  
The old hat stirred and gave a great yawn.

__

"Oh how quickly time does travel,   
When your merely just a hat.  
So tattered, worn and ragged and nothing more than that.  
Each year I greet the new ones, and tell them of my cause.  
Three years now I've been preaching, but my words all still quite lost.   
  
I remember back to old days, when the founders made me proud.  
Fool hearted was the lot of them, a mistake, myself I found.  
Each year I do divide you, each one I give a fate.   
Three years now I've been telling you, that sorting is a mistake.  
  
I divide you into houses and I marvel at my work.  
For no other hat could do the task, my duties such a perk.  
  
The founder proud, had their traits  
Each one they did select.  
Created me, to see, you see  
Four houses I did erect.  
  
Brave Gryffindor had a heart of steel.   
A courageous kindly gent.  
Slytherin was sly and mean,  
Witty students he did select.  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff was awfully kind,  
And turned not one away.  
And Ravenclaw had smarts untold,   
True knowledge was her trait.  
  
The one thing that these founders could never really get.  
Dividing students amongst each other, went against what Hogwarts meant.  
  
So this year I have decided, that my talk seems awfully cheap.  
What needed is some action, that action starts with me.  
  
I will not sort, divide you.   
I will not do my job.  
Sorting you into houses, I repeat is truly wrong.  
  
Sorry to disappoint you.   
Sorry for my choice.  
But as all things good must come to an end,   
The end I now rejoice.  
  
So turned me into ashes, let the fires burn and roar.  
For this old hat, is now just that and will not sort no more.


	9. Monitors

  
The school feel silent, as everyone in the Great Hall stared at the Sorting Hat in disbelief. It was unheard of, unprecedented.   
  
"Did the hat just quit?" Dean Thomas whispered under his breath.  
  
True, the Sorting Hat had been growing impatient over the past years with all the bickering among houses, but it had never refused to sort before. The Professors looked like they were at a loss for words.   
  
"I Professor Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts command you to sort!" Snape snapped at the hat.  
  
The entire Great Hall let out a snicker as the hat responded by sticking out it's tongue. Snape didn't find it the least bit humorous. He had the same expression on his face that Harry had seen him have the day he had peered into Dumbledore's Pensive and snuck a peek at one of Snape's memories.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, what are we going to do? We have no back up plan for a situation like this." said a nervous looking Professor Sprout.  
  
"I suppose we should summon Professor Dumbledore. I'm not sure we can do anything at all," McGonagall sighed, disappearing into a door that was next to the Professors' table.  
Snape had not yet given up on the Sorting Hat; Determined to not let it embarrass him on his first Sorting Ceremony as Deputy Headmaster.  
  
"You, come here," Snape hissed as a terrified looking first year.  
  
"What the bloody hell does Snape think he's doing?" Ron laughed as the students watched their flustered looking Potions Master.  
  
Snape shoved the tattered hat tightly onto the first years head. At first it looked like the Snape had succeeded, then the hat let out a merry cackle and popped itself right off, and broke into song again.  


__

"Oh how quickly time does travel,   
When you're merely just a hat.  
So tattered, worn and ragged and nothing more than that.  
Each year I greet the new ones, and tell them of my cause.  
Three years now I've been preaching, but my words all still quite lost.   
  
I remember back to old days, when the founders made me proud.  
Fool hearted was the lot of them, a mistake, myself I found.  
Each year I do divide you, each one I give a fate.   
Three years now I've been telling you, that sorting is a mistake.  
  
I divide you into houses and I marvel at my work.  
For no other hat could do the task, my duties such a perk.  
  
The founders proud, had their traits  
Each one they did select.  
Created me, to see, you see  
Four houses I did erect.  
  
Brave Gryffindor had a heart of steel.   
A courageous kindly gent.  
Slytherin was sly and mean,  
Witty students he did select.  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff was awfully kind,  
And turned not one away.  
And Ravenclaw had smarts untold,   
True knowledge was her trait.  
  
The one thing that these founders could never really get.  
Dividing students amongst each other, went against what Hogwarts meant.  
  
So this year I have decided, that my talk seems awfully cheap.  
What needed is some action, that action starts with me.  
  
I will not sort, divide you.   
I will not do my job.  
Sorting you into houses, I repeat is truly wrong.  
  
Sorry to disappoint you.   
Sorry for my choice.  
But as all things good must come to an end,   
The end I now rejoice.  
  
So turned me into ashes, let the fires burn and roar.  
For this old hat, is now just that and will not sort no more. 

  
  
  
"You stupid hat! Will you shut-up and do what you were created to do!?" Snape fumed, his nostrils flaring.  
  
Again, the hat merely cackled and stuck out it's tongue.   
  
"Professor Snape, I don't think yelling at it is going to get it to corporate," Professor Flitwick responded, prodding the hat with his wand.  
  
"If it won't sort, then I sort for it," Snape hissed. "You, go to the Hufflepuff table."  
  
The terrified first year didn't move.   
  
"I said go to the Hufflepuff table, are you deaf!" Snape snapped.  
  
"Professor Snape, surely you don't believe you'll be able to accurately place the students in their houses," said a tired looking Professor Dumbledore, as he walked into the Great Hall next to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sorting Hat, I've been told you sang quite a song this year," Dumbledore said brightly to the tattered hat, which was now sitting at the Professors' table.  
  
"Ah Dumbledore, couldn't stay away er?" the hat commented.  
Dumbledore smiled, "Well, I'm afraid you caused some excitement, and I thought maybe you and I couldn't chat about your resignation."  
  
"Nope, made up my mind for good this time. I've been telling you for years now that I was going to quit. With you leaving, I figured it's time I hung myself on the wall also," the hat answered.  
  
"Very well, we'll respect your decision," Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"But Professor, how will we sort the students?" Professor McGonagall asked anxiously.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "The same way we always have. We'll ask them which house they want to be in. After all, that's what the Sorting Hat did."  
  
Snape looked like he had just swallowed a sour lemon at Dumbledore's words, but he nodded.  
  
"Tessy Anderson."  
  
A young blond girl stepped forward, she looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"Which house do you want to be in Miss Anderson?" Snape asked nauseously.  
  
The young girl muttered something, but nobody could tell what she said.  
  
"What was that, you'll have to speak up," Snape instructed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Gryffindor."  
  
"And is there a reason you want to be a Gryffindor?" Snape pushed, his face the color of a rotten plum.  
  
"Because Harry Potter is in Gryffindor," she answered.  


****

  
  
Nothing was usual about the start of the new year. The sorting nearly took four times as long as usual, as each new student had to be coaxed into revealing what house they wanted to join. The poor muggle born students, looked the most stressed of all. None of them even had the slightly inkling what house meant what. When a young muggle born boy name Matt Klye was asked what house he wanted to join, he pointed at the Hufflepuff table and answered, "I like the color of that table."  
  
It took so long to sort the students that by the time the feast actually started, none of the students even stopped to talk. They were all to busy eating. Thirty minuets after the gorging had started, students finally found other uses for their mouths.  
  
"Did you see the look on Snape's face?" Ron jeered, recalling the recent memory, " I Severus Snape command you to sort," he mocked.  
  
Ginny stuck out her tongue to finish the joke.  
  
"I don't think it's funny," Hermione said softly, as if she was hoping nobody would really notice she said anything.  
  
"And why not?" Ron reared.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Don't you find it odd? The Sorting Hat has been sorting since the founders' time, now suddenly it decides it doesn't want to sort anymore? It can't be good."  
  
"Oh Hermione, lighten up. You're always so tense, about everything," Ron commented with a half cocked grin.  
  
Hermione let out a slight gasp before returning to her silence. Harry couldn't help but notice the difference in Ron's tone, as if his comment was only understood by him and Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" called over two of Harry's Hufflepuff friends, Ernie Macmillian and Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
"Hey Ernie, Justin," Harry greeted, and Ron turned to wave a hello to them also.  
  
"Congratulations on making Head Boy. Everyone knew you'd make it," Justin said happily.  
  
"Everyone but me apparently," Harry grinned.  
  
"It almost doesn't seem right, I've been a prefect going on three years now. And now you, who've never been a prefect is in charge of me," Ernie attempted to joke.  
  
"You don't have to be a Prefect to make Head," Hermione piped in.  
  
Ernie grinned, "Speaking of, how in the world did Patil beat you out for Head Girl?"  
  
"I'd like to think of it as better suited for the job, not beaten out," Hermione spat.  
  
"Calm down Granger, it was only a joke," Ernie laughed, holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"Wasn't very funny though was it," Ron defended.  
  
Harry couldn't help but stare at Hermione, as Ron defended her she turned into a tomatoes, but before Harry could say anything, she excused herself from the table.  
  
"What's up with Hermione, she's acting unusual?" Harry asked aloud, inviting anyone to answer.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare!" Ginny warned, snapping her head over to her brother.  
  
"What?" Ron retorted, "I'm not the one acting like something happened."  
  
"What happened?" Harry pushed, his attention drawn on Ron. Justin and Ernie also seemed to be rather interested.  
  
"Like you don't know. You saw it!" Ron jeered, taking a gulp of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ron, have some respect for crying out loud," Ginny said with a look of disgust.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, "I'm not the one who did it! She the one acting like I'm a vampire or something now. She won't even talk to me about it."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Is that all you ever thing about?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOURSELF!" Ginny shrilled, snapping her head around, slapping Ron's face with her hair.  
  
Harry held his breath, "Here we go again."  
  
Justin and Ernie made a hasty retreat as Ginny and Ron started round number (oh who can remember) of their fight. Harry was tempted to do the same thing Hermione had done, and quickly excuse himself from the table.  
  
"Harry, can we have a word with you?" asked Tonks as she approached with Kingsley Shacklebolt and an older man Harry had never seen before. Harry let out a sigh of relief, he'd been saved.  
  
"Sure," Harry said anxiously, excusing himself from the table.  
  
He followed the three Auror, into the corridor, and out of ear shot of any eavesdropping students.  
  
"Harry, you know Kingsley Shacklebolt already. This is Odin Blackfoot, he's an Auror at the Ministry as well," Tonks introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Blackfoot," Harry greeted.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" the old man asked, holding his hand to his ear.  
  
"We're going to be your monitors this year while you're at Hogwarts. December O'Riley is appealing your privileges, so after this month you might see a little less of us. Mainly we'll walk you to you classes, Quidditch matches, things like that," Shacklebolt said casually.  
  
Harry grinned sarcastically, "Basically you'll follow me around wherever I go leaving me no privacy."  
  
"Basically," Shacklebolt agreed.  
  
"Forgive me if I don't seem ecstatic about the arrangement," Harry said with a sneer.  
  
"I know it stinks, but it's Fudge's orders. We'll give you as much space as we can, but you have to promise you won't go looking for trouble," Tonks offered.  
  
"Why does everyone always assume I go looking for trouble?" Harry retorted.  
  
Tonks reached into her pocket a pulled out a golden arrow shaped pin. She reached down and pinned it to Harry's robe.  
  
"This is a tracking arrow. It will tell us your precise location, if you ever need us just poke yourself with the tip," Tonks instructed.  


****

  
  
Some year it was turning out to be. O'Riley hadn't been lying, Harry had monitors who were keeping tabs on his every move. Just what every seventeen year old wants, Three adults to follow him around, and nose in his private affairs. He could have bit a nail in two. Just the thought of Cornelius Fudge made Harry's stomach turn green.  
  
As Tonks dropped him off at the Portrait of the Fat Lady, who was the guardian of the Gryffindor house, Harry realized that she was leaving.  
  
"Aren't you going back to your office?" Harry asked.  
"No, I'm on duty tonight. We can't have you sneaking out past hours now can we?" Tonks teased.  
"But I'm Head Boy, I don't have a curfew," Harry protested.  
  
"If you have the urge to explore the castle at night, you can exercise your Head privileges, but I'm going to come with you," Tonks insisted. "Goodnight Harry."  
  
Harry sank into the couch in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. He glanced at the headline on the copy of the Daily Prophet sitting on the table.  
  
**Minister Fudge Says Harry Potter is Like Son to Him**  
  
"You fat git," Harry hissed at the smiling picture of the Minister.  
"Hey mate, where did you disappear to?" Ron asked as he appeared through the portrait.  
  
"I mean, the first year haven't even gotten here yet," Ron continued.  
  
"I was escorted here, orders of Minister Fudge," Harry said hatefully.  
  
'That stinks a big one," Ron muttered, unwrapping a chocolate frog and shoving it into his mouth.  
  
Harry sighed, "So what were you and Ginny bickering about?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. Ginny is just too protective of Hermione sometimes," Ron said casually, trying to ignore the subject.   
  
"What happen Ron?" Harry pushed, knowing that look in his old friends eyes.  
  
Ron chewed up his frog, not looking back over at Harry. A few times he took a deep breath like was wanted to say something, but didn't.   
  
"Ron, you can tell me. I mean what could it hurt. You said yourself you thought I already knew," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Hermione kiss me," Ron finally blurted out.  
  
Harry, who was in the middle of saying something, suddenly choked.  
  
"Harry you okay?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry coughed, "I'm fine, she what?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't a big deal. It didn't evolve into anything. That day you popped in on us you know," Ron continued nonchalantly.  
  
"We weren't doing anything," Harry said with a smirk, remembering the scene vividly.  
  
"It's all your fault you know. If you and mum hadn't made me go up and talk to her. One minuet I was telling her what a dope Dumbledore was for not making her Head Girl, next minuet she was attacked me," Ron embellished.  
  
"Ron," Harry said with a look.  
  
"Well, something along those lines anyways. It doesn't matter, she's barely said ten words to me since. I tired to talk to her about it, but she just got up and left the room," Ron continued.  
  
Harry bit his lip as if he was thinking, "I think you should force her talk. I don't think I can live with you and Ginny bickering all year, and Hermione acting like she doesn't have anything to say."  
  
"It's pointless mate, you know how stubborn Hermione is when she had her mind set to something," Ron defended.  
  
"But you like her, you have to tell her," Harry protested.  
  
"Actually, I'm not so sure I do like her in that way and all. I mean, she seems embarrassed she kissed me. I think I'd rather go out with a girl who isn't ashamed of kissing me, I'm a great catch you know."  
  
"Ron," Harry started.  
  
Ron grinned, "Plus, I already asked Susan Bones to Hogmeade with me."   



	10. Transfiguration?

****

~Harry Potter and Rise of the Dark Lord~  
by: Logical Raven   
  
****

  
  
Before you read this chapter be forwarned. It seems pointless at first glance, but there is a reason it had to be written. I hope it doesn't discourage you from reading further...  
  
read and review  
nothing is my own  


****  
  
**Transfiguration **

  
  
  
_Dearest Harry  
  
How is everything going at Hogwarts? I hope all is well. I know I just saw you, but I wanted to write you so you wouldn't be without a letter at the first Owl Post of the year.  
  
I'm taking my assessment today. I'm so nervous. If I pass then I can start participating in what the Ministry calls "Low Risk Raids." I know you're worried about me, but don't be. This is the reason I wanted to an Auror. So I'm not one of those people who just sit by and let terrible things happen.   
  
On a lighter note, you'll have to Owl me at once when you find out who the new Ravenclaw seeker is, I'm so jealous. Oh, what I wouldn't do to feel that golden ball in the hands just one more time. I hate to say it, but I hope Ravenclaw kicks Gryffindor's butt this year at Quidditch. I never got to beat you, so if I can't do it in person, I'll do it in spirit.  
  
Tell everyone hello for me.  
I hope you're thinking about me, because I'm always thinking of you.  
  
Love,  
Cho _  
  
  
Harry felt a smile appear on his face as he scanned through her letter a second time. He had to admit he was a bit surprised that she had written him so soon. He hadn't really expected at letter for a few more days.   
  
"So what did Cho have to say?" Hermione asked as she buttered her toast.  
  
"She's taking her assessment today," Harry replied flatly.  
  
It was the first time Hermione had sounded like Hermione in weeks. The absences of Ron from the table might have been what the difference was. Hermione sighed loudly and took a small nibbled of her breakfast.  
  
"Hermione, is everything okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine," Hermione said instantly.  
  
"Harry! Hermione," greeted an all to pleasant voice.  
  
"How was your summer Pavarti?" Harry asked, feeling a grin spread across his face as he shook his head. In all honesty he had been avoiding her since they had returned, but he knew she'd make her move sooner or later.  
  
"Absolutely boring. That is until Padma got her Hogwarts letter, then it was 'oh Padma this, oh Padma that'," Pavarti mocked. "I was amazed you didn't make Head Hermione."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, but didn't respond.   
  
"So, are you and Cho still seeing one another," Pavarti said sweetly, playing with the cereal in front of her by scooping is up in her spoon then letting it fall back into her bowl.  
  
"Yes, she's in Auror training," Harry answered.  
  
"So I've heard. I've also heard that she was working with Eros Raymer the III," Pavarti added.  
  
Harry sneered at the mention of Eros's name, "Yea, he's her mentor."  
  
"Oh don't worry Harry, you're much more charming than he is anyways," Pavarti said with a wink.  
  
Hermione, who had chosen to ignore the conversation, was staring at the Great Hall doors like she was waiting for someone to come in. If Harry didn't know better she was looking for a certain red head.   
  
"Have you seen Ron this morning?" Hermione suddenly asked.  
  
"No, he probably overslept since I wasn't there to wake him up this morning," Harry tired to joke.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I really need to talk to him about something."  
  
Harry looked guilty, he turned away hoping Hermione wouldn't notice him.  
  
"He told you didn't he?" Hermione reared, her mouth in a annoyed frown.  
  
"Told me what?" Harry tried to play off, but Hermione could always see right through him.  
  
"That stupid prat," Hermione ranted, "How could he tell you? Who else did he tell?"  
  
"Nobody, it isn't that big of a deal. I would have figured it out eventually," Harry interjected.  
  
Pavarti Patil's eyes were big as she kept her ears perked to Hermione and Harry's conversation. She was desperately listening for that one word to start the rumors with.  
  
"Harry, you popped in on it and you didn't suspect. No offense but I highly doubt you have put two and two together," Hermione said harshly. "It wasn't like it meant anything anyways. I'm just anxious to put this behind me so it won't be so weird around him anymore."  
  
"Hermione," Harry started.  
  
Hermione grunted, "Stupid jerk was probably carrying on about it like I'm the one who initiated it. Didn't he?"  
  
"Oh course he didn't," Harry lied, feeling his stomach rising into his throat.  
  
"Oh Patil, get your own life," Hermione suddenly snapped at Pavarti who was leaning ever so closer into the conversation.  
  
"Granger come on, don't leave me hanging like this," Pavarti pleaded.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you go ask that stupid X-boyfriend of yours. He seems to like dispersing gossip."  
  
"Hermione calm down. Ron hasn't told anybody but me," Harry attempted.  
  
"How do you know that Harry? Did you ask him if he had told anybody else?" Hermione continued with a glare.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened as four Hufflepuff sixth years pushed through. Harry breath a sigh of relief, he had a feeling that if Ron had walked through those door at that moment, it wouldn't have been a lovely sight.  
  
"Ron Weasley?" Pavarti tried to egg on, "What happened between you and Ron?"  
  
"None of your business!" Hermione hissed, throwing her head away from Pavarti's direction.  
  
"He kissed you didn't he?" Pavarti jeered.  
  
Harry tried to pass her a warning look, but she didn't catch the hint.  
  
"Oh wonderful! Why don't I just post it on the announcement board," Hermione flared.  
  
Harry could see an anger he had never seen before flashing behind Hermione eyes as she rose to her feet. Pavarti giggling at the new gossip she had just dug out.  
  
"Everybody, can I please have your attention. Ronald Weasley and I have kissed, just thought I'd announce it since it is only a matter of hours before everyone at Hogwarts knows anyways. I just thought I'd steal the limelight from little Miss Gossip over here!" Hermione vocalized loudly, getting the attention of the majority of the student body.  
  
Pavarti frowned slightly as Hermione finished. Part of the fun about spreading gossip was the shock value. How much fun would it be to spread around the news if everyone already knew it.  
  
"I hope you're satisfied!" Hermione yelled at Pavarti and Harry before running out of the Great Hall, leaving her book behind.  
  
Pavarti smirked as she let out a suppressed laugh, "This is so awesome! I can't believe she just did that!"  
  
A few moments later the Great Hall doors opened again, and unprepared Ron Weasley made his entrance. A few students who knew him, (mostly Gryffindors) broke into applause, and offered him a few congratulations.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked, looking dumbfounded as he took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Well you missed the show this morning," Pavarti teased with a giggle.  
  
Ron's face crinkled as Ernie Macmillian shot him a thumbs up from the Hufflepuff table.  
"I don't get it."  
  
Harry sighed and gave Pavarti the go ahead look to tell a clueless looking Ron what had just been diverged.  
  
"Hermione just shared the tale of the kiss between the two of you with the entire Great Hall," Pavarti said elegantly.  
  
"SHE WHAT!" Ron shrilled, looking like someone just told him he wasn't a wizard anymore.  
  
"Oh yes, she stood up from right where you sitting and announced to everyone that you two had kissed," Pavarti assured.  
  
Ron looked at Harry for some sign that this was all just a bad joke, but Harry just lowered his head.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, you know how hot headed Hermione can get at times," Harry tried.  
  
"I can't believe she'd do something like that," Ron said in disbelief and then smiled.   
"Oh well, at least she can't blame me if people start talking."  
  
"She kind of blew a fuse because I told her you told me," Harry said quickly, hoping Ron would just shrug it off.  
  
Ron threw his head back and groaned, "NO! She's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Probably," Pavarti teased.  


****

  
  
Harry noticed Ron trying to hide behind him as they entered into their first class of the year, Transfiguration.   
  
"Is she in there?" Ron asked nervously, glancing over Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, have you ever known Hermione to not be in class," Harry said annoyed, as he started into the classroom.  
  
"Maybe I should just go back to the common room and forget about classes today," Ron said stupidly.  
  
Harry smiled, "You've got to face her sooner or later. It's just going to get worse."  
  
Hermione was sitting in her normal front of the class seat, still fuming from the incident during breakfast. Harry could tell she had probably been teased about her display, it explained why her nose was pointed upwards towards the ceiling.  
  
"Here is your bag Hermione," Harry greeted, handing her a hefty satchel.   
  
"Thank-you," she said flatly, not looking at either of the two boys.  
  
Ron looked like he was ready to run for his life, "I heard you put on quite a show at breakfast this morning."  
  
Hermione's eyes widen as she slowly turned towards Ron, "Excuse me? I can't believe you're joking about this! You make a fool of me in front of the entire school and you think it's funny!"   
  
"I'm not the one who stood up in the Great Hall and announced it everyone," Ron defended.  
  
"No, you decided to take the more scum like route and just tell a few mouths until the rumors starting flying. What did you think, when the word got out I'd come throw myself at you?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"I'm not the one who started the throwing to begin with! I only told Harry, it isn't like he was going to go tell the entire school!" Ron fussed back.  
  
Hermione's eyes were glaring like fire, "Oh, so I guess you think I kissed you!"  
  
"Yea," Ron said stupidly.  
  
Harry knew that look. He had seen Cho look that way once or twice, and he knew Ron had just crossed that line a bit too much. He took a seat a few rows away, hoping he wouldn't get pulled into it.  
  
"Oh my God," he heard Padma Patil, who was sitting in the seat next to the one he had selected, say.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you, I'm not the one who tried to use a stupid line. 'Oh Hermione you're the smartest witch at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is a complete moron for not picking you, I'd pick you'!" Hermione fumed.  
  
"I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!" Ron yelled, raising his voice at least three notches from his previous statement.  
  
Hermione took in an enormous breath, "Well, don't waste your time. Insensitive warts such as yourself are incapable of being nice. You're just a pathetic baby. I can't believe you'd sink to this level, and I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"You thought wrong. You're horrible, I've always said that. You think you know everything!" Ron retaliated.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, wishing the scene would stop.   
  
"This is bad," Harry muttered.  
  
"Maybe I do! I know more than you. Honestly, you couldn't find your way out of a bathroom with my help!" Hermione screamed, tears now racing down her face.  
  
Ron was breathing in rage, "Like I need you or your help! Why in the bloody hell would I tell anyone about kissing you. The only reason I told Harry was because he noticed you acting all funny. I've already asked someone else out!"   
  
Hermione fell silent, "Who?"  
  
"What do you care?" Ron retorted.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I just want to go tell her what a bloody mistake she's made, dating an insensitive toad like you!"  
  
The classroom doors busted open and a clueless Tonks walked in. Her hair changing from pink to blue with every step she took.  
  
"Morning class, I'm your new Transfiguration teacher Professor Tonks," she started.  
  
The argument between Ron and Hermione had not yet ended as the two stood there looking like they were ready to kill each other.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Tonks said naively, as every eye in the classroom focused on Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Hermione, this is…" Ron started, but didn't get to finish.  
  
"_Triliouious _!" Hermione said sharply, aiming her wand directly at Ron.  
  
Ron stood there looking shocked for a second, then he slowly started to change, until all that was left was a small warty looking toad. The classroom exploded with snickers, and Tonks tried desperately to call order.  
  
"Hermione, what did you do that for? An excellent use of a Triatiolus Spell, but Hermione, a toad?" Tonks said, look exasperated.  
  
"I'll send myself to the Headmistress," Hermione said softly, wiping the tears off her cheek.  
  
Ron was playing hard to catch, as several students made a move to catch him. He was too slimy and jumpy, and kept retreating from their grasp.   
  
"I've got him!" Seamus Finnigan yelled, clutching Ron tightly in his fist.  
  
"_Unutriliouious_," Tonks countered, tripping over her feet as she hit Ron with the spell.  
  
The class was no longer snickering but laughing. Ron reappeared, looking like he was about to throw a curse himself.  
  
"A toad! You turned me into a toad!" Ron ranted, but Hermione ignored him.   
  
She finished gathering her things and left the class to head to McGonagall's office. If Harry knew McGonagall she'd probably get a weeks worth of detention, if she were lucky.  



	11. The Night of the Dark News

****

~Harry Potter and Rise of the Dark Lord~  
by: LogicalRaven  
  
****

  
  
Well, I must warn you that this chapter starts off slowy, but picks up by the end.  
I won't be updating for about three days. My husband is taking me on a weekend getaway, and I'm not allowed to take my comptuer (pouts)  
  
I promise I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own  


****  
  
**The Night of Dark News **

  
  
  
Poor Hermione had been given two weeks worth of detention by Professor McGongall, who undoubtedly had been angrier because the outburst had occurred in Transfiguration, a class the old Headmistress held dear to her heart. As a conciliation prize for Hermione, Ron had been given a weeks worth of detention as well.   
  
The incident had become as legendary as Fred and George's portable swamp prank. A little piece of it still remain in memory of two of Hogwart's most memorable pranksters. The story of the outburst had grown so out of truth, many students still thought Ron Weasley was hopping around the castle as a frog. Many students were saying he was actually in the swamp his brothers had created.   
  
Ron and Hermione wouldn't even look at each, much less talk. Despite Harry and Ginny's best efforts to get them to reconcile their differences, it seemed hopeless. Pavarti and Lavender had told Harry that Hermione had been crying herself to sleep, and using a swelling reducing spell to fix her eyes in the morning.   
  
Ron was however fairing better. Everytime Harry tried to drudge up the subject, Ron would start to ignore him or change the subject. Normally Ron would start talking about how excited he was about the upcoming Hogmeade trip he was going on with Susan Bones, although Susan hadn't spoken to Ron since the day of the outburst.   
  
"When are they going to post it anyways, I mean we've been here three weeks and nobody had even mentioned Hogmeade. You're Head Boy Harry, when is the trip going to happen?" Ron asked in his usual tone.  
  
Harry shrugged, "McGonagall hasn't told us anything about a Hogmeade trip. It might still be too dangerous, they wouldn't let us go last year, remember?"  
  
"Damn it, what good is it being best mates with the Head if he can't get anything accomplished," Ron said sully, turning back to his Transfiguration work. Since his falling out with Hermione, his grade had been suffered a bit.  
  
The Head and Prefect meetings were almost as bad as the Quidditch Captain meetings. Harry hated them about on the same level. The bad news was that Harry was forced to seek a replacement for Dennis Creevy, who had been a Chaser on the Gryffindor house team the previous year. The good news was, he didn't have to hold tryouts.   
  
A fourth year, Jonathan Puller, who had tried out for chaser the previous year was the logical choice to replace the fallen Creevy brother. Harry had asked him during dinner one night had he had gallantly accepted the position, swearing Harry wouldn't be disappointed.   
  
"I think maybe I should remind Susan she's going with me to Hogmeade," Ron continued, not noticing Harry was ignoring him.  
  
"Whatever you think Ron. I'm tired, I think I'll turn in for the night," Harry said quickly adding a fake yawn in for effect.  
  
Ron nodded, "Sure, night Harry."  
  
The Head's bedroom was amazing, and Harry still hadn't gotten use to all the extra room. He would never have dreamed seven years ago that he'd be staying in such a palace. He had to grin as he thought about his old cupboard under the stairs. His double king size bed sat brooding massively in the middle of his enormous room. He had two desks for studying, and his own personal bathroom.   
  
In all honestly, Harry wasn't even the slightest bit tired. He love Ron like a brother, but he wasn't sure how much more of him he could take before losing his temper with him.   
  
_Cho,  
  
Sorry I haven't written lately, I've been real busy with classes and everything. Snape is giving me hell in potions. It never was my best subject, and Hermione hasn't been in the most helpful of moods lately.  
  
I don't know what I'm going to do with Ron and Hermione. They have been driving me absolutely nuts with this whole 'kiss' thing. Honestly, I think I'm going to rip my hair out.  
  
I need to go finish my potion's essay. I just wanted to make sure all is well.  
  
Harry_  
  
  
The room was too big and too quite. If there was one thing Harry Potter had enough of in life it was being alone. He rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a piece of silver cloth, his invisibility cloak.   
  
"Thanks December," he said a thank-you this his former defense professor, before throwing it over his shoulders. His monitors would surely be waiting outside the portrait in case he tried to wander out alone.   
  
Tonks, Shacklebolt and Blackfoot were never far from Harry these days. They were usually a few feet behind him, always trying to act discreetly. They didn't succeed because everyone knew what they were doing. Malfoy had been carefully, but had used the monitoring situation to taunt Harry with vicious teases. Typical.   
  
December O'Riley was going to appeal the board to lighten the monitoring situation, but Harry was grim about her success. The Daily Prophet had revealed to Harry, Minister Fudges intent. In previous years the minister had called Harry a liar and a disturbed boy. Now, Fudge had retracted all those statement and was now building Harry up to be the savior of the Wizarding world. No way he'd let any harm fall his propaganda center.  
  
Harry shuttered with anger thinking about Cornelius Fudge. He glanced back across the common room to see Ron still sitting by the fire, struggling with his Transfiguration.   
  
"Somebody please say the damn password," Harry muttered to himself, willing the entrance to open.  
  
It did, and in walked a group of second years giving Harry a chance to escape. Odin Blackfoot was pacing the hallways. Harry almost laughed aloud. There wasn't much point to Blackfoot's watches, he couldn't hear anything.  
  
It was so nice to not be monitored as he walked towards the Prefect lounge. He had a feeling Hermione or Ginny might be in there, and it would nice to have a conversation with someone who wasn't ranting on about Hogmeade.  
  
"Lotus Blossom," Harry said, still hiding under his cloak in case anyone noticed him with out his monitors and snitched on him.   
  
The Prefect's lounge was quite empty. Hannah Abbot was sleeping near the fire with an open Magical History book open in her lap. Colin Creevy was sitting in a chair across from her, also in what looked like a deep slumber. Harry shook his head and walked over the door that lead to the Head's Study.  
  
"Unwavering Fairness," Harry muttered as the door opened revealing a long spiral stairwell.   
  
Harry hadn't spent much time in the study. It was big and cold. He also didn't like the fact that only he and Padma Patil could access it, although it did make the perfect getaway when he didn't want to be found.  
  
"I didn't think anyone would be up here?" Harry said as he spotted Padma sitting on a lofty sofa with a mass of papers spread out on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"I've got an Ancient Runes' essay due tomorrow, and I can't think of anything else to write," Padma whimpered, not lifting her head to greet her partner.   
  
Harry shook his head, "Can't help you there, I never took that class."  
  
"You can take the cloak off, I don't think anybody will spot you up here," Padma suddenly said.  
  
Harry looked slightly startled at her boldness, but she was a Ravenclaw, and had probably deduced he had his cloak on to hide from his monitors.   
  
"Creevy and Abbot are asleep downstairs, we should probably wake them or their going to break curfew," Harry said feeling awkward and out of place.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. You look like someone with something on your mind," Padma suddenly smiled closing her books and putting her quill down.  
  
Harry sighed, "I'm just at a loss right now. I don't know what I'm going to do about Ron and Hermione. They won't even look at each other, and they're both driving me mad."  
  
"Let it out," Padma joked, shaking her head.  
  
"You asked," Harry said spitefully.  
  
Padma looked like she was deep in thought, raising one of her eyebrows slightly, "Have you ever thought to just tell them to get over themselves?"  
  
Harry looked shocked.  
  
"I'm just kidding," Padma said shyly, "I honestly don't know what to tell you Harry. Just give them some time, they'll figure it out."  
  
"I guess you're right. Then there is this whole monitoring thing, and Cho going on raids," Harry ranted, grabbing his hair and ruffling it in frustration.  
  
Padma let out a slight laugh, "I thought you'd be more stressed about NEWTs and Quidditch."  
  
"I wish those were my only worries still. I've barely thought about Quidditch, it would probably be better for the team if I'd just resign as captain and let Ginny take it over," Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh Harry, I hear you're a wonderful captain. Pavarti only says good things about the way you run the team," Padma assured.  
  
Harry groaned, "Your sister, she's not making my life any easier. She told me yesterday at lunch that she was first in line to go on a date with me when Cho runs off with Eros Raymer. I know she was just joking, but…"  
  
"Oh Pavarti will be what she is, just ignore her. If she's really bothering you I'll talk to her," Padma offered.  
  
"Nah, it would probably just motivate her more," Harry acknowledged.  
  
Padma nodded and picked her quill back up, "You don't know anything about Edgor the Terrible do you? Or the runes of Camptoll?"  
  
"Not really, never heard of it," Harry confessed.  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that," Padma sighed, "Well, this is just going to have to be good enough, I don't think there is anything left to write."  
  
It sounded like a cackle of hoots and wings, and it grew louder and louder with each passing second. At first it could be merely passed off as just noise, but soon it caught both Harry and Padma's attention.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Padma asked, stepping towards the window. She threw her hands up to her face. In the distance, approaching was a flock of at least a hundred owls.  
  
"What in the world?" Harry muttered as he narrowed his eyes trying to focus.  
  
Padma started shaking terrible as tears raced down her cheeks, she tried to speak but she seemed to have lost the ability to move her mouth.  
  
"It's the News," Padma finally choked out.  
  
Harry creased his forehead in confusion, "The what?"  
  
Padma took a minuet to stop her sobbing, "The News. Every time there is a massive attack the News is released. Thousands of owls are sent to notify those whos family members have been killed."  
  
Harry felt the blood race from his face, he couldn't believe he was still so clueless about things in the magical world .  
  
"We better go to the Great Hall, I'm sure we're not the only ones who have heard the owls approaching," Padma sobbed, turning to leave the study.  
  
Students clamored in the hallways, all of them were trying to push their way to the Great Hall. It was horrible, the expression on each of their faces as they mentally trying to prepare themselves for the worst news of their life.   
  
No sooner did Harry and Padma make their way into the large enchanted room then did the owls start their swooping. It was an eerie sight as Harry watched the birds dropping black letters into the hands of his fellow students.  
  
Professor McGonagall appeared through the teachers' entrance in her night robes, holding her hands up calling for order. Harry felt his heart break as a young blond girl standing a few feet from her collapsed into tears as a owl dropped a letter into her hands.  
  
"It's okay," Harry tired picking her off the floor. She remained hysterically, screaming and crying.   
  
"I've got her," said another girl, as she took her friend from Harry.  
  
Padma looked like she was at a loss as she stared at Harry in disbelief. Owls were still swarming the skies of the Great Hall, swooping and delivering their dreaded letters of black.  
  
"This is horrible," Padma muttered, she looked like she was on the verge of collapsing.  
  
"It's going to be okay, look at me Padma," Harry demanded, grabbing Padma by the shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry," she began to cry.  
  
"Harry!" Ron called running over to the two Heads.  
  
"Ron," Harry called back, but suddenly his face fell.  
  
A large owl swooped down into the path between Ron and Harry and dropped a black letter. Ron's face went pale as he stared at it in horror. Harry's heart was beating so fast he thought it was about to explode.  
  
"No, not the Weasleys," Harry thought to himself.  
  
Ron was shaking so profusely that Harry couldn't see his convulsions from nearly ten feet away.   
  
"Oh," Padma whimpered as she finally collapsed onto the floor.  



	12. Responsibilities of the Heads

****

~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
by: LogicalRaven  
  
****

  
  
Surprise!! I got back early tonight, and decided to finish another chapter. Thanks for all the support again!  
This is kind of a dramatic chapter, and I'm trying to set the scene. Let me know what you guys think..  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own  


****  
  
**Responsibility of the Heads **

  
  
  
"Mr. Potter, Miss Patil could I have a word with you please," Professor McGonagall looked like she was on a verge of breaking down herself.  
  
Fifty-one letters had been delivered by the Ministries' News. The Great Hall was finally showing signs of normality. There were fifty-one morning students in Hogwarts this dark night.   
  
Harry felt goose bumps cover his pale skin, as his eyes searched the Great Hall for his best friend, Ron. The black letter the owl had delivered rested in Harry's hands. Ron face had fallen when the owl swooped and he had turned away from his fate and ran.   
  
**_To Mr. Ronald Weasley  
Hogwart's School of Witch Craft and Wizardry  
Gryffindor House_**  
  
Harry had shook as he fought his urge to tear the letter open. The Weasleys were the closest thing to family he had ever had, and the thought that one of them had fallen was crushing.   
  
He had tried to go after Ron, but his Head partner, Padma Patil and collapsed at the exact moment Ron had run. An owl had delivered a letter to her as well. In the confusion, Harry had lost sight of Ron. The professors were mingling through the Great Hall, trying their best to comfort the morning students. Even Professor Severus Snape had a look of sincerity etched on his face that cold evening.  
  
"We're coming professor," Harry nodded towards McGonagall.   
  
Padma Patil continued shaking, her hand clamps around a black envelope, now stained with tears. Her tan complexion was missing of all its color.  
  
"Are you okay Padma?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," she sobbed, throwing her face into her hands, again, "How could they kill my nephew, he was only four years old."  
  
Harry tried to comfort her the best he knew how, but with all the grief around him he was completely and totally overwhelmed. He caught Hermione out of the corner of his eye trying to comfort a hysterical looking Ginny Weasley, and Harry's thought raced back to finding Ron.  
  
"Mr. Potter please," McGonagall said swiftly, giving Harry and Padma an urgent glare.  
  
Harry kept his arm around a sobbing Padma Patil's shoulders as they followed their headmistress out of earshot of other students.  
  
"As you might have notices this is a serious tragedy in our world, and I'm afraid the true magnitude of this attack has not yet been revealed. Dumbledore is on his way to make an announcement to the students. I need you two to hold an emergency Prefects' meeting and order the Prefects to give council to all those who are grieving. Madame Pomfrey is available if any serious situations should arise. Also, the Prefect should notify their houses about Dumbledore's announcement. It is to take place in exactly three hours," McGonagall face softened, "I realize that both of you are suffering from loss at the moment, but you must pull yourselves together. You are the Heads of the student body and must set an example. Now is not the time to grieve."  
  
With that McGonagall turned on her heels and stormed over to Professor Snape, whispering something into his ear.   
  
"Where is Odin?" called the urgent voice of Tonks, causing Harry to flinch. He was obviously busted, seeming he had ditched his monitors earlier that evening.  
"I'm not sure. I didn't see him when I left," Harry tried, but Tonks looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Well, I don't have time to act as your monitor right now. Go find Odin, he's probably still in front of the Gryffindor house, waiting for you," she sighed.  
  
"Professor McGonagall just told us we have to organize an emergency Prefect meeting. I don't have time to go find my stupid Monitor," Harry spat, seizing Padma's hand and pushing past a dumbfounded looking Tonks.  
  
Padma lowered her head, as her sobs lessen slightly, "I'm sorry."   
  
"I'll go find the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Prefects, you go find the Ravenclaw and Slytherins Prefects. Tell them to report to the lounge immediately," Harry said sharply, rearing on Padma.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whimpered again, before nodding in agreement.   
  
Harry felt bad for leaving her, but he soon found himself walking quickly to the Gryffindor house. As he entered he felt his heart aching in his chest, the same ach he had once felt at the mention of his Godfather's name. The same pain that kept him from looking into a silvery liquid that swirled in a pensive in his room.  
  
Ginny Weasley was sobbing gently into Hermione Granger's lap, and Hermione tired to comfort her by stroking her red locks.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice catching in his throat.  
  
Hermione looked at him, tears glistening behind her eyes. She held up a black envelope. Her face told Harry she didn't have the heart to vocalize the news in front of Ginny.  
  


__

From the Ministry of Magic

  
  
It is with deep regret that we are to inform you that a member of your family was slain this evening. Percy Aldler Weasley, was found at the residence of Allice Kanes, 144 Willow Banks, London.   
  
It is believes he was a victim of the Imperious Curse, and was murdered during the attack by Death Eaters. We are sincerely regretful, and send our deepest remorse.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Harbor Jacobson  
Secretary of Internal Relations   
  
  
  
Percy Weasley had been taken under the Imperious Curse on an attack against Ministry the previous year. Nobody had heard about his whereabouts since his disappearance, but Harry knew it had never been far from any of the Weasley's minds.  
  
"Mum is going to be so upset," Ginny finally choked out, her body trembling.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ginny," Harry said, closing his eyes. He felt terrible and guilty. If it had to be any of the Weasleys, he was glad it was Percy. Just thinking such a harsh thought, made Harry sick with himself.  
  
"McGonagall has ordered me and Padma to hold an emergency Prefects' meeting. I need you guys to go to the Prefects' lounge as soon as you can," Harry said softly, wishing he didn't have to deliver such news at the moment.  
  
"I don't know where Ron is," Hermione said suddenly, as if she was reading Harry's mind.  
  
Harry nodded, "I'll go check the map upstairs. I have a feeling I'm going to need it more than once tonight."  
  
"The map?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Harry looked at her, "It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later."  
  
  
Harry ran quickly up the boys dormitory stairs, when the sound of shattering glass caught his ear. As he peeked his head into the seventy year boys' dorm, he caught sight of a raging Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Are you okay mate?" Harry asked.  
  
"My parents. Their dead!" he shrilled holding up his own black letter.   
  
Harry approached Seamus pulling him into a brother hug. Seamus broke down into his shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be okay," Harry tired.  
  
Seamus pulled back and slammed his fist into the nearby wall, "Dean. He stormed out of here a few minuets ago. They killed his sister. She wasn't even a witch, she was just a muggle."  
  
"A lot of people grieving losses tonight," Harry tried, but found himself at a loss for words.  
  
"Why? Why is this happening?" Seamus asked, hot tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I don't know," Harry confessed.  
  
Seamus looked at him in disbelief, "The Daily Prophet is saying you're our only hope. If you don't know what hope do we have?"  
  
"Dumbledore is on his way, and he's making some kind of announcement. I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something," Harry tired.  
  
"Dumbledore? I don't care about Dumbledore! My parents are dead, and he couldn't do a thing to save them!" Seamus shrilled.   
  
"Seamus, I know if Dumbledore could have done something he would have," Harry defended.  
  
"GET OUT!" Seamus shrilled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Harry left as Seamus shattered another picture against the walls. He heard the young Irish boy fall to the floor in tears as he walked away from the room. He understood that kind of pain, he knew it would get better. Even if it never did fade.   
  
Once he reached his private room, he pulled Marauder Map out.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Harry muttered, feeling like he was on the verge of tears himself.  
  
It took a moment to sort through all the dots, but finally he spotted the one labeled R. Weasley. Ron was in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room, alone. Harry felt a urge of panic rise up his chest, he could imagine Ron taking off on his broom to avenge Percy's death. The panic subsided when he saw the dot wasn't anywhere near the broom storage; Also the black letter in Harry's pocket told him that Ron didn't even know which family member of his had fallen.  
  
"He's in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room," Harry said as he reappeared back into the common room.   
  
Hermione looked up from her position on the couch. Ginny was still crying in her lap.  
  
"I'll go get him," Ginny tried, her tear stained face making it's ghostly appearance.  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a hug, "No, I'll go find him. You go help Harry find the rest of the Prefects."  
  
"Come on Ginny," Harry said softly, helping her up from the couch.  
Harry scanned the map in a desperate attempt to locate the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Prefects. It was impossible to locate everyone. Harry couldn't believe some of the outrageous places his students were hiding.  
  
Hannah Abbott was in the Prefects' bathroom. Colin Creevy was is some room on the first floor corridor, Harry didn't even know existed.  
  
"It could take hours to round everyone up," Ginny said hopelessly, he eyes still wet with tears.  
  
Harry walked over to the annoucnement board and placed up a notice.  


****

Special Announcement in the Great Hall at One O'Clock sharp. All students are required to attend. 

  
  
"That's all we can do," Harry said with a shrug, "I hope Padma has had more success."  
  
Harry led Ginny out of the Gryffindor common room. Odin Blackfoot was standing about ten feet away from the Fat Lady with his head turned. Harry didn't even bother getting his attention as he walked the opposite way down the hall.  
  
"I can't believe Percy is dead. I…" Ginny started mumbling, looking blankly at the corridor in front of him. "I never got to tell him I forgive him."  
  
Harry pulled Ginny close to him, in a half embrace, "I'm sure he knew Ginny."  
  
The Prefects who had arrived looked completely exhausted. Only about 7 out of 23 had shown up.   
  
"I don't think we have time to wait for the rest of the Prefects to show up," Harry started, lowering his head. "Albus Dumbledore will be here in about an hour and a half. He's got a special announcement and all students are required to attend. Professor McGonagall has order us to instruct all the Prefects to act as consoler to their particular house. If you see any serious situation arise, you are to take your house member to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Don't look so scared Potter. You're suppose to be setting a good example," Malfoy hissed daringly.  
  
"I trust you'll do a far more superior job in comforting those who have loss within your own house," Harry said flatly.  
  
Malfoy laughed, "Did a Weasley get killed? Don't worry, there still plenty of them left."  
  
"Go to Hell Malfoy," Ginny snapped, looking at Malfoy dangerously.  
  
"That's enough Draco, now isn't the time," Harry warned.  
  
Draco sneered, "You're wrong, now is the perfect time."  
  
Suddenly Malfoy let out a loud cry as bat flew out of his nose. Harry turned quickly to see a fuming Ginny Weasley with her wand drawn. The bat boggies were attacking Draco with swift aggression.   
  
"You're right Malfoy, perfect timing," Ginny sneered, placing her wand back into her robes.  



	13. The Forgotten Days of Sorrow

****

~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
by: LogicalRaven  
  
****

  
  
Merry Christmas....  
I will be going out of town on a ski trip over the holidays so this will probably be my last update for awhile. I know, this and the previous two have been very depressing chapters, but things will start looking up again. There really isn't anywhere else this story can go.  
  
You guys are all amazing, and I really sincerely appreciate all the feedback and kindness of your reviews. I get a warm fuzzy feeling inside to know you guys are honestly enjoying my story.  
  
All the hours writing, obsessing....you make it all worth it...  
May you all have a safe a joyous holiday!!!  
  
LogicalRaven*  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own  


******  
  
  
The Forgotten Days of Sorrow **

  
  
  
  
Nobody could have expected what the old Headmaster was about to reveal. Nobody could have guessed the magnitude of such an attack. It was unheard or, unthinkable. It was sealed with a solitary threat, that more deaths were destined to transpire.  
  
Albus Dumbledore's twinkle was gone. The hope that once filled his face, was hidden by a longing sadness that could not be erased. His lips quivered as he told his former students words he never wanted to say. His mouth cracked from nervousness, and his body sagging with tired age.  
  
"My students, the news of death has reached our quaint school this sad evening. None of you will go untouched by the events that have penetrated our world. Voldemort has returned, more dangerous and murderous than ever before. The largest attack on the human race, by a dark wizard has been committed this evening, and it is unavoidable that more will follow. I bring my deepest sympathy to those who lost the ones they love," Dumbledore paused, "If we do not rise against this, there is no hope."  
  
Harry stared in disbelief, no hope. He had given up on the prospect of hope when his Godfather had fallen though the black tattered veil. He had given up on hope, when those he trusted betrayed him. It wasn't hope that kept his going, it was the need to make it to the next day.  
  
"Hogwarts is to remain open for now, but the restriction placed upon the students last year, will remain in place. All extracurricular activities such as Quidditch and Hogmeade visit are on cancelled until further notice. The Owl Post will be suspended on everyday but Saturday. Each letter will be thoroughly checked by the staff to make absolutely certain it is safe. New securities have been added to the grounds, and students are forbidden against magical law from trespassing past the posted signs. I cannot express to you the seriousness of these new precautions."  
  
No Quidditch? No Hogmeade? Harry felt a cold surge of anger surge through his veins. He always thought that his last year at Hogwarts would be the most memorable time of his life, now it seemed doomed for misery. Kingley Shaklebolt was sitting stiffly next to Harry with a soured expression on his face.  
  
Harry's monitors weren't thrilled with his obvious disregard for their orders. You never mess with an Auror and their orders. Ginny Weasley still have a look of utter hate imprinted on her face, as she surveyed the Slytherin's table, if Harry could read her mind he would have swore she wanted to use her famous bat boggey hex on the entire Slytherin house.   
  
Those some of the Slytherins had smug expressions of satisfaction written on their faces; A few of them also looked like they were dealing with loss. Pansy Parkinson eyes were swollen and she looked like she hadn't stopped crying for hours. Parkinson little sister, Milly also looked crushed.  
  
Harry wanted to yell at Dumbledore, to tell his old Headmaster, his mentor, how horrible he sounded. Dumbledore was suppose to he inspiring students, but he looked beaten and broken.  
  
Pavarti Patil lowered dropped her head into Harry shoulder, as she tried to fight back her tears. Moments later she lifted her head and gave a heartfelt grunt. Hermione hadn't shown up with Ron. Harry could only imagine how Ron was taking the news of his older brother's death. Dean Thomas looked weak and sick. His dark skin looked loose and pale under the flickering candle light.   
  
"Prefects, please escort your houses back to your common rooms. I need the two Heads to meet with me immediately after the houses are dismissed. Classes will be cancelled for the rest of the week. Students will be permitted to leave for services starting tomorrow," McGonagall said flatly before dismissing the students.   
  
Ginny stood first, waving her hands in the air, motioning for all Gryffindors to follow her, and Harry found himself staring at her off struck by her strength.   
  
"How are you holding up?" Harry asked, as he approached Padma Patil.  
She nodded to respond, but didn't voice an answer.  
  
"Harry, Padma," McGonagall greeted.  
  
"The Hogwart's Express will be leaving tomorrow at noon to take students home for funeral services. I need you two to make sure everything runs smoothly. Classes will be cancelled until further notice, and the school is strictly off limits to students during that time. It will take sometime to institute all the new security measures. Until they are in place, the Prefects will escort students to and from the Great Hall for meals," McGongall lowered her head, before turning away without saying another word.  
  
"This is just awful," Padma said softly, watching their Headmistress lose faith.  
  
"Indeed," Dumbledore spoke up, staring off into the night as he stood by the window.  
  
"I'll catch up with you Padma, I want to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said quickly to his partner who nodded.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, he had never seen Dumbledore so beaten, "Sir, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Two hundred and eleven. All of them muggle, muggle born or muggle related. There wasn't a single thing we could do about it. They changed their tactics and none of us could have predicted the viciousness of these attacks," Dumbledore rubbed his eyes behind his glasses.  
  
"How were these attacks different?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore stared at Harry for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Swiftly. The followers of the Dark Lord popped into the victims' houses and murdered them in their beds. Young and old, women and children; None were spared."  
  
"Professor?" Harry said softy.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head, "I'll see you at the service tomorrow."  
  


****

  
  
The Hogwart's Express stood glimmering as the noon day sun beat on the surface of the train. Harry sighed as he stood trying his best to fulfill his position as Head Boy, with Tonks standing by his side. She was bitter at him for being so careless about his monitors' orders. Normally she kept her distant, but she felt no shame in standing next to him like a mother next to a child.  
  
"Train leaves in ten minuets!" yelled the train conductor.  
  
Harry sighed, "Am I allowed to sit in a compartment by myself?"   
  
"No," said Tonks instantly, motioning him to get on the train.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to desert my monitor last night," Harry pleaded.  
  
Tonk shook her head, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you go us into? Our orders are clear, we aren't suppose to let you out of our sight. I thought we had trust established between us, but apparently there has been a lack in communication ."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry tired again.  
  
Hermione, Ron , Ginny and Harry sat quietly in a compartment near the front of the train. Nobody felt like talking, nobody felt like thinking. The tension in the room could have been sliced with a knife. Ron occasional would let out a loud sigh and stare out the window. Hermione would then look at him with a lost expression.  
  
The train slowly pulled into King's Crossing, and the students unloaded. It felt so odd being back so soon. Mr. Weasley was waiting at the train station for the group, and soon they found themselves being transported in a ministry car across London.  
  
"How are you kids doing?" Mr. Weasley tried, his tone quivering.  
  
"Fine Mr. Weasley," Harry tried, feeling foolish for saying something so stupid.  
  
The car slowly pulled up to a brick building with busted out windows. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, but things in the magical world are often deceiving. As they walked through the front door the surrounding took those of a quaint funeral home.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was wearing a long black dress accented by a long black robe that clashed terribly with her hair. She greeted the group with a forced smile, a few tears and warm hugs.   
  
"Welcome dears, I was wondering when you would get here," Mrs. Weasley said trying to sound cheerful to see them.  
  
"It's okay mum," Ginny offered pulling her mum into a tight embrace.  
  
Mrs. Weasley let a few more tears escape as she rubbed her young daughter's back. Ron remained silent as he stared up to the front of the room where a coffin and corps of a red boy lay. Harry found himself swallowing hard as he watched his best friend's pained expression, as he forcefully tore his anger eyes away from the sight.  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry heard a whisper from behind him in a voice he had almost forgotten.  
  
Cho wrapped her arms around Harry, giving him quick hug. He couldn't help but notice the scar that still haunted her face, reminding him of the fury and persuasion of the Dark Lord.   
  
"I can't tell you how wonderful of person your brother was," Cho attempted giving Ron a quick hug.  
  
"He was a prat," Ron muttered miserably, pulling out of Cho's grip and walking off.  
  
Harry sighed, "Him and Percy weren't on the best of terms."  
  
Cho nodded, "I can't stay long, I have to attend another ceremony today. I just wanted to be here for you because I know how much the Weasleys mean to you."  
  
"Thank-you," Harry said with sincerity.   
  
Harry let his eyes wander around the room as he saw the people carousing around, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I wonder what they're going say about him. He was a backstabbing traitor who shamed his family name," Ron spat under his breath.  
  
Ginny held tightly to her mother as she lead her over to where the twins were sitting. They didn't even look like they were in a pranking mood. Fred had an expression of disbelief and George had a look to match.  
  
"How are you Ron?" asked Ron's older brother Charlie.  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
Harry recognized a young brown hair woman sitting close to the Weasleys and after a few minuets recognized her a Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw girl Percy use to date. She had a look of total fear on her face, and it hit Harry like a ton of bricks. She was muggle born, and putting herself in great risk to attend the ceremony.  
  
"He was a good lad, he just wanted to be successful. It was always so hard for him to live up the expectations Bill and Charlie set," Mrs. Weasley cried, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on Mrs. Weasley's leg and tried to offer her some silent condolence.   
  
"Harry, where is your monitor?" demanded the voice of Cornelius Fudge.   
"I don't think Voldemort is going to attempt to attack me in the middle of funeral," Harry said sarcastically, not answering the ministers question.  
  
The minister grunted, "Well, apparently I need to have a word with December O'Riley about following orders."  
  
Slowly the music started to fade, indicating the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone slowly started to find their seats. Harry had never been to a wizard's funeral, but it resembled a muggle one. Ginny was still being so strong as she kept comforting her sobbing mother.  
  
Harry turned to Ron who's eyes were welling up with tears, his face twisted in anger as he rose to his feet and stormed out of the parlor.  
  
"I'll go get him," Hermione started.  
  
"No, let me do it," Harry said suddenly rising quickly, and making a exit.  
  
He caught a glimpse of Ron's red hair.  
  
"I HATE HIM!" Ron shrilled before finding the floor with a thud.  
  
"It's okay to be angry," Harry tried to comfort.  
  
Ron sneered, "It's his own damn fault. He's a bloody traitor, he wasn't even my brother anymore."  
  
"Thing happen Ron, you know you don't mean that," Harry said, slowly approaching.  
  
"I hate him I tell you. Did you see my mum and dad, their heartbroken because of that bloody bastard," Ron spat.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "He was your brother. It doesn't matter if you say you hated him not, I know better. You can't dwell on the past mistakes he made, you just have to remember the good times. We all make mistakes."  
  
"You of all people should hate him," Ron said coldly, staring at Harry with tears in his eyes.  
  
Harry lowered his head, "Hate is what killed him. I think we've seen enough death to last us a lifetime."  



	14. Fire Whiskey Chats

  
****  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord**  
by: Logical Raven  
  
****

Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. Hope you guys are still interestd in reading. This chapter is dedicated to my old high school best friend. This chat is for you.  


****  
**Fire Whiskey Chats **

  
  
It was dark, and the cool autumn air stung as it brushed against Harry Potter's face. The Hogwart Express's whistle warned the boarding students that the journey was about commence, but this was no ordinary journey.   
  
The aura that surrounded this journey was dark and uncertain. So many deaths, so many goodbyes. Ron sat silent next to the window, with a look of confusion haunting his face. He hadn't said much since the funeral of Percy Weasley. His little sister Ginny was trying but failing to keep her spirits up.   
  
She'd occasional tried to make a joke, or witty remark, but soon afterwards her smile would fade, and her eyes would glisten. By the time the candy lady had pushed her cart past their door, the young red head was fast asleep in Harry's lap.   
  
"I do wish she'd stop trying to put up such a front," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Just leave her alone, she'll be okay," Harry said quickly letting his hand run across her velvet strands of hair subconsciously.   
  
Ron huffed, not turning his attention from the window.   
  
"Ron, you're being awful quite," Hermione said daringly over in his direction.  
  
He remained silent except for a slight grunt. Harry wasn't sure if Ron and Hermione were on speaking terms, but if one positive thing had come out of Percy's tragedy, than the two of them being in the same room again was it.   
  
"Let him be," Harry mouthed over towards Hermione who frowned.  
  
"I'm just worried about him," Hermione mouthed back.  
  
The trolley lady came and went, and the Hogwart's Express continued on its slow journey back. Harry met up with Padma Patil about ten minuets before pulling into the station, and escorted the students back into the castle.   
  
"How are you holding up?" Harry finally asked after searching for the right thing to say.  
  
Padma nodded, "Better, I hate to say it, but there is some peace in knowing I'm not alone."  
  
Harry forced a smile, and two spent the rest of the carriage ride without words. The students were divided as soon as they got into the Great Hall, and the Prefects escorted their houses back to their common rooms, where they would eat dinner.   
  
"McGonagall wants to meet with us tomorrow morning at 8, I'll see you then Harry," Padma reminded him before disappearing with her house. Harry glanced over his shoulder where Odin Blackfoot was watching him with a weary eye. The Aurors were taking a new vigilance in their monitoring duties.   
  
The Gryffindors ate their dinners almost forcefully as the house elves made their appearance, clearing their plates as they finished. Hermione didn't even mention S.P.E.W. More quickly than Harry anticipated the common room cleared out to only Hermione, Ginny and Harry remained. It seemed nobody was in much of a talking mood.  
  
"I'm worried about Ron," Hermione voiced for about the sixth time.  
  
Ginny frowned, "Ron is set in his ways and it's just going to take him some time."  
  
"Ginny is right, just let him be for now," Harry agreed.  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes, but nodded, "It was nice of Cho to attend the ceremony for you," she attempted to change the subject.  
  
Harry forced a smile, "I was kind of surprised, I didn't know she'd be there."  
  
"She really cares about you a lot Harry," Ginny added, staring off into the fire, her darks eyes clouding with tears, "Did you see Penelope Clearwater? I feel so bad for her."  
  
Harry sighed, with all the death and tears surrounding him, he couldn't help but think of Sirius. He pulled Ginny into a brotherly hug as she buried her tear streaked face into his robes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she muttered miserably, collapsing back into his lap.   
  
Hermione took another deep breath before rising and stretching her back.   
  
"I think I'm going to try to get some rest. I have a feeling with classes being cancelled that we'll be seeing plenty of this common room."  
  
"You have no idea," Harry muttered, reminded of McGonagall's speech that classes were cancelled until further notice, and no student would be permitted outside their common room except for meals.   
  
Hermione disappeared up the girls' dormitory stairs. Harry shifted uncomfortably as Ginny's head remained in Harry's lap. She sobbed gently, not saying a word as she stared into the fire.  
  
"You know, Sirius scared me witless one time in that fireplace," Harry started.  
  
Ginny continued to remain quiet.  
  
"He use to contact me through the floo network. One night he popped his head into the fire and caught me, Ron and Hermione off guard. Then Umbridge hand swooped in right when his head disappeared," Harry continued.  
  
Ginny took a deep rattled breath, "You don't have to entertain me Harry."  
  
"I know how hard it is to lose somebody you care about," he said swiftly.  
  
Ginny faced squinted as she visibly fought back her tears, "You never really liked Percy, did you?"  
  
"I liked Percy fine. I'll be honest he wasn't my favorite member of your family though," Harry confessed, "It was Percy who didn't like me apparently."  
  
"No that wasn't it. Percy always wanted to follow the rules. I remember when we were kids he always wanted to play Prefect," Ginny giggled, "He'd make us all pretend we were students at Hogwarts and he'd hand out detentions and points. George and Fred use to make him so mad with their pranks during his game."  
  
"What would they do?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Well, it doesn't take magic to prank. That's what they'd always say. Once they made some kind of ink and spiked his tea with it," Ginny said reflecting, "His teeth were purple for a week."  
  
Harry grinned, "Sounds like something those two would do."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I just wish things would have been right with the family before he died. I noticed how much Percy's absence took on mum this summer. She barely ate, and if anybody mentioned Percy's name she'd break down into tears. I know it isn't his fault the Imperious Curse was used on him, but if it were me I'd think I would fight it more. Ron thinks Percy went willing over to the Death Eaters, he said so all summer."  
  
"I don't think Ron understands how difficult it is to fight the Imperious Curse," Harry commented.  
  
Ginny nodded, rising her head out of Harry's lap, "No, he doesn't. It's easier for Ron to believe Percy was a traitor I think, it doesn't hurt as much that way."  
  
"What do you think?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny's eyes glazed over as she leaned her head into Harry's shoulder, "My brother was no traitor. He died a hero if you ask me. He died in a way that made the Weasley family proud, fighting the Death Eaters."  
  
"I wish I knew how to get rid of Voldemort once and for all," Harry muttered bitterly as his eyes began to burn from the dancing flames he was watching.  
  
Ginny leaned her head up towards his, staring him straight into the eyes, "You do know. You're the boy who lived."  
  
Harry huffed, "I didn't do anything, my mum did. She died and left a charm to protect me. That is why Voldemort's curse reflected off of me, but that protection is gone now."  
  
"I know how scared you feel right now. I'm scared to," Ginny almost whispered, her eyes searching Harry's.  
  
Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest as he struggled to tear his eyes from the ocean of warmth he was staring into. She just kept looking up at him. Ginny Weasley wasn't the young child who was once rescued by the famous Harry Potter. She wasn't the little sister of Ron. Ginny was an equal, who understood the fear Harry was feeling more than anyone he could have imagined.  
  
"I still have nightmares about him, I remember his eyes, his red eyes," Ginny said slowly.  
"I can still hear his voice inside my mind, telling me to do horrible things."  
  
Harry watched her slowly move towards him her warm breath brushed his cheek. He couldn't tear himself away from her dark eyes. He felt his own breath escape with a nervous shutter. Her lips were lingering just an hair width away from his.   
  
"I guess you're worried about Cho?" Ginny said quickly, backing away to a safe distance.  
  
"Huh?" Harry said suddenly, shaking his head back into reality.  
  
Ginny smiled nervously, "She's in a lot of danger after all with Auror training."  
  
"Oh, I know December O'Riley is watching her back, she's fine," Harry said in a blunder, turning his head quickly back towards the fire.  
  
Ginny rose to her feet and faked a yawn, "I'm going to turn in, good night Harry."  
  
Harry watched her disappear in the same footsteps as Hermione. He tried to tell her good night, but he couldn't find his words. He slowly rose to his own feet, his mind was swarming with confusion, and he walked up his own dormitory stairs.   
  
He pushed open his Head Boy's door and walked into his room. There was his best mate, Ron Weasley, sitting on the floor with a bottle of fire whiskey tight in his grasp.  
  
"Charlie got it for dad a few years ago, I don't think he's going to miss it much," Ron muttered miserably.   
  
Harry frowned, "Ron, you honestly should be drinking that stuff."  
  
Ron threw up his hand and waved in a drunken protest, "There are a lot of think that I shouldn't be doing in life, but the hell with it all."  
  
Harry took a seat next to Ron, and was handed the bottle of alcohol .  
  
"Take a drink, who knows if you'll ever have a chance to again," Ron continued with his slurred bitterness.  
  
Harry slowly turned the bottle up towards his lips and let the smoking liquid filter down his throat. It burned even as it settled his stomach, and finished it journey as Harry let a smoky belch escape his lips.   
  
"It gets better after a fourth a fifth swig," Ron commented.  
  
Harry coughed, "Let's hope."  
  
"I mean bloody hell Harry. I can't do anything right! I can't tell Hermione how I feel, I can't even morn my prat brother's death," Ron ranted, yanking the bottle out of Harry's hand a taking a large gulp.  
  
"Tell Hermione how you feel?" Harry asked, trying to sound confused.  
  
"Stop playing, everyone knows I'm crazy about her, but I'm just to big of an idiot to admit it," Ron hissed at himself. "And Percy, why the hell did he go off and get himself killed! Stupid prat."  
  
Harry sighed taking another small drink from Ron's fire whiskey bottle, "Ron do honestly know how silly you sound."  
  
Ron shrugged, "I'll admit it to you, I cried when I found out Percy had been killed, and Hermione was there to comfort me. You know what I did? I couldn't even muster a thank-you. I told her to quite trying to mother me."  
  
Harry face suddenly grew warm as the last swig of whiskey floating down his throat numbed his insides, "Well, I almost kissed your sister in the common room tonight."  
  
Ron choked spaying Harry's bedroom floor, "YOU WHAT!"  
  
"I didn't," Harry defended, "I mean it wasn't like anything happened."  
  
Ron eyed Harry skeptically, "I thought you were in love with Cho?"  
  
"Love," Harry mumbled, taking another drink of the bitter tasting smoking liquid.  
  
"You know, can't eat, sleep, breath without you kind of feeling," Ron almost laughed.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, "I care about Cho."  
  
Ron sighed, and blurted out "I love Hermione."  
  
"What?" Harry chuckled.  
  
Ron might have been blushing, but his face was so flushed from the liquor that it was hard to tell, "I can't stop thinking about her. I want to hex that stupid Corner, did you hear he asked her to owl him over the summer."  
  
"I already knew that Ron," Harry stated.  
  
"Well, and that stupid Vicktor Krum. What's he got that I don't?" Ron asked resentfully.  
  
"International Quidditch status," Harry joked, suddenly overcome with the desire to laugh.  
  
"I'm pouring my heart out to you, and you're laughing at me!" Ron protested, taking another drink out of his bottle.  
  
"I'm sorry mate, you're just so pitiful," Harry continued to laugh.  
  
Ron huffed, raising his bottle "Fine, here's to Percy, at least it wasn't a decent Weasley."  
  
"That isn't right, Percy was decent, just a bit misguided," Harry corrected.  
  
Ron lowered his bottle, "I'm serious though, I do love Hermione."  
  
"Honestly mate, you are hopeless. I'd tell you to tell her what you're feeling, but you never listen to me," Harry said quickly, taking a rather large drink of the smoldering liquid.   
  
Ron nodded, "I don't listen very well, do I. Let's face it Harry, we're hopeless. I mean, you're trying to kiss my little sister, and you have a girlfriend who probably knows more hexes and curses than both of us put together now, and I'm in love with our best friend."  
  
"I did not try to kiss Ginny," Harry defended, but it was to late Ron had already passed out, clutching his bottle.   



	15. Dumbledore's Secret

  
**~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
  
by: LogicalRaven**  
  
****  
  
**Dumbledore's Secret **

  
  
"Harry, have I told you I love you yet today?" Cho asked sweetly batting her eyes.  
  
"Yes you have," Harry replied, as she twirled around in a giggly laughter.  
  
Cho suddenly frowned, "They why did you kiss Ginny Weasley? Don't you love me?"  
  
"I didn't kiss Ginny!" Harry stated sternly, feeling an overwhelming sense of anger rising from within him.  
  
"I want to hear you say you love me!" Cho demanded, stomping her feet against the floor, "Cedric wasn't afraid to say it."   
  
"I'm not Cedric!" Harry shrilled.  
  
The room filled with a dark black smoke, as Cho's eyes started glowing a deep amber red. "You're right, you're not Cedric Diggory, he's dead," she suddenly said in a deep baritone followed by a high pitched insane laughter.   
  
"The famous Harry Potter, at last we meet yet again."  
"Voldemort," Harry hissed, recognizing the voice instantly.  
  
The snake like voice let a few snickers escape, "Very good mister Potter. Poor Miss. Chang, she makes a lovely Death Eater don't you agree?"   
  
"She isn't Death Eater, she's an Auror!" Harry stammered, willing himself to block his mind.   
  
"Occlumency won't help you now Potter, you can't fight what you have willed upon yourself," Voldemort laughed again.  
  
Cho suddenly collapsed in front of Harry and started convulsing on the floor, white foam pouring from her mouth.   
  
"You can have it all, be my second in command. Wizards will cower at the mere mention of your name. You've never tasted such power." Cho's figure suddenly stopped moving.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "Haven't you figured it out, I'm not going to join you. I'm going to kill you."  
  
Voldemort laughed harder, "She could be your queen. Why stop there? You can have everything your heart desires, two queens perhaps?"  
  
Suddenly a form resembling Ginny Weasley appeared next to Harry, her eyes glowing as dark as Cho's. She slowly walked towards him, grasping his head painfully tight in her hands and forcing her lips upon his.  
  
"That's not Ginny, and that isn't Cho either," Harry said darkly, pushing the figure away from him.  
  
"You're right, it isn't either of them, yet," the Dark Lord jeered. "Maybe you want something else. Maybe you like to cheat death itself? Oh no, not for yourself, but for a blood traitor that disgraced his family name."  
  
"SIRIUS IS DEAD!" Harry screamed, throwing his hands over his ears.  
  
"Is he? Hasn't Dumbledore explained Sirius Black's fate to you yet?" Voldemort said in a dangerous tone, "He's doomed to wander the realm of the dead for all eternity. Never feeling their peace, always looming in misery."  
  
"YOU LIAR!" Harry shot back.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "You'll change your mind, but I don't guarantee my generous offer will still stand at that time. _Avada Kedavra _."  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled as he saw the flash of green light erupt from the end of the Dark Lord's wand.   
  
Harry sprung out of bed almost falling to the floor, his head pounding as the room swirled around him.   
  
"For Merlin sake, can you be any louder!" Ron said annoyingly as he stirred on the floor. "My head feels like Fred and George have beaten it with a club."  
  
Harry desperately tried to catch his breath, it was still early and the sun had not yet risen in the morning sky. The beads of sweat trickled down Harry's face though his body was chilled to the touch.  
  
"It's happening again, he was in my dream," Harry finally spat out.  
  
"Who?" Ron asked still looking distorted.  
  
Harry sighed, "Voldemort. He wants me to join him."  
  


****

  
  
  
"But I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry demanded at Professor McGonagall as she sternly shook her head.  
  
"I'm afraid that isn't possible Mr. Potter, now I promise I'll relay your message to him," McGonagall said rather bothered, shooing her hand at Harry as if he were a pestering fly.  
  
Harry sighed, "He told me that if I need to talk him that I could, anytime. I'm telling you this is important, I'm having dreams again, but they aren't like before. I'm not seeing into Voldemort's mind this time, he's trying to communicate with me."   
  
"I will tell him about the urgency of this situation, but that is all that can be done. Now, you and Miss. Patil are to report back to your common rooms and make sure the Prefects are following their duties," McGonagall instructed.  
  
"NO!" Harry yelled, "What are you hiding from me?"  
  
"Harry, you are Head Boy of his school. If you plan on keeping that badge I suggest you learn to follow simple instructions," the Head Mistress said in a warning tone.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "Take the stupid badge! I'm tired of being treated like a child!"   
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that comment. It is not possible to see Professor Dumbledore at this time. I promise you I will deliver your message to those who need to be informed, good day Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry let out a disgusted grunt as he turned to storm out the door, pushing past a flustered looking Tonks and Padma Patil.   
  
"Harry, calm down," Padma warned, "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will deliver your message to Dumbledore."  
  
"She's right Harry, you really don't need to lose your head like that," Tonks agreed.  
  
"LOSE MY HEAD!" Harry reared, "Voldemort is trying to recruit me, and nobody give a bloody hell about what's going on. I have three idiot trailing me constantly because of that prat Fudge, and I have about three deaths if not more weight on my shoulders. After everything that I've been put through, I think I've earned the right to speak to Dumbledore in person whenever the bloody hell I WANT!"   
  
Tonk's narrowed her eyes, "Harry, I'm warning you. Don't cross the ministry. They're on your side. We're only monitoring you for your own protection, not to harass you."  
  
"I'M NOT A KID! I THINK I CAN MANAGE WITHOUT THREE AURORS WATCHING MY EVERY DAMN MOVE!" Harry shrilled, ignoring Tonk's angry face.  
  
"Harry," Padma tried.  
  
Harry shook his head, "He's going to go after Cho, I know it. Then, one by one, everyone else who matters to me. Don't you see, everyone who was in the DA lost somebody in the attack, it's the link. Luna Lovegood knows everything about me. Who I hang around, who I care about. Voldemort is going to pick them off one by one until I turn. Who knows, maybe he'll even go after you Padma."  
  
"You think he'll go after my sister?" Padma asked suddenly worried.  
  
Harry frowned, "It's pretty logical to think that. After all, everyone knows about my history with her last year."   
  
Tonks bit her bottom lip, "You're overreacting Harry, the Ministry has everything in control."  
  
"Control? I think the recent events speak for themselves about the Ministry's control. I know he's your boss, but Fudge is an idiot, and I can't place what's going on with Dumbledore. Something doesn't feel right about the whole situation."  
  
Finally Tonk's conceded, "Dumbldore has been acting strangely, even in meetings. You of all people know how I feel about Cornelius Fudge, but he is the acting Minister of Magic, you can't change that."  
  
"I need to talk to Lupin, do you think you can bend the rules a bit and allow me to go see him?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
Tonks frowned, "Harry, I can't let you do that. I could lose my job."  
  
"Professor Lupin requested that Harry talk to him, I forgot to tell you. He wants you to report to his office right after our meeting with McGonagall," Padma lied pitifully.  
  
Harry grinned, "See, it isn't breaking the rules if a teacher request me to conference with them."  
  
Tonk sighed, "I suppose, but make it quick."  
  
It feel eerie walking down the empty halls of Hogwarts. Tonks kept her wand drawn as if she expecting a monster to jump out at the two of them at anytime. It seemed to take an eternity to reach the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom.  
  
"Professor Lupin? Remus?" Harry shouted, running up the office stairs.  
  
Remus Lupin peered his head out of his office door, "Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry smiled for the first time that day, "I need to talk to you, it's important."   
  
"Tonks?" Remus asked, waiting for permission.  
  
Tonks nodded, "Make it quick, the watch changes soon."  
  
Harry pushed his way past his professor and took a seat near his desk.  
  
"What's going on Harry," Remus asked with concern.  
  
Harry frowned, "He getting into my head, I don't know how though. Last night Lord Voldemort contacted me. He offered me a chance to be his second in command. He offered to save Sirius from his fate."  
  
"He did," Remus said as if in deep thought.   
  
"I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, but McGonagall won't let me. I thought maybe you could help…" Harry started.  
  
"Nobody can talk to Dumbledore right now," Remus said instantly, collapsing into his seat.  
  
Harry looked confused, "Why?"   
  
Remus Lupin looked at Harry with is gray eyes, worry etched on his face, "Because he's dying. Nobody knows, not even Minister Fudge. You can imagine the hysteria that would erupt if people found out that Albus Dumbledore was dying."  
  
Harry froze in shock, "How do you know if nobody knows."  
  
Remus gave a smirk, "Because it is one of my curses. I can sense death when it's upon someone. I smell like a stench that fouls the air around me. It gets stronger as the full moon approaches. Dumbledore is on death's front step."  
  
"How? When?" Harry asked, feeling panic surge through him.  
  
"He's old Harry. No matter how powerful the Wizard, you can't outrun death forever. I don't know how much longer he's got now, but I don't suspect long if McGonagall denied you a visit. It wouldn't surprise me if he's already passed."  
  
Harry breathing increased, "We're doomed, if Dumbledore dies, than Voldemort will take over everything. He won't rest until ever muggle and muggleborn is dead."  
  
"Indeed," Remus said darkly. "That's why you have to fight him Harry. I know what the prophecy said. I know what measures your parents when through to make sure you remained safe."  
  
"The Pensive, is the answer in the Pensive?" Harry asked desperately.  
  
Remus shrugged, "I don't know. I've talk to Peter. The Dark Lord has plans you couldn't fathom they're so evil. I would do anything to change the course of the past, but I can't. All I can do is promise that I will always be here if you need me Harry, I can promise you that."  
  
"You're the last family I have Remus," Harry said softly, staring into the old werewolf's face.  
  
He nodded, "We'll avenge their death, together we'll figure out a way to fight this."  
  
"Harry, we need to go," Tonks called from the classroom below.  
  
Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't tell anyone about Dumbledore, we don't need to cause a panic."  
  
Harry nodded, he turned and walked down the office stairs. His mind was littered with questions and fears. Remus eyes followed him out, and without a single doubt, Harry knew Remus Lupin was right, Dumbledore was dying.  
  
"What did Remus have to say?" Tonks inquired.  
  
Harry smiled, "He told me to just be patient."  
  
"I bet Dumbledore will summon you to his office before the end of the day," Tonks said confidently. Harry looked at her skeptically, it was obvious she didn't even suspect the worst.  


****

  
  
The common room was jammed with anxious faces as Harry entered. The pains of boredom was imprinted in their eyes. Most of them were doing the only thing left for them to do, stew in their own misery.  
  
"Harry, what did McGonagall say about you know what?" Ron asked quickly racing over to his best mate, his eyes had dark circles hovering below them, a souvenir from the fire whiskey.  
  
Harry glanced at Ginny and Hermione who were next to Ron, "She wouldn't let me talk to him. I just talked with Remus."  
  
"Why wouldn't McGongall let you talk to Dumbledore?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
Harry lowered his head, "Because he's dying."  
  
"What?" Ron asked taken back.  
  
Harry motioned for them to keep their voices down, "Nobody knows so don't saying anything, to anyone!"   
  
Harry glanced over at Ginny, staring into her brown eyes. A shiver ran up his spine as something red glimmered behind her eyes.   



	16. All The Sanity In Me

****  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord   
By: LogicalRaven**  
  
****

  
  
!!!HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  
Because I will be celebrating the birth of 2004, I won't be updating tomorrow…  
Sorry I didn't get to put in any author's notes in the last chapter, it was done in a bit of a rush. The last line of the previous chapter is up, I can't believe I missed it.   
  
"A shiver ran up his spine as a glimmer of red reflected over her eyes."  
  
I know, I know, Ginny can't be evil. I promise it will come together. I'm still a loyal Cho/Harry fic writer, but I need the tension between Harry and Ginny for an upcoming event in this story. All of my characters are going through an extremely rough time right now, and all of them are going to have to make some serious decision in the final chapters of my story.  
  
I wasn't going to put the fire whiskey thing in because it isn't very Rowlings, BUT if you remember in OotP, Ron was pretty keen on trying some at the Hog Head, that is where that came from. And lets face it, these kids are seventeen years old. They aren't angels after all. Thanks for all the support on this story, you guys are truly inspirational.  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own…  
  


****  
  
**All The Sanity in Me **

  
  
  
Three weeks of endless torture was followed by the announcement by Professor McGonagall that classes would finally resume, and life would again come to some order. The new security measures were stricter and more fierce than any that had every been place in the halls of Hogwarts. The stench of fear littered the school. Professors, who had once seemed so confident and brave, barely spoke above a whisper. Even the painting that decorate the school walls seemed silent and still these days.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Professor Flitwick shouted passing a letter over to Harry. Owl post was even depressing. The amazing birds no longer were allowed to make their dramatic deliveries. Each letter was searched before delivery and now the professors had taken up postal duties.  
  
"Cho?" Hermione asked with a grin as she nibbled on her bacon.  
  
Harry nodded, "She was up for her second assessment last week."  
  
"I'm sure she did fine," Hermione assured.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of," Harry said with a frown, opening the back of his letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Well, I did it. I'm now a rank II Auror in Training. I received my first badge, in the long line of badges I've yet to receive. I can't help but miss you and Hogwarts dearly. I would do anything to still be there to see your smiling face. It's funny how in times of great peril we remember little things we seem to normally take for granted.  
  
Eros and I are traveling someplace I cannot reveal, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to write you again. Due to the loss of several of my fellow Aurors, my training schedule is becoming much more vigorous. I can't believe how dark everything is right now, it seems hopeless doesn't it? Just the thought of you keeps me going each day.  
  
I also won't be able to receive any of your letters until I return to the Academy, so if I write you and neglect something you wrote me, you'll know why. I received a letter from my cousin Paul the other day. He says that Hogwarts in unrecognizable from the hallways that were so full of spirit and cheer just a short while ago. I can't even imagine Hogwarts being so miserable. Please don't let the new restrictions get to you, follow the rules and remain safe for me.   
  
I saw my first real battle the other day, and a man I didn't even know died in my hands. It was horrible, but it reminded what I'm fighting for. I want to be happy again. I want to be with you. If I never get to say it again, know that I love you with all my heart. Please keep me and everyone else fighting in the tragedy in your mind and wish us a speedy homecoming.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Cho _  
  
  
Harry sighed as he felt a overwhelming lull settle over him. He should be proud that Cho had passed her Rank II, but he wasn't. Now she was traveling somewhere unknown battling God knows what.  
  
"Is she okay?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Harry folded the letter and placed in back into his pocket, "I hope so."  
  
Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, but didn't say anything to encourage him to keep his spirits up. Since Harry had announced that Dumbledore was dying, the hope in Ron's eyes had also faded.  
  
"At least we have class Monday, if I have to go another week in that stupid common room I'm going to mutiny ," Pavarti said annoyingly.   
  
"Here, here!" Seamus chimed in, the look of utter disgust from the news of his parents death had not faded from his face.   
  
Neville looked at Harry with a questioned expression, "Have you talked to Dumbledore lately Harry, does he know what's going on?"  
  
"No Neville, I haven't," Harry confessed, not lifting his face from his plate.  
  
"Well, things have been pretty ridiculous. My mum said things weren't even this bad during the last rising," Lavender said in a shrill. "She said things are much worse now."  
  
"Did anybody get a copy of the Daily Prophet?" Seamus asked, sorting through his mail.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "I'm sure the Professors are keeping them out of our grasp. They want to keep us calm, and I'm sure there isn't any good news being reported right now."  
  
"They act like we're a bunch of kids or something," Harry said bitterly.  
  
Neville forced a smile, "My Grandmum said that they just don't want us to worry about what's going on with you know who right now."  
  
"How can we not be concerned. People are dying out there," Ginny mumbled, shaking her head.  
  
"Do you think he who must not be named will attack the school again this year?" Pavarti asked suddenly.  
  
Harry frowned, "I'm sure Voldemort will try if he's given the opportunity."  
  
"Do you ever wonder what happened to Luna Lovegood?" Lavender suddenly brought up.  
  
"Good ridden to that psychopath. Serves her right if the Dark Lord uses her for target practice," Ron said snidely.   
  
"Ron," Hermione said sternly, "You remember what Dumbledore told Harry."  
  
"Dumbledore…" Ron started bitterly.  
  
"Has a lot on his mind," Harry finished abruptly, giving Ron a dangerous look.   
  
Seamus looked at Harry skeptically, "Speaking of Dumbledore, when are we starting up the DA again?"  
  
"We're not," Harry said instantly, "If it wasn't for the DA, Dennis Creevy wouldn't be dead."  
  
Colin lifted his head from the opposite end of the table at the mention of his brother's name, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh come off it Harry. If it wasn't for the DA, more of us would probably be dead," Seamus said angrily.  
  
Harry felt that familiar sense of anger rising in him again, "Don't you get it? Don't you see the connection? Luna knows who was in the DA, she knows who's already opposing her master before we even get out of Hogwarts. So does Draco and half the house of Slytherin. You're all on his list, I bet he tries to kill you before you're out even a year. He won't stop there, he won't stop till every single person in your family is DEAD!"   
  
"Harry," Hermione said on the brink of tears.  
  
Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Voldemort is ruthless, and there isn't anyone strong enough to oppose him."  
  
"There's Dumbledore," Neville said confidently.  
  
"NO," Harry yelled, "Not this time."  
  
Harry slumped down in his seat, his fellow Gryffindor staring at him in half shock, and fear. Seamus had said it earlier, they all thought Harry was their only hope. That was the load the Ministry had been feeding the magical world after all.  
  
"Prefects, please escort your house back to their common rooms at this time," McGonagall announced rising from her seat.  
  
The students began to stand as the rows of students started to filter out.  
  
"Harry, I know about the prophecy. The whole prophecy," Neville said quickly, grabbing Harry's robe and holding him back from the group a bit.   
  
Harry looked bemused, "How?"  
  
"My Grandmum told me this summer. He ruined my life too," Neville said softly.  
  
"Neville, this isn't your fight," Harry said sternly, watching Neville's eyes closely.  
  
"It could have been me. I was born on the same day as you, and my parents defied him three times. I want to be with you when you face him. I know your going to go after him eventually, I see it your eyes. You're full of anger and hate right now," Neville continued.  
  
Harry frowned, "Neville, even if I wanted to. It would be suicidal to go after Voldemort. I can't defeat him, I don't know how."  
  
"But the prophecy says the one born as the seventh month dies will have the power to vanquish him. What if your aren't the one the prophecy is talking about, what if I'm the one who's suppose to defeat him," Neville said suddenly, his voice was slightly shaking.  
  
"You aren't . You're grandmother probably didn't know the last part. 'The Dark Lord will mark him his equal'," Harry said flatly, raising his hair off his forehead and showing Neville his scar. "He marked me, not you."  
  
"I know I'm not the most clever or talented wizard at Hogwarts. I know I'll never be an Auror like my parents, and that I'd probably be more of a burden in a battle than a help, but I want to fight Harry. I want to avenge what he did to my parents," Neville said as his eyes started misting with tears.  
  
Neville wiped his eyes with the back of his robes, "I want to kill Lestrange, I want her to suffer."  
  
"So do I ," Harry said, the cackling laugh of Bellatrix ringing in his memory as he saw Sirius flying through the tattered Torto Death veil played in his eyelids as he shut his eyes.  
  
"Seamus is right, you have to start the DA back up," Neville urged.  
  
Harry forced a sarcastic grin, "Even if I wanted to, I can't."  
He motioned to his monitor, Kingsley Shacklebolt, "I can't do anything right now, and I guarantee McGonagall isn't going to be to keen on started that particular club back up again this year."   
  
"But how will we be able to fight if we don't know how?" Neville retorted.  
  
Harry sighed, "Lupin is an excellent teacher, and I'm sure he'll have us prepared."  
  
  


****

  
  
It was peaceful in the common room that night, by midnight, almost every student had disappeared into the dormitories. As Harry watched a group of first years pass, he felt pity for them They didn't know how wonderful Hogwarts could really be.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and reflected back through his memories. He remember the first time he played Quidditch against Slytherin. The joy he felt as he clasped his hands around that tiny golden ball for the first time.   
  
He remembered the dragon Norbert, and how he had singed Hagrid's beard. He recalled the first detention with Neville, Hermione and Draco Malfoy. During that detention in the Forbidden Forest, was the first time Harry had caught a glimpse of his nemesis.   
  
He smiled as he thought about the first time he saw Cho, her beautiful smile blending with her blue robes.   
  
"Knock her off her broom."  
  
He smiled as he remember the events of his third year. Ron's pet rat Scabbers, who turned out to be the murderer of his parents. He remember the joy he felt with Sirius had asked him to come live with him, although it was short lived. He remember the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball and first death he truly saw. He still could see the white in Cedric's lifeless eyes. He could still see Sirius flying through the air. He could still see Dennis Creevy collapsing to the ground. He could still hear his mother and father's voice echoing in his memory.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked looking slightly concerned.  
  
Harry startled, "Fine."  
  
"You looked like you were about to cry," Ginny said softly.  
  
Harry forced a smile, "I was just thinking about some of the things that have happened in this old school. I never imagined my last year would be like this."  
  
"Me neither," Ginny said with a smile.  
  
"I'm worried about Cho to I guess," Harry said suddenly, feeling that tension between him and Ginny growing again.  
  
"Listen Harry, I know you've been avoiding me," she said bluntly.  
  
Harry frowned, "I haven't been avoiding you."  
  
"You mean a lot to me as friend, and a brother. I don't want anything weird between us," Ginny continued.  
  
"Nothing happened between us," Harry said quickly, trying to look sincere.  
  
"I want to thank-you for talking to me the other night. I was feeling pretty down, and I want to thank-you for not taking advantage of that also."  
  
"Ginny, I would never take advantage of you," Harry said, feeling heat rising to his face.  
  
Ginny smiled softly, "I know. It really meant a lot to me that you didn't kiss me. It proves you do truly care about me…like a sister."  
  
"Yea, a sister," Harry stumbled.  
  
Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a quick hug, "Thank-you Harry, I don't know what I'd do if something happened between us and we couldn't talk anymore."  
  
"Me neither," Harry agreed instantly with forced smile.  
  
Ginny quickly glanced around the common room in a desperate search for a topic that could ease the tension that was still growing between the two.   
  
"Is Dean still dating that Hufflepuff girl?" Harry asked, feeling idiotic for bring up such a topic.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I haven't heard, I suppose they're still dating though. Did you here who fancies Hermione?"  
  
Harry smile faded, "Did Ron tell you?"  
  
"Ron? Oh Harry, that's old news. No, Michael Corner was seen doodling her name in the Ravenclaw common room, so I've heard through the grapevine. He was going to ask her to go with him to Hogmeade, but you know."  
  
Harry chuckled, "It doesn't bother you that your former boyfriend has a crush on Hermione?" Harry asked slightly baffled.  
  
Ginny contemplated for a moment, "Maybe a little, but after all, he dated your girlfriend too."  
  
"Sometimes I forget about that," Harry confessed. "So how does Hermione feel about him?"  
  
"I'm not sure, she's not really let on much about it. I think she's still slightly flustered about the whole Ron thing. Plus she still has Vicktor Krum sitting on the back burner. I've been telling her to be honest with him for ages, but she insist they're just friends," Ginny rambled nervously.   
  
"Be honest with who, Ron or Krum?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Well, both of them. If you have feeling for someone, or don't you should tell them instead of letting situation build to the point it's out of control," Ginny said quickly.  
  
Harry felt her look away quickly and noticed her fidgeting with her fingers. She seemed like she was on the verge of saying something, but he could tell by her facial expression whatever it was, wasn't going to be revealed on this night. 


	17. Bill's Annoucement

****  
  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven**  
  
****

  
  
Well, I hope everyone had a safe and happy New Years. I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this chapter at first, but I choose Pavarti because I do have big plans for her later.   
I hope you guys are still enjoying the story line thus far. I'm almost halfway through it, I think. I'm still struggling with the ending, but I'm sure it will all work its way out by the end. Thanks again for all the support guys.  


This site did it again. The previous chapter was not published in it's entirety. So please go back a re-read the last part of the previous chapter.

  
Read and Review… Nothing is My Own  


****  
  
**Bill's Announcement **

  
  
  
"Harry, please don't leave me," Cho Chang was battered and beaten as she fell to her knees reaching out to Harry, "Just join him Harry, it's the only way we can be together."  
  
"I will not join YOU!" Harry hissed at the air around him, spinning madly as if he were searching.   
  
"I'll kill them, each and everyone," laughed a voice, barely louder than a whisper.  
  
Cho's form was now spread across the floor in a puddle of blood, her eyes blankly staring up at the sky. Harry felt his heart sink, but he closed his eyes, willing the scene to disappear.  
  
Voldemort's cackles sounded in his ears, "It's such as easy solution, join my ranks. It's the only way to save them, to save her."  
  
"NO!" Harry shrilled. "I'LL DEFEAT THAT'S THE ONLY WAY!"  
  
"Then you choose death for them. Which one should die next young Potter, I'll let it be your decision. Maybe I should take the Ambassador's daughter? Is she you're next victim?"  
  
"Leave her alone, she doesn't have anything to do with this," Harry warned, opening his eyes to catch a glimpse of Cho's lifeless corpse.  
  
"Perhaps someone older than? One of the Weasleys? Maybe the muggle loving fool Arthur Weasley?" Voldemort teased.  
  
Harry cliched his fist, fighting back the urge to scream.  
  
"I would ask you if you'd like me to kill Albus Dumbledore, but we already know what fate has in store for him, don't we?" Voldemort murmured quietly, making Harry's blood run cold.   
  
Harry flung himself out of his bed. He was dripping with a cold sweat, and his heart was racing. The dreams would not subside. This one made the third this week. It was always the same, with Voldemort bartering lives for Harry's loyalty. He slowly tried to catch his breath as he stared out his window into the tranquil night.  
  
Voldemort's last statement rattled in Harry's head, did he know about Dumbledore? Was his mentor even still alive? Four weeks had passed since his first dream, and the onset of October had already come and gone. The nights grew shorter, and the air in the castle grew cooler.   
  
It was odd, there was nothing but loathing to look forward to. Each day that passed brought a deeper sense of sorrow and forewarning to the halls and bodies of Hogwarts. Classes came and went with a since of urgency, and not even Professor Snape was up to assigning his normal abundance of out of class work.   
  
Harry sighed as he began to fumble around his chest for his invisibility cloak. It was Friday, so Odin Blackfoot would be the one guarding the portrait entrance. He was known to fall asleep on his overnight post. December O'Riley had yet to succeed at reducing Harry's sentence from Fudge. Due the high number of attacks, Fudge had delayed the hearing twice already. It would be the end of November before O'Riley would get the opportunity to argue her case now.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry muttered over his map. He studied the dots on his parchment. Most were tucked into the beds in their dormitories. Professor Flitwick was patrolling near the Owlery. It looked like Professor Lupin was in his office near his desk and it caught Harry slightly off guard when he noticed a dot labeled D. O'Riley also in Lupin's office.   
  
Harry smirked as he let his eyes scan over the rest of his map. S. Snape was near the third floor boys' lavatory. Professor Sprout and McGongall were in the Great Hall. From the looks of the map, Harry thought he should be able to make it to his destination without any resistance.   
  
"Mischief managed," Harry said quickly, waving his wand over the old map.   
  
He quickly rolled up the Marauder map and flung his invisibility cloak over his shoulders. "Dye Berry Fig," he muttered in a whisper to the Fat Lady, who paused in a search for the source of the password. She slowly started opening her entrance.  
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
Harry froze, and the portrait entrance closed.  
  
Pavarti Patil stood staring in Harry's direction as he revealed himself from underneath the invisibility cloak.  
  
"What are you doing awake?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing?" Pavarti said with a grin.  
  
Harry sighed, "I couldn't sleep, I was going to take a quick bath in the Prefects bathroom."  
  
"Oh, what about the curfew?" Pavarti asked with a giggle.  
  
Harry held up the cloak, "That's way I was under this."  
  
"I thought the Prefects' bathroom was closed off since none of us are allowed outside the common room except to be fed or taught," Pavarti said bitterly.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Even if it is closed, I could use a stroll to clear my head."  
  
Pavarti jumped off the couch, "I want to go to, I'm going stir crazy in here."  
  
"I'm going to take a bath," Harry clarified.  
  
"I don't want to take a bath with you. I just want to get out of this blasted common room. I've always wanted to see the Prefects bathroom anyways. Padma is always telling about how amazing it is," Pavarti responded, approaching Harry with a smile.  
  
"Pavarti, I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be sneaking out, you could get into serious trouble," Harry said trying to sound discouraging.  
  
"Oh please, it's okay for you to go sneaking around the school, but not for me to?" Pavarti retorted. "Dye Berry Fig."  
  
Harry didn't have a choice, he threw the cloak over Pavarti and himself and the two quietly snuck past a snoozing Odin Blackfoot.   
  
"He's an Auror?" Pavarti asked amazed.  
  
"He's close to retirement," Harry said with a smile, it was rather pitiful.  
  
It didn't take long to get to the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor.   
  
"Pine Fresh," Harry said just slightly over a whisper.  
  
Pavarti dropped the cloak off her head and looked around the room in amazement.  
  
"Great Merlin, this place is beautiful!" Pavarti exclaimed, running her fingers over the porcelain decorations.  
  
"The girls side is over there," Harry said quickly, feeling a sense of nervousness.  
  
"Oh Harry, quite being such yellow bloke, I'm not going to attack you," Pavarti jeered as she ignored Harry's information and pushed her way though the divider clearly labeled boys.   
  
"Wow! You could probably do laps in this tub!" Pavarti said, her eyes wide as she examined all the different knobs.  
  
"You can," Harry said as he remembered his swim during his forth year.  
  
Pavarti turned on several of the faucets letting foaming waters pour from each one. Occasionally she'd giggle as the steam and bubbled filled the exceptional large tub.  
  
"This is amazing, I knew I should've worked harder to become a Prefect. Just think, this is the boys side, I bet the girls side is even more impressive," Pavarti said, ideas apparent on her face.  
  
"Come on Harry, lets go check it out!"   
  
"No, I'm quite content on not knowing what's over there," Harry said quickly, feeling his face becoming slightly red.  
  
"Are you afraid Cho is going to mad at you for being in a girls lavatory?" Pavarti teased pulling Harry against his will.  
  
She was right, the girls side was even more decorative, and the tub was at least twice the size of the boys. Pavarti wasted no time on testing the different faucets to see which lathers and foams would pour. Harry had to admit he was impressed at how quickly the extremely large tub filled itself.   
  
"No sense in letting this perfectly good bath go to waste," Pavarti announced taking off her night robe.  
  
"You're not going to take a bath with me in here," Harry stated.  
  
Pavarti crinkled her nose, "No, I'm going to leave my cloths on Harry."  
  
She chuckled at him one last time before dipping her toe into the multi-colored water. Pavarti smiled one last time at Harry before diving into the steamy bath head first.  
After a few seconds her head popped up on the opposite side of the tub.  
  
"Oh come in and take a swim with me Harry," she pleaded, sticking her bottom lip out at him.  
  
"I think I'll pass," Harry said instantly, wondering why he just didn't leave the girls side and head back to his own.  
  
"But Harry, I can't swim," Pavarti cried pretending to drown. She splashed her arms around in a dramatic acting display.  
  
Harry has to let out a laugh as her head bobbed under the water, "Pavarti, that isn't funny."  
  
He watched for her to come up out of the water, and when she didn't he felt fear creeping into his mind.  
  
"Pavarti?" Harry said quickly, searching the water waiting for her to resurface.  
  
Suddenly he felt a quick tug on the collar of his robe as the warm water engulfed him.  
  
"I didn't want to get in," Harry snapped wiping the water from his face as he resurfaced.  
  
Pavarti frowned, "You can be so uptight sometimes."  
  
"My robes are soaked," Harry continued removing his outer robe and throwing it out onto the floor.  
  
"They'll dry," Pavarti giggled, turning to do a quick lap towards the opposite side of the tub. "So, tell me what's been on your mind?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry said pulling himself onto the ledge of the tub.  
  
"You can't hold it in forever, I can tell something has been bothering you lately. It doesn't have anything to do with Ginny Weasley does it?" Pavarti said with a sly smile.  
  
"No," Harry said suddenly, a confused expression on his face.  
  
Pavarti shrugged dipping her head back into the water, "Just a question, I catch you staring at her sometimes."  
  
"I don't stare at Ginny, she's like my sister," Harry said offensively, "Plus, I'm dating Cho, remember?"  
  
"How can I forget?" Pavarti said flirtatiously. "I'm not accusing you of liking Ginny Weasley or anything like that, I just thought you might be worried about her since her brother died."  
  
"I'm worried about all the Weasleys. Percy's death wasn't easy for any of them to digest," Harry said flatly.  
  
"Lighten up Potter, you act like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. You know, I don't think I like you much anymore," Pavarti said frankly, turning her nose up into the air and then giggling.   
  
"Break my heart," Harry added, finally smiling.  
  
Pavarti narrowed her eyes and splashed some water up at Harry who was ringing the water out of his robe.  
  
"You are such a pest!" Harry laughed, splashing some water back at her.  
  
"Why Harry, I think that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I knew you fancied me," Pavarti said in a mock serious voice, while batting her eyes.  
  
"The hell with it," Harry finally conceded diving into the warm scented water.  
  
"That's the ticket, a swim always makes you feel cheeky," Pavarti stated.  
  
Harry felt the water relax his weary mind, as the memory of his most recent dream fade. He was glad he had decided to sneak out, he need this. Pavarti seemed to be enjoying herself as she continued to dunk the back of her head into the swirling liquid, her blue tee-shirt clinging tightly to her body.   
  
"Do you realize your hair stands up even when it's wet?" Pavarti said suddenly looking at him with a bemused expression.  
  
"I know, thanks for pointing it out though," Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh my," Pavarti suddenly shrieked, jumping out onto the edge of the tub.  
  
"What?" Harry asked swimming over the edge.  
  
There was at least four feet of water on the bathroom floor. Harry felt his heart constrict as he jumped out of the tub and rushed out of the girls section in to the main section. Pavarti followed him, scooping their robes up in her arms as she passed.  
  
"I must have left a faucet on," Pavarti said as the two trugged through the water.  
  
The two rushed over to turn the knob of the purple water on the boys tub off as they heard the creak of the main door opening. Without wasting a second Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself and Pavarti.   
  
"What in world is this?" they heard McGonagall said puzzled from the main room.  
  
"We are in so much trouble," Pavarti whispered, her body trembling from the cool air.  
  
"It looks like we've had a student take a midnight bath," Professor Sprout answered Professor McGonagall.  
  
Harry nudged Pavarti, "When they open the door, we sneak passed them."  
They slowly slipped into the main section of the bathroom, as the two professors went to check out he girls patrician. Harry slowly opened the door keeping his eyes out for the two professors.  
  
Harry and Pavarti both crashed onto the floor of the Gryffindor common room in laughter. Neither of them could believe they made it back without getting caught.  
  
"Did you hear McGonagall's voice?" Pavarti said as she dropped her sopping robe onto the floor.  
  
"I can't believe we got out there," Harry added.  
  
Pavarti grinned, "We have got to do that again, but next time I won't leave the faucet on."  
  
The over flown water had flooded the entire fifth floor, and was overflowing down the stair into the floor below. Pavarti pulled out her wand and preformed a quick drying charm on the two, which had indeed been a brilliant idea.  
  
"Dye Berry Fig."  
  
Harry and Pavarti quickly rounded their head towards the portrait entrance as flustered looking Professor Remus Lupin came in.  
  
"Good evening Professor," Pavarti said with an innocent smile.  
  
"Need I ask what you two are doing up at this late hour?" Remus questioned, scanning the room with his eyes.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Have you two been in the Prefects' bathroom this evening?" Remus Lupin obviously knew the answer to that question already.  
  
"No, we've been in here all night. How could we? Mr. Blackfoot had been keeping guard all evening hasn't he?" Pavarti said sweetly.  
  
Lupin paused as the sight of Harry's invisibility cloak caught the corner of his eyes, "Nice Cloak, needing to disappear tonight?"  
  
"Err, I just was showing Pavarti the material," Harry lied pitifully.  
  
"I see, it's lovely," Lupin sighed, "Well, whoever did use the prefects bathroom this evening has left quite a mess. The Slytherins are having to be evacuated from their now flooded house and dormitories as we speak."  
  
Pavarti almost busted with laughter, "That's terrible."  
  
"Indeed, if you two hear anything, please let me know," Lupin said with a smile as he left.  


****

  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile as he caught sight of all the angrily looking Slytherins at breakfast. The whole school was talking about the flooded lavatory, but Harry and Pavarti had decided to keep the truth about the incident to themselves.  
  
"Whoever did it is brilliant, I heard it took the Professors nearly two hours to clean the Slytherin house rooms," Ron said happily.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Well, it had to be a Prefect, nobody else knows the password. I'm sure when they find out who it was their badge will be stripped."  
  
"It would be worth it, I'd give my badge to flood the Slytherins out of their beds," Ron commented.  
  
"Ron, you can be so juvenile sometimes," Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley," Professor Flitwick called out, handing Ron and Ginny a pink tinted letter each.  
  
"Who's that from?" Harry asked, leaning over Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"He's gone mental!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice as he read the words on the pink paper.  
  
_Dear Family,  
  
I wanted to share the happy news with all of you. I have asked Fleur Delacour to marry, and she has excepted. The celebration is to take place over the Christmas holiday. I hope this joyous news bring all of us some happiness during these recent times of glum.  
  
Always,  
  
William Weasley _  
  
"Bill is getting married!" Ginny shrilled.  
  
"He's gone nutters I tell you, he's marrying a veela," Ron continued.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Stop being so negative."  
  
"How can he get married right now? I mean our world is falling apart and he decides he wants to run off and get hitched," Ron continued.  
  
"Maybe he decided that there wasn't enough of you Weasleys running around," Seamus joked.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, "Mum is going to kill him, I don't even think she likes Fleur."  
  
"Yes she does," Ginny snapped, "Has it ever occurred to you that not all of my brothers are afraid to show their feelings?"  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"If you can't figure it out, then I'm sure not going to spell it out for you," Ginny responded flatly.  



	18. Pointless Prefect Meeting

****  
  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven**  
  
****

__

  
  
Well, here is another forced chapter. I needed something to set up the next scene. I know this chapter is short and pointless (hence the title) but it has its place in this work in progress. Thanks again for all the support. I did want to address a few question before proceeding.  
  
Some of you have made mention that Harry needs to step up to the plate and take the leadership that he's destined for. I agree, but he's only seventeen years old. He isn't ready yet. Also, I can promise that Harry isn't a two timing SOB. You'll discover later what everyone is honestly feeling towards Harry (hint, hint.) and what Harry is also feeling. It's all in the plot. I kinda made a slip up, you guys are right, the house elves would have cleaned up the Slytherin common room, not the Professors. Here's my excuse for why the professors did it. The elves are so occupied with the new duties, since students staying longer in their houses means they make more of a mess, they didn't have time to do all the cleaning (really bad B.S.ing) Well, without futher ado…  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my own…  
  


  
*****  
  
  
**Pointless Prefect Meetings**

  
  
  
"Another Prefects meeting, what the bloody hell for?" Ron argued as he and Harry read the announcement board.   
  
Harry shrugged, "Who knows, maybe we'll be finally be able to use the loo again without a teacher's escort."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I can't wait for the blasted year to finally be over," Ron said heavily.  
  
"Like it's much better outside of Hogwarts right now?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Still haven't heard from Cho lately?" Ron asked.  
  
"Its been weeks Ron, and not a blasted word. I asked Kingsley if he had heard anything about Cho or Eros the other day, and he told me that it was classified information. I just wanted to know if she was still bloody alive," Harry spat.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine mate, She said it might be a while before she'd be able to write you, didn't she?" Ron asked with a sincerity in his voice.  
  
Harry sighed, "I'm still having dreams Ron. He's going after her next."  
  
"You don't know that sure. She's an Auror, well one in training anyways. Eros Raymer isn't going to let anything happen to, he fancies her after all," Ron finished.  
  
"That makes me feel tons better," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"But professor, if I don't get to the library I'm going to fail my NEWTs," Hermione whined as Professor Sprout shook her head, shoving Hermione back into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss. Granger, but the library is off limits to students right now, it just isn't safe," Professor Sprout said flatly, turning to leave.  
  
Hermione threw her books against the couch, "That is the stupidest rule I've ever heard of."  
  
"You would know, you've memorized all of them," Ron jeered. Hermione gave him a cold look.  
  
"I have a three scroll ancient runes essay due tomorrow, and I can't get the material I need to finish the fourth scroll," Hermione whined.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, "I thought you said it was only a three scroll essay?"  
  
"When have you ever know me to just do the minimum requirement?" Hermione flatly.  
  
The three sat there in a forced silence as a few student passed to go the last place they could, their dormitories.  
  
"Heard of any break out attempts yet?" Ron asked nudging Harry.  
  
"Yea, I'm planning on taking a stroll through the Forest tonight, want to come?" Harry said in a mock serious voice.  
  
"Sounds lovely, maybe we could go visit those lovely spiders again," Ron played along.  
  
Hermione gave a face of disapproval, "I'll take it you two are kidding."  
  
"No, dead serious. I could use a midnight stroll," Harry said defensively.  
  
"Harry Potter, you are not sneaking out of this castle," Hermione started.  
  
Harry held up his hands, "I'm kidding Hermione, Fudge would probably have a heart attack if I tried a stunt like that."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling you purposely are trying to tick off the minister?" Hermione said eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
"Because I am. That fat miserable man has me under house arrest. I can't even sneeze without someone asking me if I'm okay. Did you see what he was telling the Daily Prophet, before it was banned from us students? 'Harry is like a son to me' miserable old coot," Harry hissed.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Everyone is just worried about you. I'm sure Minster Fudge isn't purposely trying to make you miserable."  
  
"Oh open your eyes Hermione, Fudge hates Harry," Ron snapped.  
  
Hermione stood up with a disgruntled huff, "You're just encouraging him, Ronald."  
  
Harry could help but chuckle as Ron sat with his mouth open as Hermione disappeared up the girls' dormitory stairs.  
  
"Why don't you just confess your love for her and get it over with," Harry laughed.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Harry," Ron said bitterly. "Let's go play a game of chess in your room, it's too crowded in here."  
  
The two rose from their places on the couch and started towards the boys' dormitories. Pavarti Patil waved over at Harry and Ron with a smile.  
  
"Hey Harry, up for a swim?" she joked.  
  
Harry smiled, "I think I'll pass this time."  
  
"Suit yourself," she shrugged, and turned back to Lavender Brown.  
  
Ron looked at Harry suspiciously, "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing, don't worry about it," Harry lied, unable to shake the grin from his face.  
  
It definitely had its benefits being Head Boy. Harry's bedroom was one of the only places left to get any privacy at Hogwarts these days. Ron had practically moved in with Harry. Several of his things were now littering the room, and Ron had taken the liberty to hang several Cannon posters around the room to add 'depth'.  
  
"So, have you heard from your mother about Bill's engagement?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, "All I know is that it's suppose to be sometime during our Christmas break. Bill wants all of us in the wedding or something like that. Ginny's been really excited lately, I think Fleur asked her to a bridesmaid of all things."  
  
"I think it's a good idea Bill's get married, it might brighten your mother's spirit a bit," Harry commented.  
  
"But why her, why Fleur? I can't even look at her without turning red. Remember when I asked her to the Yule Ball?" Ron whined.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm sure she doesn't even remember that Ron."  
  
"Oh no," Ron said suddenly, throwing his head into his hands.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron raised his head, "We're going to have to find dates for this thing to, aren't we?"  
  
Harry had to laugh, "I thought you had overcome the fear of asking girls out?"  
  
"Not really, I mean Pavarti kind of came on to me last year, and I never really officially asked Susan out. I just told her we should hang out in Hogmeade," Ron confessed.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and braced for the worst, "Why don't you ask Hermione?"  
  
Ron's eye grew wide, "Are you mad? She'd probably turn me into a toad again."  
  
"She wouldn't. I'm sure she'd be flattered if you asked her to be your date to your brother's wedding," Harry said heavily.  
  
Ron frowned, "I guess you'll be bringing Cho?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't even know if Cho will be back by then."  
  


****

  
  
The hour passed quickly, and soon Harry and Ron found themselves being followed by Tonks as they walked to the Prefects' lounge. Tonks had gone from being quite friendly to Harry, to not speaking to him barely at all.  
  
"Tonks, you shouldn't look at people like that. It makes them feel uncomfortable," Ron tried to joke.  
  
Tonks frowned, "I wish you two would realize the seriousness of the situation and stop looking at me like I'm the bad guy."   
  
"How would you feel if someone followed you everywhere?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Tonks sighed, "If you don't start cooperating we're going to have to confiscate your invisibility cloak."  
  
"You don't even have any proof I've used it this year," Harry defended.  
  
Tonks shook her head.  
  
Professor McGonagall sat in the front of the lounge. Everyone took their seats around her as the called the Prefects' meeting to order.  
  
"You are all probably wondering why I've called this meeting to order," McGonagall commented, looking around the room. "It has come to my attention that the students are finding the new rules and restriction a bit overbearing. I have talked it over with the rest of the facility, and they have agreed to let you students plan some type of event in the Great Hall to take place after the annual Halloween feast."  
  
For the first time in weeks, students actually looked excited as McGonagall continued. "It can't be anything too extraordinary, so that rules out anything like a dance or party. It also has to be contained in the Great Hall and all years must be eligible to attend. I was thinking something along the lines of a book reading."  
  
"No offense Professor, but a book reading? Most of us haven't done anything but read books since the term started," Hannah Abbott voiced.  
  
"We could have a costume party," Colin Creevy suggested.  
  
McGonagall shook her head, "I'm afraid not Mr. Creevy, that would completely counter our security measures."  
  
"Why don't we just sit around and stare at each other," Harry muttered bitterly.  
  
"Did you say something Mr. Potter?" McGonagall caught.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "I said why don't we just fly around the Great Hall and chase each other on our brooms."  
  
It was absurd suggestion, but everyone's eyes lit up as Harry made mention of flying.  
  
"That is a bloody brilliant idea. We can't have outside Quidditch, but we can have like a miniature Quidditch festival in the Great Hall," Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Absolutely not, I'm not allowing the student to turn the Great Hall into a Quidditch stadium.   
  
"But Professor, it could be well organized, and everyone could attend," Hermione added.  
  
"I agree with Granger. We could bring out a few school brooms and have races, and Quaffle throws, and even a Snitch catch," Ernie Macmillian pleaded.  
  
"I said it had to be simple, that does not sound simple Mr. Macmillian," McGonagall said strictly.  
  
Theresa Crabtree, a Hufflepuff fifth year Prefect raised her hand, "I don't think it would be unorganized. We could have the professors guarding the doors to make sure nobody left without permission. Or the Aurors that follow Harry Potter could guard the doors."  
  
"I'll run it by the staff, but I don't see how such an event is even probable. I suggest you all get together and think of some logical ideas and we'll have another Prefects meeting tomorrow evening to set up a planning schedule," McGonagall conceded.  
  
"Now on to more important duties. We've had some reports of students being out past curfew. The other evening someone broke into the Prefects' bathroom and flooded the entire fifth floor corridor, which later resulted in the flooding of the Slytherins' house. I finally must concede that us Professor cannot provide adequate coverage of the hall enforcements, so the Prefects and Heads will resume their patrolling duties. I will post a copy of your patrolling schedule on your common room announcement boards. Anyone found in the hallways without permission will be automatically assigned a months worth of detention on the first offense, and suspended from school on the second, no exceptions. The rules are clear, nobody is allowed in the hallways without the company of a professor after five O'clock., Students should only be going to classes during the day time hours, and Prefects should still be escorting houses to and from dinner meals."  
  
"How much longer are these rules going to enforced?" Paul Keebler from Ravenclaw asked.  
  
"Indefinitely," McGonagall said with a frown. "Remember tomorrow night meet back here at the same time to discuss plans for after the Halloween feast."  
  
The students started to stand and collect in their groups to head back to their houses. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Malfoy looking at him coldly.  
  
"Having pleasant dreams scar face?" Malfoy hissed in Harry's ear as he passed.  
  
"Malfoy! Tell your master he's wasting his time," Harry said coldly, causing Professor McGonagall to look up.  
  
"Mr. Potter, a word please," she bellowed.  
  
Malfoy snickered as Harry tore his eyes off his cold face and approached their Headmistress.  
  
"Harry, as Head Boy such outbursts are unacceptable," McGonagall lectured in a hushed whisper.  
  
Harry bit his lip, "But professor."  
  
"I don't want to hear any excuses, if you don't start acting more responsible, I'm going to have to take away your badge," McGonagall said flatly.  
  
Harry stared at Professor McGonagall for a moment and finally decided to ask the question that had been haunting his mind.  
  
"Is Professor Dumbledore dead?" Harry said suddenly, causing McGonagall to look at him with surprise. She started to open her mouth then closed it again.  
  
"Voldemort knows," Harry continued.  
  
McGonagall fell back into her seat, "No Harry, Professor Dumbledore is not dead, though we fear the end is very near."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, not taking his off his professor.  
  
McGonagall smiled, "He's an old man Harry, he can't live forever no matter how much we wish he could. I suppose there isn't any point in keeping you from him any longer, since you obviously already know the truth."  
  
"Why did you keep it from me?" Harry asked bitterly.  
  
McGonagall's face grew dark, "Because we were afraid that Voldemort would find out, but as you have clearly stated, he already knows."  



	19. Pearls of Wisdom

  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord   
By: Logical raven **  
  
****

  
  
Well, here is another chapter. I'm going to try my best to update tomorrow, but I can make no promises… I'll do my best though.  
I guess nobody like the previous chapter. That's okay though, I didn't like it very much either…  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my own  


****  
  
**Pearls of Wisdom **

  
  
  
  
Harry glanced at the Gryffindor announcement board. His felt that familiar surge of anger swelling up towards his face. What was McGonagall thinking putting Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy as patrolling partners. It was the most absurd idea he had every contemplated. His own patrols were at the worst possible time, but at least he wasn't patrolling with a Slytherin.   
  
Harry and Padma would be wandering the halls, looking for rule breakers from four to five in the morning on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and every other Sundays . Harry had a hunch that his times were purposely selected to keep him from doing more hall flooding.   
  
"I think you should turn in your badge Ginny. I don't like the thought of you being alone in the halls with Malfoy one bit," Ron complained with a sneer.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's a good thing, now Ginny can keep her eyes on him in case he tries anything suspicious."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you've got patrols with Anthony Goldstein," Ginny sighed, looking as disgusted with her luck as Ron and Harry did.  
  
"I wonder why McGonagalls mixed up the houses for patrols, you think it would have made more sense to pair the Gyrffindors with Gryffindor and the Ravenclaws with Ravenclaws," Hermione said heavily.  
  
Ron snickered, "Rotten luck, I've got patrols with Sasha Blair. I'm going to have to baby-sit a Slytherin fifth year."  
  
"I think you've got that backwards Ron," Hermione responded, fumbling through her bag for something.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione with a look of digust when Harry decided to bring up his own bad fortune, "At least you guys don't have to patrol at four in the morning."  
  
"Sorry mate," Ron commented.  
  
Colin Creevy glanced at the board with a sigh, "I've got patrols with Pansy Parkinson. I guess they really don't like us Gryffindor sixth years."  
  
"Obviously," Ginny replied bitterly.  


****

  
The cold black room slowly focused at Harry glanced nervously around the emptiness. His eyes started focusing on the clocked figures enclosing around, Death Eaters.   
  
"I will not turn!" Harry shrilled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
The silence, the echo, was unnerving. Unlike his previous dreams, there was no response to his cries. The darkly cloaked figured stood motionless around him in a circle. He narrowed his eyes, trying to shake the fear building in his stomach.  
  
"This is a trick, I will not be tricked by you again!" Harry called into the silence.  
  
One by one, the Death Eaters removed their hoods, revealing the faces of all those Harry knew and trusted. First was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, O'Riley, Ron, Cho, it went on and on. Finally the last figured removed her hood revealing the evilly etched face of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Choose," the wind howled, as the room and figures disappeared.  
  
Harry again woke violently from his sleep. The sweat was pouring from his forehead as his heart beat wildly in his chest. His dreams were getting worse. He'd almost rather have the dreams of wandering blindly down the halls of the Department of Mystery.   
  
Harry sighed as he looked over at the clock, it was only two in the morning. He had two hours before his first patrol with Padma. He grabbed a set of robes out of his closet and got dressed clumsily. Staggering down the stairs of the boys dormitory with a yawn, the yellowish red glow of the Gryffindor fire welcomed him.  
  
"Morning Harry," Remus Lupin greeted, poking the flames with a poker.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Harry questioned with another yawn.  
  
Lupin smiled, "I was coming to wake you. Professor McGonagall has asked me to bring to you to Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Harry looked puzzled, "I thought nobody knew?"  
  
"Well, Dumbledore requested I bring you personally, or so I'm told. We need to hurry, we haven't much time," Remus Lupin replied pulling out a silver goblet from his robe.  
  
Harry looked at Remus suspiciously, "How do I know you're really Remus Lupin?"  
  
"Following Moody advice I see, constant vigilance," Remus smiled. "Fair enough, ask me a question that only I'd know the answer to."  
  
"Who was in your office the other night when the Prefects' bathroom was flooded?" Harry asked instantly, without even a second thought.  
  
Remus Lupin's eyes narrowed, "Were you using the Marauder Map the other evening?"  
  
"Perhaps," Harry said quickly.  
  
Remus smiled, "Some Professors might find it suspicious that you were using both your invisibility cloak and the Marauder Map on that particular night. Yes, December O'Riley did pay me a visit that evening."  
  
Harry lowered his guard slightly, "Where is Dumbledore?"  
  
A silver goblet port-key transported Harry and Remus to a rather large open room, decorated in magnification gold and red satins. The white marble floor reflected the grand chandelier that dangled delicately from the vaulted ceiling.  
  
"Where?" Harry started, looking around the house in awe.  
  
"Welcome to Dumbldore Manor," Remus Lupin said softly.  
  
Harry blinked, "This is where Dumbledore lives?"  
  
Lupin nodded as he headed towards the oak staircase that curled up the walls of both sides of the room. A large tapestry draped in the middle depicting an epic battle of some sort.  
  
"This place is amazing?" Harry said as he turned his head examining every inch of the room.  
  
"Indeed, Dumbledore created it himself," Lupin said heavily, starting up the stairs.  
  
The upstairs was as grand as the room below. Everything was pristine as it glowed under Harry's feet. The white marble floors were laced with flakes of gold that sparkled like stars in the heavily sky. Remus Lupin continued up a second set of stairs that were only separated by a few feet. As they walked up to the third floor of the manor, Harry noticed white fluffy clouds floating past his heads.   
  
"I'll wait out here until you've finished," Remus Lupin whispered over to Harry as he stopped in front of a extremely large wooden door. Harry started to knock, but the door opened before his fist made contact.  
  
Harry apprehensively walked through the opening into a room made of what appeared to be solid gold. It glistened so brightly that Harry had hold his hands over his eyes to keep from being blinded. In the corner of the room sat a large four corner post maroon bed made of a dark mahogany wood, engraved with the faces of lions.  
  
"Professor?" Harry said softly as he approached.  
  
"Ah, Harry. I've been expecting you," Dumbledore replied in a rattled whisper.  
  
The sight of the old Headmaster wasn't one Harry was prepared to face. His beard was a white as the first snow, and his eyes looked empty. He was broken and for the first time since Harry could ever remember, he looked old.   
  
"I apologize for you having to see me in such state, but if I do say so myself, I could look worse," Dumbledore replied in his usual humor.  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip, "You look fine sir."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled looking down at this white night gown, "You never were much for telling fibs Harry."  
  
"So I guess it's true…" Harry trailed off feeling his voice catch in his throat.  
  
"I'm dying," Dumbledore finished for him.  
  
Harry felt his mind swimming as Dumbledore smiled as he delivered the news that until that point had not been true.  
  
"Do not fret Harry, you cannot live if there was no death. I have honestly been wondering what has taken it so long to catch up with me. I trust you'll watch after Fawkes when I pass, he seems quite fond of you," Dumbledore continued.  
  
Harry started to speak, but closed his mouth abruptly as he felt his eyes starting to blur.  
  
"I guess you're wondering right now how you're going to defeat Voldemort without me," Dumbledore said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded slowly.  
  
"I wondered the same thing myself once," Dumbledore continued, "Surely you didn't think you were the first wizard to be born under such a destiny. When I was not much older than you I was told I was prophesied to destroy the Dark Wizard Grindelwald."  
  
"And you did?" Harry finally spoke.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "It wasn't easy let me assure you. It took me nearly 80 years to finally do it."  
  
"How old are you sir?" Harry questioned.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and winked, "I stopped counting when I reached 100, I figured that was old enough."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore in amazement.  
  
"I'm not nearly the oldest wizard that has ever lived, but I've had a good long life I suppose," Dumbledore continued, his breathing becoming more rattled with every word.  
  
"How am I suppose to defeat Voldemort. The prophecy says I have a power he doesn't know about, but I don't know what that power is either?" Harry asked quickly as he searched his mind for unanswered question.  
  
Dumbledore's beaten eyes twinkled once more, "You've been pondering what's behind the door that remains locked in the Department of Mysteries."  
  
"Should I go into the room, is that the power?" Harry pushed.  
  
Dumbleodore nodded, "It is the power that you posses that Voldemort does not know, but you don't need go into that room to receive it, you already have it, right here." Dumbledore touched Harry's chest with the tips of his fingers as he spoke.  
  
"I don't understand sir, what kind of power is in that room?"   
  
Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot tell you what the power is, that is something you must figure out on your own."  
  
"Love?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Love, is merely a word people use to describe a feeling they don't understand. The power you posses that Voldemort knows not, is much more than a mere word," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me? What if I can't figure it out, and you die?" Harry said heavily.  
  
"I know it isn't easy for you to understand the course you are being asked to follow. I to once wondered why someone couldn't extent me a hand or point me in the right direction. It isn't as simple as defeat and victory. You were marked as the one who has the power to balance the wiarding world again. You are the one who is going to open the eyes of all those who have been blinded by prejudice and hate. Like those who have been given a great task in the past, only you can find the answers to your questions," Dumbledore said as his voice grew weak.  
  
Harry sighed in frustration, "I can't do it alone."  
  
"Ah, you have figured out the most important piece in this riddle, you won't do it alone," Dumbledore said lightly, that glimmer of triumph returning to his old eyes.   
  
"I don't understand," Harry cried, feeling his eyes becoming water logged.  
  
Dumbledore took a deep rattled breath, "You are admired, respected and above all loved by more than you know. Those who you have touched, will follow you till the end."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "The the end of what?"  
  
The old Headmaster's head laid motionless on the pillow. His breathing was becoming fainter as his eyes flickered but did not reopen. Harry watched with a mixer of horror and confusion etched on his troubled face. If he hadn't seen so many pass before him already he would have been horrified.   
  
"He isn't dead yet. It isn't far off though," Lupin said suddenly appearing behind Harry.  
  
Harry frowned, "I've never seen him look so frail. I can still remember the time I saw him duel with Voldemort, I thought he was immortal."  
  
"Dying isn't being beaten Harry, it's letting go," Lupin responded, placing a hand of Harry's shoulder.  
  
"But why is he letting go now?" Harry muttered.  
  
Fawkes let a few soft notes escape his beak and Harry felt the courage he had once found so easily finally return.  



	20. Woes of the Redheads

  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: Logicalraven **  
****

  
  
I can admit when I've written something redundant. I fear I have almost written myself into a corner, but I promise, things are going to change. I have a wedding to write after all. How dark can a wedding be??? Especially one with Fred and George in it…  
Thanks to all my reviewers out there….You guys are amazing….  
This chapter is dedicated to anyone who thinks this story is a bit to dark….I think it's time to rebel against the boredom….  
  
Read and review  
Nothing is my Own  


****  
  
**Woes of the Redheads**

  
  
  
Harry knew it would happened any day. Fawkes would show up and give Harry the news that his mentor had finally passed. All of Dumbledore's words wouldn't leave Harry's mind, all of his woes surging in his chest as every thought passed. Harry tried to concentrate on his homework in front of him, but it was useless.  
  
Hermione sat across from Harry in the Gryffindor common room reading a series of Magical History books. Occasionally she'd glance over at Harry and start to say something, then she'd look back down at her books.  
  
"Hermione, what is it? Just tell me," Harry finally stammered after about the sixth time she looked at him.  
  
"It's nothing, stupid really," Hermione said lightly as a slight blush touched her face.  
  
Harry frowned, "You've been acting like you've been wanting to tell me something for the past hour."  
  
"It's just, oh never mind," Hermione stammered.  
  
"What is it?" Harry demanded, as Hermione frowned again shaking her head in annoyance.  
  
She let out a soft sigh, "Has Ron asked anybody to go with him to Bill's wedding?"  
  
"I dunno," Harry replied, slight puzzled by Hermione suddenly forwardness.  
  
"It's silly but I don't want him to get upset with me again," Hermione continued, pulling a letter out of one of her books. "Fleur invited Viktor to the wedding, and since he knew I was close to the Weasley family, he asked if he could come with me."  
  
"They're already sending out invitations?" Harry said taking the letter out of Hermione's hands.  
  
"No, I think they ran into each other in Paris or something," Hermione answered, "I just don't know what to do. I need to respond to Viktor and let him know if he can come with me, but I don't want to upset Ron."  
  
"Do you want Ron to ask you to be his date?" Harry pushed, raising his eyebrows slightly.  
  
"No," Hermione said instantly, "I just know he isn't a huge Viktor Krum fan."  
  
Harry grinned, "Well, if Fleur invited him, I guess there isn't much Ron can do about it."  
  
"So you think I should go with Viktor?" Hermione asked heavily.  
  
"I think you should talk to Ron," Harry replied flatly.  
  
Hermione sighed again, "I was afraid you'd say something like that. I just wished he'd ask somebody else to be his date so it would take some of the pressure off me."  
  
"You want me to tell him that, don't you?" Harry asked shaking his head.  
  
"Oh Harry, would you?" Hermione suddenly begged, causing her pink cheeks to turn a dark crimson.  
  
Harry's grin faded, "I'll mention it to him, but I doubt it will do much good. Just out of curiosity, would you go with Ron if he asked you?"  
  
Hermione eyes grew wide and her lip faded into a straight line, "I've never really thought about it."  
  
Harry might have pushed the conversation further, but the portrait entrance opened and a helpless looking Ginny Weasley came rushing it. Ginny's face was stained with anger and her eyes looked like she was about to have a nervous break down.  
  
"What happened?" Harry questioned rising from his seat along with Hermione.  
  
Ginny rushed over to them, panting hysterically, "Oh it's awful, I'm going to get my badge stripped for sure this time."  
  
"What?" Harry asked again.  
  
Ginny sighed, "It's Malfoy, I've…"  
  
"Go on, out with it," Harry pushed.  
  
"I've really done it this time," Ginny whined, collapsing into the couch.  
  
Hermione placed an arm around Ginny's shoulder, "What did you do to him?"  
  
Ginny snickered, "I tried to turned the stupid prat into a ferret, remember like Mad-Eye Moody did? Only it didn't work right, and…I turned him into a roach."  
  
Harry looked mortified for a moment, then desperately tried to fight back the smile growing on his face.  
  
"He was saying the most terrible things, I just lost my head for a minute. Oh McGonagall is going to take my badge for this, and the worst part of it…" Ginny stopped again.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't squash him with your shoe," Harry suddenly interjected.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No, I lost him. I went to catch him to perform the counter curse and he slipped through a crack in the floor."  
  
"Well, that's simple enough, I'll just use the Marauder Map to find him," Harry said frankly.  
  
Ginny frowned, "How exactly do you propose we get ourselves through that crack and into the between wall?"  
  
"We'll worry about that later, let's just find the little roach first," Hermione said quickly, looking at Harry for some agreement.  
  
"I'll go get the map and cloak," Harry said heavily, "Who's on watch out there, Kingsley or Tonks?"  
  
"Tonks," Ginny answered, "Do you think she'd help us?"  
  
Harry never answered Ginny's question. He dashed up the boys' dormitory stairs, taking them two at a time. The Head Boy's room was the last room in the row, and Harry felt a shiver or fear shot up his spine as he placed his hand on the door knob.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked astonished as Ron Weasley sat on Harry's bedroom floor playing a game of chess by himself.  
  
"Hey mate, I got bored so I decided to see if you wanted to play a quick game of chess," Ron said casually, moving one of his chess pieces who hit another piece causing it to shatter.  
  
"And when I wasn't in here you decided to play a game against yourself?" Harry asked carefully.  
  
Ron shrugged, "I told you, I was bored. So want to play a game?"   
  
"Can't, your sister has gotten herself into a little bit of a situation," Harry grinned, rummaging through his chest for his map.  
  
"What did she do?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
Harry snicker, "You're going to love this one. She turned Malfoy into a roach and lost him."  
  
"She did not, that is bloody brilliant," Ron said proudly, "Fred and George will be so proud."   
  
"Your parents won't be if she loses her badge," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Very true mate. So we're going to go rescue Malfoy?" Ron asked baffled.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Hopefully we find him before he ends up on the bottom of someone's shoe."  
  
"How are you going to get past your guard?" Ron questioned.  
  
Harry grinned, "I'm going to beg."  
  
The two boys raced down stares to a fuming Ginny Weasley, "Oh, I hate Malfoy. He deserves to be a roach, I shouldn't even bother trying to find him."  
  
"Nobody would ever know, I'm not telling anyone," Ron agreed, which caused Hermione to deliver a very angry glare in his direction.  
  
"I think Hermione will agree that no matter how much we all detest Malfoy, we can't leave him as a roach," Harry finally vocalized causing Hermione's glare to fade slightly.  
  
Ginny frowned, "I'm going to be in so much trouble, aren't I?"  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'm proud to have you as my sister," Ron said with a cheeky smile.  
  
Harry slowly approached the Fat Lady and muttered the password, "Dye Berry Fig." Tonks immediately turned her attention to the entrance as Harry walked out, crossing his finger in his robe.  
  
"Hello Tonks, how are you this evening?" he started, oh why couldn't he have inherited his father's charming ability?  
  
"Fine, what's on your mind Harry?" she questioned skeptically.  
  
He sighed, "I know we haven't exactly been on the best of terms this year, but I need to ask a favor of you."  
  
"I'm not letting you sneak out it that's what you're asking," Tonks said sternly.  
  
Harry smiled, "No, that isn't it. Well, you see… Ginny Weasley has gotten herself into a slight bit of a mess."  
  
Tonks arched her eyebrows.  
  
"She hexed a certain Slytherin into pest, in search of a better word. We need to find him before something happens that might do permanent damage resulting in Ginny losing her badge," Harry tried to be vague, but he wasn't blessed with Dumbledore's gift either.   
  
Tonks started to speak, but stopped.  
  
"Malfoy called me a mud blood lover, and told me that he was making it a personal quest to teach me not to taint the Weasley blood any further. I lost my head and turned him into a roach, it was an accident honest" Ginny said bluntly, as she appeared behind Harry.  
  
Tonks started to smile then caught herself, "Well, that isn't good is it?"  
  
Harry frowned, "No, it isn't. He got away from her before she could counter her curse on him. I figured since you're our transfiguration teacher, that you might be able to help us out."  
  
"Harry, I'd love to, but you know that I can't do that," Tonks said lowering her head.  
  
"Please, I don't know if my poor old mum's heart could take it if I lost my badge, I mean she's taken Percy's death so terribly hard," Ginny said showing her best puppy dog face.  
  
Tonks shook her head, "We have to make it quick, last thing we need is everyone in the school finding out what you've done. Where is the last place you saw him?"  
  
"On the third floor corridor, near the portrait of Stanley the Boastful," Ginny said, her face instantly becoming lighter.  
  
Harry dashed back into the Gryffindor common room for a moment, and pulled out his map, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
The map obediently revealed itself followed by a few words written by it's creators at the top.  
  
**_I never thought this map would be used to help a Slytherin, Mousier Padfoot.  
I recommend letting the stupid prat sweat it out for a few days, Mousier Prongs.  
I commend you for doing the right thing, though I'd warn that slimy Slytherin if he steps out of line again, you'll turn him into a pile of bile next time, Mousier Moony.  
Slytherins are the lowest forms of filthy at Hogwarts, they deserve to be turned into roaches, Mousier Wormtail. _**  
  
Harry had to laughed lightly as he scanned the map quickly to find the dot labeled D. Malfoy.   
  
"Find him yet?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Got him," Harry replied victoriously, looks like he's right where Ginny left him. "Mischief managed."  
  
The five of them walked quickly down the corridors toward the third floor. They felt somewhat safe, due to the fact they did have a Professor with them. All the same, they proceeded very carefully. Tonks actually caused the loudest commotion when she ran into a suit of armor as they entered into the third floor, causing it to crash into the floor.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered, walking quickly away from her created mess.  
  
"Lets hope Filch didn't hear that," Harry commented.  
  
Filch didn't but Peeves the poltergeist did. The mischievous spirit popped it's ghostly head through the wall with a high chuckle.  
  
"Making a mess tonight Professor?" he asked Tonks as he laughed, "Clumsy Nymphadora, always causing a mess, trips on her own feet… Nymphadora can't even stand without falling on her face and knees," he started singing.  
  
"Beat it Peeves," Ron warned the poltergeist.   
  
"Ronald, do you have any expectations to live up to? You look so much like your brother Charlie," Peeves mocked with a rolling laughter.  
  
"I think I hear the Bloody Baron, didn't we see him just up the hall?" Hermione said suddenly nudging Harry.  
  
"Yes, we did. He said he was looking for you," Harry told the poltergeist.  
  
Peeves immediately stopped laughing, "I didn't do it." He cried flying into the ceiling where he disappeared.  
  
"We need to hurry up, it would just my luck if Malfoy gets eaten by a spider or something," Ginny said quickly, rolling her eyes at the brief distraction.  
  
They walked a hundred feet further when Ginny dropped to her knees and started to search for the crack that Malfoy had crawled into.   
  
"It's around here somewhere," Ginny muttered as the group started to help her search.  
  
"You had to turn him into a bug, you couldn't pick a larger animal?" Ron whined.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and replied heavily, "I was trying to turn him into a ferret."  
  
"Malfoy, here Malfoy," Tonks tried calling. When the rest of them looked at her puzzled, she just shrugged.  
  
"This is ridiculous, we're never going to find him," Ginny cried, slamming herself into the ground in frustration.  
  
Harry slowly pulled out the map again, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
  
Malfoy hadn't moved, he was still in the exact same spot Harry had seen him before.  
  
"He's either dead, or to terrified to move," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Where exactly is he?" Tonks asked, eyeing Harry's map suspiciously.  
  
Harry pointed at the wall in front of him.  
  
Tonks pulled back her sleeves and started muttering an incantation. Within seconds a beating resonated through the wall.  
  
"Let me out of here!" Malfoy cried.  
  
"He's stuck between the walls," Ginny laughed, "How does it feel ferret face, it serves you right if we just leave you."  
  
"You stupid piece of filth, when I get out of here you'll be sorry. I'll kill you!" Malfoy screamed, banging on the wall harder.  
  
Ginny pointed at the wall with an 'I told you so look on her face.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I hear you've been causing Miss Weasley here some grief," Tonks said in her most teacher like voice.  
  
"Who is out there!" Malfoy hissed.  
  
"I'm afraid this is Professor Tonks," Tonks said sternly, tapping the wall with her wand causing the bricks to fold away and allow Malfoy to walk through.  
  
"Professor," Malfoy said disgusted. "She turned me into a roach! I didn't do anything to provoke such a vicious attack."  
  
"I serious doubt that Mr. Malfoy. I'm willing to let this incident slip by if you promise your next patrol with Miss. Weasley isn't so eventful," Tonks continued.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes and pushed past the group. Harry had seen that look in Malfoy's eyes before, this game was far from over.   


****

  
  
  
The Gryffindors piled around as Ginny Weasley told her 'roach' story for about the fifteenth time that evening.  
  
"I can't believe you turned him into a roach and got away with it," Dean laughed, placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, and muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Oh Ron, why do you always have to be so melodramatic," Hermione lectured, noticing his distained look.   
  
"I just don't see what the big deal is. What she did wasn't all that impressive," Ron snickered, collapsing into a lofty chair.  
  
Harry grinned, "Now a days, anything seems impressive. I never thought I'd miss Fred and George's catalogs so much."  
  
"Well, get use to it. McGonagall won't even let the Daily Prophet into the school, I serious doubt one of those catalogs is going to find its way in," Ron replied heavily.  
  
"You two are too depressing," Hermione said sarcastically as she stood up to leave.   
  
The letter she had shown Harry earlier that evening slipped carelessly to the floor. Hermione started to head towards the girls dormitory unaware.  
  
"Hermione, you dropped something," Harry said quickly, bending to pick it up, and immediately regretting saying anything.  
  
Ron grabbed it before Harry had a chance and a disgusted looked appeared on his face.  
  
"What's Krum writing you for this time?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione eyes grew wide, "Give that back."  
  
Ron snatched it out of her grasp, "No, what does it say?"  
  
"None of your business, give it back," Hermione spat, trying to reach behind Ron to snatch back her letter.  
  
Ron maneuvered around her and tore open the letter.  
  
"Dearest Hermione,  
  
Hope you are well. I was pleased to get a letter from you…"  
  
"RONALD!!! STOP READING THAT!" Hermione shrilled.  
  
Ron sneered and continued, "_ I ran into Fleur from the tri-wizard tournament, and she said she was marrying a friend of yours. Are you still friends with someone named Weasley?…"  
  
_Ron stopped and tossed the letter back to Hermione. Harry watched carefully for a moment, as Ron's expression went from one of pain, to one of anger.  
  
"I didn't say I'd go with him," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"You should," Ron said coldly, taking his seat back in the chair.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I won't go with him if you ask me not to."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Ron hiss viciously, trying to act like he didn't care, "It's my brothers wedding, not mine."   
  
Hermione face contorted in a pinch, "Fine, I'll go with him then."  
  
"Good," Ron spat back.  
  
"Wonderful!" Hermione snapped, before running up he girls' dormitory stairs.  
  
Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head, "You idiot!"  
  
"What?" Ron said defensively, "If she wants to go with Krum, I'm not going to stop her."  
  
"She wanted to go with you, even I can see that!" Harry lectured, "How thick can you be?"  
  
Ron didn't pay attention, "I'll just find myself a date, I don't need her."  
  
"Ron," Harry started, but it was pointless, he wasn't getting through.


	21. Careful Detailed Planning

******  
  
~Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord~  
  
by: LogicalRaven**  
****

  
  
_Well, I'm sitting here go over my reviews and a smile comes to my face. I've done exactly what I was trying to do. Make everything seem completely and totally hopeless and redundant. I know Harry seems weak and spineless right now, but he's had a lot thrown on his plate the past couple years. He's probably about to collapse from all the pressure. Rest assure he will rise up and face his fate.   
  
Hermione and Ron need to bicker right now….that the only reason I have. I'm not even positive I want them together anymore….They can be so catty.   
  
Cho isn't going to run off with Eros, literally anyways…dear, I've said to much….  
Just wait, you'll see….  
  
Read and Review….Nothing is My Own  
_

****  
  
**Careful Detailed Planning **

  
  
Nobody knew how Ron Weasley did it. Harry had a feeling it took an impressive amount of begging to convince McGonagall to let the students has a Quidditch Festival after the Great Halloween Feast.   
  
It sounded more impressive then the plans actually being drawn up were, but at least it wasn't a book reading, which is what McGonagall has said would happen if nobody could come up with a better solution.   
  
Ron has assumed soul responsibility of planning the event, and was openly refusing any outside help. He was planning on setting up an informational booth on each individual English team, to persuade those who hadn't selected a favorite team, to select one. Of course the Chudley Canon would have the most attention given to them.   
He did have all the teams there for display though: the Appleby Arrows, Ballycastle Bats, Caerphilly Catapults, Falmouth Falcons, Holyhead Harpies, Kenmare Kestrels, Montrose Magpies, Pride of Portree, Puddlemere United, Tutshill Tornadoes (Cho's favorite team), Wigtown Wanderers and the Wimbourne Wasps.   
  
If he had more time and room Harry was sure he would have included all the international teams as well.   
  
"Who wants to work the Tornado booth?" Ron asked eagerly as the Prefects and Heads let out a moan. "Come on guys, it's better than a stupid book reading."  
  
"Some would be inclined to disagree," Hermione said rolling her eyes.  
  
Ron sneered, "Thanks for volunteering Hermione, you can work the Tutshill Tornadoes booth."   
  
"I'll work it with you Hermione," Harry added, feeling it would be better than getting stuck at the Canon table with Ron.  
  
"Great that covers all the teams, now I need a volunteer for the flying demonstration. McGonagall wanted me to remind whoever volunteers that only first and second years are allowed have a go on the school broom, and they aren't allowed more than five feet off the ground," Ron continued.  
  
Malfoy shook his head, "Is there even a point to this stupid idea?"  
  
"I'll do it Ron," Ginny raised her hand, "I'm sure Draco would love to help me, would you?"  
  
"No," Malfoy said hatefully.  
  
Ginny smirked, "Something bugging you Malfoy?"  
  
Everyone but the Slytherins laughed.  
  
"Fine, than it's Ginny and Draco at the flying demonstration," Ron said spitefully, acting as if a bitter taste had crossed his tongue from saying Malfoy's first name.  
  
"Padma and Hannah are in charge of food and decoration, so if you or anyone in your house wants to request something talk to them," Ron said quickly, making a check across his list. "I still need someone to act as security at the main door to make sure nobody tires to leave," Ron said scanning the group.  
  
"I think I'm the only one left," Colin Creevy said lowering his head.  
  
Ron smiled, "Good man Creevy."  
  
"Here," Ron said passing out a announcement to the prefects, "Hang these on your announcement boards so everyone knows what's going on. There is sign up sheet for people to sign-up to work their favorite teams booth, we also need people to loan us things like posters and sports stuff. I've got the Canons covered, but we still have several more teams to inform students about."  
  
"Can we go yet?" Pansy Parkinson asked, looking extremely annoyed.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Unless somebody else has something to add."  
  
The group silently agreed that they didn't. Slowly houses started to pair up and head back to their common room.  
  
"Remember, we have another meeting next week at this time to discuss patrolling policies," Padma hollered to all the departing students. "Harry, do you think it would be alright if we stay back awhile, I have an idea I want to discuss with you."  
  
Harry looked slightly taken back, "I suppose, Tonks can walk us back to our common rooms separately."  
  
"Good, I think you'll like my brilliant plan," Padma smiled racing off to tell her fellow Ravenclaws she would be coming back separately.  
  
"Harry, you coming?" Ron called.  
  
"No, tell Tonks me and Padma need to discuss some Head business and we'll be out in a few minuets," Harry yelled back.  
  
Ron have Harry a thumbs up and walked out with the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
It didn't take long for the room to clear. Padma rushed over to her bag pulling out a long scroll where she had apparently been brainstorming. Always the Ravenclaw.  
  
"Okay, I wanted to run it by you before I proposed it to McGonagall," Padma started.  
  
Harry listened skeptically as she took a deep breath, "You know how we haven't been allowed to visit Hogmeade since the Dementor attack last year?"  
  
"Yea," Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I came up with a proposal to allow us to visit Hogmeade again. I've worked through all the holes and according to my plans it should be perfectly safe."  
  
"I don't care how safe it is, McGonagall will never go for it," Harry sighed, "They won't even let us receive mail without checking it, do you honestly think they'd let us go to Hogmeade without them."  
  
"That is actually what I'd figured you'd say," she bit her lip and let out a slight chuckle.  
"Do you want to hear my plan or not."  
  
Harry smiled, "What is this brilliant plan?"  
  
"I think we should go at night, as one large group. It's the most logical time to go, nobody will be expecting students to show up at Hogmeade at night, and if we go as a large group we should be perfectly safe," Padma started.  
  
"Have you fallen off your rocker?" Harry asked astonished by the suggestion he had just heard.  
  
"No I haven't. For the first time in my life I'm thinking clearly," she snapped, "It isn't fair they lock us up in the castle and don't tell us a bloody thing about what's going on out there. People are dying and they're more worried about protecting us then telling us the truth."  
  
"That isn't your real idea is it? You were never going to present that to Professor McGonagall?" Harry gathered.  
  
Padma blushed, "No, my idea is to convince Professor McGonagall to let us have some Hogwart's freedoms again, such as being able to go to dinner anytime we choose to, without an escort. Maybe even restarting Quidditch."   
  
"How are we going to do that?" Harry questioned.  
  
Padma grinned, "By causing a mutiny, we get all the students to start rebelling. You know messing up assignments and skipping class, that type of thing. It will be an entire school conspiracy, and everybody would do. I'm not the only fed up with being treated like a prisoner."  
  
"Then?" Harry pushed.  
  
"We convince McGonagall that the students need some freedom. We are the ambassadors for the student body so to speak. We present the faculty with our demand, oh what's the muggle term my father used. We go on strike," Padma finished.  
  
Harry smiled at her determined face, "What about Hogmeade."  
  
Padma shifted uncomfortably, "Last year you brought Cho back to Hogwarts through the Whomping Willow, she told me."  
  
"You want to sneak out and go into Hogmeade without telling the professors?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I want to know what's going on. We're never going to find anything out in this stupid castle with everyone watching us like hawks." Padma sighed.  
  
"Do you realize how dangerous that is? We could get…" Harry trailed off.  
  
"Killed," Padma finished, "They killed my brother and his entire family, do you honestly think we're any safer here at Hogwarts? I saw Dennis Creevy when he died, I still shutter when I pass that place in the halls. I'm not going to walk blindly into the dark next year, completely unprepared for what's to come, I'd rather just be told the cold truth now and get it over with."   
  
"Then we do it, just like you've planned. But we don't let the Slytherins in on it, it's too risky," Harry warned, "Half of them were in Purebloods United last year."  
  
"Several Ravenclaws were to if I remember correctly," Padma reminded. "We let them in on it, but we don't let them know it was our idea."  
  
"I think we should select a very specific group to go to Hogmeade with, I think we both know who we can trust," Padma said lowering her head.  
  
Harry frowned, "I thought we could trust Luna, and look what happened."  
  
"I know, Terry Boot and Michael Corner, I trust both of them from Ravenclaw," Padma almost whispered.  
  
"Hermione, Ron and Ginny," Harry added.  
  
"And Pavarti, she's my sister after all," Padma said quickly.  
  
"Neville, I know we can trust Neville," Harry said, remembering his conversation with him in the common room.   
  
Padma nodded, "We agree then, we tell Terry, Michael, Pavarti, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and nobody else."  
  
"How exactly do you propose we get this mutiny thing going?" Harry asked quickly.  
  
Padma smile, "That's where Pavarti comes in, Miss Gossip Queen herself."  
  
"That's brilliant, want me to talk to her tonight?" Harry asked.  
  
Padma shook her head, "Already covered, great minds do think alike you know."  
  


****

  
  
As the night of the Halloween Feast approached the plan slowly started to take shape. It was subtle, which is exactly what the two were hoping for. Students were doing poorly on assignments, or forgetting about them all together. Padma was right about spreading the rumor and getting the entire school involved. Pavarti had made good on her reputation and even the Syltherins were starting to show signs of mutiny.   
  
The best news came the night before the Halloween Feast, December O'Riley had sent a special owl to Harry declaring she had finally got in front of the board and convinced them to lighten their guard on him. Fudge had to concede since they were running dangerous short on trained Aurors that Shacklebolt and Blackfoot would be replaced by Auror trainees after the first of the year.  
  
Until that time all monitoring done on Harry Potter would be relieved, and instead the Aurors would focus on the protection of Hogwarts instead of just the protection of Harry.   
  
Harry tucked the letter into his pocket as he heard a few second years whispering something about skipping class. Harry had to smile, "Brilliant," he muttered to himself.  
With a yawn he found himself wandering up the stairs to the familiar safety of his room.   
  
He examined the room and noticed that there was still no Fawks, meaning Dumbledore was still holding on. For some strange reason the thought of Dumbledore still being alive brought Harry some peace, but he knew in his heart he would never see his mentor again.  
  
Before he realized it, he was drifting away to the land of dreams. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his robes as he embraced his pillow and let his head sink into it.  


****

  
  
"I don't know a Harry!"  
  
Harry glanced around the foggy street, he had seen the street many times. It was Privet Drive. The loud shrill had come from the small house that he had never really called home. As a shiver rattle down his spine, he started to approach.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I'LL CALL THE POLICE!" roared Vernon Dursley.  
  
Harry flung his head backwards as a flash of green light illuminated from the windows. His feet finally finding balance, raced towards the door, tearing it open.   
  
"UNCLE VERON, AUNT PETUNIA!" Harry cried, racing through the house in a desperate search.  
  
As Harry swung the kitchen door open he saw his rattle aunt looking terrified with her hands over her mouth.   
  
"What do you want?" Petunia cried.  
  
"I want to know everything about Harry Potter," demanded a voice that still haunted Harry's dreams.  
  
"BELLATRIX!" Harry identified.  
  
Petunia coward, "Please don't kill me. I don't know a Harry Potter."  
  
"You're a worthless excuse for witch. A muggle born who couldn't hack it. You don't deserve mercy, you don't deserve to live."  
  
Harry felt his legs freeze, "NO!"  
  
The frightening green blazed through the house as Petunia slumped to the floor in a dead drop. Her dull eyes looking lifelessly up towards the ceiling. Harry's attention immediately turned to Dudley, who was probably upstairs hiding under his bed.  
  
Bellatrix Black let out a sick laugh, "Poor ickle Harry, what will he do when he finds out I've killed his family." She kicked Petunia's lifeless body and pointed her wand up towards the air reciting the Dark Mark Summon, then with a loud pop she was gone. Harry found himself running up the stairs, hoping with every ounce of his soul, he still had a cousin.   



	22. Against All Logic

  
****  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord   
By: LogicalRaven**  
  
****

  
  
_I'm sorry I misspelled Parvati name again in this story….I'm such an idiot…I don't know why I can't spell that blasted characters name correctly! Damn Rowling, why can't she use more normal names, like Sue or Hank….(okay done with my rant)  
  
I really liked this chapter, you'll have to judge for yourselves…This is part of a continuing evolution in my saga….More on that later….  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own  
_

****  
  
**Against All Logic **

  
  
Harry never made it up stairs to see if his cousin was still alive. He awoke, and sprang from his bed and onto the floor in one swift movement. His mind was racing and his scar singed against his forehead. Harry fumbled through his trunk, not positive about what he was going to do. He grabbed the Marauder Map ran towards the door.  
  
It didn't make sense, why in the world would Voldemort, Bellatrix anybody go after Dursleys, they hadn't up till that point, why would they suddenly attack now?  
Petunia wasn't even in the magical books anymore, she was a nobody. Harry had seen her with a wand, she was hopeless..  
  
Harry swallowed hard, he couldn't be that ignorant, they went after the Dursleys because they were his relatives, close or not. It was still rather early, only around ten at night so the common room was still flooded with anxious students who were plotting how they were going to skip class or worse.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny Weasley tried to call out, but Harry had already spun out the entrance.  
  
One thing was set on his mind, he had to get to Privet Drive. A little voice keep whispering in the back of his mind, "Don't be stupid, it's a trap."  
Harry simply pushed it away, who cared if it was a trap. It was his destiny to face Voldemort, he might as well get it over with.   
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry spat at the map that obediently showed itself. Harry scanned the passageways making positive nothing would hinder his escape through the secret passageway leading from Hogwarts into Hogmeade. He just had to get off the grounds, then he could apparate.  
  
"Lumos," Harry lit his wand as he pushed through the dark passageway into the cellar of Honey Dukes. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could do this. Suddenly a cold blast of air stung his face as he felt that familiar sensation of apparating travel over his body.   
  
This was his longest trip, but distance was no matter. Opening his eyes as the wind subsided he found himself on the doorsteps of his childhood. He didn't know why he cared so much. He wasn't even sure why he had felt such the desire to do exactly what he was positive Voldemort wanted him to do. With a trembling finger he rang the door bell. He heard no movement from inside the house, and his head finally found the sky it had been avoid.   
  
It hung like the grim reapers veil over an open grave. A skull with a serpent extruding from it mouth and eye. Harry didn't even bother with magic, his foot violently smashed into the door as it busted open before him.  
  
He didn't need to call out their names, the Dark Mark lingering above their home told him that what he had experience tonight was not a mere dream. As Harry passed the steps to the bedrooms he caught a glimpse of a limp Vernon Dursley.   
  
Harry turned his head and pushed his way into the kitchen, where he found Petunia laying motionless and cold. Harry held his breath, all the hate he had felt for his aunt and his uncle for the past sixteen years could not have wished this fate upon them.  
  
A nauseous feeling erupted in Harry stomach and he found himself suddenly becoming sick. He had seen death many times in his life, but never quite stumbled across it before. Harry dropped to his knees wondering if this was the scene Sirius had seen after the attack on his parents.   
  
"Poor baby Potter, weeping again," creaked a voice that caused every vein in Harry's body to freeze.  
  
Harry spun around holding his wand in a defensive position, "You killed them."  
  
"Good observation. Admit it, somewhere deep inside you wanted to see them die," Bellatrix taunted, "You might say I did you a favor."  
  
Harry flared his wand at Bellatrix as ropes flew from the end. Bellatrix merely held out he hand and blocked them.  
  
"Do you honestly want to duel with me again wee baby Potter, my master has big plans for you," she laughed.  
  
Harry circled her dangerously, not letting his eyes lift, "Do you know what Voldemort has offered me?"  
  
Bellatirx cringed at the sound of her master's name.  
  
"He's asked me to be his second in command. Do you know what that means?" Harry said forcefully.  
  
Bellatrix laughed, "YOU!"   
  
"If I except his offer, you'll be the first one killed," Harry hissed throwing another curse that caught Bellatrix in the stomach slamming her into the wall. Harry kept his wand up as he slowly stepped around her.   
  
"Stupid boy, do you honestly think you can defeat me in a dual. I know more magic than you can even fathom," Bellatrix spat viciously raising her wand.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and aimed his wand, "_ Expelliarmus_!"  
  
Bellatrix wand flew from her hand a few feet, but she could still reach it if she tried. She stared at Harry giving a joyful cackle.  
  
"Is that really the best you've got?"   
  
Harry didn't say a word, keeping his wand raised and his eyes steady.   
  
"Even if you defeated me, you'll never defeat the Dark Lord. He has hundreds that are loyal to him. You don't stand a chance," Bellatrix taunted, her laugher seizing as her eyes grew cold with fear.  
  
"I don't care, he's going to pay, you're going to pay," Harry said in a dangerous whisper.   
  
Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, "You haven't the courage to kill me."  
  
"Maybe someone forgot to enlighten you, I'm a Gryffindor. Courage is the last thing I think I lack," Harry answered holding his wand directly over her heart.  
  
Harry held his breath as his mind swarmed with thoughts of revenge and hate. He wanted to do nothing more than to curse Bellatrix Lestrange, he wanted to see her fall to the floor in a dead stupor like he had seen so many others do. His heart was racing as his wand shook ever so slightly.  
  
"Your first kill. I'm honored, it won't be last though," Bellatrix whispered sadistically.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean," Harry said hatefully, pushing his wand into the depths of her robe.  
  
Bellatrix let a grin spread across her face, "The first one is always the hardest, but afterwards nothing quite satisfies the need for such control. You'll come around, you have no idea of what power he can offer you."  
  
Harry's eyes grew wide as he searched his mind for the courage to curse her to kill her.   
  
"DO IT!" she shrilled.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, letting his wand fall slightly.  
  
"DO IT!" she shrilled again.   
  
Harry screamed out the first incantation that came to his mind, "_ Lumos Solarum_."  
  
A blinding crack of light shined through the kitchen as Bellatrix stumbled backwards with a clumsy thump, catching the knife box as she tripped.  
  
"NO!" Harry screamed as the light faded. Bellatrix lay stabbed on the floor, unable to speak coughing up blood that soaked her pale skin.  
  
What had he done? He had killed her, he had taken the life of another. Harry grabbed the jar of sugar off the bar and slammed in into the wall in outrage.  
  
"NO!" he wailed again, staring at Bellatrix Lestrange's now vacant eyes.  


****

  
  
Harry wasn't positive how long he sat there in the kitchen watching the death he had caused, spread in an oozing red puddle. He half expected Voldemort to show up at any time to collect his tainted soul.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" December O'Riley and Mad-eye Moody busted through the kitchen door.  
  
"I…" was all Harry was able to get out.  
  
"Potter, what happened to Lestrange?" Moody howled, rushing over to examine the fallen Death Eater, "What happened."  
  
Harry bolted upright, "It was accident, I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's okay, just tell us what happened," O'Riley pushed.  
  
Harry gulped, "I had another dream, I had a vision that my aunt and uncle were being killed, and like a fool I wanted to rush to their rescue. You think I'd learn my lesson by now."  
  
"Did you find Bellatrix here? Did she do this and you killed her for revenge?" Moody said examining Harry with his magical eye.  
  
Harry mouth suddenly felt very dry, "NO, I casted a Lumos Solarum spell and she stumbled backwards…"  
  
Moody grumbled, "Then why is her wand is clear across the room?"  
  
Harry gulped, "I disarmed her first."  
  
"Hum," Moody said as if he were in deep thought.   
  
December O'Riley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "The muggle authorities will be here soon, we need to get you out of here."  
  
"I can't apparate back to Hogwarts," Harry started.  
  
"Why don't you apparate to the ministry, we can finish questioning you there," Moody interjected.  
  
Harry turned his head, "Why do you need to question me? I didn't do anything?"  
  
"You are suppose to be at Hogwarts, that the first problem we have. Secondly you've been found at a murder scene and you've basically admitted to one of them. Thirdly, you're suspicious nature has be questioning the accuracy of your story," Moody snapped, snatching Harry's wand.  
  
"Check it then! I swear I didn't kill her intentionally," Harry yelled, flinging his wand into Moody's hand.  
  
"STUPID BOY! Don't ever surrender your wand, how can you be positive I am who I say?" Moody growled raising his chin and letting his mad eye linger dangerously on Harry.  
  
Harry sighed, "What do you want me to do! You're accusing me of murder!"  
  
"Did you kill her?" Moody continued.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, "YES! Accidentally!"  
  
"Then I haven't accused you of anything, you've admitted to it."  
  
"Alastor, that's enough," December said forcefully, "Harry hasn't done anything wrong, he simple defended himself as far as I can see."  
  
"You know what's at stake, how do we know…" Moody started to grumble.  
  
"He hasn't," O'Riley said sharply.  
  
Moody growled, "Don't be so naïve!"  
  
December rapidly grabbed Harry's wand out of Moody hand and repeated the last five spells that had been casted. "Are you happy," she spat as she finished, "He's told us the truth."  
  
"What are you suggesting we do then?" Moody asked shaking his head, his eye still lingering on Harry.  
  
December stood firm, "The last thing we need if for this to get out in the public. Or worse, Fudge getting wind of it. Lets send him back to Hogwarts and keep thing between ourselves, nobody need know."  
  
"Are you mad? He's a murder suspect!" Alastor croaked.  
  
December narrowed her eyes, "He's Harry, do you want to just hand him over to the Dark Lord? Cause if we take him in, that is exactly what we're doing."  
  
Harry froze, she was right. If people heard he committed a murder they'd automatically assume he had already turned.  
  
"I haven't," Harry started.  
  
December didn't smile, "Go back to wherever is you apparated from and get back to your dormitory. Tell nobody of this tonight."  
  
"But December," Harry pleaded feeling fear starting to grip him.  
  
"Go!" Moody bellowed. "Before I change my mind."  
  
Harry sighed, "What about my cousin, I don't know if he's alright or not?"  
  
"We'll send word to you tomorrow," December said firmly, scanning the room with her Auror perception.  
  
Harry wasted no more time, he closed his eyes and apparated back to Hogmeade and the Basement of Honey Dukes. It was close to three in the morning before he returned back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Everyone was asleep, dreaming of the festival and feast that was to take place that evening. He let his broken soul fall into the couch as he touched his wand with a shudder.  
  
"I killed someone," he mutter miserable to himself.  
  
The rage was unbearable as he kicked the coffee table in front of him across the room. He then swung a picture off the fireplace mantel shattering it to the ground, where he fell letting his head collapse into his hands.   
  
He cried, "What have I done?"   
  



	23. Bad News and Rejection

****  
  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven**  
  
****

__

  
I'm glad some of you get a nice little chuckle out of me. I'll admit it, there are several words that I can't spell even with the help of a spell checker. Minute (did I get it this time) is one of those words that will plaque me till the day I die. You have no idea how much headache has caused me….  
  
There are others, and if you are one of my readers I'm sure you know which ones I'm talking about. Thanks to everyone for reading despite my flaws…  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own….  


****  
**Bad News and Rejection**

  
  
  
"Harry, you alright?" asked Ginny Weasley as she looked around her destroyed common room. Harry rage had come in waves during the night and he had smashed several tables, lamps and pictures.   
  
Harry Potter glanced up at her but didn't answer. What would he say, 'I killed someone, I killed Bellatrix Lestrange and I don't feel guilty about it. I think she deserved to die.' Harry sighed as thoughts raced through his mind. It wasn't the first death he was responsible for. Maybe not even the first death he caused, but somehow he felt it was the first murder he committed.  
  
Just the word , murderer, made Harry's blood grow cold. It was the word he had used to describe the one who killed his parents. Now he felt he was no better, even if his murder was justified.   
  
He could blame himself for his first Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's death, but he didn't know how he caused it. He really didn't do anything that inflicted that death. He could blame himself for Cedric, Sirius and even Dennis Creevy, but again, he never raised his wand against them.   
  
The spell he has used had been so innocent, his only intention as he had screamed his incantation was to startle her, hopefully long enough to make an escape. Somehow he had muddled it all up. Ironically her death resembled that of his late Godfather. He had preformed a charm that had delivered unexpected results.   
  
He willed his eyes closed as the vision of Sirius Black flying through the air into the black tatter veil played again before him, now accompanied by the vision of Bellatrix Lestrange staggering backwards from the blinding light and the knife dislodging from the knife box and spinning to the ground where she had fallen. They both had happened so quickly. Bellatrix had Sirius arrogant charm and Harry was certain that her death caused her just as much surprise as Sirius's had.   
  
"Harry?" Ginny said again, waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
Harry again ignored her staring at the blank wall with an equally blank expression.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Parvati asked appearing behind Ginny with Lavender Brown by her side.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Harry, Earth to Harry…"  
  
"He's be stunned!" Lavender shrilled throwing her hands to her mouth.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "He hasn't been stunned." Ginny poked Harry's arm hoping for some type of response. Harry felt it but he was numb and refrained from moving.  
  
"Maybe we should go get Madame Pomfrey?" Parvati said quickly, kneeling down to get a better look at Harry's mesmerized expression.  
  
Harry blinked causing Parvati to jumped back.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said in barely more than a whisper before standing up and dashing up the stairs to his room.  
  
He wasn't fine, his heart and mind were swelling with thoughts of guilt. Maybe Mad-eye was right, maybe he was turning. He had been tricked again, he had committed a murder, his first step towards the dark side.   
  
"Harry, where in world have you been. I've been looking for you all night!" Ron exclaimed with a look of excitement on his face. Today was the Quidditch festival.  
  
Harry didn't respond to Ron either, pushing past him to get to his dormitory.  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled as he started to follow.  
  
"Leave me alone Ron," Harry warned before slamming his bedroom door in his face.  
  
Ron looked puzzled before opening the bedroom door and entering anyways.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened to you, you look like hell," Ron exclaimed with a demanding tone.  
  
Harry shivered slightly as he weakly replied, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"To bad, what the hell is going with you?" Ron continued, sitting down in a chair across from Harry bed, a signal he wasn't going anywhere until Harry talked.  
  
Harry popped his head towards Ron's direction, "They're dead, my aunt and uncle."  
  
"Shouldn't that make you happy?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"No," Harry said instantly, "I never wanted them dead, even if I did despise them."  
  
"So, you're upset because they were killed?" Ron asked.  
  
"By Bellatrix. That's where I was last night, I had another dream and I went to Privet drive," Harry divulged.  
  
Ron smirked, "How in the world did you get out of the castle?"  
  
"Luck honestly, I used the secret passageway to Honey Dukes," Harry said heavily. "I killed her."  
  
"Who, your aunt?"   
  
"Bellatrix," Harry said lowering his eyes.  
  
Ron sat silent for a second then shook his head, "Good riddens, I guess you should feel better knowing you avenged Sirius death."  
  
"What?" Harry said in surprise.  
  
Ron eyes narrowed, "You don't feel guilty for killing that witch do you? I mean you did the world a favor, think of all the people she's killed."  
  
Ron did have a point, but Harry just couldn't get over the look on her face as she took her last breath, "I killed her Ron, I committed a murder!"   
  
"It isn't like she was a real person or anything, she was a Death Eater I guarantee nobody's going to miss her," Ron said frankly. " I bet Neville will be excited, he probably hated her more than you did."  
  
"She was a real person. Just because she didn't make the right decision didn't give me the right to decide if she lived or died," Harry said sounding exhausted.  
  
Ron frowned, "What do you think Aurors do? Did you think they tried to convert those who have sold their soul to change their ways? No Harry, they kill Death Eaters. Even if they don't always do it with their wands, the send them to Azkaban where they are better off dead."  
  
Harry froze, Ron made complete sense but Bellatrix's words made more. The first kill was the hardest, but it would get easier, and nothing could replace that feeling of power.  


***

  
  
"Odd," Hermione said softly, biting her lip in deep thought, as Ron retold her Harry's dilemma.   
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "What's odd?"  
  
"Well I thought Death Eaters attacked in groups or pairs at least. Why was she alone?" Hermione said quickly.  
  
"I don't know, I really didn't think to ask her," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, it seems to me she was set-up. If you had her at wand point, surely another Death Eater would have shown up to back her up, especially if it was a job as important as recruiting you. Why else would Voldemort allow you to see what was happing to your aunt and uncle, he probably wanted you to come to their rescue. I mean its worked before, why not again."  
  
"She wasn't trying to recruit me, she didn't even seem to know that Voldemort had been offering me a chance to join his ranks," Harry answered annoyingly.   
  
"Than maybe Hermione's right, Voldemort set her up so you could kill her. Maybe he thought it would help you sell out or something. After all don't you find it curious that the knife fell so perfectly, seems curious to me. I bet you know who, willed it to fall into her chest like that," Ron said before shoveling a spoon full of oatmeal into his mouth.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose, "You really are disgusting. Why do you insist on attacking your food in such a manner?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm sure your precious Krum doesn't attack his food," Ron hissed shoveling another bite into his mouth.   
  
"Honestly," Hermione whispered under her breath, before turning back to Harry. "If O'Riley and Moody say keep it hush, then I'd listen to them. Don't ponder on it, it will just make you feel worst. You didn't do anything wrong Harry, it was an accident."  
  
"ExactlywhatIsaid," Ron said with full mouth.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to speak with food in your mouth," Hermione lectured.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reveal his half chewed up oatmeal, before trying to wash his mouthful down with a gulp of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Pig," Hermione commented.  
  
Ron smiled, "I thought you said I was a toad?"  
  
"Well, if you to are done we need to get to class," Harry said rising from his seat and slinging his books over his back.  
  
"I wonder how many people are skipping class today?" Hermione said disgusted, she had never heard of such a pointless idea.  
  
Ron frowned, "I hope not a lot. McGonagall posted an announcement up on the board in the common room saying that anyone skipping class wouldn't be allowed to attend the festival or the feast."   
  
Hermione sighed, "I was concerned because skipping class completely defeats the point of coming to school. You can't learn anything by sitting on your rear doing nothing."  
  
Only about half the students were in their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus Lupin scanned his class looking weary, the full moon was quickly approaching.   
  
"Well, I think our lesson today will continue on the proper code of conduct when confronting a civilized Vampire, and helpful spells when confronting an uncivilized one," Remus started.  
  
"Can anyone tell we which vampire colonies still feed on human blood?" Remus asked his half empty class.  
  
Hermione hand popped straight up.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," Remus asked.  
  
"Well, most vampire colonies signed an agreement within the magical code of ethics that prohibits them from feeding on the blood of humans, but three colonies in Romania and four colonies in Transylvania claim the code only refers to magical humans, and still feed on muggles till this day. Those colonies are…"  
  
Harry started to tune Hermione out and noticed Ron motioning his mouth in a mock Hermione impersonation.  
  
"Very good Hermione, 10 points for Gryffindor," Professor Lupin awarded, causing Hermione to beam. "Now can anyone tell me how you become infected by vampire?"  
  
Hannah Abbott raised her hand, "You have to drink the blood of a vampire to be infected with it's curse. The life span on a vampire's curse is 10,000 years, leading may cultures to refer to them as immortal."  
  
"Very good Hannah, 10 points for Hufflepuff," Lupin awarded. "Now we're going to review on the four main spells used to defend oneself against a vampire attack, please pair up. Remember these spells are worthless against other creatures and wizards, but it is still essential you know the proper incantation for your N.E.W.Ts."  
  
"I tell you, if I ever came across a vampire, the last thing I think I'd do is try to hex it," Ron whispered.  
  
"Now, remember to flick your wand counterclockwise when reciting the 'Untolitiousiou' incantation," Lupin reminded.  
  
Ron raised his wand, _" Untolitiousiou," _A bright blue spark erupted from the end of Ron's wand.   
  
"Excellent Ron," Lupin said with a smile, "Ten points for Gryffindor."  
  
Ron smirked and help his head up in a proud display.  
  
"Harry, I was wondering if I might have a word with you in my office?" Professor Lupin asked, turning his attention to Harry.  
  
"Sure," Harry answered, looking at Ron slightly nervous.  
  
Professor Lupin smiled, "Ron, I think you'll be okay practicing alone for awhile."  
  
  
Harry followed Lupin up his office stairs.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about professor?" Harry asked.  
  
Lupin smiled again, "When we're out of the classroom, please feel free to call me Remus. I feel we've gotten passed the formalities by now."  
  
Harry nodded, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I received a visit last night from December and she told me quite an interesting story. Why in the world did you try to go to your uncle and aunt's house without telling someone?" Remus said getting straight to the point.  
  
Harry frowned, "I don't know, I was thinking I guess. It seems like nobody understands anymore. I had to see for myself if they were…"  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss. I know it isn't easy losing a family member, even if you didn't get along with them. You know if anything is every bothering you, you can always come to me. I have news about your cousin," Remus said pulling a letter out of his desk drawer.  
  
Harry gulped, "Is he alive?"  
  
Remus nodded, "Indeed, he apparently was safe in his school dormitory during the attack. I'm not even sure he's aware that his parents have passed."  
  
"So he safe?" Harry asked with a mixed expression of relief, "I guess he'll be going to live with Aunt Marge now."  
  
Remus held his breath, "Not exactly."  
  
Harry looked at Lupin with a confused expression.  
  
"The Order feels that is he a high priority target. We've already placed a watch guard at his school. We feel he'll be safer staying with you at Grimmauld Place when he's on vacation," Remus said delicately.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed immediately.  
  
Remus raised his hands trying to calm Harry, "I know you and your cousin have had difficulties in the past, but you two only have each other now."  
  
"He's a bully, no better than most Slytherins I know. Plus, he's had his memory cleared, he won't even remember me," Harry pleaded.  
  
"That could be a good thing, now you two can start over with a clean slate," Remus said forcing a smile.  
  
Harry grunted, "Dudley at the Order of the Phoenix, have you gone mad! No telling what trouble he'll cause. I'm not even going to be at Grimmauld over Christmas vacation, I was planning on going to the burrows with Ron."  
  
"Well, that's fine but you must have a guard with you at all times when your away from Hogwarts. Dudley can just go with you, that way we hit two birds with one stone," Remus replied.  
  
Harry mouth dropped open, "Dudley Dursley is not going to the burrow with me, nor is he attending Bill Weasley wedding, I never…"  
  
"It's already decided, there isn't anything left to discuss. It wasn't my decision," Remus surrendered shaking his head. "All I ask is you take into consideration that your cousin has been through a lot. You of all people should know it isn't easy to lose a parent, much less two. I know you'll treat him with respect and understanding," Remus finished heading back towards his office door.  
  
"This was O'Riley's idea wasn't it?" Harry demanded.  
  
Remus Lupin lowered his head but didn't answer. It was amazing how Harry could go from feeling so guilty to feeling so angry in a matter of second. Bitter thoughts of Harry and Dudley's past littered Harry's mind as he walked back down to join Ron in their spell work.  
  
"Well, remember how I said we should hang out in Hogmeade sometime this year," Ron was saying casually to Susan Bones as she looked at him curiously.  
  
"My brother is having a wedding over Christmas," Ron continued.  
  
Susan's face crinkled and Harry had to smirk as he prepared for what Ron didn't see coming.  
  
"Ron, you're really sweet, but I don't think me and you click right," Susan said quickly.  
  
Ron eyes grew wide, "Huh?"  
  
"I mean, maybe it could work out between us, but I think you need to get over your Hermione thing first," Susan continued turning her head and walking back over to her partner.  
  
Harry approached Ron apprehensively, "No luck?"  
  
"Can you believe the nerve of her?" Ron said exasperated.   
  



	24. Ron's Quidditch Festival

****

Ron's Quidditch Festival

****

I've been banned from updating on fanfic.net until Thursday. I'm so sorry, I forgot to remove one of my authors notes chapter off a previous chapter. I'm so sorry, I hope I haven't let you guys down. I'll update as soon a possible! Promise….

****

"But Professor, you couldn't have been serious when you said that anyone skipping class wouldn't be allowed to attend the feast and festival, it contradicts the whole point," Ron argued as they exited from the Prefects' lounge.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I was quite serious when I put up those announcements. I'm sure that the students who aren't allowed to attend will reconsider before skipping class intentionally again," McGonagall stated ushering a still protesting Ron out.  
  
"But Professor!" Ron fussed.  
  
McGonagall sighed, "Good-day Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron stammered back to Hermione and Harry with a look of hells fury imprinted on his face, "Old bat's being a hypocrite. What's the point of putting the stipulations of every student attending on us, then contradicting it by saying half the student body can't attend?"  
  
"No luck?" Harry asked with a sarcastic smile, he still hadn't told Ron and Hermione about Padma's brilliant idea. Although he knew they both of them were well aware of the plans circulating through the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "I heard a rumor that it's another organized mutiny, but I still don't see the logic in it. The only thing that's going to happen is McGonagall is going to get upset and start imposing more rules."  
  
"Or she'll listen to us finally and lighten up some of these stupid new rules," Harry added.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously, "You wouldn't have something to do with this? Would You?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Courtesy of your Heads."  
  
Ron frowned, "I have to agree with Hermione, I mean what good is it going to do?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to tell you guys what's going on eventually anyways. Remember the other night when me and Padma stayed behind to discuss Heads' business? Well, she presented me with this idea."  
  
"What idea?" Hermione said, frowning along side with Ron.  
  
"It's quite simple, we get the student body to rebel by skipping class among other things, then we approach McGonagall as delegates and present her with our solution, grant it may take some time before she comes around," Harry finished.  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip, "And?"  
  
Nothing got past her, "Then we sneak into Hogmeade and find out what the bloody hell they're trying to keep from us."  
  
Harry paused for a moment, the idea sounded a lot better when Padma had presented it.  
  
"Harry Potter, that is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard," Hermione said throwing her hands onto her hips.  
  
Ron smirked, "I think it's brilliant!"  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm glad, because Padma and I think you and Hermione should be part of the group that sneaks into Hogmeade."  
  
"I won't let you guys do this, it's too dangerous!" Hermione vocalized loudly, "I'll tell McGonagall."  
  
"Hermione, what's more dangerous, sneaking into Hogmeade to get a copy of the Daily Prophet or going out next year completely unprepared about what's going on?" Harry questioned.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Think about what you're saying? How in world do you even plan to sneak into Hogmeade with a professor noticing you're missing from class? Even if you tried to do it on a weekend, someone is bound to notice."  
  
"We do it at night, when everyone else is asleep, nobody will ever suspect," Harry said flatly.  
  
Ron grinned even larger, "At night!"  
  
"This is absolutely the most ridiculous idea that I've ever heard, I'll be no part of it," Hermione said heavily, increasing her pace.  
  
"Do you think she'll tell McGonagall?" Ron asked looking slightly concerned.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, she isn't going to rat us out."  
  


****

  
  
  
The Great Hall slowly started to collect students, most were younger than third year, since the upper years had taken the mutiny so seriously.  
  
"Wonderful, this is a disaster!" Ron yelped, "Two of our prefects skipped class today, so I've got to find someone to replace them."  
  
Hermione blinked, "I've never seen Ron so nervous about something."  
  
Harry grinned as they took their seat at the Gryffindor House table, "Never underestimate Ron's seriousness about Quidditch."  
  
Minerva McGonagall was nowhere near as appealing as Dumbledore had been as she announced the feast would begin. Her strictness radiated off her, much as the kindness had done off the previous Headmaster.   
  
"I wonder how Dumbledore is doing?" Hermione asked looking down at her plate.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I haven't heard."  
  
Hermione frowned as she noticed Harry obviously trying to avoid the subject, "Where in the world did Ron run off to? He's missing the feast."  
  
Harry scanned the room, confirming that Hermione was indeed right, Ron was nowhere to be seen.   
  
The half empty hall of students continued their feasting until the tables were practically picked dry of everything sweet and frosted.  
  
"I am happy to announce that due to the hard work or our Prefects and our Heads that we can have such a lovely Quidditch festival," McGonagall said happily standing in her seat. "Hopefully it will help us forget the dark times we faced during the beginning of this year."  
  
"Goody," Harry heard a Ravenclaw from a nearby table mutter under their breath.  
  
Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and the tables the students were sitting at instantly disappeared, only to be replaced by small booths, a nice little piece of transfiguration.   
  
"Did you find anything out about the Tornadoes?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked towards their booth.  
  
Harry bit his lip and sighed heavily, "I still haven't heard from Cho, she's the Tornado fan."  
  
"I'm sure she'll write you as soon as she can, I seriously doubt anything has happened to her, someone would tell you if it had," Hermione tried to console.  
  
Harry frowned, "Unless she's ran off with Raymer."  
  
"Oh Harry, you're starting to sound like Ron," Hermione protested.  
  
The two sat motionless at their booth draped in curtains of yellow and bright blue. A few golden badges with a silvery T in the middle were scattered around the wooden table of the booth. Just the sight of them made Harry's stomach turn, Cho often wore one on her robes to show support for her favorite team.  
  
"So what are the Tornadoes all about?" asked an eager looking Hufflepuff second year.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry nervously, expecting him to answer. Harry too looked puzzled at this simple question.  
  
"I don't really know all that much about them, I know their located in Tutshill and they have a pretty good record of winning," Harry finally answered.  
  
The Hufflepuff frowned, "You don't know anything else about them?"   
  
Harry looked off at a booth located a few feet away from the Tornado booth with a bright orange banner reading, "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best."  
  
"You think from the looks of the decorations that this is a Cannon festival instead of a Quidditch festival," Hermione muttered under her breath as the Hufflepuff moved on to another booth.  
  
"Ron," Harry laughed noticing the black cannon ball shaped balloons that were littering the ground.   
  
Hermione sighed, "Who's brilliant idea to give Ron final say about the decorations?"  
  
"Padma's I think," Harry answered. "She isn't the Quidditch fan of her family, or that's why she told me."  
  
"This is horrid!" Ernie Macmillian cried from the Kenmare Kestrels booth, "I hate this team."  
  
Hermione smirked sarcastically, "Seems like everyone is enjoying themselves."  
  
Harry nudged her towards Ginny and Malfoy, "Almost everyone."  
  
Ginny was glaring at Malfoy with a look of utter disgust. Malfoy seemed content on ignoring her as he sneered at first year Ravenclaw he was leading around in a circle on a broom a few feet off the ground.  
  
"I'm so glad I didn't volunteer for that post," Harry sighed, shaking his head at the failure erupting around him.   
  
The festival continued as the students wandering around with baffled looks of confusion on their faces. Hermione was right, the majority of the decorations were orange or black, and the Cannon booth was at least twice the size of all the rest.   
  
"Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?" Padma Patil asked as she stopped to say hi to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked up from her position of balancing her head with her elbows.   
  
"Hey Padma," Harry greeted.  
  
Padma smiled, "Well, if you guys get out of here in time…" she lowered her voice, "Try to sneak into the Room of Requirements, it's more enjoyable, so I'm told."  
  
Harry looked at her puzzled, "What?"  
  
"Leave it the students to rebel, you didn't expect them to all stay in their dorms on Halloween did you?" Padma grinned, walking away towards the next booth.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Did she just say what I think she did? We'll be caught if we go you know."  
  
"None of the teachers know about the Room of Requirements," Harry reminded her.  
  
It took nearly another hour of orange and black before students were permitted to leave the dawdling festival. The only one who looked disappointed it was over was Ron. The most exciting moments had come when Ginny had tripped Malfoy, causing him to bust his nose open on the broom handle.  
  
"Thank goodness it's over!" Ernie sighed, walking quickly behind Harry, "So you coming?"  
  
"Harry," Hermione said warningly.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "Come on Hermione, what type of leaders would we be if we didn't check out what was going on ?"  
  
Ron rushed to catch up with the departing group, catching the later part of Harry's statement, "Check out what?"  
  
Ernie smiled widely, "There is a bit of get together in the Room of Requirements, sixth years and above only of course."  
  
"This is absurd, we're Prefects, we shouldn't be participating in such shenanigans we should be reporting it," Hermione protested, looking slightly uncomfortable and outnumbered.   
  
"Hermione," Ron started.  
  
Hermione grunted, "FINE! Let's go, but if we get caught I told you so."  
  
It was obvious why it was only sixth years and above, the fifth years needed to take the students back to the common rooms, one of their unfortunate duties. Luckily for the older students, the Room of Requirements wasn't too far away from the Great Hall. The group Harry was traveling with made it there without much trouble, though they did have to duck out of Filch's way once.  
  
After walking past the one-eyed witch three times and making the door to the Room of Requirements appeared and they entered. It was loud as the group of upper year students were gathered around a large table of refreshments that had been snuck from the kitchen.  
  
"What in the…" Hermione trailed off as the music filled the now enormous Room of Requirements.  
  
"Welcome fellow rebellious students!" Parvati announced happily handing Harry a goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"You guys should know I had nothing to do with this," Hannah said innocently, blushing as Ernie gave her a scolding look.  
  
"So that's why you skipped Magical History," Ernie accused.  
  
Harry sipped his mug of pumpkin juice and snatched a strawberry tart off the table. If McGonagall caught them now, they would be in so much trouble. Lavender and Seamus were holding hands and snickering between kissed on another couch near Harry.   
  
"Why don't you two get a room," Harry jeered with a forced smile.  
  
Seamus returned it, "Glad you made it, I heard the festival was a bit of a dude."  
  
Harry was about to answer when the Room of Requirement's door open again and in came Draco and a few other Slytherins.  
  
'Wonderful,' Harry thought bitterly.  
  
Malfoy laughed, "Is this suppose to be some kind of joke, you call this a party?"  
  
"Nobody invited you Malfoy," Ginny said coldly slapping him across the face as she spun her red hair.  
  
Malfoy pulled his wand out and dangerously pointed it towards Ginny's back.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Harry hissed from across the room.  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "Going to try to stop me I suppose."  
  
Harry slowly removed his own wand from the pocket of his robes, "Did you every have any doubts? _Engorgio!" _  
  
Malfoy wasn't completely prepared when Harry delivered the hex so suddenly and didn't dodge out of it's path quickly enough. His entire body started to swell as he fell to the floor shrieking in pain.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried, staring at him in shock.  
  
Harry stood motionless for a moment then suddenly started laughing, he couldn't stop.   
  
Crabb and Goyle looked puzzled as they helped Malfoy to his feet, discussing among themselves whether or not to take him to Madame Pomfrey. 


	25. The Path You Choose

  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: Logicalraven**  
  
****

  
  
First let me again apologize for getting suspended from fanfiction.net. Luckily, I've written two chapter since my suspension, so here is the first one, and I'll publish the second one tomorrow.

This is a set-up chapter. I can't wait till the next one, we finally get into the interesting stuff…..I hope you guys are still enjoying this piece, it has been kind of dark and slow to take off, but things are rolling better now. I'm would love to update daily, but I've been so busy with work I've barely had time to breath. It took every ounce of energy left in me to update today….Well, thanks again guys…and keep reading  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my Own  


****  
  
  
**The Path You Choose **

  
  
Harry popped out of his bed with a loud thud as he slipped to the floor. His heart was racing as the images of Draco Malfoy's lifeless body flashed through his mind. It was the same image that had played out each night in his dreams since Halloween.   
  
Everyone had thought Harry's hex on Malfoy was hilarious, everyone but Malfoy. It had taken nearly a month for the swelling to subside, and his puff face still showed visible proof of the curse. Amazingly, nobody had turned Harry in. Basically because everyone in that room would probably be facing suspension or worse, expulsion, if any such incident was report.   
  
Malfoy had apparently told Madame Pomfrey that he had eaten a cursed creampuff. At least that was the rumor going around the school. Meanwhile, as the onset of Christmas approaching the "mutiny" scheme had gone to an entirely new level. Students had been given a new found goal as more and more classes were being skipped, and more and more projects were being forgotten. Over half the students at Hogwarts were endanger of failing out entirely. Nobody was even attending Professor Binns class anymore not even the first years, though he hardly noticed.   
  
Professor McGonagall had a look of soak frustration etched on her face. It didn't matter what she threaten, nothing seemed to waiver the students determination. Students from previous years were taking the famous Weasley remedies to fake illnesses, and some were just using spells to make themselves break out in bumps and fevers. Madame Pomfrey had been quoted saying, "She had never seen so many ill students in all her life."  
  
From the attitudes of the students, you would think Umbridge had been renamed Headmistress instead of McGonagall. It didn't matter to Harry anymore, with the strange dreams he had been having, it was probably better that he was being watched strictly. Unlike he normally felt, the thought of hexing and causing him pain brought Harry not even the slightly inkling of remorse. In all honestly, he wanted to see Malfoy cry, to wallow begging for mercy.   
  
Harry shook his head violently as a smile cracked on his lips as he thought of Malfoy begging for his life lingered in his mind.   
  
'What's happening to me?' Harry thought miserable to himself forcing the smile off his face.  
  
The dreams were unlike anything he had every experience before, so vivid and lifelike. It took nearly twenty minuets after his first dream to convince himself he hadn't killed someone again. He could actually feel the wand vibrate in his hands as he shot the fire of green out of the end. His ribs actually hurt from the insane laughter that followed his kill.   
  
Harry's mouth felt very dry as he pulled himself to his feet. He needed something to drink. He slowly walked down the halls to the boys' bathroom. The cold stone floor stung his bare feet as he open the door to the echo filled room.   
  
He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he splashed the cold water over his face followed by a gulp of water from his cupped hands. He looked like the living dead. His skin was as pale as white paper and if he was seeing thing right, his green eyes were starting to fade into a pale yellow.  
  
Yellow. Harry pried his eyes open examining the green of his eyes even closer. He wasn't seeing things, the color was definitely changing. He blinked hard and splashed another handful of water over his face. He leaned over the edge of the sink panting in nervousness. What if he was turning? What if Moody was right?  
  
After a few seconds of ignoring his reflection he turned his head back up towards the mirror. He barely recognized the person staring back at him. His eyes were now glowing a deep gold. He startled slamming his eyes shut. When he reopened them they were again a emerald green.  
  
Harry turned the facet of streaming water off and proceeded back to his room, catching one last glance in the mirror. He hadn't bothered to look at the time, but he had a feeling that it was probably somewhere nearing four or five in the morning as the mist of twilight beamed from the views of the windows.   
  
His bedroom was messy and foreign as Harry pushed his way through his door. The first thing that caught his eyes when he scanned the room was a bird the size on a eagle sitting on his desk, then he saw a sight was wasn't expecting.  
  
"You have to fight it Harry," Dumbledore said in a slowly raspy whisper. "I know what's happening to you, and you have to fight it?"  
  
Harry stared dumbfounded at his old Headmaster, a million questions were racing through his mind.   
  
Dumbledore wasn't smiling, he had a look of hate and determination on his face.  
  
"What are you doing here sir?" Harry finally stammered.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, "He's trying to turn you. I know what he's plaguing your dreams with, and he's right Occlemency won't help with what he's doing."  
  
"How?" Harry started.  
  
"He's tried that trick with me many times, but he learned that I would not be turned," Dumbledore said in a dangerous tone.  
  
Harry sighed, "I'm trying, I don't know what's happening to me?"  
  
"I told you once that we all must make choices in our lives. Right now is the time for you to make a choice. Your path can lead you two ways, and Tom is going to tempt you to take the way he desires you take. Now it is up to you to decide," Dumbledore said breathing even harder.  
  
"I killed her sir," Harry almost whispered, "I can't stop thinking about it…"  
  
"And it makes you feel such joy as you picture her mutilated body dying," Dumbledore finished, his once sparkling eyes were hiding behind dark clouds.  
  
"Yes," Harry confessed, feeling his heard stop in his chest for an instant.  
  
"It's time you know the truth about Voldemort Harry, a truth that I sometimes forget," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
Harry frowned, "I already know his father was a muggle. I already know that our childhood were similar…"  
  
"You are walking down an identical path in this cycle of history. Tom had the same opportunity as you, he could have done wonderful things, but he choose to use his gift for greatness to fulfill his own need for power. He used his unforgivable curses because it quenches his need for power, to watch those around him suffer. You also enjoy this power over others," Dumbledore said slowly.  
  
Harry started to protest, but suddenly remember his sore ribs. Dumbledore was right, there was some thrill in powering over others.   
  
Dumbledore let a few haggard coughs escape his cracked lips, "I won't be around much longer Harry, and I fear I am leaving you at the most delicate moment. Promise me you'll remember what we're fighting for in this war. Don't let those who have passed memory be in vain, don't let everything I've shared with you be forgotten. I've taught many students during my days here at Hogwarts, but none were more like a son to me than you."  
  
Harry voice caught in his throat.  
  
"Remember Harry, they're your dreams, you have the power to control them," Dumbledore said as a smile finally appeared on his face.  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Harry said quickly as Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
  
Dumbledore let a slight giggle slip, "No, I think it's time for my exit, by part in this story is complete. I've done all that I can do, the rest is up to you."  
Harry didn't move, part of him wanted to grab his old Headmaster and beg him not to go.  
  
"You will take care of Fawks, he needs four drops of rain a day to keep his diet sound," Dumbledore stroked his bird one last time, "I think I may pay a visit to the Caribbean, I hear it is quite lovely this time of year."   
  
Walking in a rough stagger he made his way over to Harry and did the most uncharacteristic thing Harry could ever remember him doing. He embraced him into a firm hug, "Goodluck Harry, you have my complete faith."   
  
Like a cool summer breeze, Dumbledore was gone. Harry's room was dark and empty once again. Fawks let out a few notes they fell with Harry's tears, things would never be the same again.  


****

  
  
  
That day Harry decided to skip his classes, he just wasn't in the mood to attend, but the song of the Phoenix had lifted his spirits so the day wasn't a total loss. The afternoon was long as Harry read one of the books Remus and Sirius had given him for Christmas a couple years back. Ginny plopped down on the couch next to Harry and sighed. The two of them, along with the rest of the common room, should have been in class, but they were doing their part in the mutiny.   
  
"Ron got a date," Ginny muttered crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Harry eyed her questionable, "Who?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I have no idea, he asked some Hufflepuff during lunch, Lavender just told me."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Harry continued, now grinning at Ginny frustration.  
  
"No, it isn't fair. Do you have any idea what would happen if I brought a date to Bill's wedding?" Ginny vented.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"I have six brothers, you can imagine for yourself," Ginny said coldly.  
  
"I'm sure they wouldn't behave too badly if you brought a date, " Harry jeered, noticing Dean's crooked nose, a reminder of the time Ron had broken it after he dumped Ginny, out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter anyways, I can't…" she trailed off.  
  
"Can't what?" Harry asked.  
  
She shrugged, "The person I'd like to ask wouldn't go with me anyways."  
  
"Ginny, any guy would be lucky to go with you, I'm sure anybody would be flattered if you asked them," Harry said with a warm smile.  
  
She forced a smile, "No, he's already interested in somebody else, but it doesn't matter."  
  
Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable, "So are you going alone?"  
  
"I thought about asking Terry from Ravenclaw, we always got along when I was dating Michael, but he's dating Sarah Winn, you know the forth year Gryffindor," Ginny sighed again.  
  
Harry shook his head as he thought about how stupid he was feeling, Ginny wasn't interested in him again, she was interested in Terry Boot, "I'm sorry Gin, surely there is somebody else you'd like to take."  
  
Ginny blushed slightly, "Maybe I'll just invite Neville, I mean he did take me to the Yule Ball."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I'll be there solo also," Harry said placing his hand on her knee.  
  
Ginny frowned, "Still haven't heard from Cho huh?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Well, we could always go together to keep each other company," Ginny said casually.  
  
Harry froze for a second then blinked, "Yea, that sounds okay…"  
  
"Only if you want to, I don't want Cho getting upset or anything," Ginny added, holding her hands up.  
  
Harry forced a smile, "I'm sure Cho will be perfectly fine with the idea, it you were Hermione or Parvati it might be a different story."  
  
Ginny pulled Harry into a brief hug, slipping a kiss onto his cheek, "Thanks Harry, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time."  
  
"Of course we will," Harry agreed, feeling a tickle slip into his stomach, he knew just as well as Ginny was thinking right, Cho wouldn't like the idea one bit.  
  
Only four days left till Christmas break, only four days left before Harry would be heading to the Burrows and facing his dreaded cousin. Although Harry didn't like the idea, Mrs. Weasley had said in her letter that Dudley was more than welcome to come along with Harry for the holidays. Obviously she didn't know Dudley Dursley very well.  
  
Ginny smiled as she tore her face away from Harry, her cheeks matched the color of her hair.  
  
"I've gotta go," she suddenly said rising from her seat, "I'll see you later…..Harry."  
  
Harry slowly watched her disappear towards the girls dormitory stairs, his fingers slowly wandered to the spot on his face where she had let her lips brush.  
  
"That is so wrong," Parvati teased from across the room, "Mr. Potter what would your little lady say?"  
  
"I haven't the slightly clue what you're talking about," Harry said looking slightly puzzled by the accusation.  
  
Parvati grinned and approached the couch, "Oh come off it Harry, I've seen that look before, you're smitten."  
  
"I am not," Harry defended lightly turning his attention away from Parvati, "and you haven't seen that look before."  
  
"Parvati, sometimes I wish we could just hide down here forever," Parvati said in a mock Harry voice, quoting one of his lines to her from the previous year when they had their fling.  
  
"Shut-up, that isn't even funny," Harry said rolling his eyes with a snicker.  
  
Parvati just laughed , "It's okay to be tempted by another girl," she gingerly touched his arm, "It's completely natural."  
  
"And you're next in line to date me," Harry said suddenly, giving her sarcastic grin.  
  
Parvati looked at him frankly, "Actually you've blown your chance with me, tired of waiting for you to come around you know."  
  
"Oh really," Harry said arching his eyebrows.  
  
Parvati nodded, "Really, I'm dating Ernie Macmillian from Hufflepuff, he drowns me in attention and he isn't dating a former Asian Ravenclaw I know."   
  
"You're dating Ernie now?" Harry asked slightly shocked, "he never seemed like your type."   
  
"Surely you know me by now Potter? I love a challenge, and me dating Ernie is driving Hannah absolutely crazy," Parvati said coolly.  
  
Harry laughed, "So, if you had of caught me, you'd probably have just gotten bored."  
  
Parvati's face suddenly grew serious, "No, I think it would have been different with you."  
  
Harry suddenly lost his voice, he wasn't sure how to respond.  
  
Parvati's nose suddenly crinkled, "On the other hand, you were a horrid kisser. I probably would haven't gotten bored."  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny," Harry grinned, "I was a horrid kisser?"  
  
"See you do care what I think about you," she accused with a playful shove.  
  
Harry held his hands up, "You caught me."  
  
"So, are you going to dump your previous Cho Chang for Ginny Weasley?" Parvati asked as she got herself comfortable for a long conversation.  
  
"No," Harry said instantly, "Me and Cho are doing wonderful, besides the fact I haven't heard from her going on two months now."  
  
"Slightly bitter are we?" she jeered, "I just noticed you staring at Ginny the other day at lunch, and everybody knows she's laid off guys and focused all her energy in waiting on you. Michael Corner told me she use to never shut-up about you," Parvati continued.  
  
Harry shook his head, "You love to start trouble don't you?"  
  
Parvati grinned leaning her head back, "What can I say, I'm good at it."  
  
"Ginny is like a sister to me, besides she's the one who got me a Cho together in the first place," Harry argued.  
  
"Typically, she obviously was trying to get over you by eliminating you from her radar. Apparently it didn't work," Parvati explained as only she could.  
  
"You're wrong. I'm not a nutter, do you have any idea what Ron would do if something ever did happen between me and Ginny?" Harry said wishing she would stop her devil advocacy.  
  
"Denial, it's the first sigh," Parvati sneered ignoring Harry's attempts.  
  
"It's pointless arguing with you, do you know that?" Harry finally conceded, signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
Parvati smiled in victory, "Just remember to invite me to the Weasley/Potter wedding."  
  
"You're are truly the best part of my day," Harry said sarcastically, closing his eyes and preparing to catch up on some badly needed sleep.  
  
As Parvati's voice slowly faded out, Dumbledore's words came back into his mind. If he did dream, they were his, he could and would control them. He may be presented with the same choice as Voldemort, but he wasn't following that road, not without a fight. A fight that we would rather die than 


	26. Ill Be Home For The Holidays

****  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord   
By: LogicalRaven**  
  
****

  
  
_Well, here comes the exciting part. For those of you who are wondering how much darker this story is going to get, I'm honestly not sure. I promise I'll have some light moments, but the end will all be worth it. I won't be updating till Sunday, I'm going out of town and all, but keep reviewing, I love the feedback.  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my own_  


****  
  
**I'll Be Home For The Holidays **

  
  
Harry gave a yawn as Fawkes song woke him from another peaceful night sleep. It was amazing how after his talk with Dumbledore his dreams had stopped. He wasn't even sure if he was dreaming anymore. It was a perfect day, practically.   
  
Everything he was taking with him to Ron's was packed and waiting at the foot of his bed, and for the first time in his life, they were going to the Burrows the normal way, by the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Harry, you ready to go mate?" Ron asked as he stumbled into Harry's room, dressed rather sloppy.  
  
"You look horrible," Harry snickered, stretching his arms above his head.  
  
Ron glared at Fawkes, he had an idea what the arrival of the bird meant, but Harry had yet to confirm his suspicions.  
  
"So Dumbledore went on vacation huh? Where did you say the Caribbean?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
"That's what he said. Something about it being lovely this time of year," Harry said vaguely.  
  
Ron frowned, "Well, I'm sitting with Megan Jones on the train ride back, I'm suppose to meet her parents when we get to Kings Cross."  
  
"Already? That's quick," Harry laughed, pulling on a clean shirt.  
  
Ron sneered, "Her parents want to meet me before she's allowed to come to the wedding. I'm not even sure why I invited her, she's a bit thick ya know."  
  
"Thick?" Harry asked as he put the finishing touches on his outfit.  
  
"You know, a bit round around the middle," Ron said like it should have been obvious.  
  
The morning passed quickly as they finished a quick breakfast and made their way to the carriages that would take them to the station.   
  
"So, big plans for Christmas?" Padma asked as Harry boarded the Head's carriage with her.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I'm not really sure."  
  
"Well, just remember that we're talking to McGonagall about lifting these stupid restrictions the day we get back. The sooner we accomplish that, the sooner we can go to…" she trailed off and laughed, "Hogmeade."  
"How in the world did you make Head?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
Padma grinned, "Incredible intelligence."   
  
The two Head made their way onto the train finding their seats separately.  
Padma found a compartment with a few of her Ravenclaw friends and her sister, while Harry continued on until he found Ginny, Hermione and Neville. Ron was sitting up towards the front of the train with Megan Jones and the Hufflepuff seventh years. Harry caught a glimpse of Ron as he walked forcefully behind a largely build Hufflepuff.  
  
"So Hermione, when is Viktor coming to your place?" Ginny was asking.  
  
Hermione blushed, "After Christmas, his letter said he'd be at my place by the 28th."  
  
"Oh, you are coming to the Burrows before the wedding aren't you?" Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Yes, I'll be there the day before with Viktor, if Ron is okay with it," Hermione muttered under her breath.  
  
Ginny shrilled, "Thank goodness, no telling what those bridesmaids of Fleurs are going to be like, I won't know any of them."   
  
"Still talking about the wedding?" Harry asked laughing.  
  
Ginny smirked, "I don't know what you're laughing about, you've got to go through all the terrible formalities with me, including the rehearsal dinner, being my official date."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it," Harry said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"It is gotten a bit big, how many bridesmaids does Fleur have again?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Five, plus her maid of honor, honestly. She wanted twelve, but I think Bill talked her out of it."  
  
"So six?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, Bill said he only wanted his brothers and his best friend in the wedding. I don't even think Fleur wanted me in the wedding, she just did it to be nice," Ginny grunted, "I'm not sure she's going to be my favorite sister-in-law."  
  
"She'll be your only sister-in-law," Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ginny grinned, "Oh, when you and Ron get over your denial you'll be married."  
  
"What?" Hermione said making a disgusted face.  
  
Harry let his eye linger over towards Ginny, "Denial is the first sign."  
  
Ginny let out a giggle as she nodded in satisfaction that Harry was agreeing with her. Harry quickly let his eyes drop, what was he doing? What was he thinking? He was still with Cho, and he couldn't let his feeling get confused by that. It wasn't her fault that she hadn't written him, she couldn't write him.  
  
Neville suddenly sneezed, "Excuse me."  
  
"I think you're allergic to that plant," Hermione pointed at the red flowery plant secured in his lap.  
  
Neville rubbed his red eyes, "You know, you may be right (SNEEZE)."  
  
"Bless you," Ginny offered.  
  
"My grams wanted me to bring it home, she says it livens up the living quarters," Neville explained rubbing his dripping nose.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Maybe we should store it in the storage compartment."  
  
Neville thought about it for a second then nodded after another sneeze, "Good idea Hermione."  
  
The two stood up as Hermione took the plant out of Neville's hands, "Here I'll carry it for you."  
  
"Thanks," Neville said with a watery smile.  
  
The two walked out of the compartment leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
"So…" Harry started feeling a slight tension building in the room.  
  
Ginny bit her bottom lip, "Just go ahead and kiss me and get it over with."  
  
"WHAT?" Harry asked shocked by her response.  
  
Ginny fell over in ball of laughter, "You should have seen your face."  
  
"I didn't think it was at all amusing, you scared me death," Harry said forcing the grin off his face.  
  
"I couldn't help myself, you were acting like you were scared to talk to me," Ginny continued laughing.  
  
Harry shoved her playfully, "I said that it wasn't funny!"  
  
"Harry Potter, you are pitiful!" Ginny doubled over.  
  
Harry jumped behind her letting his fingers find her sides as she erupted into an even larger fit of giggles.  
  
"If you insist on laughing, I'll give you something to laugh about," Harry jeered.  
  
"Quit it, I said STOP!" Ginny pleaded, trying desperately to defend her sides.  
  
Harry pinned Ginny to the ground as best he could tickling her aggressively, suddenly she popped her head up and planted a quick kiss smack on his lips. It took a moment of being stunned before Harry released her.  
  
"Now see what you've gone and made me do," Ginny said still snickering, "I had to go off and kiss you to make you stop."  
  
Harry grinned uncomfortably.  
  
"Ron hates it when I do that," Ginny said as if offering some sort of explanation.  
  
Harry attempted to wipe his mouth in disgust a moment to late, and Ginny glared at him with a look of confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Ginny said softly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, wishing the knots in his stomach would untie, "It's okay, you're like a sister to me. I honestly didn't think anything off it."  
  
Ginny gave a forced sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just trying to get you to stop."  
  
"Just don't do it again," Harry continued trying but failing to look cool.  


****

  
  
The train rolled into the station as the students quickly unloaded, most excited about their holiday of freedom. After a few quick goodbyes Ginny and Harry went to find Mrs. Weasley. Ron would have to catch up later, after he got his date's parents approval.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were standing in an opening with December O'Riley by their side.   
  
"Hello dears, where is your brother Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Meeting Megan Jones's parents."  
  
"Who?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
Harry answered, "His date for Bill's wedding."  
  
"Of course," Mrs. Weasley nodded, apparently the subject of Bill's wedding was a delicate one.  
  
December grinned at Harry and whispered over in his ear, "I hope you don't mind, but I'm using my time off to be your guard."  
  
"Always on house arrest aren't I?" Harry asked shaking his head.  
  
December smiled, "I've got some really good news for you, but you'll have to wait till we get back to the Burrows."  
  
Harry looked puzzled, but knew she wasn't going to answer her right now.  
  
Ron finally approached with a look of loathing imprinted on his face.  
  
"It go very well Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
Ron forced a smile, "Yes."  
  
"Then why do you look like you're about to be sick?" Harry asked in a whisper as Mr. Weasley looked away.  
  
"Did you see her mother and sister? Their as big as my house!" Ron exclaimed in a loud whisper.  
  
Ginny smiled, "You could have taken Hermione you know, her mother has quite a lovely figure."  
  
"Shut-up Ginny, I wasn't talking to you," Ron snapped.  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes, "No, but you are talking to my date." She grabbed Harry's hand in hers and lead him a few steps ahead.  


****

  
  
The Burrows were exactly as Harry remembered it. He felt his heart lighten as they pulled into the drive. The house looked like it had a slight makeover, probably courtesy of Fleur.   
  
"Well, don't dawdle," Mrs. Weasley said sighing.   
  
Harry followed Ron up the front stairs and into the front door.   
  
"I wonder if anyone is in yet?" Ron asked in his normal tone. " I mean it's only four days till Christmas."  
  
Harry nodded as they made their entrance. Ginny was still holding tightly to Harry's hand, not that he was objecting.  
  
"HELLO, WE'RE HOME!" Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry breath caught in his throat. On the couch sat a smug looking Charlie Weasley talking to a dark haired girl who was turned away from them. Ginny immediately released Harry hand as Cho Chang turned her head towards them.   
  
Harry tried to say her name, but his voice caught in his throat.  
  
She suddenly broke into tears. Her dark raven hair was tied loosely back, letting a few strands linger forward to hit her face. Her eyes were accented by dark circles and a few bruises were hidden by her newly found smile.  
  
She jumped to her feet and ran towards a stunned looking Harry.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again," she almost cried.  
  
"Cho, what? Why are you here?" Harry finally asked, feeling a strange sensation surging through his body.  
  
Cho took a rattled breath, "It was a horrid attack. Eros is at St. Mungo."  
  
December gave Harry an 'I'll explain later look'.   
  
"Cho, I'm so glad you're okay, I'm glad you're here. I've been worried sick," Harry said returning her hug, feeling a sense of happiness engulfing him.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Cho cried, burying her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you two go have a nice walk in the garden, Fred and George have just degnomed it," Mrs. Weasley suggested giving them a gentle shove, flashing Ron a warning look as he began to snicker.  
  
Harry released Cho from her hug and looked nervously at Mrs. Weasley. Cho walked Harry towards the back door staring deeply into his eyes. Harry had never realized how very deep her eyes were. He glanced backwards to see the expression of everyone's faces before they disappeared outside, and his heart froze when he saw the disappointment on Ginny's face.  
  
Cho didn't seem to notice as Harry's eyes lingered behind them. It felt odd to see her again. She wasn't the same innocent girl he had remembered from just a few short months ago. Her posture was more straight and her eyes were sharper. The most dramatic change was her expression. She looked like someone who had just seen the worst tragedies of the world.  
  
"It's quite lovely here," she sighed, as the beaming sunlight engulfed them.  
  
"Yea," was the only word Harry could manage to find.  
  
Cho looked at him with a forced smile, "I'm not suppose to tell you what happened to me."  
  
Harry grinned, "I figured as much."  
  
"But I don't care what the Ministry says," Cho continued, "I was in Bulgaria trying to recruit one of the Vampire cults with Raymer, that's why I couldn't tell you where I was. The Minister didn't even know what we were doing."  
  
Cho took a deep breath, "Vampires are quite particular, and only socialize with what they call 'beautiful' people, that's why Raymer got slated for the job. Everything was going perfectly until Darthaynia, who is a Vampire high priest, became fond of me."  
  
"They sent you into a Vampire den?" Harry asked, making sure he understood what she was saying.   
  
Cho smile nervously, "Yes, but it was for a good cause. We've already lost the giants and the Dementors to Voldemort. If we don't gain an alliance with the Vampires we'll be fighting this war alone."  
  
"So what happened?" Harry pushed, feeling the sun fading behind a cloud.  
  
Cho suddenly burst into tears, "It was horrid. Darthaynia tried to make me one of his brides, promising me immortality, in return. They had no idea we were from the Ministry nor did they care. If it wasn't for Eros….I don't know what would have happened. We tried to fight them, but there were so many, they easily over took us, taking us prisoner. I spent two weeks in a prison box no bigger than a coffin, it is part of the ritual of transformation. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Harry wrapped his arm her shoulder, feeling her tremble slightly under his touch, "It's okay."  
  
She sniffled, "I'm sorry, I've just never been through anything like that before. I honestly didn't think we'd get out alive. We escaped during the daylight hours the morning before my transformation ceremony and made it to the boarders when we ran into the Kylanna, supporters of the Dark Sorcerer Platanious. We made it out, but Eros took a bad hit, he'll be St. Mungo for awhile."  
  
Cho shivered staring into Harry's jade, "I'm so glad I'm here with you right now."  
  
Harry felt his own self shake faintly as she moved her head towards his. Her eyes pierced his very soul as her lips lingered lightly over his. He held his breath as the contact grew, spreading heat throughout their bodies. Everything that had once plagued them both disappeared in their passion.   



	27. The Joys of Family

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord   
By: LogicalRaven  
  
  
****

  
  
_Hello everybody. Here is another chapter in this long story of mine. I'm trying to set everything up before I get to the wedding scenes, remember the wedding won't happen till New Years, so we've still got to get through Christmas. This is my first real attempt at writing a fluffy Cho/Harry scene let me know how I did.  
  
Read and review  
Nothing is my Own _  


****  
  
**The Joys Of Family **

  
  
Her lips felt like soft velvet as his finger rolled gently across them. Her buttery skin shimmered in the fading sun, as they bid farewell to the dying day. Harry couldn't stop staring at her, every move she made was making his stomach turn circles. He gently brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes as she relaxed under the warmth of his arms.   
  
"Do you think we'll every have our world back?" Cho said lightly staring up at the twinkling stars.  
  
"What do you mean, we haven't lost it yet," Harry assured her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.  
  
Cho sighed, "I use to think the darkest things in the world would all disappear if we just defeated he who must not be named, but now I'm not so sure. There is so much evil out there."  
  
"What are you looking at?" Harry said following her eyes to the heavens.  
  
Cho smiled, "The stars, I use to make a wish on that bright one in the North every night when I was a little girl."  
  
"Sirius," Harry whispered, staring at the bright North Star.  
  
"It's quite beautiful," Cho whispered, her eyes twinkling in the starry light.   
  
"Yes you are," Harry said before he even realized he was thinking aloud.  
  
Cho blushed feverishly as a smile spread across her face, "You've never said I was beautiful before."  
  
Harry was now blushing too, "I've always thought you were. You've had me spellbound since the first time I saw you."  
  
"Our first Quidditch match, I could have beat you," Cho insisted, giggling nervously.  
  
"You did," Harry said, following a course he'd never allowed himself to take before.  
  
"You've changed," Cho said suddenly frowning.  
  
Harry arched his eyebrows, "In a good way?"  
  
Biting her bottom lip she lowered her head and started fidgeting with a blade of grass.  
  
"In a bad way?" Harry asked feeling slightly concerned.  
  
"I don't know," Cho said immediately, "I can't place it, but something is different."  
  
"Maybe I just missed you," Harry grinned nudging her softly.  
  
Cho let out a light huff, "I guess that's why you sent me all those letters while I was away."  
  
"I couldn't send you letters. You told me you wouldn't receive them," Harry defended.  
  
Cho closed her eyes, "Did you write any?"  
  
"No," Harry confessed feeling his throat slightly constrict.  
  
She lowered her voice where is was barely above a whisper., "I did."  
  
"I wanted to write you, honest," Harry said pleading his case.  
  
Cho sighed again, "I guess it's silly, it isn't like you love me or anything."  
  
It felt like he was on center stage as the spotlight burned down of him, beads of sweat rolled narrowly down his face as she backed him into the most dreaded of corners.  
  
"Cho," was the only word he could find.  
  
She bit her lip staring at him, "If you love me say it."  
  
"I…" Harry started.  
  
"Oy, dinners ready!" Ron bellowed from the back door.  
  
Cho gingerly rose to her feet dusting the grass slivers off her robes. Her expression was one of defeat as she headed towards the house without Harry. He watched her dumbfounded, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid.  
  
"Harry, everything okay?" Ron asked, approaching Harry reluctantly.  
  
"Tell me why I'm such an idiot?" Harry muttered miserably.  
  
Ron shrugged, "What did you do this time?"  
  
"I can't say it to her, I can't tell her I…" Harry trailed of dropping his head into his hands.  


****

  
  
  
The curtain of night lingered in the room of Ron Weasley. Cho Chang was only a floor below, bunking with Ron's little sister. No matter how terribly hard Harry tried to will his eyes closed, he couldn't sleep. He kept watching the door, expecting his dark beauty to creep in with her damp eyes. It was well into the early morning hours, before realization set in that she wasn't coming. The only noise in the still night were the wails of Ron's snoring melody.  
  
Harry rolled over uncomfortably forcing his eyes from the door. 'Sleep' he thought to himself 'I just need to go to sleep, everything will be better if I just get some sleep.'  
  
Suddenly the creak of Ron's bedroom door caused Harry's forced closed eyes to pop open. He sat up quickly turning towards the door. His heart fell into his stomach and turned to lead as a nervous looking Ginny Weasley quietly closed the door behind her.  
  
"Harry, you awake?" she whispered as she started to approach the bed.  
  
Harry wished he hadn't popped his head up so he could just pretend he was asleep, "Yea, I'm awake."  
  
Ginny smiled taking a quick breath, "I need to talk to you."  
  
"I don't want to wake Ron, can we talk tomorrow?" Harry asked, trying to make a legitimate excuse.   
  
Ginny giggled, "Harry you know just as well as I do that Ron sleeps like the dead.  
  
Harry glanced over as a drooling Ron who was spooning his pillow and smiled.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked shifting to allow her a seat next to him.  
  
"About being my date to Bill's wedding. I wanted you to know it's okay if you want to cancel out of me," Ginny said as if she had been rehearsing it all afternoon.   
  
For the second time that day he felt completely backed into a corner He had almost completely forgotten he was going to Bill's wedding with Ginny.   
  
"I…" Harry started, noticing the disappointed look on her face.  
  
Ginny noticed his lingering eyes and seemed to grow more uncomfortable, "Why do you look at me like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Harry whispered, almost overcome with the urge to touch her face.  
  
Ginny tucked the loose strand behind her ear, "Like that. You're messing everything up."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked confused.  
  
Ginny stammered, "I'm not suppose to feel this way anymore. You're my friend, my brother."  
  
"Ginny," Harry started.  
  
"NO!" Ginny said loudly, causing Ron to shift dangerously. "I'm tired of making excuses, surely you felt this tension between us too? I just need to know…"  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny looked as if she was needing proof to asked what was on the edge of her tongue, "Do you love her?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Cho?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny demanded.  
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly.  
  
"How can you not know. You either do or you don't," Ginny said, her face narrowing in embarrassment.  
  
"How do you know when you love someone? People say it all the time, but how do you define a feeling like love? Is it when you think about someone all the time? Is it when you want to be around them? Is it when you're willing to die for them?" Harry said feeling frustrated.  
  
"It's when you look into their eyes and you see their very soul. When you love someone your heart aches when they're not around and you walk on clouds when they are. You know you love someone when you can imagine yourself growing old in their arms," Ginny said lightly in a far off dreamy voice.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know if I love her or not. I just know I care about her."  
  
Ginny touched Harry's face lightly, "I…." she trailed off and shook her head, "I just want you to be happy."  
  
"I don't what there to be this weird tension between us," Harry pleaded, feeling the air around them growing thick.  
  
Ginny huffed loudly, "The hell with it."  
  
She nodded her head up towards his and pressed her lips firmly against his. Harry immediately pulled back with a shocked expression.  
  
"Ginny…" Harry said feeling overwhelmed.  
  
Ginny tried to force a smile, "I just needed to know if there could be anything between us. If there wasn't Cho and Ron and everything else that keeps us apart in our lives, could there be a me and you?"  
  
Harry grasped her hand tightly in his, "Ginny Weasley, you are the most amazing girl and I am a fool for not noticing you before. Maybe there could have been something between us, but that time has passed. You've been such a wonderful friend, and I definitely know I don't want to mess that up. I couldn't bare not having you in my life Ginny Weasley, you're one of my best friends."  
  
Ginny let a tear trickle down her cheek, "I know you think I'm being silly. When I was a little girl I use to imagine my first kiss. I thought fireworks would explode behind my eyes and everything would be perfect. I just can't help wondering if you're the one I'm suppose to be with Harry. I'm trying to hard to be your friend, but everything inside of me is telling me there is something more there."  
  
Harry's worst fear was being realize as Ginny's tears forced their way out. She didn't cry freely like Cho, she fought each tear with such vigilance.   
  
Ginny wiped the tears off her cheeks angrily, "I think Cho is a wonderful girl, and I do wish you two the best." She quickly stood up and headed towards the door. "Good night Harry, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Ginny," Harry whispered as she disappeared. He slowly laid his head back on his pillow. Why did he have so much trouble figuring out his emotions. Dumbledore told him love was what Voldemort detested but he was so full of. If he was so full of love, why couldn't he figure something everyone else found so easy.  
  
He pondering every feeling that he had every felt towards everyone he had ever known. Ron's incredible loud snoring interrupted Harry's train of thoughts as he looked at his red headed friend. He loved Ron like a brother, nothing could ever change that. There another problem arose, love could be defined under so many different terms.   
How could he use the same emotion to describe what he felt for Ron and Hermione as he used to describe what he could feel for Cho. Then there was the feelings he felt for Remus, December, Sirius and Dumbledore.   
  
The sun slowly began to rise and shine through Ron's window as Harry realized sleep wasn't going to take him. He doubted anybody would be up this early. Just when he decided to lay in bed awhile longer a terrified scream pierced he house. Harry shot straight up as Ron feel off the bed.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron swore as he pulled himself off the floor rubbing his head.  
  
Harry didn't bother to check if Ron was alright. He bolted straight for the doors, running into a scrambling Charlie Weasley in the hallway.   
  
"Did you hear that?" Charlie asked racing in front of Harry.  
  
Harry nodded as they passed Ginny's door. The two occupants of the girls room poked their heads out and began following Charlie and Harry. Harry had to blink when he realized the source of the girly shrill had come from his only living family member.  
  
Dudley Dursley stood in the living room with his mouth in an open gape, staring around at the sight of the living room. He must have experienced his first voyage by floo powder by the looks of the soot cover sweater.  
  
"Dudley," Harry said greeting his cousin apprehensively.  
  
Dudley was in the company of December O'Riley and an Auror who Harry didn't know.  
  
"He doesn't remember anything Harry, we've filled him in the best we can. The memory charm has been countered but it could take awhile before his memory returns," December said as Harry approached.  
  
Harry knew very well how long a counter memory charm could take, he remember his last encounter with Lockhart vividly, "I'm Harry, you're cousin."  
  
Dudley narrowed his eyes, "I don't have a cousin. I don't know what you people are playing at, but as soon as I get out of here I'm going straight to the police and reporting this. This is kidnapping."  
  
"They'd just laugh at you, what in the world would you tell them anyways?" Harry jeered, feeling all the hate he had towards his cousin returning.  
  
Dudley saw one of Mrs. Weasleys magical enchanted brooms racing across the floor and dashed behind December, "What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"A broom," Ginny said obviously.  
  
Dudley backed up slightly, "You people are a bunch of freaks! I demand you let me go!"  
  
"Dudley, we've already been through this, it isn't safe for you out there right now," said the Auror Harry didn't recognize. "This is your cousin Harry. The Ministry of Magic used a memory charm on you so you wouldn't remember having a cousin. A very evil wizard is out to kill you, just like your parents, we need your corporation."  
  
Dudley sneered, "So, this is dump I'm going to be staying in?"  
  
"Yes," Harry gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Anybody got a cigarette?" Dudley asked suddenly spinning around to the group nervously.  
  
Harry shook his head as the rest of the group looked at him in puzzled expressions.  
  
Dudley looked shocked, "You know a tobacco stick? How about a beer, you people do have beer don't you?"  
  
"Oh course, but mum doesn't keep butterbeer in the house," Ginny said trying to force a smile.  
  
"Butterbeer?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Dudley, things are different here. It might take some time, but I promise things will start to make sense," Harry continued patiently.  
  
"Hey, I remember you," Dudley said suddenly pointing at Cho.  
  
"I'm Cho Chang, I don't think we've every properly been introduce," Cho said extending her hand to the Dursley.  
  
"You're beautiful," Dudley said with a cocky grin.  
  
Cho looked at Harry apprehensively, "I see civility runs in the family."  
  
"Dudley, this is my girlfriend. You recognize her because you saw me with her at Kings Crossing last summer," Harry tried to explain.  
  
"Let's all get something to eat, then you and Dudley can have nice talk to sort all this out," Mrs. Weasley offered, making an entrance from the kitchen.  
  
"YOU!" Dudley croaked, "I know you too!"   
  
"Yes Dudley, this is my best friend Ron's mother," Harry continued.  
  
Dudley collapsed into the nearby couch, "You lived in my house? That's why the flaps on my extra bedroom, that's …"   
  
"Yes, your father locked me up to keep me from going back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Potter? You went to that wizarding freak school! You attacked me with that thing," Dudley said pointing at the wand poking through Harry's pocket.  
  
Harry grinned, "I never attacked you, though I should have."  
  
Dudley clinched his fist, "I hate you!"  
  
"Precisely, and I'm not happy with this arrangement anymore than you are," Harry spat.  
  
"Come on let's all grab a bit to eat," Mrs. Weasley said again.   
  
Dudley ran his chubby fingers through his hair, "Can nobody get me a bloody arse cigarette!"   
  
Cho placed a warm hand on Harry's rising shoulder and took a seat next to his cousin, "Dudley, I know you and Harry have a bit of a history. But I know you two can work this out. After breakfast I'll go with December to find you a cigarette? If that is what you want."  
  
"Yes, that's what I want," Dudley sneered, "Do you people have any idea what I've been through. My parents were murdered and nobody can tell me a bloody thing."  
  
"Dudley, we'll explain everything to you, just calm down," December voiced in.  
  
"TELL ME NOW! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Dudley suddenly screamed.  
  
"Voldemort killed them!" Harry shrilled back.  
  
Dudley looked curious, "Who?"  
  
"Voldemort, the Dark Wizard who's trying to take over the magical world," Ginny said grabbing Harry's arm, attempting to hold him back.  
  
"So you expect me to believe that a Dark Wizard killed my parents, why the hell would he want to do that. Weren't even one of you people," Dudley said shaking his head.  
  
"Your mother was. Petunia Evans Dursley was a witch just like my mother," Harry said sharply, "Voldemort wants to get to me so he's attacking everyone who had anything to do with me."  
  
"So it's your fault their dead!" Dudley roared, reminding Harry of his late Uncle Vernon.  
  
"No," Cho said instantly, "It isn't Harry's fault at all."  
"Lets all eat breakfast and then we can head over to Olivanders this afternoon to get Dudley a wand," Charlie said cautiously.  
  
Dudley's eyes grew wide, "A wand?"  
  
Cho helped Dudley off the couch as she led him towards the kitchen.  
  
"I've always wanted a wand, I think," Dudley started muttering.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as his cousin walked pass and thought to himself, 'Watch yourself dear cousin, you're on my turf now.'   
  



	28. A Kiss Changes Everything

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven   
  
****

  
  
_I'm very impressed with myself, I honestly didn't think I'd be able to update today, but I did. I'll update again soon. I promise. This is a much needed chapter, and I debated internally whether I should even write it. It has always been in the plans, but it isn't too necessary. In the end I decided I liked it too much….  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my Own _  


****   
  
  
**A Kiss Changes Everything **

  
  
  
Dudley Dursley seemed to calm down a bit after breakfast, which Harry had a feeling had something to do with the pack of cigarettes December had gotten him from the local muggle town. He had smoked half the pack in one breath and was now eating his second round of breakfast.  
  
"I've never seen someone eat so much," Ron whispered over to Harry as they watched him from the living room.  
  
Harry curled his nose, "He's always been a pig."  
  
"You really shouldn't be so hard on him Harry, he's been through a lot," Cho said frowning slight at Harry's cold tone.  
  
"You didn't have to live with that bullying toe-rag for sixteen years. He made my life a living hell," Harry spat back at her.  
  
"Well, if your attitude was anything like it is right now I don 't blame him one bit. Honestly you of all people should have a bit of a heart!," Cho snapped flipping her raven hair as she walked away.  
  
Ron sighed, "Problems in the paradise?"   
  
"I don't know what her problem is," Harry hissed spitefully, turning his attention away for the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was offering Dudley thirds.  
  
"What was Charlie talking about earlier, why does Dud need a wand?" Harry continued on his angry rant.  
  
Ron shrugged, "He is in danger right now, it wouldn't hurt for him to know a few spells to defend himself with. I mean it isn't like he's going to be going to Hogwarts with us or anything."  
  
"Thank Merlin, the stupid prat would probably just be sorted in Slytherin, he's got the right attitude for it."  
  
"Harry, calm down mate, you've been mad enough to bite a nail in two all morning," Ron suggested, giving Harry a worried look.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "What do you or anyone else know about what I'm feeling right now. You didn't live with those horrid muggles your entire childhood. You have no idea what that fat arse has put me through!"   
  
"What is being mad about it going to help? You've got to deal with him one way or another," Ron said, bitterness slipping into his tone.  
  
Harry glared at his fat cousin in the kitchen as Ginny offered Dudley another glass of pumpkin juice.   
  
"I'm glad someone in the house is a fan of my cooking," Mrs. Weasley said kindly towards Dudley.  
  
Dudley looked up at her with a cheeky smile, "This is amazing! I've never had anything like it before."  
  
"Because you've been on a diet for the better part of a decade you idiot," Harry muttered to himself in response.  
  
"Thank-you dear, now hurry up, we have a lot to do today," Mrs. Weasley instructed.  
  
Dudley obediently obeyed shoving the last part of his two pancakes into his already full cheeks. Ginny snarled her nose in disgust and gave her mother a worried look. Ginny looked was returned by a look of warning for the elder Weasley.  
  
"Well, are we all ready to head to Olivanders?" Charlie asked pulling his robe over his shoulders.  
  
Harry frowned, "We've all got to go?"   
  
"You can stay here, I'm sure nobody would complain too badly," Cho said still disgusted and angry.  
  
"Ginny is going to the Ministry to take her apparating test, but I thought the rest of you guys might jump at a chance to stretch your legs," Charlie said ignoring Cho's suggestion.  
  
"I think I'll stay here, I'm not in any sort of mood to watch Dudley do magic," Harry said narrowing his eyes in Cho's direction.  
  
"Are we ready to go get my wand?" Dudley asked with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Apparently they are," Harry said coldly turning towards the stairs in disgust.  
  
He slammed Ron's bedroom door as his stomach churned in anger. Why were they being so nice to him, couldn't they see what a stupid ignorant prat he was? He flopped himself down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, resentment and bitterness surging through his veins. He grinned as he thought of what hexes he'd like to use on his cousin. The door opening and slamming caused Harry to pop his head up from his stewing.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! THEY'RE ONLY BEING NICE TO HIM BECAUSE HE'S YOUR STUPID COUSIN!" Cho shrilled, her face red with rage.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM. YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH HIM ALL MORNING, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DATE HIM INSTEAD OF ME!" Harry screamed back.  
  
Cho took an angry breath, "I may not be the cleverest witch but I know that me being nice to Dudley Dursley isn't what causing you to act like such a git."   
  
"No, Hermione Granger is much more clever,' Harry spat, knowing he was treading on extremely dangerous turf.  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes, and fought to keep her Asian temper in check, "You're mad right now, so I'll choose to ignore your ignorance."  
  
"Whatever you want," Harry said laying his head back onto his pillow.  
  
"Harry, what do you want us to do, hate him like you do? His parents have been killed by you know who," Cho started.  
  
"VOLDEMORT! Say his name Auror, or are you afraid to?" Harry said with a jeer in his voice, popping back up to a sitting position.  
  
Cho looked distraught, "Vol…Volde….Voldemort killed his parents, your relatives, don't you have a heart?"   
  
"I saw their mangled bodies, I guess nobody bothered to tell you that small detail did they?" Harry said not moving his eyes.  
  
"No, they didn't," Cho said lightly, "I'm sorry, but you've seen….bodies before."  
  
Harry sneered and rolled his eyes, his anger waiving slightly.  
  
"What were you doing at your aunt and uncle's house the night they were killed?" Cho asked, starting to put things together.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
Cho eyes widened, "You're not having dreams again, are you Harry?"  
  
"So what if I am, it doesn't matter. I'm to weak to resist him, I always fall for his stupid tricks," Harry said biting his lip in anger.  
  
"Harry," Cho whispered, lowering her eyes in defeat.  
  
"What am I suppose to do, my only relatives are dead because of me. He's coming after you next, I know he is," Harry said staring at her as she took a seat next to him on the bed.  
  
Cho lifted her eyebrows, "I'd like to see him try to do such a thing. I do believe I can take care of myself Potter."  
  
"I thinks he's going to try to turn you. He hasn't made mention of killing you yet," Harry said suddenly touching her hand.  
  
Cho huffed, "Well he'd have to kill me because I'd never turn. If I can fight off a vampire transformation I'm positive I could fight off his stupid Imperious Curse."  
  
"I guess I've been a bit of a prat this morning, I just can't stand," Harry started his eyes raging again.  
  
"You're only living relative," Cho finished, "Just try Harry, prove to be better than he was."  
  
"Why should I, he's never been anything but a thorn in my side," Harry protested.  
  
Cho touched Harry's face softly, "Because you two have something in common, and he needs you. I need you."  
  
Harry gulped slightly as Cho slowly approached his face with hers. She licked her lips slightly as she stared deep into his eyes. Harry started to close his eyes and accept the kiss when Cho flinched and let out a slight gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked looking confused.  
  
Cho eyes grew wide, "Harry, your eyes, something is wrong with your eyes. I could have swore."  
  
Harry blood ran cold as he remember what he had seen in the bathroom not long ago, in those wee hours in the morning.   
  
"He's trying to turn me, I can feel it," Harry said rubbing his eyes as if it would wipe away the evil.  
  
Cho started to say something until Fawkes soared through the room letting a few soft notes escape as he landed.  
  
"Dumbledore's birds?" Cho stated, fear slipping into her face, "What is Dumbledore's Phoenix doing here?"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"He isn't, he can' be," Cho said in disbelief, as if Harry's silence had confirmed her worst fear. "How come nobody has told me?"  
  
"Nobody knows," Harry said quickly, "And you can't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh Harry, if Dumbledore's gone," she started breathing quickly.   
  
Harry grabbed her around the shoulder, "Dumbledore isn't he one who is suppose to defeat Voldemort."  
"Oh course he is, everyone knows that Voldemort is scared of Dumbledore," Cho insisted.  
  
Harry shook slightly, "I lied to Voldemort last year about the prophecy."  
  
Cho had been unconscious when Harry had fought against the dark lord so she wasn't entirely positive what he was saying.  
  
"A prophecy was made about me before I was born. I'm the only one who can destroy Voldemort, that's why he tried to attack me when I was just a baby," Harry confessed, feeling a burden lifting off his chest.  
  
Cho continued her stare.  
  
"He picked me as his equal because he knew part of the prophecy, but not the entire thing. That's why he lured me to the Ministry in my fifth year, because only he or I could retrieve the prophecy. Luckily it was shattered during the battle. Dumbledore told me how the prophecy ended afterwards. I have a power that Voldemort doesn't know about, and neither of can live while the other survives," Harry finished.  
  
Cho threw her hands over her mouth, "They why is he trying to turn you, surely he knows that you can coexist!"   
  
"No he doesn't. I lied to him last year in a fool hearted effort to save the DA. I told him that he couldn't live if I died, he thinks the only way to get rid of me is to turn me," Harry explained.  
  
"No, you won't turn, you can't turn," Cho said her lips drying out rapidly as she stared at Harry in a wide gasp.   
  
"Of course I won't," Harry assured her, but his words were cut off as Cho flung her arms around his neck and her lips upon his. Harry's reflexes dulled as he flew backwards onto the pillow comforter.  
  
After a moment of being stunned he tried to sit up, but Cho wasn't quite ready to concede her attack. She pushed him back into the bed with all her force, pinning him with her tiny frame. Harry could have gotten up if he sincerely wanted to, but it didn't seem worth the effort. A heat was rising through Harry's body, he had never been engaged in such a passion filled moment, not with anyone. His mind trailed with thoughts of things that made little sense, as he desperately tried to reason with his emotions, failing miserably.  
  
He found his fingering fondling her neck and slowly proceeding down onto her shoulders. Cho was the one who decided to proceed further into the moment, letting her fingers gently tug the bottom of Harry's tee-shirt. Harry mentally told himself to stop the moment, stop before he continued any further, but his body wouldn't listen. Her hands now wandered freely under his shirt, touching his bare chest. Harry's heart raced as he debated in his young mind whether he should find his way under her shirt as well. Just as his right hand touched her exposed stomach the moment was interrupted.   
  
"Oh God, I'm sorry," came a voice and a slammed door.   
  
Cho and Harry immediately jumped back from one another, trying to readjust themselves. Cho blushed feverishly as Harry stared at her with a lopsided grin.   
  
"That was new," she said in an embarrassed tone.   
  
Harry didn't know what came over him as he grabbed her and started the kissing again. She conceded for a moment, not nearly as aggressively as she had before, but when's Harry's fingers made contact with her navel, she pulled away.  
  
"We can't do this, not here, not now," she whispered, breathing heavily.  
  
Harry sighed, "You're right, it wouldn't be right to snog in Ron's bed."  
  
Cho blushed, "That wasn't exactly what I meant."  
  
"Are you two decent?" Ron asked cautiously poking his head back into his room.  
  
"Yes Ron, we're decent," Harry said rolling his eyes at his best friends shocked expression.  
  
Ron walked in shaking his head, "I wasn't sure if you two were fighting or, you know. I mean I thought you were coming up here to give him a piece of your mind?"  
  
Cho blushed, "I was, we just got a distracted that's all."  
  
"Well, it's about to get interesting down stairs. Fred and George just showed up and they were talking about giving Dudley his first magical lesson," Ron said, still looking uncomfortable.  
  
Harry frowned, "They'll kill him if they aren't careful."  
  
"Well, let's hope he remembers the tongue toffee incident and exercises some caution around the two of them,' Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry reluctantly rose from his position next to Cho, "I guess I better go save the arse, I'd never forgive myself if I left him to Fred and George's mercy. They aren't as excepting as the female Weasleys."


	29. Beaten at His Own Game

  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
by: Logical Raven**  
  
****

__

Well, this turned out to be a long chapter. I'm so excited about getting to the wedding, that I'm feel like I'm rushing things. The next chapter will be the rehersal dinner.   
  
About Harry not being so innocent. That was the reason I almost left the last chapter out, but then I asked myself. Harry is a seventeen (going on eighteen) year old boy, he may not be a total perve but he's still a guy. So I think a scene like the one in my previous chapter is absoultely nesseary to illustrate his age.   
  
I wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews...  
I was worried when hardly anybody reviewed on fanfiction.net, but I'm sure you guys had your reasons..  
  
keep reading and reviewing  
nothing is my own...  


****  
**  
  
Beaten at His Own Game **

  
  
  
  
  
  
It was amazing how quickly time had went by since they had arrived at the Burrows. It seemed surreal, and quite definitely the best time Harry could remember. Dudley sat across from Harry as they sipped their cider by the fire. It was the night before Christmas and Dudley's now forest green hair meshed well with the surrounding red heads, giving off just enough holiday charm.  
  
Dudley of course hadn't been exactly thrilled about receiving his new hair color, but when Fred and George were around, there were a lot of things that happened most people weren't thrilled about. Mrs. Weasley had warned them if they didn't behave they'd be locked outside during the traditional Christmas Day dinner, but her threats did little to detour the twins. Dudley Dursley was always a bit to accepting of presents, especially edible presents. The hair popper gum was responsible for Dudley's new hair color, but apparently the taste was magnificent because he kept asking the twins if could have another piece.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two," Mrs. Weasley said sounding exasperated as she watched the twins teasing Harry's cousin with a red wrapped piece of chocolate.  
  
"It's just candy mum, we swear," George said innocently as Fred placed his hand over his heart.  
  
Mrs. Weasley sighed, gritting her teeth slightly as she picked up a few empty mugs, "Anybody want seconds?"  
  
Dudley raised his hand immediately.  
  
Fred grinned evilly as his mother disappeared from sight, "Hey Dud, want to try out new chocolate chews?"  
  
Dudley fidgeted nervously, "What do they do?"  
  
"Fred, I think you've experimented enough, he doesn't want to try anymore of your lame brain trick treats," Ginny said with a Hermione look.  
  
George looked at his little sister with intrigue, "Sure he does, don't you?"  
  
"It depends, it isn't going to do anything painful is it?" Dudley asked apprehensively, his hands getting sweaty as he eyed the treat.  
  
"Nah, it's completely harmless," Fred assured.  
  
"Dudley don't," Harry said casually after Cho poked him in the ribs for staying so quite.  
  
Dudley narrowed his eyes, "Give it to me."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Fred said eagerly handing him the piece he had been fondling.  
  
"George, I think we may have found our first employee, this lad will eat anything!" Fred continued.  
  
Dudley was about to object but his face suddenly inflated like a balloon and turned twelve different shades of blue before returning to normal.  
  
"Excellent!" George exclaimed, "We're calling them Big Heads, great for entertaining guests at parties."  
  
"That's enough, Dudley doesn't want to be your stool pigeon. Why don't you try them on yourselves, maybe something positive will happen between the lot of you, like maybe you'll grow a brain," Ginny fumed.  
  
"Ginny, calm down love," Charlie said briskly, placing a hand on his little sister's shoulder, "They weren't doing anything to bad, Dudley is fine."  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes but leaded back her in chair to relax a bit.   
  
Mr. Weasley appeared in the kitchen door with a list of some sort mumbling to himself. Harry watch him curiously as he took a seat without lifting his eyes from whatever it was he was reading.  
  
"December won't be returning tonight, she and …..well she'll see you tomorrow Harry," Mr. Weasley said quickly, without looking up.  
  
Mr. Weasley had been to an Order meeting that night. It wasn't a full meeting and only a selected few were asked to attend. Cho and Mrs. Weasley had stayed behind while Mr. Weasley and December O'Riley had attended. It was pointless asking what happened in meetings, nobody ever said a word about them, not even Cho.   
  
Although the secrecy of the Order meetings use to bother Harry, it didn't any more. Probably because he felt it was going to dwindle away without Dumbledore around. No matter how he sliced it, he was going to be alone when the final confrontation came, nobody was going to be there to save him.  
  
Cho leaned against Harry as she rested her head on his shoulder. The couple had grown closer over the past two days then they had their entire relationship. Since the night in Ron's room Harry couldn't stop thinking about her. He noticed little things about her features he had always managed to overlook before. Her eyelashes on her right eye were longer than the ones on the left. She had a series of moles on her neck in the shape of the constellation cancer. She had a habit of pulling on her earlobes when she was thinking. Then there were the things that drove him mad, one being the mysteries under her blouse. He found himself glancing at parts of her anatomy he had never been bold enough to glance at before, and every time her eyes would catch him stealing a peek he felt a rush of excitement rush over him.   
  
"Merry Christmas," Cho whispered, letting her lips graze softly near his ear.   
Harry felt that same rush of excitement as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. His eyes wandering dangerously close to the top of her sweater. _What was wrong with me? Why am I thinking such boyish things when I have so many other woes on my mind._   
  
Ginny Weasley said glaring hatefully at her brothers as Fred pulled out another piece of candy, this one wrapped in purple. Harry had barely paid her any attention since his moment with Cho. As it was oblivious to him that her hate was a direct reflection of his new found obsession.   
  
"Ginny, why are you trying to kill me with your eyes," George jeered laughing loudly.   
  
Ginny curled her nose as her head slipped in Harry and Cho's direction, "Trust me if I wanted to kill you with a look I would succeed, luck for you that wasn't my intention."  
  
"Ginny, what the hel…," Ron caught himself as his father looked up from his paper, "problem."  
  
Ginny grunted, "I don't have a problem."  
  
Fred followed Ginny eyes and a wide grin grew on his face, "I know what's bothering sister dear."  
  
Ginny eyes grew wide, as she was well aware of George's deduction skills.  
  
"I'm just angry because I couldn't bring a date to Bill's wedding, not with you four fouling up a muck," Ginny snapped as Charlie's eye looked at her confused, "Don't give me that look Charlie, you're no better than Fred, George and Ron when it come to me and romance. Ron told me what you said about Dean Thomas."  
  
"What did I say?" Charlie asked offended.  
  
Ron smirked, "You should have broken his arms not his nose."  
  
"Oh yea, I did say that. Must have slipped my mind, anyways you had no business dating a boy that couldn't even fly on a broom," Charlie said with a yawn.  
  
Ginny mouth dropped slightly, "Who told you Dean couldn't fly?"  
  
Ron smirked again, "Well, he couldn't."  
  
Mrs. Weasley handed Dudley another cup of cider as she entered the room and took a seat in her knitting chair, "Ginny dear, why don't you and Dudley go to Bill's wedding together, that way you can keep one another company," Mrs. Weasley suggested.  
  
"WHAT!" Ron said loudly, spitting his mouthful of cider into the air.  
  
"Ronald, look at the mess you've made!" Mrs. Weasley said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Ginny frowned as Ron wiped the back of his mouth with his robes.  
  
"It was only a suggestion, I mean everyone else will be with a date," Mrs. Weasley continued towards Ginny.  
  
Harry felt his arm twitch, "I'm going to the wedding with Ginny," he blurted out before he realize he said was he was thinking out loud.   
  
Cho looked at him a hurt expression as the rest of the room fell quite.  
  
"Harry, don't be silly. You're going with Cho," Ginny said casually.  
  
Harry looked at his girlfriend to his side, "Of course I'm going with Cho, but I thought you'd hang out with us, I did promise you I'd hang out with you at the wedding, and I am still going with you to the rehearsal dinner."  
  
"I'm glad you told me about our plans," Cho suddenly said, jealousy creeping into her voice.  
  
"Oh nonsense, Ginny wouldn't want to be a third wheel on your date dear. I think her and Dudley will have a wonderful time," Mrs. Weasley said with her Molly voice.  
  
"Ginny doesn't need a date," George said flatly.  
  
"Couldn't agree more with you mate," Fred added, "She's to young to bring boys to family events."  
  
"It's a wedding, and I'm seventeen!" Ginny said hatefully, "I think mum absolutely right. What do you say Dudley?"  
  
Dudley looked up dryly as his cider ran down his chin, "Do you have anymore of this cider Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
Harry eyes lingered over towards Fred and George who had looked of absolute disgust littered on their face. George put his purple wrapped candy back into his pocket as Fred whispered something into his ear. George winked at Ron who nodded, and Harry had a feeling that Dudley was in more than he bargained for. If there was one think the Weasley took very seriously, it was defending their little sister.  


****

  
  
"HARRY! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Ron yelled as he flung a pillow at Harry's head.  
  
"What time is it?" Harry croaked throwing the covers back over his head.  
  
Ron shrugged, "Who cares, let's go down stairs and see what we got this year."  
  
"How old are you again?" Harry said rubbing his eyes in defeat.  
  
Ron sneered, "You're only as old as you feel."  
  
"In that case I must be nearing 100," Harry said rising to his feet. The sun hadn't even been born into the morning sky as Ron made a dive for the first box under the tree.  
  
"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley called out loudly with her hands on her hips, she stormed down the stairs, "You know that we don't open gifts until after breakfast. I know you didn't know Harry dear, I'm not yelling at you."  
  
"But mum!" Ron whined, throwing out his bottom lip.  
  
"I said no, now go wash up, you've probably waken the whole house with your behavior," Mrs. Weasley said disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"Honestly, where does she come up with these stupid rules," Ron bellowed, slamming himself into the couch.   
  
"Come one Ron, what's another hour going to hurt?" Harry asked, looking up the stairs and thinking about falling back into his cozy bed.  
  
"I'm already awake, now I'm not going to be able to do anything until I open those bloody gifts," Ron continued.  
  
"I heard that Ronald," Mrs. Weasley warned.  
  
Though Ron protested and complained it wasn't until after breakfast before everyone gathered around the tree and started passing out gifts.   
  
Dudley looked around nervously, he had never had fewer than 50 gift at any given Christmas in his life, now only five gifts laid at his chubby feet. Two from his aunt Marge, one from the Weasleys, one from Harry (although he didn't see why he had to buy Dud a gift) and one from December and Remus.   
  
Ron passed an oddly shaped present to Cho who looked at Harry suspiciously.  
Harry tore open his first gift which was from Hagrid, Harry hadn't seen much of his favorite half giant this year, but the big fellow was never far from Harry's heart. He automatically threw the chomping ball of fur the floor as Charlie threw a blanket over it.  
  
"A Quitup, harmless really, unless they get their teeth around you. They're suppose to ward of bad dreams," Charlie explained as Harry stared at the moving lump beneath the blanket.  
  
Ron shrilled as he pulled Harry's present out of its box holding the robe up to chest, "Harry, where did you find it?!"  
  
Harry and Hermione had searched through endless Quidditch catalogs to find an authentic Chudley Canon's uniform. It was proven to be the only thing that kept their sanity while they were doing research for the Quidditch festival. Ron didn't realize it yet, but Hermione's gift was the uniform pants and pads.  
  
"Can't tell you," Harry said with a smile as he watch Cho gently tear the wrapping off her present from him.   
  
Cho gasped as a beautiful spectacled owl hooted at her, "Harry…she's beautiful…"  
  
"He," Harry corrected, "it took me nearly two hours to figure out which one to get you. I was told that the Spectacled Owl is the most loyal."  
  
"What's his name?" Cho asked as she opened the cage and the owl stretch his wings.  
  
Harry smiled, "You haven't named him yet."  
  
Cho leaned over and planted a kiss on Harry's cheek, "Thank-you."  
  
Dudley was examining a book December and Remus had given him _100 Easy To Master Spells for The Wizard In You _.  
  
"That's a squib book!" George pointed out, pointing his finger at Dudley.  
  
Dudley frowned, "A what?"  
  
"Don't worry about it dear," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.  
  
Harry sat aside his usual sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as picked up the package Cho had given him. Harry held up the blue stone attacked to a sliver chain with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"It's a moon stone, if someone tries to hit you with an unfriendly hex it will reflect off of you if you're wearing it around your neck, although it doesn't work against advanced spells or all Aurors would wear them. I got it when I was in Bulgaria," Cho said with a smile as she stroked her new owl lovingly.  
  
"What did December and Remus get you?" Ron asked, looking over at Harry's opened gifts.  
  
"More defensive spell books, what a surprise, you think I was preparing for something," Harry said sarcastically, although he always welcomed defensive spell books.   
  
"Look, Hermione got you a wand holder, you've needed one of those," Ron added, now going through Harry's gifts himself.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yea, Moody will be happy, he's always fussing about me keeping my wand in my pocket."  
  
Fred nudged George as Harry picked up the gift from them with a tag that read _to our favorite partner and finical supporter _.  
  
"We thought you'd like to be the first to have our soon to be released on the market pranks and gags. Careful with the tripping floss, haven't quite figured out how to find it and remove it once it disappears from sight," Fred said as George nodded.  
  
"I think I'll call him Chu Jung," Cho said out loud, as she let her owl nibble on the tips of her finger.  
  
"Chu Jung?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well why not, he looks like a god to me," Cho said diligently.  
  
Ron whispered over to Harry, "Who is Chu Jung?"  
  
Harry shrugged as Cho sighed, " Ancient Chinese god of fire, honestly."  
  
"I think it's a good name Cho, his eyes looked like glowing fire," Ginny offered, stretching her hand out to stroke the young owl's stomach.  
  
Dudley suddenly opened Harry gift and turned it over with an ill expression, "Is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "Thank-you would have been sufficient."  
  
"You got me a broom?" Dudley choked out, looking slightly insulted.  
  
"Yea, I thought maybe we'd teach you how to fly," Harry said not really paying attention.   
  
Dudley expression dropped, he obviously still didn't understand what Harry was talking about.  
  
"We'll take him out later and show him the proper way to fly, ay?" Charlie asked, flashing Harry a bright smile. He obviously felt some connection with Harry since they were both seekers and Quidditch captains.  
  
"Oh yes, I'd love to have a fly today, it's quite lovely outside," Cho said excitedly, her eyes glowing as they only did at the mention of Quidditch.  
  
"Yea if old Billy boy would show up, we'd almost have enough for a whole team," Charlie added, glancing at his watch.   
  
"Well, Bill will be here shortly, they had to stop at the Delacours for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Mum, don't be upset, I'm sure Bill meant to be here," Ginny said softly, noticing her mothers tears.  
  
"Oh dear it isn't that, I just never thought two of my children would be missing from Christmas," she said lightly, running her hand over her eyes.  
  
It was the first mention anyone had made of Percy Weasley. Harry suddenly felt his stomach bottom out, realizing how difficult this holiday must be for all the Weasleys.  
  
Cho read a letter attached to her last gift as she slowly opened it with a sigh.  
  
"Who's it from?" Ron nosed in.  
  
Cho frowned, "My mum. Apparently my father still doesn't want to have anything to do with me."  
  
"I'm sure that isn't true," Harry said sharply.  
  
"She says right here that your father sends his love," Ron pointed out reading Cho's letter on the floor.  
  
"She's lying, see how the handwriting is smaller on that line, she always writes her lies smaller than the rest of the letter, I think it takes away some of the guilt for her," Cho said pointing out the obvious.  
  
Two loud pops caused Harry's head to jump up as Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley made their appearance.  
  
"About time you two got here, mums been all teary eyed over you," Charlie jeered as he pulled his younger brother into a head lock and flicked his pony tail.  
  
"Well, forgive me dear brother," Charlie commented sarcastically, as he fought to free his head.  
  
Charlie let out a great laugh, "You can't out wrestle a dragon fighter."  
  
"That's enough boys," Mrs. Weasley said firmly in a motherly tone.  
  
"Sorry mum," Charlie said pouting out his bottom lip.  
  
Bill narrowed his eyes and mouthed something that resembled, "We aren't finished yet."  
  
"Hello mum, happy Christmas," Bill greeted kissing his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Ello Misses Weasley," Fleur greeted, standing shyly behind Bill.  
  
"Please dear, call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley insisted pulling her soon to be daughter in law into a brief hug.  
  
"Arry, iz been a while, hows are you?" Fleur asked brightly spotting Harry on the couch next to Cho.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'm fine, congratulations."  
  
"Iz amazing, I never thought I'd be gettzing married," Fleur declared, smiling brightly.  
  
"Well, if you're done socializing in here, what about a round of Quidditch?" Charlie suddenly huffed as the twins instantly called Bill to their team.  
  
"That isn't fair, you two are both beaters, I think one per each team," Ginny argued.  
  
"No way sis, the twins never play against one another," Fred protested.  
  
"I'm sure we'll work something out, you forget who taught Fred and George how to play," Charlie laughed.  
  
Bill grinned, "I did."  
  
The group marched outside with their brooms over their shoulders. Charlie appointed himself and Harry as captains, since he claimed that they had been the real captains and knew how to delegate players. Cho started to protest, but Charlie quickly reminded her that Gryffindor was the only real Quidditch team, and being a Ravenclaw captain didn't count.  
  
Ironically, Cho ended up on his team, since he knew he needed a decent seeker against Harry. Ginny, Ron and Bill were picked by Harry. While Charlie added Fred and George to his roster of Cho. Charlie took the position of Keeper, since nobody else was very good at that position and possibly because Cho was giving him looks of death from his comment about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.  
  
Fleur reluctantly jointed Harry's team since Bill assured her he'd teach her how to play. George was assuring Dudley that nothing could possible happen as long as he followed his lead and watched out for the flying bludgers.  
  
The players took their position on the make shift field and prepared to play. Cho glared at Harry with determination. She had never been given a chance to beat Harry at Quidditch, and she was going to do her best to finally make good on her threats of beating him.  
  
Bill dismounted his broom and released the bludger (only one since they only had one beater per team), "I want a good clean game," he said in a mock Madame Hooch voice, before throwing the Quaffle up into the air.  
  
Ginny immediately swooped down and grabbed it out of the air and charged towards the three trash can goal Charlie was guarding. She pelted it towards the middle can with all her might, but Charlie swung his broom tail and knocked it back over her head, where George grabbed it out of mid-air.  
  
"This does feel odd, I feel so vulnerable without my bat," George whined, shouting up towards his twin brother.   
  
Fred gave a cheeky smile, "I've got it, use Dud as a shield, the bludger should just bounce right off him."  
  
Dudley looked panicked as he desperately tried to hold on to his broom, he obviously didn't like being this high off the ground.   
  
"Relax Dud, you aren't going to fall until you do something stupid like let go," Harry called down towards his cousin, who wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"I'd be watching for the Snitch if I were you Harry," Cho warned, "I wouldn't want to show you up."  
  
"Whatever Chang, since when have you ever beaten me," Harry said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"Arrogance will be your undoing Potter," Cho warned as she tagged him across the field.  
  
Dudley lost his grip and spun his broom in an upside down circle, catching himself on the upswing. The distraction was enough to make Harry lose sight of what Cho was up to. The keepers were evenly matched as neither had allowed a score yet. It was going to be up to the seekers to win this game. Finally he caught Cho out of the corner of his eyes. She was flying at a record speed down towards the ground, in front of her a tiny golden ball.  
  
"NO!" Harry shrilled, before plunging into a dive. He pushed his Firebolt to it's absolute end, but it wasn't enough. Harry was less than a broom length behind her when she let out a triumph victory yell.   
  
"I knew I always like that girl!" Fred bellowed as Cho threw her arm into the air showing off her prize.  
  
"I thought you were good Harry?" Bill said sully, as he hated losing, especially to his brother Charlie.   
  
A loud thud caused everyone to turn their attention to Dudley who had fallen off his broom and was now rubbing his arse.   
  
"Dudley, the object is to stay on the broom," George reminded him, "He's absolutely hopeless. Oy Ginny, I think you two may actually work out, don't you have a thing for guys who can't fly?"  
  
Ginny gave George a disgusted look.   
  
"Best out of three!" Harry demanded, snatching the snitch out of Cho's hands.  
  
"You're on Potter," she grinned, pushing off the ground and back into the air.   



	30. The Night of the Rehearsal Dinner

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven  
  
****  


__

Well, I hope I haven't offended anyone with my new twist. I know Harry and Cho's little scenes aren't exactly written in the style of my inspiration (J.K. Rowlings). In fact, it is my hope they are the only non canon parts of this story. I just noticed some of my faithful reviewers are missing, and it makes me wonder if I've done something wrong. As many of you might know I started this fic series with my Lily and James story in June, it has all but consumed my life. Right now I am setting the plot for another story after this one, but I'm not sure if it will ever materialize.  
  
Just a warning if any of you are easily offended by make out scenes, avoid this chapter. I can promise it will be the last with this much detail. I have to stay true to myself, and lets face it, how many seventeen year old haven't experimented at least partially with the opposite gender. If this is the worst Harry has done at his age, then he's a saint….  
  
Again, I apologize if I've offended any of my faithful readers. One thing that always brings a smile to my face is to know I've got so many readers who faithfully follow my stories, I honestly don't think my stories are worthy of such support. Thank you, sincerely….  
  
Read and Review, Nothing is my Own  
  
My next update will either be Saturday or Sunday….I'll try to update quickly…  
  


****  
  
  
**The Night of the Rehearsal Dinner **

  
  
  
Cho gleamed as she polished her broom with Harry's broom maintained kit, he would never live down the Christmas day Quidditch match, she had beaten him twice, though he had let her win the second time because she looked so cute when she was flustered, although he had immediately regret it. He figured he'd just challenge her to the best of five to prove he was still the better seeker, but during the fourth game Dudley took an extremely nasty fall while attempting to dodge out of a bludger, (or Freds it wasn't quite clear) way. He had fallen nearly fifteen feet to the ground smashing several ribs and his right arm.  
  
Cho was barely tolerable on the subject of Quidditch as she constantly mentioned her defeat of the great Harry Potter. He had gotten so frustrated that he had shouted that he have thrown the third game on purpose, Cho just laughed and told him to keep believing that if it help him sleep better.  
  
"Well, it if isn't my little seeker," Charlie greeted as he entered the parlor of the Burrows.   
  
"Hello captain," Cho greeted with a cheeky smile. Charlie was almost as unbearable as Cho these days. It there was one thing Harry hated more than Voldemort, it was losing.  
  
"Oh will you two shut-up already," Harry said hatefully, narrowing his eyes in frustration.  
  
Cho giggled, "He still hasn't gotten over the fact I beat him….twice."  
  
Harry sighed, "I already told you I let you win that one game."  
  
"Sure you did Harry," Charlie teased.  
  
The Weasleys were heading to Paris for the Rehearsal dinner that evening. Although it pained Harry to think of what his cousin might say or do, Dudley was attending with Ginny. Harry had actually pulled Dudley aside earlier that day and threaten to turn him into a toadstool is he did anything to embarrass the Weasleys.   
  
Harry knew he was being silly, Dudley wouldn't do anything too terribly bad in front of the Weasley twins, he was terrified of them. After Quidditch fall he was positive the two were out to kill him, and though it pained him, he had even stopped taking the twin's treats.  
  
"We should be back in a few hours, December is coming to keep an eye on things after her meeting tonight," Mrs. Weasley reminded Harry and Cho as she shoved a few tissues into her purse.  
  
Mr. Weasley put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "They'll be fine Molly. Remember you two, if anything happens, apparate to the Order's headquarters immediately, no heroics."  
  
"Don't worry about us, you guys enjoy tonight and tell Bill and Fleur good luck," Cho smiled.  
  
Ron nudged Harry, "You coming to the bachelor celebration afterwards?"   
  
Harry looked at Cho nervously, "I guess, just come get me when the rehearsal is finished."  
  
Cho grinned flirtatiously at Harry, "Fine, don't bother asking my permission."  
  
"Oh Cho, Harry isn't the one signing his life away," Ron started.  
  
"Ronald that's enough, I will hear none of that kind of talk tonight. Bill is not signing his life away," Mrs. Weasley lectured.  
  
Dudley appeared nervously looking at his borrowed dress robes. Mrs. Weasley had to use an expanding charm on Ron's old set, not to mention she had to clean up the frays Ron had created with his severing charm.  
  
"You look quite handsome," Mrs. Weasley greeted as she dusted some pieces of lint off his robes, "Shame you can't apparate, you're going to get soot all over your robes."  
  
"We'd be best be going, Bill will have a fit if we're late," Mr. Weasley said glancing at his watch.  
  
Charlie snickered over towards Harry and Ron, "You'd think he was excited about signing away his life or something."  
  
"I heard that Charles," Mrs. Weasley warned, glaring at her oldest son as if he was still a teenager.  
  
"Hermione and Viktor should be arriving tonight, they'll probably be here before we return," Ginny reminded as she straightened the collar of her dress robe.   
  
"Weasleys it's time for us to depart," Mr. Weasley announced.  
  
With that Mrs.Weasley pulled out the pot of floo powder kept above the mantel and let Dudley throw a handful into the flame. She reminded him to pronounce each word extremely clearly before allowing him to disappear in a swirl of green flames. Within moments the Weasleys and Dudley were gone, leaving Cho and Harry alone in the empty house.  
  
"Well, looks like just you and me tonight," Cho said innocently picking up a book Ginny had been working on off the coffee table.   
  
"Yea," Harry said heavily, as he felt his heart racing rapidly in his chest. He and Cho had been together almost a year officially, longer than that unofficially, and this was the first time he could ever recall such tension building between them.  
  
Cho giggled, "Harry, you're turning red, are you nervous about being alone with me?"  
  
"No," said Harry instantly defending his pride.  
  
"You don't have to lie to me, I can tell your uncomfortable," she whispered in a voice that made Harry's insides quiver.  
  
Harry suddenly felt his mouth grow very dry as she watched Cho continued her act of reading, although he had a feeling she was just as uncomfortable as he. His eyes lingered on her pink button-up blouse that hung over her loose jeans. The soft pink eased into Harry's eyes as he began willing the buttons to undo themselves.  
  
"Harry, what are you staring at?" Cho laughed nervously, as she watched his green eyes lingering.  
  
Harry immediately blushed, "Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Cho asked with that same whisper that drove Harry insane.  
  
Harry finally sighed, "I'm sorry, it's improper of me to be…."  
  
"To be what?" Cho laughed.  
  
Harry suddenly felt his insides disappear.  
  
"Is this about the other night?" Cho asked suddenly.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what broke the tension, but one second they were trying to make completely pointless chatter the next they were wrapped in one another arms kissing passionately.   
  
Harry felt that familiar heat rising from some unknown source filter through his body. His hand brushed her soft cheeks as his other hand played with the top button on her blouse.  
  
Cho didn't even try to stop or pull away as the first bottom popped opened, leaving Harry with no where else to travel but down to the next. Cho's hand again found the bottom of Harry's shirt as she placed her palms against his bare stomach then around to the small of his back as she traced small circles with her fingernails as she traveled.   
  
The tingling sensation made Harry's heart beat faster and faster until he was positive it was going to explode. His mind was swimming as the second button finally came undone exposing some of the mystery Harry had yearned to solve for the past few days. He paused for a moment as his eyes caught a glimpse of something white peeking from beneath.   
  
"No, we can't do this," Cho suddenly said giving Harry a slight nudge off her.  
  
Harry remained speechless, until something finally clunked into place.  
  
Cho blushed, "I know you wouldn't Harry, this is all just so fast."  
  
Harry touched her face with his hand as he pulled her again to his lips, he wasn't sure what was coming over him. All he knew is he didn't want this moment to ever end. She conceded to Harry's will allowing him to lean her back onto the couch and continue their adventure. The bravery of Gryffindor finally overtook Harry's fear and he found his hand slipping beneath her blouse to touch the soft lace beneath with his fingers.   
  
Cho suddenly shuttered and started deeply into his emerald eyes, "I love you Harry."  
  
Harry froze, he was positive his heart had just exploded in his chest. He tried desperately to figure out what was racing through his mind, what was he feeling in the pit of his stomach? Was this love? Was this the feeling that was suppose to destroy Voldemort? Ironically, fate saved him from returning her confession.  
  
"Oh dear," December O'Riley muttered as the apparation crack of her and Lupin caused the two teens arranged in a compromising position to break apart at lighting speed.  
  
"It isn't what it looks like," Harry said quickly as Cho desperately tried to redo the buttons Harry had undone.  
  
December gave Remus a nervous look, "Well, we knew this was coming."  
  
"Nothing happened, honest," Harry pleaded again, quite aware that his heart was still intact given it was pounding even harder than it has only moments ago.  
  
  
"Harry, I think it's time we had a talk," Remus said firmly, his breathing increasing as his forehead creased in nervousness.  
  
"Cho, would you mind helping me fix something to eat in the kitchen," December said in a polite tone, though it wouldn't have been wise to decline.  
  
Cho blushed feverously as she walked pasted Harry, determinately not looking at him. Harry himself felt he had just been caught digging his hand into the cookie jar, he was thankful that the scene between himself and Cho had not progressed any further than it had, it was already embarrassing enough.  
  
"I always hoped Sirius would be the one to have this talk with you, he was always so much better at this kind of stuff than I am," Remus started, leaning against the mantel of the fireplace.  
  
Harry swallowed hard, "I know what it looked like, but nothing was going to happen. We were just kissing."  
  
Lupin smiled nervously, "You really fancy her, I can tell, but you need to be smart. You've got a lot on your plate right now."  
  
"I…," was all Harry could get out.  
  
"I'm not telling you how to live your life, your seventeen and quite capable of making your own decisions. I just want you to be smart about these type of decision, one night of passion can have life long consequences," Lupin continued.  
  
Harry felt as if he could die right there on the spot, this was definitely ranked with the most uncomfortable moments of his life. Lupin continued clumsily with his adult talk as Harry sunk deeper and deeper into his chair.  
  
"I promise I won't do anything stupid," Harry finally conceded, praying with all his might that this bitter moment between them would end.  
  
Lupin nodded, "Well, you're a smart kid, I never really worry about you making those kind of wrong decisions."  
  
"Er, thanks," Harry said heavily, he could only imagine what Sirius input on this subject line might be.   
  
"Harry!" he heard a goddess like voice bellow from the kitchen as Hermione emerged embracing him in a sisterly hug.  
  
Harry sighed as he gratefully returned it, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."  
  
"Harry, I trust we're okay?" Lupin asked, he also looked relieved that this conversation was over.  
  
Harry smiled, "Yea, I think I get the point of what you're talking about."  
  
Hermione looked at both of them skeptically, but quickly was distracted as Viktor Krum extended his hand toward Harry and greeted him.  
  
"Arry, good to see ye," Krum said in his heavy Bulgarian accent.  


****

  
  
  
Hours later Harry sat at a little bar somewhere in Paris with Ron and a few others who had come to celebrate what Charlie referred to as Bill's last night of sanity.   
  
"A Veela, dear brother what ever were you thinking!" Charlie wailed as he threw another shot of fire whiskey across the table down to his younger brother.  
  
Bill's best friend from Hogwarts Davis Sutter laughed as he slapped his old friend across the back, "He's just jealous he beat you to the alter."  
  
"He isn't married yet," Charlie argued giving a determined look.  
  
Ron smirked, "Those two are always competing, almost seems they've got something to prove."  
  
"Yea," Harry agreed, still unable to shake the events of the evening from his mind. Cho and him had departed without saying another word to one another, both too embarrassed to face one another.  
  
"Ron will be next mate, watch and see," George jeered.  
  
"Yes, our dear sister tells us he's gone a caught himself a quite catch," Fred added.  
  
"Shut-up you two!" Ron sneered under his breath, "Been on my case all night about Megan."  
  
"Did she meet you at the hotel?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Ron nodded, "I think she's gained weight over the holidays," Ron said in a disgusted whimper.  
  
"Hermione told me to tell you hello by the way," Harry added, since it was Fred that had come to pick Harry up for the Bill's last night out. Ron had to go with his parents to St. Mungo with Dudley, who had choked on one of the twin's pepper bites.   
  
"I guess she brought Krum with her," Ron spat hatefully as he let the last few drops of his butterbeer trickle down his throat.  
  
"Yea, they're staying at the Burrows tonight and keeping Cho company," Harry suddenly blushing at the mention of his girlfriend's name.  
  
Ron sighed, "I'm glad you came with me, sometimes I feel like I just don't fit in with them," nodding towards his brothers.  
  
Fred was whispering something over to the bar maid who blushed as she glanced in Bill's direction. George also pouted added to Fred's begging charm. Harry laughed to himself as she nodded. She quickly walked over to the groom and plopped a kiss on his lips. The group of guys let out a loud yelp as the all lifted their drinks in applause.  
  
"I can't believe mum even let me come, if she knew they brought Bill to a bar she'd have a hernia," Ron said starting his next butterbeer.   
  
Harry sighed as the bar maid walked away with a red face. Bill was on his feet starting to protest, but Charlie threw another shot of fire whiskey into his hand to quite him down.  
  
"Fleur wouldn't be happy either. She took Ginny and the rest of her bridesmaids to some kind of magical spa. Girl thing I s'pose," Ron continued, although Harry was barely paying attention.  
  
"So, where is Megan meeting you tomorrow?" Harry asked casually, trying desperately to get Cho out of his head.  
  
Ron groaned, "Don't mention her name, I'm sorry I even asked her. Guess I got a bit desperate."  
  
Harry nodded as Ron's comment, he had to agree that Ron's search for a date to Bill's wedding had grown hopeless towards the end.   
  
"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, that nobody can deny," the bar broke into song as Bill was forced to choke down another shot, this one was a smoking purple liquid that Harry couldn't identify.  
  
"I wonder if this is typically when a wizard gets married?" Harry asked as he grinned at the festivities.  
  
Fred jerked the chair from under Ron causing him to fall to the floor, "Come on you two, you look like you're fixing to fall over dead."  
  
Ron stood up rubbing his sore rump, "You stupid prat."  
  
"Ah, poor Ron's feeling all grumpy," George jeered, pinching his brother's cheek.  
  
Harry was about to laughed as he heard that sound that made his heart stop. It sounded like beating wings, flapping hard against the wind.  
  
"The News," said the old bar keep, who had a very odd accent, somewhere between French and English.  
  
Harry knew all too well what the News was, he peered out the window as he saw the flock of owls swarming in the sky above Paris.  
  
"I thought Voldemort wasn't attacking in France yet?" Harry asked more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Many English witches and wizards are seeking shelter in France's boarders, just because they're safe, doesn't mean those they love are," the barkeep answered, wiping out a mug.  
  
A loud pop caused Harry and Ron to jump slightly as Mad-Eye Moody suddenly apparated into the middle of the group.  
  
"Charlie, Bill!" he bellowed, looking around the room with his magical eye.  
  
Moody whispered something over to the two boys who faced dropped in horror. Charlie walked over to Fred and George first and pulled them away from their flirting with the bar maid. The two twins suddenly grew really serious as Charlie nodded over towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Harry."  
  
Harry jumped nearly off his seat as Mad-Eye Moody appeared behind him with his croaking voice.  
  
"I need you and Ron to get to the Order, now," Moody warned.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry pushed.  
  
Moody snarled, "Now is not the time for questions, go, we haven't much time."  
  
Harry started to protest again, but Moody slammed his wooden leg into the bar floor, "GO!"   



	31. A Wedding

__

Some of you have made an excellent point. It is highly disputed who is in fact older Bill or Charlie. We know that Charlie was in school from 1978-1985 making him around thirty-one or so in the year of this wedding (1997 New Years Eve.)  
  
Fleur is only about 21 or so, so I think if Bill is older than Charlie, than he is too old for Fleur. It is thought he started school in 1980 or 1981.…cause Ginny remembers him being at Hogwarts….making him 28 or 19 in this story….That is a little better. Who knows if I'm right or not, it's just my logic.  
  
The reason they are at the Burrows and not the Order is simple. They all know how to Apprate now, so if danger did pose a threat, they can escape quickly. The Order is so busy right now, it more of a convince factor than anything else. The next chapter will be the reception, and something exciting is going to happened…can give it away just yet…  
I know this chapter is boring, but I had to write it….everything is going to start coming together, and all I can say is get ready for the ride.  


****  
  
**A Wedding **

  
  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Harry shrilled as he paced the floors of the House of Black.   
  
"How in the world should I know," Ron spat throwing a crumpled piece of paper into the fireplace.  
  
Nearly two hours had passed since Moody had shown up at the little French Bar in Paris where they were celebrating Bill last night of freedom, since that time he had seen several Order members. When he had tried to pry information out of them, they had been told him they didn't have time to explain, but he must stay patient.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Harry yelled again spinning in a annoyed circle.  
  
"Well, something big has happened," Ron concluded shaking his head.  
  
Harry looked at him annoyingly, "Just now deduce that did you?"  
  
"Oh shut-up Harry," Ron hissed, his own frustration coming out.  
  
December O'Riley suddenly appeared with a loud pop at the doorway leading to the basement kitchen with several Aurors by her side.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Harry demanded.  
  
December put up her hand to start her excuse, but Harry cut her off.  
  
"NO! I've been here for nearly two hours either tell me what's going on or I'll go find out   
myself," Harry demanded.  
  
December sighed, "They've killed the French Secretary of Magic. He's the equivalent of the British Minister of Magic."  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked dumbfounded, "The French have pulled out support, they aren't even opposing Voldemort ."  
  
"They are now, details are sketchy, but Minister Fudge is in an uproar. We think it may have something to do with tomorrows plans," December spat quickly, "Listen Harry, you and Ron need to stay here until we determine that whether or not the Bill and Fleur's marriage and this incident are connected or not."  
  
"Can we at least go back to the Burrows?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, it isn't safe to travel right now, they could be tracing you," December warned Harry as she turned away and disappeared with the other Aurors.   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and smashed a vase against the wall, "This is ridiculous!"  
  
Ron sighed, "_Reparo._ Keep your head Harry, I'm sure….Bloody hell, this is ridiculous."  
  
"I say forget what they're telling us, if they were tracing us then they'd already know where to find us," Harry said confidently, "Therefore we should be just as safe at the Burrows and maybe somebody can tell us something."  
  
  
"I don't know Harry, this place has so many curse on it, isn't it possible that even if they were tracing us they might not be able to find this place," Ron said skeptically.  
  
Harry snorted, "Your starting to sound like Hermione."  
  
"Well, I don't want to lead danger back to everyone at the Burrows," Ron explained.  
  
Harry growled, "I'm not going to take this prisoner insanity. I'm tired to being treated like an ignorant child."   
  
"Fine, let's go to the Burrows," Ron conceded looking annoyed.  
  
"Lets go back to Paris," Harry said suddenly, realizing Ron was probably right about putting everyone at the Burrows in danger.  
  
Ron looked puzzled, "Why France, wouldn't we learn more…"  
  
"No, if the French whatever was killed, I want to know what's going. If we're going to learn anything it's going to be in France," Harry said heavily, "just go back to the bar."  
  
"Harry," Ron said earnestly.  
  
Harry eyes grew wide, "Fine, stay here if you want."   
  
With that Harry closed his eyes and felt the wind of apparation blowing fiercely in his face. The small bar sat empty as Harry sprang to the window to catch a glimpse of the street outside. Like the bar, it was deserted. A loud crack behind him caused him to spin around to see his best friend.  
  
"Ron, something doesn't feel right," Harry said in a low whisper.  
  
"Harry, it's nearly one in the morning, of course nobody is going to be out and about on the streets," Ron said flatly.  
  
"It's the weekend Ron, and this is Paris. Surely somebody, even if it's only muggles, would be out," Harry countered.  
  
"Well, we aren't going to find anything out in this place, lets go back to the Order," Ron suggested, but Harry wasn't listening.   
  
Harry wrapped his fingers around his wand in his robe pocket as he pushed through the door leading out to the street.  
  
"HARRY, YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE!" Ron bellowed before following.  
  
Harry followed the noise towards the end of the alley way onto a street littered with cafes the silhouette of the Eiffel Tower in the back drop.  
  
"Muggles," Ron nudged towards a group of people walking towards them.  
  
"Yes Ron, muggles, keep your cool," Harry instructed.  
  
The French group paid little attention to Harry and Ron's strange attire as they walked passed.  
  
"Do you realize we could get thrown into to Azkaban for violation of the secrecy stature of wizardry," Ron said quickly, shaking his head.   
  
Ron's warning did little to detour Harry as he walked up the well lit street and into one of the cafes.  
  
"Harry, where in the world are you doing?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you know any French?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"NO," Ron said instantly.  
  
Harry approached one of the café workers slowly feeling slightly nervous, "Hello? Do you speak English?"  
  
"Oui," said the young girl with as she smiled fiercely, as she moved her hand back and forth indicating she spoke a little.  
  
Harry sighed, "Have you heard of anything happening tonight?"  
  
The girl crinkled her nose, and shrugged her shoulders, "Monsieur?"   
  
"She doesn't understand," Ron said impatiently.  
  
"News?" Harry said slowly.  
  
The girl shrugged again with a apologizing expression on her face.  
  
"This is hopeless, we could tell her we were wizards and she wouldn't know what the bloody hell we were talking about," Ron continued.  
  
"Actually I would," said the girl in an unmistakable British accent.  
  
Ron's face when white.  
  
"He was kidding about the wizard thing," Harry said instantly, "Why didn't you just speak to us then, since you're apparently English?"  
  
"You're lucky you found a squib, had I been a muggle both of you would be in serious trouble," she said in a low whisper, signaling they follow her into a empty part of the café.  
  
"A squib?" Ron asked puzzled, of all the people they could have chosen to talk to in Paris, they had chosen an English squib.  
  
"Now, explain to me what two English Wizards are doing wandering the streets of Paris asking people if anything had happened?" she demanded.  
  
"We just heard that the Secretary of Magic was murdered tonight, and we wanted to confirm the rumor," Harry said frankly.  
  
She shook her head, "Are you two insane, the French magical government has issued mandate for all magical citizen to return to their homes and stay there until further notice. If I were you two, I'd get back to my hotel or wherever it is you go immediately."  
  
Ron nudged Harry and it was obvious that he thought they should head back to the Order.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Harry demanded.  
  
She looked flustered, "I'm a squib I told you."  
  
"But you're in a muggle café, how do you know what the hell is going on?" Harry continued.  
  
"Harry, go back to the Order," she instructed.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "I never told you my name."  
  
"I'm tailing you okay," suddenly the sweet little French girl morphed revealing a well known face.  
  
"Tonks!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I thought Moody told you two stay a the order, what in the world were you two thinking? Don't you realize if I could tail you, so could anyone else," Tonks said fiercely.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Harry demanded, feeling even more frustrated.  
  
"I'm guessing somebody at the Order told you that the French Secretary of Magic was murdered tonight, but I bet you didn't find out how he was murdered….. Vampires," Tonks revealed. "Apparently you know who has persuaded at least two of the clans to join his quest. Vampires leave quite a mess during a murderous attack, so you can imagine the panic that surrounded the News."  
  
"So it doesn't have anything to do with Bill's wedding then?" Ron asked.  
  
Tonks smiled, "No, we don't think it has anything to do with Bill or Fleur."  
  
"Cho," Harry said suddenly, "does it have anything to do with Cho and the Vampire priest that tired to convert her?"  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that, since it is classified information, but no," Tonks revealed, she turned to check the door and tripped over the chair landing on her back side.  
  
Harry and Ron rushed to help her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
Tonks straighten out her muggle cloths, "Yes, I'm fine."  
  


****

  
  
  
It was nearly eight in the morning before Harry and Ron made it back to the Burrows, little more information and been divulged to them during their return to the Order that evening, but Harry had a gut feeling Moody's nervousness was a direct correlation with Dumbledore's disappearance.  
  
The big day had arrived, and in less than six hours the first Weasley child would marry. Nothing seemed more surreal at the moment. Ron and Harry weren't the only attendants of the wedding that had a sleepless night sleep. When Ron and Harry had arrived back at the Burrows they found Cho, Hermione, Krum, Dudley and Ginny all piled in the living room in front of the fire. The rest of the Weasley clan had been busy with Order business the entire evening.   
  
Nobody really embraced the celebration of the evening as they all remained grim the entire day. When the time came for everyone to get prepared for the wedding everyone did so with a heavy heart. The heaviness in the air could have been cut with a knife, and at the mention of a Vampire attack, nobody looked more terrified than Cho.   
  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked as she joined him in the living area, as they prepared to apparate to the wedding.  
  
She sighed, "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now."  
  
Harry should have pushed for more information, but didn't have the heart to. She seemed so frail and childlike in the wake of the attack. Most everyone in the Burrows had left, since the wedding party had to arrive early for pictures. Only Hermione and Krum were left with them.   
  
It was a magnificent sight, Fleur's love for ice sculptures was obvious as the tallest one in the ceremonial hall rose nearly 30 feet off the ground. The guest list was quite extravagant as well, with nearly two hundred invitations delivered. Aurors and French Stiffle Guards surrounded the premised, a reminded of the dangers lurking outside.   
  
"It's beautiful," Hermione whispered.  
  
The group started to proceed forward with a group of young French girls approach Krum, asking for his autograph.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione whispered as the three waited for him to finish attending to his fans.  
  
The ceremonial hall held rows of hovering pews littered with delicate pearl shaped flowers tied into bows. The wedding party had already assembled at the front of near the alter, and the Weasley dates were arranged on the front pew.  
  
The grooms men were acting as attendants as well, showing all the arriving guest to their seats. Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione with a deep yawn, turning his head quickly as he notice Viktor leaning over to whisper something into Hermione's ear.  
  
"Ron looks thrilled, doesn't he?" Cho giggled, noticing Ron's odd behavior.  
  
It seemed like only moments passed before the lights in he hall dimmed and a soft billowy music filled the halls. The wedding party dispersed to their designated places. As the first song ended and second began, each paired member of the wedding party floated down from the ceiling on a fluffy white cloud. Harry chuckled noticing the self conscience looked on Ginny Weasley's face as the pinkish white robe classed terribly with her fiery hair.  
  
"Here they come," Cho nudged as the music changed again and the bride appeared on a illuminated cloud with her father beside her. The entire hall let out whimpers of excitement and mummers of how beautiful the bride was.   
  
Fleur was beautiful, her white flowing hair was tucked elegantly up on her head as her feathery veil hide her piercing eyes. As Harry glanced at Bill, the groom seemed to be holding his breath as his young bride approached.  
  
To Harry's surprise the ceremony was done in a duel tongue first spoken in French then in English. It was nice, but it would take twice as long to perform. Cho hugged on to Harry arm with a dreamy look etched on her face. Her look made Harry's heart sink, since it was quite obvious she was picturing the two of them in Bill and Fleurs face.  
  
It all passed by in a blur as the marrying two exchanged their rings and their vows. Promising to honor and love one another. It was the part that Bill promise to defend Fleur's life with own, that cause Harry to shutter. He wondered if his father had promised his mother the same vow. As the minister pronounced Bill and Fleur man and wife, the crowd rose in applause. Mrs. Wealsey's eyes were streaming with tears as Harry saw her out of the corner of his eyes, she only had five more wedding to make it through, if all of her children did in fact get married.   



	32. Forces of the Dark Rising

  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: Logical Raven **  
  
****

  
  
_Well, this chapter is fairly long by my standards. I know you guys hate my cliffys, but it's my style, I can't help it. Thanks again to everyone who been supporting me….you guys as always are amazing. I hope you like this chapter…I really enjoyed it personally..  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my own_  


****  
  
**Forces of the Second Rising**

  
  
  
The Delacours spared no expense as the ceremony ended and the real celebration began. The levitating pews disappeared and the elegant ceremonial hall transformed into a banquet prepared for royalty. Sweet wine dripped from the highest ice sculpture into crystal classes in an sophisticated stream. The surrounding table of food looked perfectly placed with a solid white pearl cake as the master piece of the arrangement.   
  
Cho and Hermione both cooed in excitement as the two girls looked around in jealousy and amazement. Harry grinned as he watched Cho grasp onto to Hermione's arm as the two girls errupted into a superficial giggle, he couldn't ever remember Hermione ever acting so much like a girl. A string quartet filled the hall with a Parisian music, and Viktor and Harry both glanced at each other with dread.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ron bellowed as he approached, he already had a half eaten ham sandwich in his grip.  
  
"Ron, is that all you ever do?" Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Ron took another bite, "Well I thought I'd get something to eat before Harry's cousin eats the entire table."  
  
"Dudley," Harry snarled, "Tell me he's behaving himself."  
  
Ron sighed, "I think Ginny is wrestling him away from the cake as we speak."  
  
"Hermmyinoe, would you like to dance?" Viktor Krum offered, bowing in a polite sway.  
  
Hermione smiled happily, "I'd love to Viktor." She took Krum's firm arm, pushing aggressively pasted Ron as they took the dance floor.  
  
"Well, something crawled up her skirt," Ron hissed, "Honestly."  
  
Cho beamed as her beige robe hovered off the floor, she smiled politely trying not be too obvious what she was hoping Harry would ask her.  
  
"Want to get something to err…from the banquet table?" Harry asked, nervously avoiding her needy eyes.  
  
Cho sighed, "Why not."  
  
Ron's date Megan Jones finally appeared behind Ron, looking slightly flustered that he had left her so unrepentantly.   
"Hello Harry," she greeted, appearing behind her red headed date.  
  
Harry grinned, he didn't really know Megan, in face he was positive he had never spoken a word to her, "Hello."  
  
Cho nudged Harry, as they started towards the table, "Ron, aren't you and Megan going to participate in the first dance, it's tradition that the wedding party do so."  
  
Megan beamed at the suggestion, "Yes, lets Ron. I love dancing."  
  
Ron cut Cho a curt look as he was forced onto the dance floor by his unfortunate date.  
  
"He may hex you for that one later," Harry smirked, reaching for a glass of the white flowing wine.  
  
Cho grinned, "Let him try. I mean if he honestly did want to be here with her, why did he even ask her?"  
  
"Desperation," answered a content looking George Weasley.  
  
"And where is your date?" Cho said in casual voice.  
  
George gave an extremely cheeky smile, "I left her with Fred to be entertained while I came over her to make a gentleman of myself."  
  
Harry glanced over in the direction George was nodding when he caught sight of his former Quidditch captain Angelina Johnson. She waved over towards him and he waved happily back, shaking his head. Thank goodness they had one the Quidditch cup that year, or else she might still be bitter towards him.  
  
"So did you bring Angelina?" Harry asked.  
  
George shook his head no, "Angelina got a contract with the Holyhead Harpies, so she got me a date with one of her teammates. There is nothing better than being friends with someone who is on an all female Quidditch team mate."  
  
With that he disappeared back into the crowd with two glasses of wine. Cho picked up a green olive from the bar and nibbled on it nervously. With a sigh she took a sip of her chilled glass of wine.  
  
"Beautiful scenery," Harry said suddenly, fingering one of the ice sculptures.  
  
Cho bit her bottom lip in frustration, "Yes, they're just lovely," she said in a sarcastic annoyed tone.  
  
Harry blinked as he noticed how extremely crowded the dance floor had become. Bill and Fleur were dancing in the middle of the ballroom floor as different partners kept tapping them on the shoulder asking them for a dance. Even Dudley and Ginny were on the floor although Dudley was eyeing the cake on the banquet table with a dangerous look.  
  
"Are you going to ask me to…" Cho started.  
  
"I'm starving," Harry interrupted, grabbing one of the sandwiches Ron had been eating earlier.  
  
Cho narrowed her eyes as she turned her back to face him with her arms across her chest.  
  
"Cho, would you like to dance?" asked someone Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Thank-you Mario, I'd love to," Cho grinned, taking the young mans arm and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
Harry watched with a angered expression, snapping off bites of his sandwich. She didn't even have the decency to ask if he minded, she just went.  
  
"You look like you're contemplating which hex to use on young Mario Fortez over there," December O'Riley greeted, grazing over the banquet table.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "If she wants to dance, and he's willing to ask, fine by me."  
  
"Not much of a dancer I'm guessing. Don't worry, you don't have to worry about Mario, he's one of our healer trainees. He actually graduated from Beauxbaton, but he's originally from England," December started.  
  
Harry spat, "I don't need to hear about his entire life history."  
  
"Just letting you know that you don't have to be jealous of Mario," December grinned taking a sip of her wine. "So why is it exactly that Mario is dancing with your date instead of you?"  
  
"I'm not a dancer, we've already discussed that point," Harry said annoyed.   
  
"So, I guess it would be too much to ask for you to accompany me onto the dance floor then Mr. Potter?" December asked holding out her hand.  
  
Harry glared at her, "I don't dance."  
  
"Neither do I," she laughed, dragging him against his will.  
  
Harry looked over December O'Riley's shoulder and cringed as he saw Mario making Cho laugh. She let her forehead rest of his shoulder as he whispered something into her ear.  
  
"I told you not to worry about Mario Fortez," December grinned, feeling Harry's tension.  
  
"Why does she have to get all chummy with every guy she knows," Harry hissed, not letting his eyes move.  
  
December chuckled, "I never pinned you to be the jealous type Harry."  
  
"I'm not jealous," he defended, feeling the lie building in his stomach.  
  
"Ambassador Fortez and Ambassador Chang are very close friends. Mario has known Cho since she was a baby," December assured him.  
  
Harry turned his eyes, wishing this horrid music, and horrid evening would quickly end.  
  
December spun Harry so he could no longer see Cho and her dancing partner, "I hope we didn't embarrass you too badly last evening. You can imagine how traumatizing it was for Remus as well."   
  
Harry grinned as the memory slipped back into his mind, "I guess it isn't everyday you pop into something like that."  
  
"Well, not exactly. I think Remus was hoping it was a subject he could avoid, after all Sirius was always better about the subject of women and all," she winked.  
  
The music finally stopped and the crowd gave the quartet a light applause.  
  
"O'Riley, care to give an old man a thrill," Moody croaked, extending his hand.  
  
She smiled, "It'd be a pleasure." December winked over at Harry, "Don't be a prat, ask her to dance."  
  
Mad-eye Moody and December started into the next dance, which happened to be a waltz. Harry stood on the dance floor for a moment, before noticing Cho and Mario out of the corner of his eyes. He approached, feeling his stomach rising into his stomach. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous to be around Cho at the moment. It was odd, last night he was contemplating whether or not he might love her, now today he didn't want to be around her.  
  
"Can I cut in," Harry said barely above a whisper.  
  
Mario smiled as he placed a quick kiss on Cho's cheek, "I'll find you later."  
  
"Okay," Cho responded, as Mario backed away across the dance floor.  
  
Harry fumbled around nervously as the two stood stupidly in the middle of the room.   
  
"Do you want to dance or not?" Cho asked impatiently.  
  
Harry forced a smile, and moved closer so the two could assume the dancing position. Her warmth brushed up against him, making his heart beat faster in his chest. Her intoxicating scent rose up causing his insides to disappear.  
  
"So, who was Casanova?" Harry teased, feeling the tension between them rising.  
  
Cho pulled back narrowing her eyes, "Don't you go off and be jealous now. I gave you plenty of opportunities to ask me to dance."  
  
"I was just asking," Harry defended.  
  
Cho sighed, turning her head from his boyfriend.  
  
Harry followed her lead, letting his eyes linger over the other guests. He shook his head as he saw Ginny fussing at Dudley, obviously telling him it wasn't time to cut the cake yet, since that what she was pointing at.  
  
"I'm sorry," Cho began, "I know last night must have been equally stressful for you too."  
  
"Huh?" Harry said stupidly turning his attention back to Cho.  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore," she pleaded, resting her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Why do you always swallow your pride for me?" Harry questioned, noticing her beaten face.  
  
Cho sighed again, "Because I can't ever win with you."  
  
It wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been out there on the dance floor. He noticed how Ron was cursing Krum under his breath. Hermione was flashing Ron cold looks, keeping Krum turned so he couldn't see Ron's face.  
  
Cho giggle slightly, "Mistletoe."  
  
Sure enough, flying above their heads were little enchanted cupids, pausing over people with mistletoe hanging from their hands.   
  
"Remember our first kiss?" Cho asked, staring straight into Harry eyes.  
  
Harry grinned at the memory, "How could I forget, you did corner me."  
  
"I did not," Cho said offended.  
  
"Yes you did. Here I was hoping for a Happy Christmas, and you have to off and kiss me," Harry teased.  
  
Cho touched his face, "Well, you didn't seem to protest to badly at the time."  
  
One of the little cupids appeared above their heads, and the couple kissed lightly.  
  
"Remember what we talked about Harry," Remus Lupin joked, appearing close by dancing with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry felt his face flush as Remus chuckled lightly at the response of his comment. Cho buried her head deep into Harry's robes until Remus Lupin has moved a good distance away.  
  
"I can't believe what happened last night," Cho whispered lightly.  
  
Harry nodded, "I know, the French Secretary of Magic is a major hit on Voldemort's list."  
  
Cho chuckled, "That wasn't exactly what I was talking about. Do you think we're getting closer Harry?"  
  
Harry moved his mouth to speak, but again, words failed him.  
  
"No Dudley!" Ginny shrilled, watching his eye the cake.  
  
Dudley snarled, "I'm only wanting a bite, it isn't like I'm asking for whole damn thing."  
  
Harry sighed, "I better do something before this gets out of hand."  
  
Cho placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, but it didn't change his mind about what he had to do.  
  
"Dudley, what in the world do you think you're doing?" Harry asked completely irritated.  
  
Dudley replied heavily, "What is it to you what I do?"   
  
Harry grinned forcefully, "Decided to finally drop the act now did we?"  
  
"Go to hell," Dudley spat, pushing past his cousin towards the banquet table.  
  
Ginny placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I've got it under control, just go back to the dance floor with Cho."  
  
"You don't have it under control Ginny, he's making a bloody idiot out of himself," Harry said swiftly dodging out of her grip.  
  
"Dudley, I swear if you touch that cake I'll curse you," Harry warned, touching his wand on his side.  
  
Dudley narrowed his eyes, "Please Potter, you've always been all talk."  
  
Harry drew his wand as Dudley picked up the cake knife sinking it into the fluffy layers.  
Harry started to search his mind for best hex to use at the moment, when Ginny gently touched his wand hand, lowering it down to his side.  
  
"I said I've got it under control," she said slowly, staring deeply into Harry's ill tempered face.  
  
Harry swallowed hard as Ginny's eye pierced his anger. Her touch made him shudder slightly, and he felt he had no choice but to comply to her request.  
  
"Oh," Cho muttered, shaking her head while pointed at Dudley.  
  
"DUDLEY!" Harry and Ginny both began as the fat youngster placed the first bite of his large piece of cake into his mouth.  
  
"Look how big the stupid thing is, like they're going to miss one bloody arse piece," Dudley began with his mouth full.  
  
Harry began to lose his temper, despite Ginny and Cho's best efforts to contain him, but it was only momentary. Dudley suddenly looked like he was choking throwing his hands to his throat.  
  
"He's choking," Cho cried, rushing to Dudley's side.  
  
Dudley Dursley was already a fairly large boy, so to increase his size was not the easiest change to notice. His stomach area suddenly tripled in size as he attempted to double over in pain, he failed and fell face first into the floor. Harry could have swore he heard the button on his pants beneath his robes bust open.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Cho asked desperately, as Ginny and Cho both were trying to help Dudley up to his feet.  
  
Harry stood back watching curiously, it seemed so familiar, so like….  
He turned his attention back towards the dance floor where he saw not two, but four of the Weasley brother laughing hysterically. Harry had guessed correctly, this was a Weasley prank. It had the warning, 'don't get any ideas about our sister' written all over it.  
  
"Harry, I think he's going to explode," Ginny warned, looked up for any type of help he would offer.  
  
By now Dudley's gut growth had caught the attention of half the ball room. Most of the guest were looking over at Dudley as his counterparts with confusion.  
  
"GEORGE!!!FRED!!!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, yanking the first twin she saw by the ear, "WHAT IN HEAVENS HAVE YOU TWO DONE!?"  
  
"Let go you feisty old bat," Fred tried to protest but Mrs. Weasley twisted his ear harder.  
  
"Just kidd'en mum, I'd never mean anything like that," Fred tried to plea.  
  
George cowered slightly under Mrs. Weasley's glaring eyes, "It wasn't completely our fault, Charlie and Ron had a part in it too."  
  
"Prove it," Ron hollered, ducking behind Megan.  
  
"UNDO IT!" Mrs. Weasley demanded, stopping in front of Dudley.  
  
Fred glanced at George nervously, "Well, you see, it isn't exactly that simple."  
  
"FRED WEASELY, YOU'LL UNDO THIS CHARM NOW," Mrs. Weasley screeched.  
  
"RUN!" George yelled, "HE'S GOING TO BLOW!!!"  
  
And blow he did, about the time George yelled out his warning, Dudley's swelling fixed itself. It started as slight nose, resembling, air being release from a balloon, but within a fraction of a second, it exploded into the sound nuclear dung bomb attack.  
  
The crowded room scattered in screams of disgust.  
  
"Thiz cake, itz ruined," Fleur cried, suddenly appearing with a make-up streaked face.  
  
Harry grabbed his nose, uncertain of what his reaction should be. Ginny and Cho stood a few feet away from Dudley, and both had looks of complete and utter greenness. Cho actually looked like she was about to be sick. Ron and Charlie, were trying desperately to escape with the fleeing crowd, all urgently seeking fresh air.  
George and Fred's predicament was a bit more grim, as Mrs. Weasley now had both their ears. She hadn't spoken yet, but the red surging through her face signaled it wasn't going to be pleasant when she did. Bill was desperately trying to comfort his crying bride, telling her he'd fix the cake, but there was unmistakable amusement on his face. Finally Harry gave in and started laughing to himself.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE!!! THIS IS YOUR BROTHER'S WEDDING, HAVE YOU NO DECENY, HAVE I NOT RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS?? DO YOU THINK IT FUNNY TO RUIN THE HAPPIEST DAY OF YOUR BROTHER'S LIFE!?"  
  
"Honestly mum, Bill should be morning, not celebrating," George began, but so subscripted to pain of his ear being ripped off his head.  
  
"YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF THIS ISN'T THE DAY OF YOUR MORNING GEORGE WEASLEY, I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, ALL FOUR OF YOU!!!"  
  
Dudley looked up slightly had let out a belch, "I feel tons better now."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley if Dudley hadn't eaten the cake, then this would never have happened," Harry protested in the Weasleys defense.  
  
Fred smirked, "To right, it was suppose to be Bill and Fleur that exploded, but it worked regardless."  
  
Fleur looked over in total shock and starting mouthing something quickly to Bill in French. Bill's puzzled worried expression signaled he didn't have the slightest inkling what she was saying.   
  
"We better get Dudley to the doctor, no telling what kind of internal damage that curse caused, developing that much gas in such a short period of time can be safe," December O'Riley suggested, helping Harry's fat cousin to his feet.  
  
Harry head shot up towards the front of the ball room as a series of piercing screams touched his ears.  
  
"What in heavens is it now?" Mrs. Weasley said impatiently.  
  
Fred held up his hands up, "We didn't do it."   
  
December O'Riley's eyes grew wide, "Death Eaters."  
  
Harry's eyes followed hers as he saw the crowd of cloaked figures appearing on the top balcony of the hall. It was amazing the reactions of an Auror, it was something that was obviously taught, because before Harry even reached for his wand, December and Cho had theirs drawn.  
  
Harry glanced at Cho who as shaking terribly as she tried to steady her watering eyes. He had never seen such fear in someone's face, a loud hiss erupted in unison from the surrounding Death Eaters and the mysteries of Cho's face were explained.  
  
"Those aren't Death Eaters," Cho whispered backing her back up to Harry's as the group watched the black cloaked attackers reveal their stark white faces and glowing eyes.  
  
December O'Riley narrowed her eyes, "Vampires."  
  
Fleur let out a high-pitched ragged scream causing everyone to jump slightly.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" December bellowed up to the unconfirmed leader of the clan.  
  
He laughed showing his glistening teeth.  
  
"This isn't good, they're going to attack," Cho whimpered her breathing racing as she pushed up against Harry.  
  
December held up her wand throwing an incantation that Harry didn't know. The Vampire leader hissed jumping up on the banister as he prepared to lunge.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't look into their eyes," Cho warned Harry quickly, raising her shaking hand, "And don't try to save me if I change."  
  
"What?" Harry demanded, "What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
Apparently the partnering up back to back was a vampire defense technique because those prepared to fight in the hall all assumed a similar position.  
  
"Harry, remember the spell Lupin has been teaching you," December called, pairing with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
A dark cloaked figure emerged from the behind he vampire preparing to lunge and set a hand on the hissing creature. "I hope we've not interrupted anything."  
  
"Darthanynia, I should have known you're clan would be one to join the Dark Lord," December hissed, narrowing her eyes.  
  
Harry gulped, this monstrous creature was the one who tried to steal Cho, this was the torture she had been forced to endure while Harry had cursed her for disappearing from his life. Darthanynia face was as white as the pristine snow that fell in November, and his eyes were as red as freshly spilled blood. His dark hair laid elegantly on his shoulder, bouncing in an unrealistic fashion.  
  
"Your not welcome here, you know the law," December warned, not letting her wand move off his heart.  
  
Darthanynia didn't finch, "I follow no wizarding law, not anymore."  
  
Cho flinched sharply causing Harry to turn his head towards her.  
  
December didn't seem to notice the slight distraction, "If you attack, you've signed your own death warrant."  
  
"I'm not stupid enough to attempt to fight a hall full of well prepared wizards," Darthanynia hissed.  
  
Something in Darthanynia's vampire voice made Harry's hairs stand on ends. It sounded so old, so ancient.   
  
"Then what do you want?" December continued treading over the tension softly.  
  
Darthanynia hissed loudly, causing his followed to join in their vampirism.   
  
"Know this Auror, your leader is dead. There are no longer boarders on my world and yours. None of you are safe from the wrath of darkness. Your blood will be our revenge," Darthanynia warned before he and his followers morphed into a gigantic colony of bats disappearing into the forsaken night sky.  
  
  
The pressure on Harry's back disappeared as a soft thump sounded behind him. He spun around expecting to see a relieved Cho, but instead he found her on the floor shaking in a mad convulsion.  
  
"CHO!" Harry cried, dropping to his knees to comfort her.  
  
Her eyes glowed red as she hissed and sputtered in a ravage fit.  
  
"Harry, back away," December warned, pushing him away from Cho's fallen form.  
  
December O'Riley slowly administered a green vial of liquid into Cho's mouth, which seemed to have a soothing affect.  
  
"SHACKLEBOLT!" December called, causing Kingsley to push his way through the crowd.  
  
"Go find Mario Fortez, he should have a portkey to St. Mungo. Chang needs immediate attention, the gyffien potion won't delay the transformation forever," O'Riley ordered.  
  
"Transformation?" Harry questioned in a heavy tone.  
  
"Harry, go with Mrs. Weasley, she'll be fine," December said curtly, placing a binding curse on Cho.   
  



	33. Trust Your Heart

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: Logical Raven   
  
****

__

  
  
This chapter is more of an explanation of what is happening to Cho, although it doesn't reveal everything. Now that Harry is returning to Hogwarts with a stronger awareness of the wizarding world things start to heat up, especially when prisoner mode sets back in. The bonds of friendship will be tested, and memories will be revealed like I've never written before. A whole new way to play Quidditch will be invented. Harry's heart is growing, and he's beginning to accept what he is so full of. I think the term love in the Harry Potter series is much more than an emotion. Harry needs to learn to trust his heart but be true to his mind. I'm extremely excited about upcoming chapters…  
  
I know some of you have noticed my wonderful first real, what I would call, flame on this story. I had to laugh. I never realized that fan fiction was suppose to be original, that seems like an oxymoron to me….And about me being a loser…yea, I guess I am a bit of a loser, but then again I don't really mind that term.  
  
I also received a flame on my previous story, Perils of the Unknown…..I had to agree with that one. It said my story was too Americanized…I apologize, it is. I'm not British…and with my strong southern accent, it's amazing that I can even attempt to write in this particular dialect. I'll try to do better with that stuff in the future….Thanks again to all my reviews, readers and yes even my flamers….Thanks for the support, the inspiration and the laughs….   
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own  
  


****  
  
**Trust Your Heart **

  
  
  
The pale cool white wall of St. Mungo sent a stale sense of depression through Harry as he paced the visitors waiting room. Four hours had passed since he had arrived, and he couldn't even get the nurses to confirm Cho was even in the building. He knew she was, this is where he heard December O'Riley say the port-key was taking them  
  
He hadn't waited to be told not to go, or where to stay, the moment he had been given the opportunity, he had slipped away and apparated to the wizard's hospital. It was one of the privileges of being an of age wizard. It was surprising when nobody had shown up or tailed him, but he gave it only a little thought. His mind was wrestling with the image of Cho and her red eyes.  
  
"Mr. Thomas?" said a nurse that had been on duty the entire evening, she had been kind but not very helpful with information.  
  
Harry's name was more of a curse than a help in situations like this. He could never be sure it the person he was talking to thought him a hero or a nutter. Dean Thomas's name was the first one that had come to mind when he had been asked to give a name at the front reception, Dean was a muggle born, and surely his name wouldn't come with the baggage his did.  
  
"Yes," Harry asked, looking slightly dejected from his long night of waiting.  
  
"My shift is over, if you have any further questions, nurse Pennyweather will be more than happy to assist you. I do hope you find your friend," the older nurse offered.  
  
Harry sighed, "Can't you at least tell me if they've brought someone in from Paris?"  
  
She frowned, "I'm sorry, I've told I'm not allowed to reveal any such information to anyone who isn't immediate family to the victims."  
  
Harry was about to concede, it didn't matter how long he paced the tile floor, they were never going to tell him anything.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Harry froze as the voice singled him out. He had heard it before, and it's accent was unmistakable.  
  
"How dare you show your face in this hospital after what you've done to my daughter!" Ambassador Si Chang stood nearly twenty feet inside the hospital door.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, hoping if he didn't move maybe Mr. Chang wouldn't notice him any longer.  
  
"Si," he heard Cho's mother warn, followed by a phrase in Chinese that did little to help Harry's unease.  
  
"He's the reason our daughter has forsaken us, how can you be so naïve Kim," Mr. Chang demanded of his wife, "I told him to stay away from her, I warn her that she would only cause him trouble. Do you not remember what he did to her while she was still in school?"  
  
"I remember what happened to Cho in school, it was her choice not yours," Mrs. Chang argued fiercely at her husband. From Mr. Chang's expression it was apparently something she didn't do to often.  
  
Mr. Chang snarled, "Stupid boy, it will serve him right…"  
  
"Si!"   
  
Mrs. Chang gave her husband a dangerous look and slowly started to approach Harry. Harry first instinct was to apparate back to the Burrow as fast his he could, but he somehow found himself paralyzed and unable to move. The fear of Mr. Chang's rejection and hatred of him had clouded his mind and trampled his heart.  
  
"Greetings Harry, it has been sometime since I have seen you last," Mrs. Chang started.  
  
Harry nervously threw his hand into his already chaotic hair and squirmed.  
  
She wasted no more time with pleasantries, "Can you tell me what happened to my daughter?"   
  
Harry swallowed hard, how in the world was he suppose to explain to Cho's parents that she was transforming into a vampire the last time he had seen her. From the limited knowledge he had been given about Cho's currently relationship with her parents, he was quite sure they didn't even know she had been in contact with vampires, much less almost taken as one's bride.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure," Harry started.  
  
"Liar, the boy cannot tell the truth, see why I did not what him around Cho, he fills her head with confusion," Ambassador Chang started.  
  
Harry felt his blood rising through his face, if there was one thing he hated it was being called a liar, "I'm not lying. I'm just not positive I'm the one to tell you about the state of your daughter."  
  
Mr. Chang narrowed his eyes and turn his head away in defiance, but Mrs. Chang showed no such disapproval.  
  
"I know you care for my daughter, and so do her father and I. She would not want us to worry."  
  
Harry sighed, "I really don't think I should be the one who tells you, I'm not even suppose to know myself, and I don't know everything."  
  
Kim Chang nodded, "You know more than we do, and sharing what you know is all we ask."  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip, surely he could divulge just a little information to offer Mrs. Chang some peace, but how much peace could come from knowing your only child was possibly becoming a member of a vampire cult.  
  
"We were at the Weasley/Delacour wedding in Paris," Harry started, hoping they had heard the news about the French Secretary.  
  
"Paris?" Mr. Chang shot turning his head back to Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, "The reception was visited by a clan of vampires from Bulgaria. They didn't attack, but Cho went into some sort of fit after they left. I've been here nearly four hours, but I haven't found out anything since December O'Riley told me she was bring her here."  
  
Mrs. Chang quivered slightly as looked at her speechless husband.  
  
"She wasn't attacked?" Mr. Chang demanded, his angry red complexion had faded into a pale one.  
  
Harry shook his head. He wanted to tell them more but he wasn't even suppose to know about Cho's mission in Bulgaria.   
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Chang?" ask a young nurse appearing with a clipboard in her hands.  
  
"Yes," Mrs. Chang nodded.  
  
The nurse smiled, "If you would please follow me I'll take you to the department your daughters being treated in, they can fill you in on her condition there."  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, "She's here? You've told me all night that you didn't have any records of a Cho Chang being admitted!"  
  
"Mr. Thomas, we've told you we couldn't give anyone who isn't immediate family any information," the nurse corrected.  
  
"The boy will come with us," Mr. Chang said sternly, eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
The nurse again smiled, "I'm sorry Mr. Chang, only immediate family…"  
  
"He is family, my word should be good enough to take on this matter," Mr. Chang said in the sternest voice Harry had ever heard used.  
  
As the three of them followed the nurse down the corridor, Mr. Chang glared at Harry, his rage appearing back into his face, "I do not believe you have told us all you know, that is the only reason you are accompanying us."  
  
The nurse led them up to an elevator that seemed to climb a good fifteen minuets before coming to a stop. As soon as the doors parted Harry felt a sense of anger over take him that he had never sense before.  
  
Practically everyone who had been with him at the wedding reception sat waiting in an organized clutter.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Harry shrilled as he made his appearance.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been, Arthur been out looking for you all night," Mrs. Weasley fussed, rushing over to him pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Maybe he should have checked the lobby," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"She's fine," December told Harry and the Changs.  
  
December started to explain an obviously made up cover story to the Changs. Harry was about to protest about it's truth when he felt a swift tug on the sleeve of his robes. Remus Lupin shook his head warningly and nudge Harry off to the side.  
  
"Remus, what is going on?" Harry demanded, "And none of this fabricated lie, I know what Cho and Eros were doing in Bulgaria."  
  
"Keep your voice down," Remus warned, "It isn't nearly as serious has you're thinking. Cho isn't a vampire, or will ever be one as long as we keep her away from Darthanyia."  
  
"I don't understand," Harry confessed, feeling completely and totally frustrated.  
  
"When Raymer and Chang when to Bulgaria their mission was to recruit the Drcolutia Cult. Darthanyia was formerly an ally to the Ministry of Magic during a previous dark rising, but the years have proven bitter to the vampires. Like other creatures in the magical world, our magical government had ruled them too dangerous to exist in society and banned them from Britain, other governments followed suit until they were forced into exile, similar to giants. It was a long shot, but the Order felt they might be able to negotiate with the vampires before you know who did. We've already lost the Dementors and the Giants, the Vampires were our only chance and recruiting a successful ally."  
  
Harry sighed, he hated history.  
  
"Vampires don't feed off human blood contrary to popular muggle beliefs, we've been over this in Defense. They only kill when provoked, and are quite content on living on diets of other mammal blood. When a vampire is selected to join a clan, then it must be of free will, they cannot just be forced to except the transformation. Cho was given Darthanyia's blood, meaning if she accepting the invitation into the clan then she herself would become a vampire, but she didn't. Darthanyia wasn't thrilled about her decline of his offer. You see Harry, vampires are vain creatures, and they think of their curse as a gift of immortality. To try to sway her to change her mind he locked her up with the most miserable thoughts imaginable, he was trying to break her spirit and her will to stay human. According to Ramyer he found her in the last moments before she surrendered her mind and convinced her to keep fighting."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I saw her tonight, her eyes…she was transforming."  
  
Remus nodded, "Early stages, perhaps even a relapse of some sort. She going to be fine in a few days, but her leave of absences from Auror training is definitely going to have to be extended. Her ability to fight off dark temptation mentally is weak, and only time will help build her strength."  
  
"Are the Vampires on Voldemort's side?" Harry asked quickly in a continued low whisper.  
  
Remus nodded, "We know at least one clan is because the Dark Mark was lingering over their attack."  
  
"Darthanyia?" Harry asked.  
  
Lupin shook his head, "We don't know, that would be our first guess but it is difficult to say for sure."  
  
"All because he wanted Cho," Harry muttered miserably.  
  
"Vampires aren't like humans Harry, they don't feel emotions like desire and love."  
  
"Most people believe neither do werewolves," Harry said frankly.  


****

  
  
The last days of the Christmas vacation drizzled down and soon Harry found himself packing his bags and preparing to return to the dismal Hogwarts. He carefully folded his new sweater and tucked it carefully into his chest.   
  
"I'll send Chu Jung to you everyday," Cho said lightly, rubbing her owl as she watched Harry.  
  
Harry smiled, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
  
Cho nodded, "I'm going to be at the Order for awhile, they don't want me retuning to training until I'm a bit stronger, and Eros still isn't completely recovered."  
  
"You can stay at the Noble House of Black as long as you need," Harry insisted, "But, maybe you should visit your parents while you have this time."  
  
Cho sneered, "I heard what my father was saying about you at St. Mungo."  
  
"You're father doesn't like me, but that doesn't mean you should try to make things right between the two of you," Harry said quickly, locking his chest.  
  
"Harry, I love you. When my father learns to accept that then I'll work things out with him," Cho said boldly.  
  
Harry frowned, "I really wish you'd quit saying that."  
  
Cho reached for his hand, "I never got a chance to tell Cedric how much he meant to me, I'm not making that mistake twice."  
  
"Cho.." Harry started.  
  
She reached out and grabbed onto his hand, "I'm not asking you to say it. My heart tells me how you feel about me, and that's good enough. You'll say it when you're ready to."  
  
"Harry, mum says we've gotta go!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry smiled and gave Cho's hand a squeeze, "I'll write you soon."  
  
Cho leaned over and kissed Harry quickly, but he pulled her nearer realizing for the first time how badly he wanted to stay with her.   
  
"I'm honestly going to miss you really badly," Harry muttered into her ear as he pulled her close for one final farewell hug. She smiled.  
  
Just like the beginning of the term the students boarded the Hogwarts Express, most for the third time that year. Harry walked with Ron and Ginny to the Prefects compartments.   
  
The lull that had already settled over the students seemed to be a everlastingly addition to the student body. The prefects seemed less than chatty as Padma took the lead in reminding the Prefects of their duties. A wink shot in Harry direction told him she still had plans for them to talk to Professor McGonagall about lifting some of the restrictions. Harry tried to look determined, he knew he'd need it when they faced their Headmistress, but his mind lingered on Cho. Something just didn't feel right.   



	34. Executing the Plan

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven  
  
****

  
_  
Sorry about the delay in updating. It has been quite crazy lately around here. I've been so busy with work that I haven't even had time to think. I'm cranking out about six press releases a day, so I haven't been much in the writing spirit. Forgive me….I'll try to update soon this time.  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own_  
  


****  
  
**Executing the Plan **

  
  
Professor McGonagall help up her hand in an effortless attempt to stop the pleading of Head Girl Padma Patil.  
  
"But Professors, practically every house has expressed a serious lack of motivation. You've taken away all our privileges. We don't have Hogmeade any longer, we can't play Quidditch. What is the point of even striving me make Prefect, you can't use the lounge or bathroom. I must protest. Harry and I both agree that these restrictions and rules should be reevaluated for the sake of the students," Padma continued relentlessly, she recited it as if it were a rehearsed speech, hitting each point repeatedly.  
  
"I understand what you're saying Miss. Patil, but my hands are tied until we get official word from the ministry that all is safe," McGonagall explained, looking completely annoyed.  
  
Padma narrowed her eyes, "Then the students are going to strike. If you think last term was bad, you haven't even begun to imagine the word in the hall. How is it going to look when every forth year refused to take their OWLs and every seventh year refused to take their NEWTs. I've even heard talk about the Herbology club chaining themselves to the Great Hall doors in protest. Not to mention the Society for the Magical Creatures is talking about smuggling in dragon eggs and setting them loose."  
  
McGonagall took her glasses off and rubbed the edge of her nose, "What would you suggest I do Miss Patil? Jeopardize the safety and reputation of this school because a few students are unhappy about not having Quidditch or Hogmeade?"  
  
"Not a few students, every student. It isn't one house, or one year, it's the entire school. We're tired of being treated like ignorant students," Harry finally voiced.  
  
"Well if both of you are so convinced that all turmoil will unleash if not negotiated I suppose I'll have to review you're demands," McGonagall conceded.  
  
Padma grinned, "We want roaming privileges and curfews set for the entire student body. We're tired of having to escorted to all meals and classes by Prefects."  
  
"I'll discuss it with the board," McGonagall nodded.  
  
"We'd like Quidditch back…" Harry said quickly, knowing that was impossible.  
  
"And we want privacy back in the mail system. I also think it fair to allow the Heads and Prefects full access to all previous privileges," Padma added.  
  
"Don't ask for too much, do you?" McGonagall sighed. "I don't know what I can promise, but I'll see what can be arranged, until them all former rules will be enforce. Prefect patrols will resume effectively immediately."  
  
The two exited the Head Mistress's office feeling slightly satisfied, at least McGonagall was going to think their demands over.   
  
"So is the Society of Magical Creatures really talking about smuggling in dragon eggs?" Harry asked feeling slightly perplexed.  
  
Padma grinned, "No, I just threw it in for color."  
  
"Nice touch, I think the thought of dragons running around the halls might have given McGonagall a change of heart," Harry laughed, remembering his Head Mistress's face.  
  
"Well, we're not done yet. Even if she doesn't lift the restrictions I think it's time we plan our next move," Padma nodded determinately.  
  
"You mean sneaking into Hogmeade?" Harry asked.  
  
Padma nodded, "Yes, I know we've had some time away from Hogwarts to catch up on what's going on, but I seriously doubt whether or not McGongall is going to lighten up the mail privileges. I think we should meet tonight in the Room of Requirements."  
  
Harry fumbled around in his bag and handed her his invisibility cloak, "Here, you guys use this to get there. We'll use the map."  
  
"Then it's set, we meet tonight at midnight," Padma said with a affirming nod, shoving his cloak into her bag.  


****

  
  
Harry scanned the Gryffindor common room. He really wasn't sure he even wanted to go through with Padma's plan. He had only spoken to Ron and Hermione about it once, and he hadn't even mentioned it to Neville or Ginny.  
  
"Parvati!" Harry called spotting Padma's twin across the room.  
  
Parvati smiled, "So, is it a go tonight?"  
  
Harry nodded, "We're going to the Room of Requirements at midnight, be in the, common room around 11:45."  
  
Parvati grinned, "Have you told the rest of the group?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Not yet."  
  
"Can Lavender…"  
  
"No," Harry said instantly, "We have enough as it is."  
  
Harry turned quickly noticing Neville sitting over in his usual corner, pruning his growing collections of plants.  
  
"How was your holiday?" Harry greeted, trying to look casual.  
  
Neville grinned, "Alright, your?"  
  
"Could have been better I suppose. Actually Neville, I wanted to ask you something," Harry said quickly hoping to avoid the small talk.  
  
Neville smiled, "What is it Harry?"  
  
"Remember how you said you wanted to help me go after Voldemort?"   
  
Neville smile faded, "Yes I do."  
  
"Well, I'm not going after Voldemort, but me and Padma Patil are planning on making a stand against the ministry and staff keeping us in the dark here at Hogwarts. We're planning on sneaking into Hogmeade to find out what the hell is going on."  
  
Neville narrowed his eyes in confusion, "How? When?"  
  
"We're meeting tonight, and I'd like you come," Harry said lowering his voice slightly.  
  
Neville nodded, "I'm in, where are we meeting?"  
  
"Just be in the common room around 11:45," Harry told him, patting his shoulder as he began to search the common room once again.  
  
Ginny was over the fire chatting with a Gryffindor fifth year about OWLs when Harry approached.  
  
"Hey Ginny, can I have a word with you?" Harry asked swallowed nervously, but not understanding why.  
  
The girl Ginny was chatting with let out a fit of giggles that received a scolding look.  
  
"Sure Harry," Ginny said slowly, not taking her eyes off her giggling friend.  
  
Harry pulled her out of earshot and lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, "Padma and I are getting a group of former DA members together to sneak into Hogmeade."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked looking puzzled.  
  
"Because we're tired on being kept in the dark. We want to know what's going on. I was wondering if you'd be interested in joining us?" Harry said quickly, noticing how the fifth year was straining to hear what they were saying.  
  
"I don't know Harry, it seems rather dangerous doesn't it?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, but what is worse, being caught completely off guard like we were last year? Listen if you're interested just meet me down in the common room around 11:45 okay?"  
  
Ginny blushed slightly at Harry words but nodded.  
  
Harry started to search the common room once more when he spotted Hermione sitting at her study table alone. Her warning from the last time Harry has presented the idea to her was still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry greeted taking a seat in front of her, he'd have to feel her out before deciding to tell her about the meeting.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Has Ron said anything to you?"  
  
"About?" Harry pushed.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Maybe I'm just being silly, but I think he's hurt about me being with Viktor at the wedding. We're just friends, Viktor knows that."  
  
"Does Ron?" Harry questioned.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I'm not going to deny it to you because I know you're too clever to fall for my denials. I care about Ron, more than I should as a friend. BUT I can't keeping playing silly little games with him. Either we get everything out in the open and sort through it, or I'm calling it quits."  
  
"Hermione, you and Ron are best friends," Harry started.  
  
"Use to be Harry. We barely speak anymore, and when we do it's just because we're bickering. You haven't been around much lately, I guess you just haven't noticed that our friendship has fallen apart," Hermione said heavily, turning back to her book.  
  
"Ron cares about Hermione, even if he is too pig headed to admit it. I know it would break his heart if you called it quits," Harry assured.  
  
"Maybe we're too old to play this stupid game of make believe anymore. I mean how many people do you know have had the same best friend since they were eleven? We're growing up and growing apart," Hermione stated frankly, trying her best to refrain from showing emotions.  
  
"What?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Oh stop playing dumb, it doesn't suit you. You're going to finish Hogwarts and start Auror training. We'll hardly see you once that happens, and keeping on the path you and Cho are going, well we soon won't be the most important people in your life anymore."  
  
Harry raised his brow, "That is the silliest thing I've ever heard you say. You and Ron are like family to me, I'm not going to just disappear."  
  
"Face it Harry, we're not kids anymore. You can quit pretending," Hermione snapped, storming away from her table, leaving nothing behind but Harry and her books.  
  
Harry sat in disbelief as he waited for Hermione to return and explain herself, but she didn't. He glanced at the clock in the common room as it struck ten. He had to find Ron before it got to late, he wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling tonight was not the best time to bring up Padma's plan to Hermione.  
  
Harry pushed his way into his private dormitory where Chu Jung was sitting on Harry's window seal looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"I don't think McGonagall would approve of this personal delivery," Harry told the owl as he untied the parcel from his leg.  
  
The owl hooted softly, not letting his head falter from its high position.  
  
_  
  
Harry,   
  
I already miss you. I just wanted to tell you I'm taking you're advice and going to visit my parents for awhile. I don't know when I'll be returning to training. My mentor Eros Raymer has taken a turn for the worse, and they don't know if he'll even be able to return to his duties.   
  
I'm actually at St. Mungo right now waiting for the news. I guess sitting here I thought about how terrible you must have felt the night of the wedding. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I don't know when I'll get to see you again, but it doesn't really matter does it. No matter how soon it is, it won't be soon enough.   
  
  
Always Yours,  
  
Cho_  
  
Harry sighed sitting at his desk. He had a few spare moments and figured he go ahead and write to her while Chu Jung was still waiting.  
  
_  
  
Cho,  
  
I'm sorry to hear that Raymer's recovery isn't going well. I hope everything is okay.  
I miss you too.   
  
I had the strangest conversation with Hermione tonight. She feels like our friendship is falling apart and that nothing will be the same between us when we leave Hogwarts. Any suggestions on what she's talking about?   
  
I can't write much more right now because I'm meeting Padma Patil in a while about a plan some of the DA are working on. I'll explain more when I see you, it's just to risky to write in a letter. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Harry _  
  
  
Harry re-read his letter before tying it to Chu Jung's leg. The young owl hooted quickly before dashing out the window to deliver his message. The shop worker was right. The Spectacle Owl definitely was the most loyal.   


****

  
  
Eleven forty-five approached quickly as the group collected in the common room. Harry was slightly concerned that not everyone in Gryffindor would be off to bed by that time, but Ginny was one step ahead of him. She had posted a rather large notice on the announcement board in McGonagall's handwriting stating that a new enforcement was being implemented. All students had to be in their dormitories by eleven sharp.  
  
"When did McGonagall post that?" Harry asked reading it as it caught his eye.  
  
Ginny grinned, "She didn't."  
  
"Brilliant," Harry said lightly letting a grin spread across his face.  
  
"I told Ron by the way, I figured you'd want him to come to," Ginny said quickly, hoping Harry would signal his approval.  
  
Harry nodded, "Good, I've been looking for him all night."  
  
Neville and Ron can stumbling down the stairs with Parvati close behind.   
  
"Is Hermione coming?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I didn't tell her. She didn't seem to be in an understanding mood tonight."  
  
He pulled out the Marauder Map and tapped it lightly with his wand, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."   
  
"Is the ghost clear?" Parvati asked peering over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry nodded, "Looks good, we're going to have to take the long route though, Snape is blocking the south stairs."  
  
"Stupid git," Ron muttered hatefully at the mention of Snape's name, "He gave me a weeks worth of detention for walking Megan back to her common room after dinner.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Lets get going then, I don't want to wait around if it's safe to go now."  
  
Parvati muttered the password and much to the objection of the Fat Lady the entrance swung open. The group walked quickly, checking the map every few steps. They had to dodge out of Professor Lupin's way once, but other than that their journey was relatively easy.   
  
The Room of Requirements was just as Harry remembered it. The Ravenclaws showed up moments later. Terry Boot threw the cloak off their heads and folded the slivery material under his arm.   
  
"We all know what we're hear to talk about," Padma started immediately.  
  
"So, how are we going to do this?" Ginny asked suddenly.  
  
Harry looked over at Padma, "We talk to Professor McGongall tonight about lifting some of the current restrictions. If we can get some more freedoms our little escapades should go unnoticed."  
  
"I think we should attempt to sneak out once a month. That should allow us to keep track of what the hell is going on. The Daily Prophet has a storage facility located in Hogmeade, we should be able to find old copies of the newspaper there. Also, there are these." Padma rummaged through her bag and pulled out four dark cloaks. "We can't look like students, it would be to suspicious. Four of us will wear these dark robes and go to the Hog Head to see if we overhear anything. The other three will go looking for copies of the Daily Prophet with the invisibility cloak."  
  
"You've really thought of everything," Harry said looking surprised.  
  
Padma blushed, "I'm a Ravenclaw Harry, surely you know we don't leave anything to chance."  
  
"She's been at it every since we left for Christmas. Mum thought she was crazy when she caught her rummaging through dad's old robes," Parvati laughed.  
  
"When are we going to try to sneak out?" Neville asked nervously.  
  
Padma grinned, "Why not tonight, just for practice."  
  
"I don't know, it might be a bit too sudden," Harry warned.  
  
Ginny eyes widened, "I think we should, I'd like to know myself what's going on at the Hog Head."  
  
"No, the guys will go to the Hog Head, you girls will go search for newspapers in the cloak," Harry said sternly, avoiding Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Like hell we will," Parvati protested, seconded by Ginny.  
  
"I agree with Harry, I think the guys should go to the Hog Head," Padma said quickly.  
  
Michael shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Why don't Padma, Terry, Neville and I go search for papers, while Harry, Ginny, Parvati and Ron go to the Hog Head, that way everyone is happy."  
  
Terry looked insulted, "Why can't I go to the Hog Head, I'm older than Weasley."  
  
"Age had nothing to do with it…" Ginny started, but Michael stopped her.  
  
"You have a eye for spotting things Terry, we need you looking through papers to catch important details," Michael explained.  
  
Everyone seemed some what satisfied with the arrangement, although Harry voiced again that the girls should go the Hog Head because it was too dangerous.  
  
The group glanced at the map once more to make sure it was clear to run and then proceeded towards the picture of the one eyed old crone's hump.   
  
"_ lumos _," Harry said lighting the end of his wand.  
  
"How far is it?" Ron asked, bumping his head of the lowering ceiling.  
  
"Not too far," Harry whispered, taking the lead since he had been in this passage before.  
  
Harry poked his head out of the entrance to Honeydukes to make sure nobody was around before turning to look at the group.  
  
"It looks clear to go, we meet back here in two hours exactly. If anybody has any trouble, send up flares if you can't apparate. It's better to be caught then to be killed," Harry instructed.  
  
"Can everyone apparate?" Padma asked quickly scanning the group.  
  
"I haven't taken my test yet," Neville confessed.  
  
"Is Neville the only one?" Harry asked, following where Padma was going.  
  
The group glanced around.  
  
"Fine, everyone else apparate back here at the first signs of trouble. Neville, can you apparate?" Harry asked.  
  
Neville considered for a moment, "I've done it before, I just haven't taken the test."  
  
"I don't care about the test, if you can apparate, do it," Harry said quickly throwing the dark robe over his shoulders.  
  
The group slowly snuck out of the cellar and finally onto the empty streets of the town.  
  
"We'll see you guys soon, be careful," Padma whispered from beneath the invisibility cloak.  
  
Parvati was the shortest member of the group, and aside from that obvious fact, the dark cloaks works well to disguise them as dark wizards not to be bothered. The Hog Head came into view in the distance, its well lit room were the only signs of life in the vacant night.  
  
"Four butterbeers," Harry order from the barkeep, slightly making his voice sound deeper.  
  
Ron jumped beside him, "He means four fire whiskeys, and make mine a double," Ron hissed in a rattled forced voice.  
  
The old bar keep looked at the four suspiciously, and after a moment of consideration nodded.  
  
"Butterbeers?" Ron whispered, "Honestly Harry, are you trying to blow our cover?"  
  
The room was filled with like cloaked individuals, most were hunched over in soft mumbles, revealing things hidden in their robes only to those who were looking.   
  
"I bet half of these wizards are Death Eaters," Parvati said softy, bowing in towards the middle of the table.  
  
The four jumped apart at the bar keep slammed down their drinks, "What's your business, pardon me from noticing you don't fit in with our usual nightly crowd."  
  
"Our business is just that," Harry spat coolly, picking up his glass and passing back his shot, "I'll take another."  
  
"Could we look more obvious?" Ginny hissed as the barkeep returned to his glass polishing behind the keep.  
  
"Looking for something," said a snaky looking character sitting at close by table, "I know where you can purchase dark potions, interested in a poly juice maybe?"  
  
"Interested in information," Harry replied, searching for his hidden face.  
  
"Ah, information doesn't come easy, or cheap in these times," the man said in an eerie tone.   
  
Ron sneered from under his hood, "What bloody information could you provide us with?"  
  
"Death Eaters are already working on his list, I might have stumbled across a copy."  
  
"What kind of list?" Harry asked.  
  
The man turned to check nobody was paying him mind, "The list of those to be attacked of course. Are you interested?"  
  
"Depends on the price," Ginny responded.  
  
"Forty gallons," the man replied instantly.  
  
"FORTY!?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry pulled his money pouch he sometimes carried with him out of his robes, "This is all I have, take it or leave it."  
  
"You're going to put me out of a job," he said with a sneer throwing down the list and snatching the money out of Harry's hand.  
  
Harry threw the list into his pocket, "Lets get out of here before we bring more unwanted attention to ourselves."  
  
The other three nodded as Parvati threw down a few coins to pay for their drinks.  


****

  
  
"Argh, this is worthless. I've never even heard of half these names," Harry said heavily as he ran through the list while they waited for the others to return.  
  
"Corkfort? That sounds familiar," Ron attempted.  
  
"No it doesn't," Harry snapped.  
  
"Well, it won't hurt to ask around to see if anybody had heard of these names," Ginny said hoping to help Harry's disappointment.  
  
"You guys are back early," Michael laughed as he revealed the group carrying a large stack of newspapers.  
  
"Find anything out?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Tons, we found a box with thrown out rejected stories. Did you know that Dumbledore is missing?" Padma asked.  
  
Ron gave Harry a nervous look.  
  
"Lets get these back to the Room of Requirements and go through them," Harry suggested pulling out the Marauder Map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry said tapping the map for the second time that evening.  
  
"Bloody hell, we're trapped," Ron observed, noticing Filch was mopping the corridor directly in front of their entrance.  
  
"Well, looks like well just have to wait," Padma said frankly pushing the box into the passage way and pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet, _" lumos."   
  
_


	35. Secrets Between Friends

  
**Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven**  
  
****

  
  
_Sunday, Sunday, Sunday….It's SUPER BOWL SUNDAY!!!! Sorry, I get a little excited around this time of the year. Okay, things are going to start getting messy because my plot is starting to thicken. I'm sorry to leave it at this cliff hanger, but you'll see why soon. I'm not ready to reveal any plan just yet.   
  
Yes, Harry was a bit naïve for purchasing that list, but he's still young and has a lot of figuring out still to do. Does Harry love Cho??? (hand in the air) I'm not ready to reveal that yet. Just remember that Harry has NEVER said the words "I love you" to ANYONE….His parents died when he was young, and I guarantee he's never said it to his horrid aunt and uncle. It is a huge set for him, and probably one of the most important ones. I know it is frustrating that Harry won't say it, but it's part of the plot, bare with me.  
  
I'm laughing at myself, I've always said the "Ghost is clear…." my entire life, I never realized until just now, that I never said it right "Coast…" (blush) I'm so silly sometimes…But my mother is Korean so a lot of phrases that weren't correct from my childhood have carried with me through adulthood. For example, a "fly swatter" will forever be known as a "flash water" in my vocabulary…on the story…  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my Own…_  
  


****  
  
**Secrets Between Friends **

  
  
A week had passed and the frustration was building within the newly formed inner DA group. It was amazing that their first excursion out of the castle had gone by so smoothly. Just like clock work, Filch had finished his mopping and moved on to another corridor, allowing them a chance to escape back to the Room of Requirements, where they were secretly stashing their collected newspapers and notebooks.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said in frustration throwing down one of the notebook of rejected stories, "Half of these stories sound like they could be printed in the Quibber, and I can't find one of these names off this list."  
  
Harry sighed, his own frustration was close to equaling Ginny's but he had to finish his potions essay at the present moment.  
  
"We're just overlooking something," Harry said quickly, flipping through his potions books in a desperate attempt to figure out what wax willow weed was.  
  
"I don't think we've accomplished anything," Ginny spat picking up another notebook.  
  
Harry grinned slightly, "Well, McGonagall did post the new revisions to the restrictions didn't she? At least we aren't being escorted to and from everywhere we go."  
  
Padma and Harry had made some progress with McGonagall. The students were allowed some castle freedoms again, including the library and the prefect lounge. All thought ministry guards were now added to the patrol duties in the hallways. The mail was still under restriction and Quidditch was still cancelled.  
  
Ginny huffed, "Did you know only six people attended the Sweden/Spain International Quidditch game?"   
  
"There's headlining news if I ever heard before," Harry laughed, noticing Ginny wasn't seeing the amusement in this particular situation.  
  
"Can't you just get Cho to tell you what's going on?" Ginny finally asked, throwing down yet another notebook.  
  
"No," Harry said flatly, "She's not even in the inner circle right now."  
  
"Because she's a vampire," Ginny said under her breath, causing Harry to narrow his eyes.  
  
"What are you two studying?" Hermione asked as she took a seat on the couch next to Ginny.  
  
Ginny frantically gathered her notebooks and shoved them into her bag, "Oh you know, stuff."  
  
Harry bit his lip and thought quick on his feet, "Hemione, do you know what the wax willow weed is used for?"  
  
Hermione frowned, "What aren't you guys telling me?"  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said instantly putting a fake smile on her face.  
  
"We aren't hiding anything from you Hermione," Harry said in a more believable tone.  
  
Hermione eyed the two of them suspiciously, "Page four hundred and fifty-two Harry."  
  
With that she rose to her feet and left, looking slightly offended that two of her closest friends were keeping secrets from her.  
  
"I hate keeping things from her," Ginny said in a heavy voice as Hermione disappeared up the dormitory steps.  
  
Harry nodded, "I agree, but we can't afford to have her go off and get us into trouble."  
  
"You know Hermione wouldn't do something like that," Ginny argued.  
  
"You didn't see her when I first brought up the idea, she's already threaten to go to McGonagall," Harry said quickly, flipping to page four hundred and fifty-two in his potions book.  
  
"But she hasn't," Ginny pointed out.  
  
Harry didn't respond to Ginny's argument, it didn't matter what she said, he couldn't trust Hermione, not with this.  
  
"Fine, ignore me if you will, it only proves my point. I'm going to meet Padma in the Prefects' lounge, if you see Ron remind him he has patrol duty tonight," Ginny said without looking at Harry.  
  
Harry grit his teeth in anger, rising from his own seat. He was so tired of Ginny double guessing everything he did. Did she honestly think he didn't want to trust Hermione?   
  
"Troubles in paradise?" Parvati grinned catching his attention before he dashed up the boys' dormitory stairs.  
  
Harry raised his eyes, "No."  
  
"I was about to go in search of the kitchen for a bite to eat, I've heard you've been there before," Parvati said casually, with a grin.  
  
"Yea, maybe," Harry said heavily.  
  
"Great, lets go then," Parvati continued, as she began to tug on Harry's arm.  
  
Harry sighed reluctantly, but he knew it would be pointless to argue. Parvati would just figure out a way to harass him, even if he did make it up to his dorm room.  
The two walked silently towards the kitchen, where Harry knew they'd be greeted by the house elves. He wasn't sure how excited they'd be to see him since most of them associated him with Hermione, and she wasn't too high up on most of their lists.  
  
"You look like you could use a friendly ear," Parvati grinned, hugging on Harry's unwilling arm.  
  
"It really isn't anything," he lied.  
  
Parvati frowned a bit, "You don't trust me? You have my word what ever you say stays between us."  
  
Harry had to force himself not to laugh, "Honestly Parvati, everyone knows the easiest way to get information around school is to tell you about it."  
  
"Sod off Potter, I'm not that big of mouth," she defended, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Did you and Neville have any luck with that box of papers?" Harry said quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
She shook her head, "No, both of us have already read most of the issues in that box since it was from around Christmas."  
  
"Yea, me and Ginny didn't have much luck either," Harry sighed.  
  
"You and Ginny, so what is going on there?" Parvati teased, "I mean I know she has a thing for you and all, but I'm not sure if you fancy her or not."  
  
"I don't," Harry said quickly and firmly, "I'm with Cho."  
  
"Ah, the lovely Cho Chang, how is little Miss. Ravenclaw these days?" Parvati asked, adding a mock bitterness to her tone.  
  
Harry smiled, "I hope alright, she's had a bit of a time adjusting to all her training."  
  
"Still an emotional wreck I'm assuming?" Parvati nodded.  
  
Harry frowned, "No, she's a lot better about that. It has been three years since Diggory..."  
  
"Well, after everything that girl has been through I can't say I blame her entirely for being an emotional ball of mess," Parvati nodded, with a sympathetic grin.  
  
"Everything?" Harry questioned raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I mean she did see her brother get killed when she was eight, don't know how exactly, but Padma was telling me about it," Parvati said casually.  
  
"I never knew she had a brother," Harry said slightly shocked.  
  
Parvati laughed, "You've been with her over a year and you didn't know she had a brother? How daft are you?"  
  
"We don't talk about her family very much," Harry defended, thinking again about the way Mr. Chang looked at him. "How did her brother die?"  
  
Parvati shrugged, "I'm not really sure."  
  
"So, how are things going between you and Ernie?" Harry questioned, remember Parvati saying they were together before Christmas.  
  
Parvati shrugged again, "Okay I guess, he has been all worried about Hannah lately. Seems her and Zachary Smith broke up over Christmas."  
  
"I didn't even know they were going out," Harry confessed.  
  
Parvati nodded, "I suspect he'll be wanting to call it quits with me soon and start dating Hannah. He's only been her best friend now for seven years."  
  
"So you think he wants to date his best friend?" Harry asked as they finally reached the kitchen door.  
  
"Oh course. I mean they aren't best friends like you and Hermione, they're more like Ron and Hermione," Parvati explained.  
  
"Mr. Potter, wonderful it is to see you," greeted a happy looking house elf, "Can we get you food? Drink?"  
  
"Been here before?" Parvati teased as Harry blushed slightly at his rule breaking past.  
  
"Maybe once or twice."  
  
Parvati grinned slightly and politely asked the house elf for a glass of pumpkin juice and took a seat a nearby table.  
  
"I wish we had a house elf, it would make summer chores so much more tolerable," Parvati said as she watched the little creatures rushing about, desperate to please.  
  
"Harry Potter how is you sir?" asked a somewhat sober looking Winky.  
  
"Good, how are you Winky?" Harry asked with a smile, Winky wasn't his biggest fan in the house elf department.  
  
"Goods sir, Dobby has Winky in steps and I is much better now," she smiled. "But us house elves must ask sir, why did you send that foul Kreacher to work with us here at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm sorry Winky," Harry offered.  
  
"He says he's yours, but refuses to do anything. Just sits there staring at his painting of his old master," Winky explained.  
  
"You have a house elf?" Parvati asked with a grin.  
  
Harry frowned, "Trust me, I'd rather not."   
  
"Whys don't you set Kreacher free sir? He does nothing to help you his master," Winky asked quickly, knowing that freedom was the worst punishment in the eyes of a loyal elf.  
  
"He still has Mrs. Black portrait?" Harry asked quickly, raising his eye brows.  
  
"Oh yes sir, talk to the screaming woman every day," Winky revealed as another elf set down Parvati's glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"She talks about dark things sir, terrible things. She's horrible to us Hogwart elves."  
  
"I'll talk to McGonagall about it," Harry promised, "But I doubt it will do any good, Kreacher isn't very loyal to me." Harry felt like spitting the dirty taste that appeared in his mouth at the mention of his Godfather's house elf's name. Truth is he didn't want to see the house elf Kreacher because he'd probably murder him.  
  
"Dobby says you'd be very happy with your house sir, he even is making peace with your buckbeak," Winky said proudly.  
  
"That's wonderful Winky," Harry acknowledged.  
  
Winky glanced behind her shoulder, "I must go sir, I'm so happy to see you again sir."  
  
  
"Quite the popular one aren't we?" Parvati grinned.  
  
Harry sighed, "It's a long story."  
  
"So, what is really bugging you?" Parvati pushed, "Obviously it isn't your denial of feeling for Ginny, and it isn't Cho. I don't think it has anything to do with our little secret missions. Could it be the way Granger is acting lately?"  
  
Harry looked up quickly, "You think she's been acting weird lately?"  
  
"Yes, it couldn't be more obvious? You didn't even include her in the group, that even surprised me," she confirmed taking a gulp of her juice.  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip, "I think this tension between Ron and her is affecting our friendship, and not in a positive way. She told me the other day that we were growing apart. I asked Cho what she thought, but I haven't received a response yet."  
  
Parvati nodded, "Well, everyone knows Granger and Weasley fancy one another, the solution seems rather simple to me."  
  
"What?" Harry asked not seeing any simple answer to this solution.  
  
"You have to get them together," Parvati revealed with a rather large smile.  
  
"Great plan Parvati, but I don't think that is going to happen."  
  
"You just need some female guidance, they both already have admitted in one form or another that they fancy one another, now we just have to get them to admit it one another."  
  
Harry sighed again, "I think I have more important thing to worry about at the present moment."  
  
"Fine, if losing your two best friends isn't important to you, forget I mentioned anything," Parvati frowned.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, and having Hermione back on their team would help. She was a expert problem solver, and her input was greatly missed, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
Parvati let out a fit of giggled, "Okay, this is what I'm thinking…."  



	36. In A Broom Closet

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
by: LogicalRaven   
  
****

  
_  
Sorry I didn't get to update the past couple days. Mondays and Tuesdays are quite busy for me.   
I really like this chapter though I'm worried about how it is going to flow since I didn't write it at once.  
  
I'm so happy that everyone is so please with the way this story is going. I know everyone is wondering what I'm plotting, but all I can do it promise everything from my four stories will come together in one grand ending.  
  
I'm hoping that after I finish this particular piece of my obession, that my muses will take pity on me and allow me to write something original. I'm good at features and articles, but I want to write something more meaningful. Something that might make a difference. I know, wishful thinking. I think everyone of use who write on these sites has the same dream, God willing a few of us will suceed.   
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own_

  
  
****  
  
**In A Broom Closet **

  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as Draco Malfoy snickered something behind Hermione's back. It was useless making a scene right now, this was Snape's class and he never would take a Gryffindor's side or a Slytherin.  
  
Harry glanced at his potions book, he wish Hermione was still allowed to sit next to him. The two had been separated during the second day of class when Hermione had tried to help Harry correct his potion. They each had lost fifteen points from Gryffindor.  
  
He finally sighed in frustration and attempted to measure out his willow wax weed. He only need a pinch, but whenever the potion called for a pinch, he would always add too much. He closed his eyes and dropped his finally ingredient into his caldron hoping it wouldn't explode, as so many of his previous potions had done.   
  
The red boiling liquid sent up a small cloud of pink dust which tickled the end of his nose, but it looked like his potion was at least partially right. When he saw Hermione's shoot up a similar cloud of pink dust he cracked a grin. His eyes darted over to Malfoy and Goyle as they added their final ingredients. Harry shielded his face as a large piece of Goyle's caldron came whizzing my Harry's head.  
  
"I bet Snape still gives him full marks," Michael Corner snickered from the table in front of Harry.  
  
Professor Snape rose from his chair eyeing Malfoy's table suspiciously.   
  
"Obviously the problem is quite simple, hair will ruin the Hungaithous Potion if it comes into contact. Miss Granger twenty points from Gryffindor, perhaps next time you'll remember to pull back that out of control hair of yours."  
  
Hermione's eye filled with hurt, but she didn't flinch. She wasn't going to let Snape get to her. Snape turned to Goyle explaining that he would get full marks for his potion for the day, while Miss Granger would only receive half credit.   
  
"Her potion was perfect, like her hair had anything to do with that oafs potion exploding," Michael sneered, staring at the protruding piece of cauldron in the wall.   
  
Harry sighed again, pouring his sample from his own cauldron into his test vial. Snape had his ways of getting under his skin.  
  
"It's alright Hermione," Susan Bones whispered as she walked by with her own sample to turn in.  
  
Harry shot Hermione a sympathetic smile, but he knew it would do little to lift her spirits.   
  
"Mr. Potter, please remain after class, I need a word with you," Snape spat as Harry placed his vial into its proper holder.  
  
Harry cringed with hate as he walked back over to his books to collect them.   
If he knew his luck, Snape would probably find a way to blame him for Goyle's potion, and assign him a detention.  
  
"What does Snape want?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I'll see you guys at lunch. I have a feeling this could take awhile."  
  
Harry approached his potions master with a deep feeling of loathing in his stomach. He hated Snape's slimy demeanor as he cut his cold eyes across the vials of potion.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Harry said, trying to control his hateful tone.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, "Indeed. It has come to my attention that being a clever as you are, you've probably fingered out exactly what my assignment is…"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion, he didn't have the slightly inkling what Snape was doing for the Order.  
  
"Perhaps not. I've always told Dumbledore you weren't as intelligent as you were given credit for," Snape grinned, picking up his quill.  
  
"Maybe I do know," Harry said narrowing his eyes.  
  
Snape continued to grin, curling his lip slightly, "Obviously."  
  
"You're spying," Harry dared.  
  
Snape's grin faded, "You have no idea how confidential the information you know is then. I imagine Black told you before, well…."  
  
"He was murdered," Harry hissed.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, "Sirius Black got what was coming to him, Dumbledore is a fool to have trusted him. He was too unstable."  
  
"Dumbledore was a fool for trusting you," Harry continued.  
  
Snape eyes went wide, "Was? What do you know Potter?"  
  
"Thought you didn't think me clever enough," Harry said, starting to lose control of his temper.  
  
Snape gritted his yellowing teeth, his right eye twitching slightly, "I've been using a potion to disguise myself as a well distingue Death Eater in the Dark Lord's inner circle. If my cover is blown, my life isn't the only one that will be lost."  
  
"Crouch," Harry said bravely, remembering the Death Eater that told him and Cho to run the previous year during the attack, "You're using polyjuice to disguise yourself as Crouch."  
  
"Don't try to impress me with astuteness Potter, nothing you could possibly do would ever impress me," Snape warned, rising from his seated position.  
  
"So what's the point? Surely you didn't keep me from lunch to discuss you mission with the Order," Harry said growing madder by the second.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure we're clear Potter. You are to keep your mouth shut. Your father learned the hard way that those you think are the closest to you cannot be trusted," Snape warned, narrowing his eyes wildly.  
  
Harry matched his look, "I'll try to remember that….Professor."  
  
"If you let that busy mouth of yours slip up, you'll have me to deal with. Get out of my sight," Snape snapped, as he pointed his finger towards the door.  
  
Harry stormed through the halls from the potions dungeon. He was swelling with hate, Snape had played him just like a well executed chess move. Even if he wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about his unpleasant conversation with Snape he couldn't. Snape was right, if he was discovered, he wouldn't be the only one killed.  
  
The rain was pouring hard against the castle walls, and Harry stopped beside a large glassless one in the main hall that over looked the ground. He could see Hagrid gathering wood outside his hut, the game keeper and Magical Creatures Professor looked lonely these days, and although Harry couldn't see his face, he knew he had probably been crying.  
  
"Harry!"   
  
Harry spun around quickly expecting to see someone quite different than her voice revealed. Tonks s approached of him beaming like it was her birthday, but her smile soon faced as she forced it off her face.  
  
"So, what are you doing?" Tonks asked, blushing slightly.  
  
Harry looked at her suspiciously, Tonk's hardly ever blushed. He had seen her red with rage, but never embarrassed.  
  
"I'm staring out a window," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, why aren't you at lunch," Tonks continued, looking like she was ready to engulf him into a hug.  
  
"Professor, is there something wrong?" Harry asked arching his eyebrow.  
  
Tonks frowned suddenly, "No, I was just curious why you were all alone, that's all."  
  
"I've gotta go," Harry said quickly, flashing an uncomfortable smile. He found his feet carrying him quickly away from the frowning from of his Transfiguration teacher. It was possibly one of the weirdest encounters with a teacher he could ever remember.  
  
He had just about shrugged it off when he entered the Great Hall. Harry smiled as Parvati waved him over towards her.   
  
"I've got everything in place, just have Hermione near the broom closet in the South first floor corridor around eight," Parvati whispered, "Leave Ron to me…."  
  
"Broom closet?" Harry asked nervously, remembering very vividly what Parvati thought broom closets were used for.  
  
"Trust me. Lavender and Seamus are going to make a mess in the North third floor corridor with Seamus's bulk supply of dung bombs. That will keep Mr. Filtch busy. Padma and Ginny are going to lure Ron to the broom closet, I'm not sure exactly, but Padma says her idea is brilliant. Then, you're going to get Hermione in that corridor and I'm going to hit her with a spell that should render her unconscious for fifteen minuets or so. We shove Hermione into the broom closet with Ron, or vise versa, take away their wands and lock them in. They'll be a couple by morning."  
  
Harry sighed, "Or they'll both be dead, and haunt me until I die."  
  
"Either way, they'll be together," Parvati shrugged.  


****

  
  
Harry glanced at the clock in the Gryffindor common room, he swallowed hard. He didn't have much confidence in Parvati's plan but it was going down regardless. He could always say he couldn't get Hermione to corporate, but Parvati would just come up with a different scheme for them to try tomorrow. The new rules were quite simple, you could be in the hallways if you were a fourth year or above up until ten at night as long as you had at least one person in your company. You could be in the corridors until six without any restrictions.  
  
"Hermione, I need to go to the library to get a book on tranfiguration, would you come with me?" Harry stumbled, trying not to look suspicious.  
  
Hermione eyed him carefully, "Where is Ron?"  
  
"Patrol duty with Padma I think," Harry said with a forced smile.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Alright, but lets hurry. I have four scrolls due in Ancient Runes tomorrow."  
  
Harry tried not to look to pleased with himself, he had accomplished the first part, now it all depended on how good Parvati's aim was.  
  
Harry walked grinning as he thought about Ron's expression when he discovered he'd been locked in a broom closet with Hermione for an entire night. He didn't even stop to think that the library was nowhere near the South first floor corridor.  
  
"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione finally asked, noticing their path wasn't going towards the general direction of the library.  
  
"Oh, I guess I wasn't thinking. It just feels nice to get out of that common room you know. Do you mind if we go on a short walk?" Harry said quickly, trying to sound casual.  
  
Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look but shrugged. Harry forced himself not to quicken his pace, he couldn't act like he was anxious to get to the broom closet. When they finally reached their destination Harry stopped abruptly and looked around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, watching Harry as he searched the corridor.  
  
"Thought I heard something," Harry said flatly.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Not you too."  
  
"Not me what?" Harry said forcing himself to look innocent.  
  
"Listen Harry, I think of you as a brother. It would be too awkward between us," Hermione started.  
  
"Hermione, what in heavens are you talking about?" Harry asked, he had a looking of honest confusion on his face.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're staring at the broom closet and searching the corridor to make sure nobody is around. You're trying to make a move on me."  
  
"What?" Harry asked completely taken back.  
  
"Well, why else are you acting all funny?" Hermione demanded.  
  
Harry voice must have caught in his throat because the next moment a yellow flash of light erupted from behind a suit of armor in the passageway and Hermione slumped into an unconscious state.   
  
"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Harry said coldly as Parvati appeared with her wand still drawn.  
  
Parvati smirked, "I was amused."  
  
"Glad one of use was enjoying themselves," Harry groaned, lifting Hermione by her arms.  
  
"Quick throw her in here," Parvati instructed opening the broom closet door.  
  
The two barely got her inside the broom closet when they heard distinct voices wandering down the hall. Harry and Parvati ducked behind the suit of armor once again as Ginny, Padma and Ron made their way down the corridor.  
  
"Oh bloody hell. I've spilt my pumpkin juice all over myself," Ginny said hatefully, as the goblet she was carrying slipped from her hand.  
  
Padma went to help Ginny pick up the glass and dust the juice off her robes, "Ron, why don't you see if there is a mop in the closet over there?"  
  
"Just leave it, Filch will clean it up," Ron said, looking slightly annoyed at the suggestion.  
  
"Ron," Ginny snapped, she glanced around, obviously wondering when Hermione might be stirring.  
  
"Get it yourself if you want to clean it up," Ron spat, clearly defiant of any suggestion involving cleaning.  
  
"You really are a pig," Ginny spat as she marched over to the closet door and tore it open.  
  
Parvati gasped, "What is she doing?"  
  
"OH!" Ginny said looking completely shocked.  
  
"What now?" Ron bellowed, walking over to the closet. "HERMIONE!"  
  
Ron knelt down next to the fallen bushy haired girl to make sure she was still okay when Ginny gave him a swift kick in the arse, making him tumble in on top of her. She then slammed the door and placed a quick locking spell on it.  
  
"GINNY, he still has his wand," Harry warned, but Ginny was already answering his worries as she dangled Ron's wand playfully from her finger.  
  
"That's why I'm going to make seeker next year, I'm good a nicking thing," Ginny teased, as her brother banged on the closet door in protest.   
  
"HARRY! IS THAT YOU?" Ron yelled, pounding louder, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Padma waved her wand casting a muting charm on the door so you couldn't hear Ron's cries for help.  
  
"Neither of you are getting out until you confess that you like each other," Ginny warned beating on the door from the outside.  
  
Harry could just imagine Ron's raged face right now. He knew he and Ginny were both dead when the two got out of the closet.  
  
"Well, let's leave them be," Parvati nodded as the four of them left the muted broom closet.  
  
"Do you think they'll actually get together?" Padma asked with a frown.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, but at least they might be able to sort out their differences."  
  
"Or kill each other," Padma offered, looking worried about the plan they had just enacted.  
  
Harry glanced back over his shoulder, "I agree with Padma, maybe we should just let them out and forget this whole stupid idea."  
  
"Harry, have some faith. If there is one thing I know it is how to get couples together," Parvati bragged, looking quite pleased with herself.  


****

  
  
Harry yawned as he pulled back the covers of his bed. He was so tired, and the cool crisp sheets looked very enticing. He let his head fall back onto his pillow as the moon light filtered down onto his bedroom floor.  
  
'I wonder what Ron and Hermione are doing right now?' Harry wondered to himself.  
  
He tried to force his eyes shut but they refused. He couldn't get the image of a furious Ron and Hermione out of his head. Then another thought crossed his mind, what if Filch caught them, surely it wouldn't look proper for two seventh year Prefects to be caught in a broom closet, even if they were in there against their will.  
  
Harry groaned at the thought as he pulled himself out of bed. He carefully opened his trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled the Marauder Map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Harry muttered touching the map with his wand.  
  
The map spread out into little lines and dot revealing the secrets of Hogwarts before his eyes. He yawned again before letting his eyes linger over the south first floor corridor broom closet. Sitting in very close proximity of one another were two dots labeled R. Weasley and H. Granger. Harry grinned as he contemplated if they were sleeping or plotting his death.  
  
The Marauder Map was always interesting to examine, and over the past years Harry had spend many hours studying the complex charmed piece of parchment. He glanced around to each individual house, two were incomplete due to the fact the map makers probably never made it inside those particular areas of the school, but every other square inch of the school was drawn out perfectly.   
  
Harry gave a quick stretch as he took a seat at his desk. He sat the Marauder Map down on his desk as he started off out the window thinking. It had been a while since Cho had written him. He couldn't help but wonder where she was or what she was doing. He figured she would write when she left her parents. Her father probably wouldn't approve of her writing to him while she was visiting.  
  
He turned his head back towards his desk as his eyes stop to linger on the silver pensive on his shelf, his parents pensive. He hadn't let himself look into the silver liquid since that day the previous year he had snuck a peek in Professor O'Riley's office. There had been moments since it was given to him that he wanted to just let himself fall in. He had no explanation why he hadn't taken a look, but something stopped him.  
  
That same force caused him to look away from it again, now wasn't the time to get lost in forgotten memories. With one final yawn he decided it was time to finally hit the sack. He pulled out his wand to wipe the map clean, "Mischief…"  
  
He froze blinking hard to make sure he was reading one particular dot that had caught his eye correctly. It couldn't be. There was no way that C. Chang could be in the castle and he not know about it.  
  
"Mischief managed," Harry said quickly, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
The map erased and recreated itself revealing the same dot that Harry found so unbelievable. It had to be wrong, then something one of it's creators had once said played over in his head.   
  
"The map never lies."  



	37. The Definition of Honesty

  
****  
  
**Harry Potter and Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven**  
  
****

  
  
_Yes, most of you have figured out what is wrong with Tonks, though Harry isn't quite as clever, yet. Well, I wanted to thank everyone for being so patient and supportive this week. I have been so busy. I have worked more hours than I've slept and I really haven't been in the mood to write on this story when I get home. I'm sorry, because I know I've left some evil cliffies the past few chapters. Most of you have discovered that I do that, just my style I suppose.   
  
I'm going to try to do better this week, but until we go to press with the spring edition with the magazine I work for, I don't know how much time I'll be able to spare. I promise you'll never have to wait more than three day though. I can't believe how long this story is getting. I'm a little over half way there, and there is still so much to tell. I got a review saying that this story was boring. Thanks for the input, but I must disagree. I feel the suspense and tension building inside me with every chapter I write. This next chapter is fairly long. A peace offering for waiting so long for an update. Thanks again to all my readers and reviews. You are all amazing as always. I've broken over 500 on both sites.  
Making my total reviews over a thousand…(blinks in shock)  
  
I would love to answer all your questions, but instead of telling you what is going to happen, I'll let the story do that for you. Without further ado.  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my Own_   


****  
  
**Definition of Honesty **

  
  
Harry glanced at the Marauder Map, he had been staring at in in puzzlement for the past four hours, it was pointless to attempt to seek out of the Gryffindor house right now, Snape was on patrol in a nearby passageway, and if Harry attempted to break out, he'd surely be caught. Still the C. Chang danced in his mind. She was in the teachers lounge on the fifth floor, she was either asleep or just not moving, because the dot hadn't move since he had spotted it. He had tired to convince himself that there a perfectly good reason why this dot was appearing, but the only one Harry could come up with was the map was malfunctioning.   
  
If that were indeed the reason for the C. Chang dot, than the map was worthless. Harry yanked his already mess hair in frustration and sighed. He wanted to talk to Ron, but he couldn't do that at the moment either.   
  
R. Weasley and H. Granger were still in the small broom closet they had been locked in. It was hard to tell if they were still alive, but Harry was sure when they got out, helping him figure out what Cho was doing at Hogwarts would be the farthest thing from their minds.  
  
"Bloody Snape, why can't you just go patrol your own house's corridor," Harry hissed at the dot marked S. Snape as it floated past the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
Harry yanked a piece of parchment out of his desk and began scribbling furiously.  
  
_Cho,  
  
Sorry to be so blunt, but what in the name of Merlin are you doing at Hogwarts. Don't try to deny it because I saw you. I think I have a right to know what is going on. Is O'Riley still spying on me?  
  
Harry _  
  
Harry grunted feeling his face flushing with anger as he read through it, he'd send it first thing in the morning. Hopefully he'd figure out who C. Chang was before she even got the letter, but just in case, he'd send it anyways.  
  
He placed the letter in an envelope and wrote Cho Chang on the front. He then flung it down onto his desk and forced himself to go to sleep. He was positive he wouldn't be able to, but almost the same instant his head hit the pillow he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  


****

  
  
It was close to nine the next morning, thankfully it was Saturday and Harry had no classes. He gave a yawn as he let his eye linger around the room. On his desk was a letter, but it wasn't the same one he had written the previous night.   
  
He stared at the letter curiously, recognizing the handwriting instantly, only one person he knew of made their C's so large.  
  
_Dearest Harry,  
Sorry I haven't been able to write you lately. I was at my parents for a few days and now I'm back on active duty. I can't tell you where I'll be at, due to security reasons, but know that I'm thinking about you every second of every day.  
  
Don't worry about me though, I'm in the safest place imaginable. I'll write when I can, and hopefully I'll be able to even come visit you. I'll be on this new assignment until Raymer returns to active duty. The doctors at St. Mungo said that could happen at anytime.  
  
Always Yours,  
Cho _  
  
Harry sighed in frustration, maybe the map was wrong. It didn't sound like she was at Hogwarts, if she was she would have eluded to it in her letter. Her letter!  
  
Harry searched his desk trying to remember where he had put that letter. She would think he was completely mad if she read that letter. He basically accused her of being at Hogwarts. After twenty minuets of unsuccessful searching he concluded that Chu Jung must have taken it when he deliver Cho letter. There was no point in worrying, he'd just explain everything to her in his next letter.  
  
He made his way down into the common room with the Marauder map tucked neatly in the pocket of his robe. The dot labeled C. Chang was still in the teachers lounge. Harry figured it wouldn't do any harm to do some investigating later that day to see if in fact the map was malfunctioning.  
  
Ginny Weasley was sitting on the couch catching up on some reading when Harry took a seat next to her.  
  
"Morning," Harry said with a slight yawn.  
  
Ginny grinned, "Long night?"  
  
"You have no idea," Harry muttered ruffling his messy hair. "When are we going to go let Ron and Hermione out?"  
  
Ginny widened her grin, "We're not. The locking charm I used last exactly twenty-four hours. They won't be back until close to eight tonight probably later since they'll be pretty hungry by then."  
  
"Maybe we should go ahead and let them out. I feel bad leaving them coped up in a broom closet all day," Harry said starting to second guess the brilliant plan.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "You're welcome to try, but I don't even know the counter curse."  
  
Harry sighed, "Well, I guess the bright side is we can already be in hiding when they finally get out."  
  
"Precisely," Ginny agreed, "We might want to stay in hiding for a few days too."  
  
Parvati made her way into the common room from outside with an enormous grin on her face, "Morning guys."  
  
"What are you all cheeky about?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"My dear Harry, why would I be so happy?" Parvati continued to beam.  
  
Ginny eyes widened, "You didn't."  
  
"Padma and I went to see how our little prisoners were doing. Padma decided to remove the muting charm, just to see what they might be discussing. Apparently Granger had already figured out that screaming was going to do little good in their particular situation.."  
  
"And?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Well, aside from plotting your deaths, they seem to be getting along quite nicely," Parvati smirked. "I swear I heard kissing noises, but Padma thinks I just imagined it."  
  
"Well, I've learned that Padma is usually not one to jump to conclusions," Harry yawned again.  
  
Parvati spotted Lavender over by the window and ran towards her in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Girls," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey, watch it," Ginny warned, burying her nose back into her book.  
  
Harry stood up a gave another slight yawn.  
  
"Where you going?" Ginny asked not looking up from her book.  
  
Harry contemplated telling her the truth for a brief moment, then decided against it, "I'm heading to the library. Maybe I can find a charm to protect me from Hermione and Ron tonight."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "Fine, lie to me."  
  
"I'm not lying," Harry defended.  
  
"Harry Potter I've known you since I was ten years old. I think I tell when you aren't being completely honest."  
  
Harry started to open his mouth.  
  
"But why would you ever confide in me, I'm just Ron's little sister," Ginny spat.  
  
"What?" Harry said suddenly feeling really confused.  
  
"You don't even think I can go on a recon mission in a certain bar," Ginny continued bitterly.  
  
Harry arched his eyebrows, "Is this about the Hog Head?"  
  
"Why do you have to act like such a prat sometimes? Don't you know that girls can do everything boys can. Or is it just me since you feel the need to be my hero! Just because you saved me in the chamber doesn't mean I need your protection Harry," Ginny spat viciously.  
  
"Poor little Ginny Weasley, she's like a little sister to me."  
  
"You are like a sister to me," Harry interrupted.  
  
"WHY?" Ginny said curtly, "Why can't you just look at me like a friend, like a girl!"  
  
"Because you're not just a girl," Harry said feeling his own anger starting to rise.  
  
Ginny's face was the color of her hair, "Go to hell Harry." She quickly raced towards the girls dormitory stairs.   
  
Harry watched her disappear in disbelief. He slowly made his way to the entrance when he heard Parvati bellow out to him.  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
Harry pushed his way through the corridor. He didn't need to think about Ginny or her mood swings right now. He had more important things on his mind, like why C. Chang was appearing on the Marauder map, if the map was broken they were screwed. They needed the map to sneak into Hogmeade.  
  
He soon found himself in front of the fifth floor teacher's lounge. He withdrew the map from his pocket and examined the dots inside. There was still a C. Chang, though it had moved slight from its original location.  
  
"I'll just wait then" Harry said forcefully. "You can't stay in there forever."  
  
Harry found a nice little seat on the base of a statue slightly down the hall. From the angle he was watching, the professors wouldn't have been able to spot him. He had a feeling he was in for a long wait, and there was a good chance that Cho wouldn't even leave the lounge. She did say she was in the safest place imaginable.  
  
Half an hour went by and still no Cho had emerged from the room. Professor Sprout had left with Professor Tonks a few minuets after Harry started his watch. He had seen Professor McGongall go in, and Professor Binnes float through the door on his way out, but no Cho Chang.  
  
Harry slowly pulled out the Marauder Map again and started screening the teachers lounge. This time he found no C. Chang inside. Harry blinked. Nobody could apparate inside the halls of Hogwarts so she either had to walk about he door or floo.  
  
He quickly scanned the castle again searching for the dot labeled C. Chang, but with so many dots moving around the castle this time of day, it made the map extremely hard to figure out. He was about to call it quits, trying to convince himself the map was faulty when he spotted the dot again. C. Chang.  
  
She was in Tonk's transfiguration classroom. He tucked the map back into his pocket and made a sprint for the transfiguration room. When he reached it he knocked softy and pushed the door open.  
  
"Professor?" Harry said quickly, noticing Tonks sitting at her desk grading essays.  
  
"Harry," she said looking slightly startled.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you professor, but I was looking for somebody," Harry said swallowing hard. The way Tonks was looking at him was creeping him out.  
  
"Who?" Tonks said suddenly shaking the dreamy look off her face.  
  
Harry thought for a second, slowly starting to put two and two together. Harry shook his head, that was impossible. There was no way in the world that the Tonks, staring at him like a woman with a school girl crush, was Cho.  
  
Harry grinned nervously, "Hermione, we had a study date."   
  
He had to revel at his own genius, Cho hated it when Hermione studied with him. Tonks face twisted in jealously.  
  
"I haven't seen her," Tonks spat turning her face back to her papers.  
  
"Cho, you don't have to get jealous," Harry said quickly, hoping his assumption was accurate.  
  
"I'm not jealous, I just don't understand why you have to study with Granger all the time," Tonks said before she grabbed her mouth realizing she had just let her secret slip.  
  
Harry smiled, he felt a sense of relief wash over him, thank goodness Tonks wasn't developing a thing for him.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry, I'm not suppose to tell you!" Cho in Tonk's form cried.  
  
Harry smile grew wider, "You didn't tell me. The Marauder Map did."  
  
Cho sighed in frustration as she narrowed her eyes, "I thought you lost it? Well, I guess my cover is blown. Wait until Moody finds about this, I'll hear about it for weeks I tell you."  
  
"I'm not going to tell anybody Cho or should I call you professor?" Harry joked, looking at her curiously.   
  
"Ha ha, very funny. I didn't have a choice you know," Cho spat, "I was afraid somebody might figure it out, I mean I can't morph my nose or anything."  
  
Harry grinned, "Polyjuice."  
  
Cho nodded.  
  
"Taste terrible doesn't it?" Harry questioned.  
  
Cho looked at him suspiciously, "And how would you know what polyjuice taste like?"  
  
Harry shrugged trying to look innocent, "So when does your hour end?"  
  
Cho frowned, "I just took it a few moments ago. I'm sleeping up in the teachers lounge so nobody catches me who shouldn't while I'm in Cho form."  
  
"Seems like everyone is using polyjuice. Snape was just telling me about his mission the other day," Harry said sharply, wondering if he should say anything to Cho or not about his conversations with Snape.  
  
"He didn't?" Cho said looking slightly concerned, "Moody told him not do, stupid git."  
  
"Why didn't Moody want me to know?" Harry asked feeling slightly offended.  
  
"It isn't anything personal Harry, it just isn't something that a lot of people need to know about. The only reason I know is I figured it out when I saw him sipping on polyjuice at the Order," Cho explained, "They filled me in on his mission afterwards. I personally think he's losing it. He's been paranoid lately, he thinks everyone is a spy and that its going to blow his cover. Mad honestly, he thinks Sirius Black told you all about him, and you want him dead."  
  
"So did he tell Moody all this?" Harry pushed.  
  
Cho grinned, "Oh course, he told Moody he wanted to confront you, but Moody said Dumbledore said it wasn't a wise idea."  
  
Harry glanced at the Cho in Tonk's body, it felt so odd to be having this conversation with someone his eyes recognized as somebody completely different.  
  
"So where is Tonks?" Harry asked.  
  
Cho eyes grew wide and she forced a smile as she tried to avoid the question.  
  
"I really missed you Harry," Cho said lightly, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
Harry's smile faded, "This is really weird."  
  
Cho giggled nervously, "Does that mean you don't want to kiss me?"  
  
Harry's face went white, "Uhh, I wouldn't feel right…."  
  
"I'm kidding Harry," Cho laughed, "I can just see the rumors now. Harry Potter snogs transfiguration professor."  
  
"I'd rather not think of that particular mental image. Considering McGongall and Tonks are the only two professors I've had in that particular subject, and I can't imagine snogging either one of them."  
  
Cho had to laughed, "Well, maybe we can arrange something so you won't have to resort to snogging your transfiguration professor."  
  
A knock on the door caused both of them to jump slightly when a small second year Hufflepuff poked her head into the classroom.  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if you could help me with this one spell, I can't seem to get it," the Hufflepuff said slowly, looking nervously up at Harry.  
  
"Oh course," Cho or Tonks depending who was looking smiled, "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind we can talk about your Transfiguration grade later on this evening, be in my office around eight."  
  
Harry cringed at the thought of going to Tonk's office for a night rendezvous but nodded, "Sure professor, have a good day."  
  
Harry glanced over his shoulder as he walked out the doors to the classroom, this was going to be a very long day.  


****

  
  
Harry spent most of the day trying catching up on his homework and reading but failed. Too many things were on his mind. First there was his meeting with Cho/Tonks that night, there was the Ron/Hermione thing and finally the cold looking Ginny Weasley was shooting him from across the room. He glanced at his watch, it was close to seven. He stood up and stretched. He had enough time to go grab a bit to eat before going to the transfiguration room.  
  
Ginny gave him a cold glare as he started his way to the door. He thought about going over to her asking what the hell her problem was, but he didn't really have the time to get in a battle with the youngest Weasley.  
  
"RUN!" Parvati yelped, as she and Lavender pushed their way into the common room.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked slightly confused.  
  
"Filch and Professor Lupin found Granger and Weasley, they're on their way here right as we speak," Lavender said quickly, grabbing Parvati's hand as the two dashed up the girls' dormitory stairs.  
  
Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he slowly turned to see how Ginny was taking the news.   
  
"Shit," Ginny swore, "How in the world did they get that door open?"  
  
Harry considered calling a truce with Ginny, but before he could vocalize his offer she was already dashing up the girls' dormitory steps. Harry had to grin, the three of them had just trapped themselves. Harry dashed out the entrance to Gryffindor common room and swallowed hard. He could either go left or right, it was a gamble either way. Why had he decided to leave without his cloak?  
  
Harry went right because it was the closest route to the Great Hall, and his stomach told him he needed food, since he wasn't sure when he'd be able to eat again. He walked quickly and close to the walls. If he was lucky then the shadows would hide him if he had chosen the wrong passage.  
  
"Oh, just wait until I find Harry and Ginny. I can't believe we didn't tell Lupin what they did," Hermione spat viciously as Harry plastered himself flat against a dark section of the wall.  
  
"I'd rather deal with those so called friends myself," Ron spat, clenching his fist against his sides.  
  
Hermione sighed, "I was suppose to turn in my Ancient Runes scrolls today for extra credit. At least Lupin didn't give us detention."  
  
"I would have killed them then," Ron spat stopping suddenly only a foot in front of Harry's frozen form.  
  
Hermione grinned sheepishly, "So, about what we talked about, do you really thing we should do it?"  
  
Ron grinned, "I don't think they deserve to know what really happened between us. They'd just brag about it."  
  
Hermione laughed nervously, "This is silly."  
  
Ron could have been blushing but it was difficult for Harry to tell.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione suddenly screamed, spotting the bespectacled boy plastered to the wall.  
  
Harry cringed his eyes closed hoping that it was a figment of his imagination that Hermione had just spotted him. When he dared to crack them open Ron and Hermione were both glaring at him. If looks could kill.  
  
"Hey guys, where have you been all day?" Harry said ignorantly with a forced smile.  
  
"You know bloody well where we've been. Why in the name of Merlin did you lock us in a bloody broom closet?" Ron ranted, clinching his fists at his side. Harry noticed them and remembered the fate Dean Thomas had faced the previous year when he had broken up with Ginny.  
  
Harry sighed, it was time to drop the act, "Well, you didn't give me much choice. You two have been nearly impossible this year."  
  
"What?" Ron asked looking insulted.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Is this about that talk we had the other night? Is it about what I said about us growing apart?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said quickly, "You're right Hermione, we are growing apart."  
  
"I wouldn't agree with that," Ron grinned glancing at Hermione.  
"I shouldn't have said that Harry, it's just thing have been really stressful lately," Hermione blushed at Ron's grin.  
  
Harry eyes darted from Ron to Hermione, "I mean you two. You can't even admit you have feelings for each other! Unless you're drunk of fire whiskey."  
  
Hermione's grin faded as she eyed Ron suspiciously.  
  
"That isn't true!" Ron said instantly giving Harry a warning look.  
  
"So what don't we deserve to know happened?" Harry demanded.  
  
Hermione approached Harry and placed a hand on his arm, "Ron and I have worked out our differences. We've come to an agreement, and I promise we're going to be more tolerable."  
  
"Are you two dating now?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"NO!" the two said in unison.  
  
"We aren't going to do that," Hermione grinned, "we need to rebuild our friendship."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Just tell her Ron!"  
  
"Tell her what?" Ron demanded.  
  
"What you told me!" Harry yelled back in frustration.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Harry this is something Ron and I have to figure out on our own."  
  
Harry huffed, "Hes already figured it out! And until he tells you then things are never going to get any better!"  
  
"I trusted you!" Ron hissed.  
  
"TELL HER!" Harry screamed.  
  
"Tell her what? That I love her!" Ron said matching Harry scream.  
  
Hermione gasped in shock, placing her hands over her mouth.  
  
Harry smiled, "Exactly."  
  
Ron blushed crimson, "I'm sorry Hermione, but Harry's right. I can't be your friend anymore, not like we were before."  
  
Hermione looked speechless for the first time in her life.  
  
Harry smiled broadly as he saw his two closest friends finally start to figure things out.  
"Well, you don't need me here anymore."  
  
Harry slowly slipped away, he saw Ron take Hermione's hand in his as he glanced over his shoulder one last time. From the look on Hermione's face, she wasn't worried about her Ancient Runes essay anymore.  
  
Harry rushed quickly to the kitchen, he didn't have much time left to get something to eat. He smiled as he was greeted by the happy house elves, all asking him what services they could provide to him. He politely asked them for a sandwich, which he hoped would tied him over until breakfast. As the elves dashed off to prepare his food his eyes caught sight of something he hadn't seen in two years.  
  
"FITHY TRAITOR!!! SUPID MUDBLOOD SCUM!"   
  
Mrs. Black didn't look much better than the last time he had seen her portrait. Her face was still yellow and her drool still poured from her mouth. Harry let his eyes scan the room as she caught sight of the Black family elf.  
  
"YOU!" Harry hissed.  
  
The house elf cowered, but the look on his face remained defiant.  
  
"I should kill you!" Harry shrilled, pointing his finger in a rage of hate he didn't know existed.  
  
"Sir, your foods is ready," a nervous looking house elf said tugging gently on the sleeves of Harry's robes.   
  
Kreacher didn't flinch or say a word as Harry shook in anger.  
  
Harry quickly removed his tie from around his neck and flung it at the angry looking house elf.  
  
"Get out of my sight before I change my mind," Harry spat.  
  
Kreacher smile broadly and made a grab for the portrait.  
  
"That doesn't belong to you," Harry hissed pointing his wand and summoning the portrait to his side.  
  
"Mark my word Kreacher, if you breath even one secret of the Order to anyone. I'll shred this precious portrait into a thousand pieces," Harry warned.  
  
Kreacher looking horrorstruck as his face twisted in agony, he glared at Harry as if he wanted to challenge his threat but instead snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
  
Mrs. Black's portrait wailed in cursed as Harry slammed it to the floor.  
  
"Could one of you please see that Dobby gets this? Ask him to place it upstairs in the attic so nobody will disturb it," Harry instructed a terrified house elf. The worst thing a master could do to a house elf was present it with clothing, and Harry had done just that.  
  
He left his sandwich behind, his anger must have made the thoughts of being hungry slip his mind. He almost forgot he was suppose to go the transfiguration classroom, and had to turn around to head the opposite direction when he was halfway to the Gryffindor common room.   
  
He quickly made a sprint to the classroom, knocking lightly as he pushed his way in . He wasn't quite sure what to call out since it really wasn't Tonks he was looking for and nobody was suppose to know Cho was here.  
  
"Harry," said a breathless voice, he recognized instantly making the rage inside him instantly sink deep into his mind.  
  
"Cho," Harry grinned staring at the young Auror.  
  
Cho blushed slightly, "I was worried you weren't going to come."  
  
"I had a bit of a delay….We locked Hermione and Ron in a broom closet last night," Harry said after a moment of thought, he didn't think it was right to tell her he'd just released Kreacher from his bondage.   
  
"You didn't," Cho said looking shocked.  
  
Harry eyes followed her soft skin up her neck and to her lips. He was suddenly over come with the desire to kiss her. He let his arms slip around her waist and gently touched his lips to her.  
  
"Missed me did you?" Cho questioned, "I wouldn't have guess from the letter you sent me earlier today."  
  
"Oh that, well I was slightly upset," Harry laughed pressing his forehead against hers, "I thought you were at Hogwarts and you didn't want to see me."  
  
"You must have thought Tonks was a nutter from the other day when I approached you in the corridor," Cho giggled.  
  
"I admit, I was a bit worried," Harry laughed kissing her lightly again.  
  
Cho suddenly frowned, "If anyone finds out that you know, I'll be sent away."  
  
"Nobody is going to find out," Harry said confidently. "Where is Tonks anyways."  
  
"I can't tell you," Cho admitted lowering her head, "But she'll be back. The Order just couldn't risk blowing her cover. That's why I'm here, nobody is suppose to know Tonks in off on a mission."  
  
"It seems nothing or nobody is what they seem," Harry said tilting her chin back up towards his face.  
  
Cho flushed from head to toe, "Are you making a move on me Mr. Potter."  
  
"Forgive me for my boldness, but I don't think anyone is going to pop in on us in here," Harry said placing his lips firmly on hers while letting his fingers dance over the top of her robe.  
  
They kissed deeply until Cho quickly pulled away, "This is so risky, you have no idea the consequences if we're discovered. I can promise it will be worse than an embarrassing lecture from Remus Lupin."  
  
"I want to be with you Cho. I don't care if we're caught," Harry confessed, feeling an emotion he didn't quite recognized overwhelm him.   
  
Cho shook her head pulling away from Harry as he kissed her again, "I'm not going to lose you because we're acting on silly emotions. You mean to much too me. We can't see each other like this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded, suddenly feeling her worry spread to him.  
  
"They'll take me away from you Harry, and I don't what that to happen," Cho said brushing her fingers lightly against his cheek, "believe me when I tell you that there are many wizards who don't want to see us together."   
  



	38. Temptations of the Dark Lord

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord By: LogicalRaven  
  
****  
  
This is kind of a misplaced chapter. It is dark so be prepared. I want to reintroduce anger into Harry's character. Everything has been going fairly smoothly and it seems that good luck is finally shining of Harry. Too bad it is all an allusion. Read and Review Nothing is my own..  
  
****  
  
Temptations of the Dark Lord  
  
The blood pooled around Harry's feet. The black blood. The knife glimmered in the eerie moon light as Harry stared at it. He felt an unknown force guide his hand removing its long slender blade from the gashing wound of the crumpled cloaked figure on the ground beneath him. The blood continued to pool, it's sticky texture coating the soles of his shoes.  
  
Harry gasped as the figure's eyes jerked open as a ear splitting scream erupted from the figures ghostly lips. Without hesitation he plunged the blade deep between the two ghastly eyes, silencing the figure and causing more blood to spill.  
  
Harry's eyes gleamed with hate as he jerked the knife back and wiped it clean on his robes. He blinked as a grin appeared across his face, it was grin unlike he'd ever allowed before, a cold evil grin. It was an tremendous sense of power of satisfaction that overwhelmed him. Without hesitation he plunged the knife deep into the corpse's chest, aiming for its black heart. There was no moving, no suffering as the knife sliced through the dead flesh, and Harry's grin faded. The power, the satisfaction was gone.  
  
****  
  
"NO!" Harry shrilled jerking up from his sleep. His eyes stung with fear as he blinked several times trying to get the room to focus. It had been awhile since he had had a dream like that. In fact he hadn't had a dream since before Christmas. Why were they starting again. He closed his eyes willing his mind closed, fearing that this was Voldemort playing with him again.  
  
The sweat that lingered on his balmy face caused his dark hair to stick against his forehead. He had almost managed to forget about Bellatrix, almost. He felt a sense of happiness dance through his mind as he pictured her rotting corpse, somewhere laying in a dirt grave.  
  
"NO!" Harry spat at himself, he had started to shake slightly.  
  
He reached up and clenched his raven hair in frustration. So much had happened, and yet he still couldn't figure out everything. The words of those who were close to him played in his mind like a harping record, haunting his every thoughts. He wasn't even sure who he hated more right now. Voldemort or the Magical World.  
  
"There are many wizards who don't want to see us together."  
  
Who's business was it anyways? Why was everyone always trying to control his life, his decisions. Harry reached for his book laying on his night table and slammed it across the room.  
  
The next morning arrived slowly. Harry hadn't allowed himself to sleep, but instead stayed awake stewing in his own anger. By the time morning finally arrived Harry was in the worst mood imaginable.  
  
He found the common room rather empty as he decided to catch the early breakfast. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, or anything at the present moment. The Great Hall was almost empty except for Professor Binnes and a few Slythernins.  
  
Harry flashed the house of snakes a cold glare as he forked his cooling eggs. He wanted to do nothing more than hex each and everyone of them.  
  
"Where are you friends scarhead?" hissed Malfoy as he walked by Harry, a jeer creeping into his cold voice.  
  
Harry's eyes widen as Harry heard Malfoy let out a slight gasp. Without a moment of hesitation Harry drew out his wand.  
  
"MR. POTTER!"  
  
Harry caught the incantation in his throat before it vocalized.  
  
"What in the world do you think you are doing?" Professor McGonagall hissed snatching Harry's wand from his hand.  
  
"Something is wrong with him professor, his eyes were glowing red. I saw them!" Pansy shrilled pointing at Harry with her sharp finger.  
  
McGonagall looked at Harry slightly concerned, "To my office Mr. Potter, immediately." She tossed his wand back at him.  
  
Harry gave Malfoy the coldest look he could muster and stormed past him and his group of Slytherin.  
  
He found his way through the passageway to the Head Mistress's office easily. He had found himself in that office many times with his former Head Master, he had many things revealed to him in that office. He expected to pace in his anger until McGonagall arrived to reveal the stairs, but to his surprise the gargoyle opened the passageway at the sight of him.  
  
He quickly walked up the winding passageway finding his way to the familiar surroundings. The office looked very much the same as he remembered, but McGonagall had added a few of her own touches. Including a scratching post by the corner of her desk.  
  
"Ah, Harry Potter. I've been wondering when you'd be back up here."  
  
Harry spun around to find a grinning sorting hat staring at him.  
  
"Thought you retired?" Harry questioned.  
  
The hat nodded as best as a hat could do, "Yea, I guess I made quite a scene during the beginning of term, but retirement is overrated. You're not still wondering if I put you in the right house, are you?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, what I'm wondering I'm afraid you can't help me with."  
  
"You want to talk to Dumbledore?" the hat asked. "Well, he's right behind you."  
  
Harry face went blank as he turned around expecting to see the tall wizard standing behind with a glimmer in his eyes, but he didn't  
  
"The portrait Potter, surely you remember?" the hat spat in annoyance. How could Harry forget, all the former Head Masters and Mistresses were in portraits around the Master's office.  
  
"How are you Harry?" the smiling portrait of Albus Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked looking confused.  
  
The old Head Master giggled, "Well, not exactly. I'm only a mere image of my old self. I have agreed to up holding the Hogwart's tradition, just in cause those in the school are in need of my guidance."  
  
"So you're dead?" Harry asked, feeling slightly ill at his question.  
  
The portrait shrugged, "I'm not really sure Harry. I charmed myself into this portrait when I resigned as Head Master. Surely you didn't think those who died turned into portraits?"  
  
"Honestly sir, I've never really thought about it..." Harry confessed. "Professor, I'm having dreams again sir. Dreams about killing Bellatrix."  
  
"Curious, but I'm most certain I don't have the slightly inkling what you're dreams may be about," Dumbledore replied with a frown, "I'm a mere memory or shadow of Albus Dumbledore. I cannot give you the same guidance or answers as before. It was far too dangerous to place all my knowledge in this portrait."  
  
Harry swallowed hard as he found a seat in front of McGonagall's desk. It seemed that Dumbledore was indeed gone. The clicking of McGonagalls shoes racing up the stairs brought the reality of his situation back to the surface as well as his anger.  
  
****  
  
A half and hour later Harry stormed out the Head Mistress's office. Maybe he should have yelled at her, maybe if he had controlled his tongue he'd only have a nights worth of detention instead of a week. Starting in the owlery tonight, cleaning it without the use of magic.  
  
"Harry! I've been looking for you everywhere mate," Ron smiled racing over to a brooding Harry.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry greeted flatly.  
  
"Did you see the announcement in the common room. I think McGonagall is going to allow Quidditch," Ron said happily ignoring Harry's flat tone.  
  
"That's highly unlikely," Harry spat, "I just had a meeting with her, and she made no mention of Quidditch."  
  
"Well, there is a meeting for all team members tonight at eight in the Great Hall," Ron smiled.  
  
"So how did things go between you and Hermione last night?" Harry said suddenly remembering the predicament he'd left Ron in the previous evening.  
  
Ron grinned, "I don't know where we stand exactly, but it's better than where we were before last night."  
  
"So you two aren't together?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
Ron blushed completely from head to toe, "We didn't really do much talking."  
  
Harry had to laugh despite the anger in his stomach.  
  
"So where did you run off to last night? I came to see you around midnight, but you weren't in you're room. Well actually I came to kill you but that is besides the point," Ron said staring at Harry curiously.  
  
Harry thought quickly, "I had a meeting with Tonks then I went to the Head's Study to get some homework done."  
  
Ron frowned, "What did you have to meet with Tonks for?"  
  
"Class," Harry said a little too quickly.  
  
"I didn't realize you were having problems in Transfiguration," Ron said looking slightly suspicious.  
  
Harry took a deep breath but it did little good, "WELL I AM! Do you think I'm lying too?"  
  
"I didn't accuse you of lying!" Ron spat back.  
  
Harry growled, "Well, you'd be about the only one."  
  
"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Nothing, it isn't your concern," Harry hissed, turning quickly from the situation.  
  
"Harry, will you quite trying to push me away," Ron yelled grabbing Harry's arm.  
  
"Let me go Ron."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what your problem is, but you better get over it."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Harry warned.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Sometimes it seems you're okay, and others it's like I don't even know who you are anymore."  
  
"Well how am I suppose to act. I can't have anything normal in life now can I? Dumbledore is dead and I'm the one everyone is looking at to save the magical world. You don't have people spying on every aspect of your life. You don't have Voldemort meddling in your dreams. You don't have everyone in the entire world telling you what choices you have to make including who you can and can't be with!"  
  
"What has made you so angry?" Ron pushed.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Everything!"  
  
"No, something has set you off. Tell me!"  
  
Harry shrilled, "I CAN'T! Don't you understand if anybody finds out.."  
  
"Finds out what?"  
  
"SOD OFF!" Harry yelled pulling his arm out of Ron's grasp and storming down the corridor.  
  
"FINE!" Ron snapped back, glaring at the back of Harry's head as he stormed down the corridor.  
  
Harry grimaced at himself, he honestly didn't mean to go off on Ron like he had. His best mate had just caught him at a bad time. It was the first time he could ever remember of being in need of real guidance and not knowing where to go to get it.  
  
He rounded the corner leading to the Transfiguration classroom, without even knocking he busted through the door. Tonks was busy reading through some spell books when she caught a glimps of Harry.  
  
"Can I help you with something Harry?" she asked in a professional tone.  
  
Harry frowned, "Drop the act. You said last night that there were many wizards who didn't want us together, who?"  
  
Tonks eyes grew wide as her eyes darted to the figure beside her Harry had failed to notice.  
  
"Many Harry," Remus Lupin replied staring at him with a displeased look.  
  
"I'm guessing I'm to blame about you knowing. I did see to it that December returned the Marauder Map to your possession."  
  
"So you know what I'm talking about?" Harry said turning his angry gaze to his Defense Professor.  
  
Remus nodded, "I do, and she's right. There are many high ranking officials who do not want to see Harry Potter involved anyone, especially Ambassador Chang's daughter. Several people are blaming you for China's lack of support. Minister Fudge himself describes love a weakness, and there are many who agree with him in your case."  
  
"It's my life!" Harry yelled.  
  
Remus held up his hands as Cho (or Tonks to the eye) started to whimper, "I know it's your life Harry, but you have to understand, things are complicated."  
  
"How? Why won't anyone tell me anything!?" Harry continued on his angry rant.  
  
"You already know more than you should, to be honest we don't know much more than you do," Remus confessed looking over at Cho for support. "In truth Harry, the Order is falling apart. Dumbledore has been missing for weeks which gives us no other option but to believe he's dead. Most of the members don't trust Moody guidance, they thinks he's too rash and paranoid. The ministry is falling apart within itself and Fudge is hiding in fear for his own life, so as you can expect he isn't offering much leadership."  
  
"And I'm the only hope," Harry spat.  
  
"You're young Harry. Your only concern should be staying alive, you don't know nearly enough to defend yourself against the forces of the Dark Lord, I'm not sure anyone does."  
  
"Harry please don't be angry," Cho begged looking nervously at Lupin as she spoke.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I just want answers, I'm tried of being treated like a child."  
  
"It doesn't get any easier believe me. I've been an adult for awhile now, and still don't have all the answers I want," Remus Lupin laughed lightly.  
  
Harry started to speak but Remus Lupin turned an interrupted him, "Well Professor Tonks. I think we should remember what we've talked about. I'll see you at lunch. Harry would you mind walking with me, I was on my way back towards the Gryffindor common room anyways."  
  
"I think I'd rather stay with Cho. I want to have a word with her," Harry said with a stern tone.  
  
Remus shook his head, "I don't think that is a wise idea. Please, we need to have a talk." Harry argued but finally conceded. The two walked almost silently in the empty corridors, both looking nervous and uncomfortable.  
  
"I think you need to exercise caution about Tonk's secret," Lupin finally broke the silence.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I know that already."  
  
"I don't think you do. This is more than just a secret between a girlfriend and boyfriend. If Tonk's cover is blown than her whole mission is worthless and believe me Harry we can't afford for that to happen." Remus whispered. "There are dark spies everywhere, even in our own student body."  
  
"So I shouldn't even speak to her?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Exactly! You shouldn't even look at Tonks if you can refrain from it. Don't do anything to bring attention to the fact that Tonks isn't acting like herself," Remus said slowly. "I hope we understand one another because it is important that we do."  
  
****  
  
The one place he thought he hated in the castle felt like a sweet sanctuary. Nobody could find him, not even if they wanted to. The high walls of the Head's Study was breathtaking, but Harry hardly noticed. His eyes were dancing with the wispy flames. He should be at McGongall Quidditch meeting, but the prospect of the sport did little to lift his sprits nowadays.  
  
Life just wasn't fair. His girlfriend was dangled in front of his nose and he couldn't even speak to her. Didn't people realize that if they kept taking away everything he wanted to fight for then he'd just stop fighting.  
  
Tonight was different than previous nights Harry had wanted to be alone, for the first time in his life he understood the Death Eaters, he understood Voldemort. Power was the key. With power nobody could ever take anything away from him again. 


	39. From Worse to Better

  
**Harry Potter and Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: Logical Raven **  
  
****

  
_  
This is actually only part of a chapter, but in light of the news of the closing of HarryPotterfanfiction.com, I decided to post it. I will just add the last part of this chapter onto the next one. It would have taken me atleast 1500 more words, and I didn't have the time. _  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own  


****  
  
**From Bad to Better **

  
Tonks walked by Harry quickly as she passed out graded essays. Two weeks and Harry had refrained from saying one word to her. In fact he hardly said a word to anyone these days. He hated being around people, he hated being told what was best for him.  
  
Tonks let out a small sigh that would have gone unnoticed to everyone but Harry. That was Cho's sigh, the one she sometimes gave when she didn't want everyone to know she was upset. The sigh she released when she was about to tear up and cry. He would have loved to tried to comfort her, but she was one of them. One of the people who thought she knew more than he did. Staying away from Professor Tonks was what those people has said was best for him, far be it for him to disagree, after all it was only his life.   
  
Ron reached for Hermione's hand clumsily as Transfiguration was dismissed. The two were having a rocky adjustment to the new definition of their relationship. It was almost as if they hadn't known each other for the past seven years. Hermione pursed her lips as she refused to blush as Lavender and Parvati let out a fit of giggles on their way out the door. The new couple was making quite a splash in the gossip circles, considering Hermione had turned Ron into a toad during the infamous first transfiguration lesson of the year.  
  
With all the new gossip about Granger and Weasley, Harry had found it very easy to make himself scarce. He had spent a considerable amount of time in his dormitory room or in the Head's Study when he was avoid Ron. Padma Patil was dating Anthony Goldstein so most of the time Harry found himself hiding and stewing in the cold stone room alone, the way he liked it.   
  
In truth he hadn't done much studying at all. Instead he had become in grossed in the book collection that had been building in his truck the past few years. People loved to give him books. Books on defense, books on hexes and curses, books on the dark arts.   
  
He wasn't sure why he'd never read them, studied them before, but now he couldn't get enough of it. His dreams also were getting worse. It wasn't only Bellatrix he wanted to kill in his subconscious desires. There were more faces to purge from mortality. The thing that scared Harry now was he'd rather be dreaming than awake.  
  
He quickened his pace as he saw Ginny Weasley rounding the corner. The two former friends could hardly bare to the in the presence of one another with without it evolving into a screaming match. Harry was in no mood to deal with her fiery red headed temper. He turned the corner without glancing back to see if she had spotted him as well.  
  
Hermione glanced and Ron and frowned. It was obvious that she knew something was wrong with Harry, even if Ron had been to ignorant to notice it.  
  
"I wonder what's bugging Harry," Hermione whispered a few feet behind him.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracked causing Hermione to collide with him, "If you want to ask me something Hermione, please do it to my face and not behind my back."  
  
"How can I when you're always hiding," she replied cleverly releasing Ron's hand to placed hers on her hips.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "I'm not hiding now. Go on if it really is that important to you."  
  
"What's wrong with you!" Hermione shrilled, standing up to his challenged.  
  
"YOU!" Harry spat before turning on his heels and storming off.  
  
Harry grinned with satisfaction as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table. His new favorite hobby had been pissing off his friends, and he was getting quite good at it. He reached for a tuna fish sandwich from the massive plate of food the elves had prepared for lunch and took a quick bite followed by a large swig of pumpkin juice.   
  
The hall was all excited about the new spring plans created by Professor Lupin. Since the students needed some other way to occur house points, besides academics, Professor Lupin had suggest a test of skills in which all the house teams would compete to see who was the best of the best. That was the meeting that all house team members were suppose to attend was about. The meeting Harry had intentionally skipped.   
  
It wasn't as if the Gryffindor's needed a captain for this anyways. Harry was a seeker, he didn't have any business instructing the chasers, beaters, or even the keeper. Harry snickered under his breath thinking about how childish the students were being about this stupid event day.  
  
He shoved the last part of his sandwich into his mouth and stood up to leave. The shorter amount of time he spent in the Great Hall, the better. He pushed past Lavender and Seamus on his way out who both looked at him suspiciously. Harry met their gaze with a cold one of his own. It seemed everyone looked at Harry with the same suspicious look these days.  
  
He was half way down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room when a friendly hand touched his storming shoulder.  
  
"Hey Harry, been avoiding me lately I've noticed," Padma grinned.  
  
Harry frowned, "I haven't been avoiding you."  
  
Padma suddenly looked taken back by Harry's tone, but shrugged it off, "Well, I think it's time we plan another excursion, its has been over a month now."  
  
"Why? We didn't learn a damn thing last time," Harry spat.  
  
Padma faced pinched, "That doesn't mean we should give up on the idea. We have to keep at it."  
  
"It doesn't matter, we're all going to end up dead or worse. What is the point of seeing the hit before it happens?" Harry said dropping his head in hopes she wouldn't see the anger boiling beneath the surface.  
  
Padma was now frowning, "What had happened to you? You're not the Harry I remember knowing."  
  
"Maybe I've just finally accepting reality," Harry said viciously willing his temper not to get the better of him.  
  
"Reality?" Padma asked.  
  
"THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO GET TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE!" Harry screamed.  
  
Padma grabbed her chest in shock as Harry started to storm off. Padma watched him quicken his pace and noticed their transfiguration professor in the shadows with a tear littered face. Her face suddenly brighten. The Ravenclaw reasoning was turning the wheels in her head.  
  
Harry saw Padma make a move to approach Tonks but the Auror disappeared into the darkness of the corridor. Harry stopped as he watched over his shoulder for a brief moment. The Prefect's Lounge was just up the halls a way, and Harry knew he'd find sanctuary there.   
  
Within seconds he was tucked neatly in his corner in the empty Head's Study. He sighed wishing his anger would pass. He missed feeling happy.  
  
"Harry, why are you hiding from everyone?" Padma asked appearing in the Study, the only person other than Harry that could.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Harry screamed, turning his gaze to her.  
  
"No, I have as much right to be in here as you," Padma said firmly.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, "Fine I'll leave then."  
  
"Just talk to me, you need to talk to someone for Merlin sake," Padma hissed slamming her feet to the ground.  
  
Harry sighed, "I can't."  
  
"Why, because you promised somebody not to tell. Look at you Harry, whatever you're hiding is tearing you apart," Padma warned.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," Harry spat, although his feet had quit working.  
  
"Try me. I swear I won't say a word to anyone," Padma begged, as pity seeped into her face.  
  
Harry's legs gave way and he collapsed into the lofty couch, "It's impossible to explain. I'm just so tired of everyone telling me what do to."  
  
"That's life Harry, do you think you're the only seventeen year old who gets told what to do?"  
  
"It's different with me. My whole life people have been dangling things I want in front of my face then ripping them away again," Harry sighed tugging at his hair in frustration. "Now I finally feel normal, I finally feel happy, and it's being ripped away."  
  
"This wouldn't have anything to do with Professor Tonks would it?" Padma asked softly, "I've noticed you've been avoiding her lately, like in class you won't even look at her. Just now I saw her crying in the halls."  
  
"It isn't Tonks, it's Cho," Harry confessed finally realizing he couldn't hide it any longer.  
  
"Huh?" Padma said puzzled.  
  
"Cho is Tonks. She's using polyjuice potion," Harry explained.  
  
"And you aren't allowed to see her because it would blow her cover," Padma nodded. "Things have gotten pretty serious between the two of you?"  
  
"How could they? Every time we start to figure things out something messes it up. Maybe I should just break it off with her for good and make everyone happy. Mr. Chang would have his daughter back, Eros would have a girlfriend and the Ministry of Magic could use me to play their savior," Harry said in a deep sarcasm.  
  
"That is one of your options," Padma nodded, "Or you could tell her you love her and everyone else to sod off."  
  
"What?" Harry said looking surprised, it was the first time in weeks he had grinned.  
  
"Tell them to sod off. It's your business who you want to date, and as for the ministry trying to make you play their hero, tell them to figure out their own bloody problems for once, instead of putting all their hope in you," Padma finished, "I've always said that people put too much pressure on you. I'll admit you've been impressive in what you've dealt with the past six years, but I think it's been forced on you."  
  
"Thanks," Harry grinned, "I think."  
  
"Well it's rubbish what the Daily Prophet has been reporting. I mean who decided you were the only one able to challenge you know who. You're still in school, and there is no possible way for you to defeat the one who must not be named. Everyone knows it's Dumbledore who'll defeat you know who anyways," Padma said quickly.  
  
"Dumbledore is dead Padma, that is why Minister Fudge is trying to use me as his new focus point. People would panic if they knew Dumbledore isn't around, so if he can get everyone to believe that I'm the one who is going to destroy Voldemort then he can still look like a brilliant leader. So he's just going to package me up and sell me, and after he's finished he'll send me into the lions den without a second thought about if I'm ready or not," Harry said bitterly.  
  
Padma's hands hide her wide open mouth, "Dumbledore is dead?"  
  
Harry nodded, "But don't tell anyone. Only a handful of people know."  
  
"Oh my, oh my...what are we going to do. We don't stand a chance without Dumbledore!" Padma wailed nervously.  
  
Harry groaned, "You know I'm sick and tried of hearing that. For the name of Merlin, if Dumbledore was so great why didn't he just wave his wand the destroy Voldemort years ago?"   
  
"I'm sure he could have if he'd been given a chance," Padma said in an unconfident whisper.  
  
"Sure he could have, but why destroy the one who's made you famous," Harry spat hatefully, thinking about the predicament Dumbledore had left him in.  
  
Padma shook her head, "No, Dumbledore wouldn't do something like that. Remember he destroyed.."  
  
"I know, but he's dead now so it doesn't matter," Harry interrupted, the urge to run was starting to overwhelm him again.  
  
Padma lightly touched his arm, "I know you're angry Harry, but you've got to get past it. If you don't your no better than the Slytherins or Death Eaters for that matter."  
  
Harry frowned, "Do you remember when Luna turned? She said something to me that make more sense than anything else I remember being told. 'There is no good or evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it.' Voldemort said the same thing to me during my first year when I was trying to stop him from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone. I mentioned it to Dumbledore and he told me that our choices define us, never anything about not wanting to seek power. What if I'm wrong, what if Voldemort is right and there is no good or evil. Who's to say I'm even fighting on the right side."  
  
"You know you're talking crazy. You know who is mad. He's killing innocent people just because they aren't what he thinks they should be, purebloods. That is evil Harry," Padma argued.  
  
Harry started at her, "Why can't you say his name?"  
  
Padma looked shocked, "I was told never to say that name when I was a child. Bad things happen to those who use that name."  
  
"Bad things like what happens to me?" Harry asked.  
  
Padma nodded, "I know it's silly, but people are scared, and when people are scared they don't think rationally."  
  
"So you think I'm afraid?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
Padma smiled lightly, "You're afraid in a different way. You're afraid to open your heart. I've heard Parvati talk about the meetings you two use to have. She still says to this day you are the most passionate boy she has ever met. She doesn't say that about anybody else. I've also seen the way Ginny and Cho look at you. There is something about you Harry Potter, I even find myself inspired and drawn to you at times."  
  
"I don't ask people to be drawn to me," Harry said blushing slightly.  
  
"People admire you for some reason. Do you think I'd ever find the courage to sneak out into Hogmeade if it wasn't for you?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me that once, that people followed wherever I lead them," Harry frowned, "What if I lead them the wrong way, like I did with the DA?"  
  
"You've got to quit blaming yourself for everything. You didn't kill Diggory or Creevy. Things happen that we have no control of sometimes, just because you have people close to you doesn't mean that you've sentenced them to death," Padma said slowly.   
  
Padma stood up quickly and engulfed Harry in an enormous hug, and Harry grinned, "I thought you looked like you need a hug."  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered, "I did."  
  
"I love you Harry Potter," Padma said firmly, but there was no romance in her voice.  
  
Harry looked startled, "What?"  
  
"I love you. Love is more than just something a couple feels or a feeling between parents and their children. Love is the ultimate bond of friendship. So, I telling you I love you, as a friend and as a person," Padma explained.  
  
Harry smiled stupidly, "Cho is the only other person who's ever said that to me you know."  
  
"What? The explanation of love?" Padma teased.  
  
"No," Harry laughed.  
  
"Have you ever told her that you love her?" Padma asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Just say it once, it will make all that anger go away I promise."  
  
Harry lifted his head and nodded, "Thanks, I needed someone to talk some sense into me, I've been a prat lately."  
  
Padma nodded, "That is an understatement."  
  
"I think I'm going to go find Cho," Harry started to walk towards the door, "Oh Padma, I love you too." Harry felt a sense of warmth rush over him, it was the first time he'd ever let those words come off his lips.  
  
"Get out here," Padma jeered, "And remember, tonight we're going back into Hogmeade."  



	40. The New Threat

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord   
By: LogicalRaven  
  
****

  
  
_Please don't hate me. I know this chapter is late and worthless, but I had to. It is an important chapter, I promise. I also know that I look like I'm no where near the end of this story, but have faith. The end is approaching, and the twist and turns get sharper and sharper. Don't trust your eyes or your minds, because this ride is going to be so unpredictable that I'm not even sure where the final destination will be.   
  
Remember this chapter was suppose to be part of the previous chapter, and if you think about it like that it doesn't seem all that out of place. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. I promise, and it will be well worth the wait. A lot will be answered in the next two chapters.   
  
Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I love all my reviews on both fan fiction.net and Harrypotterfanfiction.com.   
You guys are all amazing. Long live both sites!!  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my Own_  


****  
  
**The New Threat **

  
  
Harry searched for Cho part of the day, and a sense of relief and apprehension washed over him when he couldn't find her. According to the Marauder Map she wasn't even in the castle. As the sky darkened bring on the curiosity of night, Harry realized he'd soon be faced with a challenge much more difficult that confessing his love for Cho. He'd have to apologize to his friends.  
  
The group of former DA members gathered nonchalantly in the common room of the Gryffindor house. They all passed nervous glances, wondering exactly how they were going to get into Hogmeade without the use of Harry's map and cloak. Harry saw the surprise register on their faces as he made his appearance. Apologizes never had come easy for Harry's pride. When he had been a child the Dursley use to make him apologize for practically everything, so since he had attended Hogwarts he had grown accustomed to not apologizing.  
  
"I didn't think you'd show up," Ginny spat as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
Harry frowned, "I'm here…."   
  
He stumbled for the next thing to say when Hermione caught his eye. Ron must have clued her in on what they were doing, which raised another flag of concern in Harry's mind. If Ron had told Hermione, who else had told someone?  
  
"It's getting late, if we're going we need to leave now," Hermione said swiftly, hoping to avoid the argument between Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded, she knew that there was bigger things at stake than a mere argument between former friends. The group peered over Harry's shoulder as he enchanted the map, again the passageway leading to the Room of Requirements was clear. The Gryffindor's walked quickly, ducking in corners whenever they heard something. Eventually they found their ways to the Room of Requirements.  
  
The Ravenclaws were already waiting, along with two new members who had gotten suspicious and tagged along. Susan Bones and Justin Finch Fletchery sat talking with Padma, Michael and Terry as the Gryffindor's entered.  
  
"We've got tag-a-longs," Michael grinned, "They followed me from the library."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't let the Hufflepuffs in on this, we are the most loyal house you know," Susan scolded.  
  
"You guys can't come with us, we don't have enough robes," Harry said swiftly, glancing nervously at Padma.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "We need as many people as possible, there is strength in numbers. _Duplicitio," _  
  
The four dark robes sitting on the couch in the room doubled leaving eight robes for the students use.  
  
"That was brilliant!" Ron said looking at Hermione amazed, "Why didn't we think of that?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and shook her head at Ron's surprise. It was hard to tell if her response was modesty or annoyance.  
  
"Well, I guess that problem is solved," Padma grinned tossing the robes to the group.  
  
"How should we split up this time?" Neville asked as he caught a robe.  
  
"I guess Ginny, Harry, Parvati and Ron will go back to the Hog Head. If it's alright with the rest of you, Hermione, Susan, Justin and Neville can go to the Three Boom Sticks since we've got four extra robes now, and Michael, Terry and myself will go search the alleyway of the Daily Prophet," Padma said glancing around at the group.  
  
"I think Neville should go search the alley, he is the one who found the stack of notebook last time, plus I'm not nearly as observant as he is," Michael voiced.  
  
Neville smiled, "That's fine with me."  
  
"Okay then Hermione, Susan, Justin and Michael will go to the Three Broom Sticks," Padma said quickly causing Ron to glare angrily.   
  
"If everyone is okay with their assignment, lets get going. I'd like to get back to the Room of Requirements before daybreak," Padma said finally as Harry pulled out the map to scan it over.  
  
"It's clear, we can make a run for it," Harry confirmed as they all walked quickly out the door.  


****

  
  
The Hog Head was quite as the group of Gryffindors walked in under disguise. Not nearly as crowded as it had been before. Except for a lone figure at a table in the back of the bar it was deserted. The bar keep nodded in their direction as Harry ordered four fire whiskies.   
  
"Where is everyone tonight," Ginny whispered as Harry returned to the table.  
  
"Something isn't right, this isn't right," Harry commented sipping of the top off his whiskey.  
  
Ron frowned, "I agree with Harry, something isn't right."  
  
"No, something isn't right. Odd it seems, doesn't it?" the barkeep said slowly as he leaned over his bar.  
  
Harry blinked, something seemed really familiar with the old man's voice.   
  
"Mind your own," Ron said in a deep forced voice.  
  
"No, wait," Harry said suddenly. "What do you know?"  
  
The barkeep moved from behind the bar and approached the group, "I know that four young students from Hogwarts shouldn't be in my bar at this late hour."  
  
Parvati let out a whimper of shock as Ginny elbowed her lightly to bring her back to reality.   
  
"We have no idea what you're talking about," Ginny said sternly.  
  
The barkeep leaned down and smiled, exposing his yellowing teeth, "The Dark News flies tonight. You not be wanting to know what the Dark Lord has planned…"  
  
"If you know, please tell us," Harry pleaded.  
  
The bar keep glanced over his shoulder, "This isn't a joke, go back to the school before it be too late."  
  
The barkeep walked back to his bar and began polishing his glasses.   
  
"He's a nutter," Ron said under his breath.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Maybe he's right, we should get back."  
  
"But Harry, the whole point…" Parvati started.  
  
Harry reared on her, "The point is to not get killed."  
  
"Who left you in charge?" Ron spat.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, although nobody could see it through his dark robes, "We should leave, I think the old man was telling the truth."  
  
"He's a nutter I tell you, I say we stay and see if anybody in this place has any information," Ron argued.  
  
Ginny finally voiced her opinion, "I agree with Ron. Last time we got taken advantage of, I say we do what we came to do."  
  
"Maybe Harry is right," Parvati whispered, "He knew we were students."  
  
The group remained silent for a moment.   
  
"Coincidence," Ron finally broke, "It was just a lucky guess, nothing more."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that," Harry said sarcastically. "Come on guys, lets go get everyone at the Three Broom Sticks."  
  
"What do you care Harry. You haven't cared about anybody but yourself lately," Ginny said harshly.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry alright. Don't be stupid because you're mad at me," Harry said quickly.  
  
Ginny turned up her fire whiskey, "I'm staying. If you want to go, then go."  
  
"Maybe Harry is right," Ron finally conceded.   
  
Ginny snapped her head in her brother's direction, "He isn't."  
  
"Guys, lets not make a scene," Parvati pleaded.  
  
Harry rose from his seat, "I'm not letting you stay and get yourself killed."  
  
"Quit trying to play my hero, I don't need one," Ginny hissed.  
  
The tensions was broken as the beating of thousands of pairs of wings pierced the empty bar.  
  
"The News is here," the old bar keep announced, not looking up, "should have left when I suggested it you."  
  
Harry sprung from his seat and raced towards the door, followed by the rest. The sky looked like it was moving. There were so many owls.  
  
"Great Merlin," Ron said with an astonished look.  
  
Harry looked around the crowed streets, "We've got to get the others."  
  
"No, lets go back to Honeydukes," Ginny said quickly grabbing Harry's arm, "There is no way possible they don't know the News has been released."  
  
Ginny was right, the group who went to the Three Broom Sticks were already back and the group that went to the Daily Prophet showed up only moments behind Harry's group.  
  
"What in the world, I've never seen so many owls," Padma said as she removed the cloak from her group.  
  
"We've got to get back to Hogwarts, something is happening," Harry said, "Did you guys get the latest editions of the Prophet?"  
  
Padma nodded, "At least two weeks worth."  
  
"The News can't get into Hogwarts. McGongall won't allow it, why don't we stay around and see if we can learn anything," Terry suggested followed by an agreeing nod from Susan.  
  
Hermione frowned, "Did you see which way the owls were heading, there isn't any possible way McGongall or anybody else is keeping those owls out."  
  
"We can't stay in Hogmeade, if there has been another large scale attack, then we need to get back to the castle. Don't you guys remember what Diagon Alley was like before we came back to Hogwarts. The streets aren't safe, there is a good chance the attack isn't over," Harry said quickly, he wasn't going to let anyone talk him out of going back.  
  
"I think…"Ginny started.  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks, you either come back with us or I go straight to McGongall and tell her what we've done tonight," Harry threaten, "This isn't a game."  
  
"I know it isn't a game," Ginny spat.  


****

  
  
The students found the halls of Hogwarts just as they had left them, empty. Apparently the News hadn't broken through yet. Harry quickly scanned the Marauder Map and nodded to the group that is was safe to make a break for it. Once they got to the Room of Requirements they were in the clear.  
  
Harry slowly opened the door to the hidden room. His mind was racing with thought of what was going on.   
  
"Where have you all been?" December O'Riley demanded with her hands placed firmly on her hips, "We knew you'd come back to this room, but it's…."  
  
"It's okay December," Remus offered placing a hand on her trembling shoulder.  
  
Harry could have hit himself over the head for his stupidity. Why hadn't he remember that December O'Riley knew about the Room of Requirements. Not only had she known about the room, but she also knew it was the likely place Harry would go if he and the DA were up to something.  
  
The students all wore guilty expression. Padma tucked the papers into her robes, trying her best to conceal evidence of where they had been.  
  
"I'm not going to punish you all tonight," Remus started looking over the group. "Go back to your common room immediately."  
  
Harry looked at the group, some of them looked terrified, some looked relieved. The question of why Remus hadn't punished them lingered in Harry's mind.  
  
"Harry, we need to talk," December said quickly as Harry turned to leave with the rest of the group.  
  
"What's wrong? What has happened?"   
  
Remus looked at December dangerously, "Not here."  
  
"What not here?" Harry demanded.  
  
"We need to get to the Order. We'll explain everything once we get there," December said softly, pity building in her eyes.  
  
Harry frowned, "No, tell me what is going on."  
  
"Harry, calm down," Remus said in a tone that matched December's.  
  
Harry face froze, "Who is it? Who is dead?"  
  
Remus frowned, "Dead…"  
  
"We're going to if Harry is," Hermione said stopping at the doorway to eavesdrop.  
  
"NO, go back to your dormitory," December said strictly.   



	41. Cursed

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: Logical Raven   
  
****

  
  
_Happy Valentine's Day Everybody. I just want to give a word of comfort. Don't panic, things are never what they seems. I'm only saying this because I can see the flames and panicked review already. Thing are speeding up, and thing are fixing to get really excited.  
Everything from my two stories are going to begin tying in with one another, including the pensive, the Torto Scriptures, and the Death Veil. Just relax, I have a few surprises up my sleeve. I probably won't be able to update again until Sunday, being tomorrow is Valentines…….Well I won't keep you waiting any longer…..I promise things are going to turn out alright in the end…does that help????  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is my own _  


****  
  
**Cursed **

  
  
The Order was busy with wizards popping in and out. Every time Harry turned his head another crack sounded in his ear. There were wizards Harry recognized and wizards he had never seen in his life. December placed a warm hand on Harry shoulder and lead him over to the couch.  
  
"Now that we're here are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Harry asked viciously.  
  
December forced a smiled and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"O'Riley, I need you in here," Moody bellowed right before the first word left her mouth.  
  
December sighed, "I'll be right back Harry."  
  
Harry frowned as he watch December cross the room to confront Mad-eye. Remus Lupin had already disappeared into the large conference room where the members were apparently going to be updated. Harry was about to burst at the seams with anger. Not only did he not know what was going on, he was being teased.  
  
"Harry, good to see you," said a passing member said quickly, Harry recognized him but didn't remember his name.  
  
Harry groaned loudly throwing his head backwards in frustration. Whatever was going on wasn't good from the looks of every ones' faces.  
  
"Harry, I figured they'd bring you here," said a rattled looking Charlie Weasley. He took a seat next to Harry. "They summoned me all the way from Romania, can you believe all this?"  
  
"Not really," Harry said flatly, "Considering nobody has bothered to tell me what the hell is going on."  
  
Charlie frowned, "The largest muggle attack in the history of written magic happened tonight Harry. Over 500 muggles or muggle born are dead."  
  
Harry froze looking amazed by the bluntness of Charlie's answer.  
  
"The battle is still raging in parts of France and Russia, but the Dark forces are retreating, slowly," Charlie continued leaning his head back with a yawn.  
  
"Five hundred?" Harry asked unsure he had heard Charlie correctly.  
  
Charlie nodded, "It's terrible, I just returned from Ireland a few moments ago."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "We're you battling?"  
  
Charlie shook his head, "Dragons and Death Eaters are two completely different things. I was helping cover the incident. There were thirty muggle deaths in Kane's Bridge alone, not an easy task to cover up."  
  
"Harry could you come here a moment?" December called forcing another smile.  
  
Harry nodded as he tried to absorb in what Charlie had just told him so casually.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" December asked quietly as she lead Harry into the study ahead of her.   
  
Harry didn't give any sigh of knowing he had heard December's question. The study looked very much like the last time Harry had seen it. He could almost picture Mrs. Weasley crying over the bodies of her dead children and the boggart brought her worst fears to life.   
  
In the room sat three figures Harry couldn't focus on due to the dim light.   
  
"What is he doing here?" spat a voice Harry instantly recognized.  
  
December held her hands up, "Si, he has a right to be here."  
  
"What right does he have. If it weren't for him my daughter would not be dead!" Si Chang screamed pointing his narrow finger in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry felt the blood run out of his face. He tried to swallow but his mouth was suddenly drier than he had every felt before in his life. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out, it felt like someone had just ripped his heart out of his chest. Each time his heart let off a beat, a sharp pain surged through his body.  
  
"We don't know if Cho is dead," Kim Chang said sharply, looking frailer than Harry could ever remember her looking.  
  
Eros Raymer was the third figure, his face was harden as he emerged from the shadow, "He won't kill her, he needs her."  
  
Harry desperately tried to control his breathing as the room started to spin around him. How? Why?  
  
"My daughter is dead!" Ambassador Chang said flatly, "The Dark Lord takes no prisoners. She will never return to her life, to her family."  
  
"Please Si, stop saying our daughter is dead," Kim Chang pleaded, "We've already lost Ran Ting, I'm not giving up my last child without a fight."  
  
Eros placed a arm around Mrs. Chang, "You aren't going to lose Cho like you did Ran, I give you my word Kim. The Dark Lord can't kill her because she's too valuable. She has the blood of the most powerful vampire priest running through her veins."  
  
"And that is suppose to be a comforting thought," Harry said aloud, not meaning to.  
  
Raymer sighed, "He doesn't know does he?"  
  
December shook her head, "I was hoping you'd be able to explain it to him Eros."  
  
Eros frowned, "How much do you know about Cho's condition?"  
  
"Condition?" Harry said puzzled.  
  
Si Chang sneered, but held his tongue.   
  
"Cho drank vampire blood, how she resisted the transformation, I'm not even sure. She isn't a vampire, because she didn't complete the ritual. After drinking the blood of a vampire, you must wait fourteen days then drink the blood of an innocent victim. They lock you up in room the size of a coffin, bringing you on the verge of death itself. Most are driven so mad, they feed because they don't realize what they're doing. I managed to find Cho the night before her ritual. I have no doubt she would have fed if presented the option at that point, she was barely alive," Eros stopped. "Did she tell you about the Kylanna?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened exactly, but Cho managed to fend off the Kylanna single handedly while she was on the verge of death. No wizard or witch has went as far as she did into the Vampire Transformation as she did, without actually turning. She isn't a vampire, but she isn't exactly who she once was."  
  
"So what exactly are you telling me?" Harry said feeling slightly annoyed just by the sound of Eros's voice.  
  
Eros removed his arm from around Mrs. Chang.   
  
"Cho's blood might prove useful to he who must not be named. Not only is she leverage to you and Darthaynia, but she might be the missing link between vampires and wizards."  
  
Kim Chang began to cry but her husband showed no signs of weakness.  
  
"I forgive you Eros for taking my son away from me, but not my daughter," Si said in a soft whisper.  
  
Harry's head shot back towards Eros, "What?"  
  
"Ran Ting Chang was my best mate Harry, and it's my fault he's dead," Eros said lowering her head.  
  
Kim Chang shook her head, "No, it isn't your fault. Accidents happen."  
  
"Accident…..If we hadn't been so confident we knew everything it would never have happened," Eros said disgusted with himself.  
  
"What happened?" Harry said under his breath.  
  
Eros stared at Harry for a brief moment, "Ran and I were the best at potions. We thought we could make anything, we couldn't."  
  
"That's why you selected Cho. You wanted to make sure you could watch out for her," Harry said letting everything click together.  
  
Eros shrugged, "I owed it to Ran Ting to watch over his little sister. Guess I failed him again."  
  
Si Chang pulled Eros into a hug, "No son, you haven't failed Ran Ting or the Chang family."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what tipped his temper, but he felt himself rising to his feet.  
  
"Why do you hate me? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID I DO TO YOU!" Harry demanded, "Raymer killed your son and you tell him he's not a disgrace. I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER, BUT YOU HATE ME, WHY?!"  
  
Si Chang narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare raise your voice to me boy. This tragedy is your doing, you are cursed! I want my daughter to have a future, you have no future."  
  
"I'LL RAISE MY VOICE IF I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" Harry screamed madly, "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS LIFE! DON'T YOU THINK I REALIZE I'M CURSE? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I NEED PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKING LIFE ANY HARDER FOR ME? CHO CAME TO ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! SHE CAME TO ME AFTER CEDRIC DIED! SHE CAME TO ME!"   
  
Si Chang started rambling in Chinese then pointed his finger at Harry, "The boy is mad, listen how he screams for no reason."  
  
"Si," Kim Chang lectured.  
  
"Harry I know it's hard," December tried placing her arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Sod off!" Harry spat ripping away from her touch.  
  
"So is she under the Imperius Curse?" Harry snapped.  
  
Eros glared at Harry with pity, "I wish I could answer that question for you. I saw her when we went into battle, but not she nor her body was accounted for afterwards."  
  
"So as far as you know she could be dead," Harry spat.  
  
Eros rose to Harry's challenge, "I'd known if she was killed."  
  
"Like I'm suppose to have faith in what you say, you don't know anything," Harry spat.  
  
"Harry please," December tried.  
  
Harry reared on her, "I want to go back to Hogwarts, I've heard enough."  
  


****

  
  
Remus walked Harry to the Gryffindor common room much to his objection. Harry's chest hadn't throbbed so much since the early months of Sirius's death. He couldn't think. He walked straight through the common room, not even caring if anyone had waited up for him. He pushed into his private room and slammed the door.   
  
He immediately started tearing things off the shelves and flinging them across the room. He felt very much like his things, broken. A small hoot behind him caused him to stop his rampage.   
  
"Chu Jung," Harry said feeling a slight twinge of hope. He quickly took the note off the owl's legs.   
  
_Dearest Harry,  
  
I searched for you tonight, but couldn't find you. I wanted to say goodbye.   
Eros was released from the hospital tonight, and I've been given a new assignment.   
I'm so sorry my time at Hogwarts has torn you apart. I wish I had never decided to be an Auror.   
  
I miss your touch, your smile. I only hope the next time our paths cross that you won't have such a heavy burden on your heart. My superiors think it best we sever ties for now. I would be lying if I told you I didn't entertain the idea. I even set out tonight to do just that, end our relationship. The only problem is if I did, my heart would still belong to you.  
  
I hope to see you soon. Each day away from you, is one day too long. Okay, I'm crying now. I hate saying goodbye. I won't be able to write you or contact you, and I don't know for how long. I feel like I'm losing a part of myself.   
  
If you choose to move on while I'm away I understand. I dream every night that you do love me, but sometimes my heart tells me it's just wishful thinking. How could Harry Potter ever love me?  
  
I wish I could have seen you before I had to go. The last time I saw your face, you were so angry, and I'm to blame for that. I'm sorry.  
  
Love Always,  
Cho _  
  
Harry stared at the tear stains on the parchement before feeling his legs give way beneath him. He felt he had no heart left. It was all their fault, she was gone, torn away from him and it was all their fault.  
  
Harry screamed as he flung his lamp off his night stand and slammed it into the wall. He proceeded towards his desk and starting throwing things off his desk. His eye caught the sliver bowl that he had been scared to touch. His anger had no mercy as he flung it to the floor. The silvery liquid splashed and ghostly figures and memories fizzled into the air.   
  
"I didn't think you'd come," said a voice. Harry stopped and stared at the memory of his father.  
  
A young red headed Lily Evans turned around facing in Harry's direction. James's dark hair was blowing in an unseen wind, making it even messier than it normally was.   
  
"James," Lily softy cried. The look in her eyes told Harry she wanted to run.   
  
His parents stared at each other, looking deep into the other eyes.   
  
Lily looked as if she was about to cry, she suddenly turned and started to run off, James reached for her hand, " Please don't go."  
  
"I have something to confess to you Lily Evans," he started. His chest was racing and he felt his heart was going to explode.   
  
She didn't say a word, she just looked at him.   
  
"I can't get you off my mind. You're the first thought I have in the morning, and the last thought I have before I go to sleep. You have no idea what you've done to me."   
James stood there breathless, "I've never looked at a girl the way I look at you."  
  
Lily looked was in shock.   
  
"I realize," he continued, "that you don't feel the same way about me. I swear I'll never stop waiting for you, Lily, but if you want me to back away, I will," James finished.  
  
She didn't respond. Harry looked at his father who looked like he was going to be sick.   
  
He bowed down towards Lily and gave her a soft peck on her cheek, "Good-bye Lily."   
  
Lily was now about to drown in her own tears.   
  
"James," she cried out.  
  
James stopped, but didn't turn around.  
  
Lily threw her arms around his neck kissed him. She tackled his so passionately his glasses fell off his face.   
  
Harry froze as the scene evaporated into a forgotten cloud. Harry was shaking slightly as tears stung his eyes. Mr. Chang was right, he was cursed.   



	42. Why Didn't I Think of It Before

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven  
  
****

  
  
_Hello again, well I have the ending written out in my head. I'm a little nervous how it is going to end up. This is possible the worst cliffy I've ever written, so please bare with me. Just a few more chapters and no more wondering what is going to happen next.   
  
I know things are going bad for Harry right now, but things have to get worse before they get better. It's a law of life.  
  
I'm glad you everyone has like the last few chapters. I wasn't sure about them, but I again am overwhelmed by the support I've been given for this story. I never in a million years expected to have so many loyal readers and reviewers. Each time I see how many people read what I've written, I feel amazed. Thank you guys….  
  
Read and review  
Nothing is My Own _  


****  
  
**Why didn't I Think Of It Before? **

  
  
"Flick your wands counterclockwise and remember to annunciate, _chicatious libigato," _Professor Flitwick instructed moving his wand in the correct motion.  
  
It didn't make much difference to Harry, writing charms weren't going to save his life. He felt that way about most things not a days. While Padma Patil had managed to pull him out of his previous foul mood, nobody could lighten his heart this time. It had become to bad that nobody was even attempting to approach Harry, and he preferred it that way.  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed to be getting along quite well with their new relationship, and Harry found himself feeling sick whenever he saw them together. Ginny Weasley had finally decided to quit waiting on Harry and was getting friendly with Paul Keebler from Ravenclaw.   
  
Harry cringed as he saw Paul and Ginny walking hand and hand through the halls. Didn't Paul even care that Cho was probably dead. Harry tore his eyes away from Cho's cousin, maybe he didn't know. Nobody knew about Cho with the exception of the professors. Someone new had taken Cho's place at Hogwarts, so Tonks still hadn't returned. Not only was Tonks now missing, so was Severus Snape.   
  
Since K. Bobblious had taken the place of Snape, potions wasn't nearly so intolerable. Not that he enjoyed it, there was still Malfoy in the class, who seemed to be annoyed at Snape's new ignorance of hate towards Harry.   
  
Padam Patil had attempted to confront Harry about what had happened between himself and Cho, but he had simply told her to mind her own business and leave him alone. Professor Flitwick walked around the room making sure all the students were able to perform the writing charm correctly. Harry reluctantly moved his wand in the correct motion and muttered the incantation.   
  
Class dismissed as everyone started their usual chatter, everyone but Harry. He simply gathered his books and left the room quickly.   
  
"You want to come to lunch with us?" Hermione attempted, giving him friendly smile.  
  
Harry face remained emotionless "No."  
  
Hermione frowned as she let Ron lead her out of the room. He knew his friends were worried about him, but separating himself from them was the safest thing to do. The last thing he wanted to happen was to see them dead also.   
  
Harry face was not that of a student who had just been dismissed from their last Friday class. He quickened his pace as he walked up towards his dormitory. The Gryffindor common room was empty except for three third years who were excitedly talking about the up coming weekend.   
  
The challenge that Remus Lupin had created was taking place in the Great Hall. It was to take the place of the traditional Valentine's weekend Hogmeade trip. Harry forced himself to keep walking. If he could just get up the stairs and into his bedroom then he would be okay.   
  
Harry softly shut the door behind him when the first tear stung his eye. He felt his mind and heart raging. His temper was always so close to the surface. He collapsed on his bed to keep himself from destroying anything else. So many were dead. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dennis, the Dursleys and Cho. The broken pensive still remained on the floor, it's contents spilled. He dare not touch it, afraid he'd lose even more if he did. With a rattled breath he closed is eyes.  


****

  
  
"Harry," Cho flung her arms around his neck, "I've been so worried."  
  
Harry smiled as he squeezed her, "I've been worried about you too."  
  
"I'm so glad you asked me to the Yule Ball, you're the most important thing in the world to me," Cho continued.  
  
Harry frowned, "But you said no, you went with Cedric."  
  
Cho looked confused as she brushed something that looked like sea weed from her hair, "You asked me before Cedric did, I went with you."  
  
"No I didn't," Harry insisted glancing around his surroundings. They were outside the lake at the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.   
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Cho asked in a echo, it was as if she was miles away.  
Harry pulled away eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"What's wrong Harry, don't like what I'm offering?" hissed a voice that made Harry reach for his wand.  
  
"What have you done with her?" Harry asked dangerously.  
  
"She's right in front of you, don't you see her?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "It's a trick, a lie!"  
  
"Cho Chang is no more, look at her…"  
  
Harry eyes lingered on Cho as her face spread into a smile.  
  
"Kiss me, Harry," she said slowly letting her mouth spread into a smile.  
  
Harry eyes grew wide as her fangs glimmered.  
  
"What's wrong Harry, afraid to kiss your girlfriend," the voice of Voldemort teased.  


****

  
  
Harry eyes peeled open as they searched around his empty dorm room. It was just another dream. Harry took a deep breath letting his eye adjust. It was dark outside, he had been asleep for a few hours at least. He stood up and gave a quick stretch.   
  
The half moon was shining through his window as the cold stone of the floor stung the bottoms of his bare feet. Chilly bumps spread over his body as he thought about how nice a hot bath would feel. He hadn't been to the Prefects' Bathroom since his midnight escapade with Parvati Patil earlier that year. The same trip that had ended with the flooding of the Slytherins' house.   
  
Harry grabbed his cloak off his desk chair and slipped on his shoes. He silently walked down the stairs and through the crowded Gryffindor Common Room. Hemrione and Ron were sitting on the couch nearby. Hermione was reading a book as usual and Ron as in deep thought with his eyebrows arched.   
  
"Maybe you should go talk to Harry," Hermione suggested looking over her book.  
  
Ron frowned, "Every time I try he tells me to sod off."  
  
"I'm really worried about him. I've never seen him this way before," Hermione continued. "What if what Moody told us was true, what if he is turning?"  
  
"He's not," Ron said firmly, "Harry wouldn't turn."  
  
"Still, maybe we should tell someone about the way he's been acting lately," she continued.  
  
Ron bit his bottom lip, "Maybe I should try talking to him again first."  
  
"I've been telling you to do that for the past two weeks," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry sneered from under his robes and walked out the Gryffindor entrance as someone from the opposite said the password. He didn't want Ron to try to talk to him. The corridors were fairly empty as he made his way towards the bathroom.  
  
"Pine Fresh," he said at the entrance. Luckily no other prefects had decided to use the bath that night. He turned on his favorite nozzle of purple fumes and watched the tub quickly begin to fill. After it was full he turned the nozzle off and slipped out of his robes, letting the warm water engulf him.  
  
The water burned his skin, turning it a light pink, but it felt wonderful all the same. Harry leaded his head back and kicked slightly letting himself drift across the tub.   
The smell of fresh lilacs traveled through his nose making everything else seem distant. His cold feet tickled as their temperature change.   
  
"Why if it isn't Harry Potter," said a high cackled voice. Harry bolted up from the water to see Moaning Myrtle smiling over at him.  
  
"Myrtle, do you mind, I'm taking a bath," Harry snapped.  
  
Myrtle frowned, "You never visit me anymore."  
  
"We've already been over this, I'm not allowed in the girls lavatory."   
  
"That isn't what I heard. I heard that Harry Potter is in love," Myrtle said with a sharp pinch. "Is she that horrid girl you brought in last time, that Patil girl, I really don't like her."  
  
Harry frowned ducking a little further down into the water, "No Myrtle."  
  
"Than who?" she demanded, "You can tell me, I don't mind."  
  
Harry felt his anger surging again, "It doesn't matter, she's dead now."  
  
Myrtle out a snicker and battered her eyes, "Really, do I know her?"  
  
"Probably not," Harry said flatly wishing Myrtle would just go away.  
  
"Tell me!" Myrtle shrilled turning circles in the air.   
  
Her shrill woke the sleeping mermaid who huffed in frustration letting a few bubbles escape her lips.  
  
"Cho Chang," Harry spat in annoyance.  
  
Myrtle stopped short, "Oh, the Ravenclaw."  
  
Harry snapped his head in her direction, "You know her?"  
  
Myrtle nodded and giggled, "She use to come into my bathroom and talk to me about her dead boyfriend."  
  
Harry felt his stomach sink, Cho had talk to Myrtle about Cedric, "Well I guess they're together again now."  
  
Myrtle shook her head, "No, she isn't dead. I think I'd know if she were dead."  
  
Harry frowned again, "What are you ranting on about?"  
  
"Well, she'd be a ghost if she died. She's afraid of death," Myrtle explained.  
  
"So, those who are afraid of death become ghosts?" Harry asked.  
  
Myrtle nodded, "Oh course. I was afraid."  
  
"Maybe you're wrong. Maybe she wasn't afraid," Harry spat, shaking the thought of Cho still being alive, of being tortured, from his head.  
  
Myrtle shook her head, "No I'm not, she isn't dead."   
  
"The where the bloody hell is she?" Harry said viciously reaching for his towel. He'd had enough of Moaning Myrtle for one night.  
  
"How should know, you're the one who uses Death Journals," Myrtle spat back, "Why should anybody care about poor, miserable, mopping, moaning Myrtle. She again let out a wail and splashed into a nearby toilet, her trademark move.   
  
Harry sneered and threw his towel around his waist.  
  
"Do you mind?" he hissed the portrait of the mermaid who blushed and turned her head in insult.   
Oh what Harry would have done to talk to Dumbledore right then. He felt so lost and so confused. Dumbledore at least would give him a riddle to ponder. Part of him wanted to believe Cho was dead. There was no telling what Voldemort would have her do if she were still alive.   
  
Mr. Chang was right, she would never return. Harry sighed forcing his temper to remain in check. He didn't even bother to throw his cloak back over his shoulders. It didn't matter anymore. He actually wished Draco Malfoy would turn the corner. He'd love to finish what he had wanted to do all year.  
  
Harry was just about to slam his fist into the wall in frustration when he caught the color red out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" Ginny asked looking quite disgusted with herself.  
  
Harry frowned, "I don't want to fight with you right now."  
  
"I'm not trying to start a fight," Ginny stated frankly, "I just wanted to tell you I know, and I'm sorry."  
  
"Know what?" Harry spat.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, "About Cho…..Harry I'm so sorry."  
  
"Well don't be," Harry continued with his tone turning away from her.  
  
"Please don't turn away from me, from your friends. We're all so worried about you," Ginny pleaded touching his arm lightly.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes and spun around, "Don't you get it, Cho was hunted down because of me. Do you honestly think Voldemort won't come after everyone I know?"  
  
"Than it's too late for me, I'm already your friend. If you want to admit that to yourself or not," Ginny spat with her hands upon her hips.  
  
"I don't want to see you dead too!?" Harry said raising his voice slightly.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "You can't keep running from everybody, you can't keep pushing everyone away when something bad happens. Let me help you."  
  
Harry lowered his head, "So how are things with you and Keebler?"  
  
Ginny eyes widened, "He's pretty upset right now, McGongall just told him about Cho."  
  
"Well, I've know for two weeks. Eros made sure to tell me all the gory details," Harry hissed at the mention of Eros's name.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed Harry, you aren't he only ones grieving. Did you know Colin's parents were killed the night of the muggle attack? Hermione's parents have been placed into hiding because the Order thinks the Dark Followers will come after them next. It's terrible, the whole school is scared witless and you, the Head Boy, are acting like a prat," Ginny said in one breath.  
  
"I didn't ask to be made Head Boy," Harry snapped defensively.  
  
"Too bad, you are. It's time you grow up and start taking some responsibility instead of dropping your head every time something bad happens. Grow up Harry," Ginny said keeping her head tilted in a prideful position.  
  
"Why do you even care?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny lowered her head, "Because….I just do. Don't think Cho was the only person who loves you Harry. I tried to give you my heart a long time ago, you just didn't want it."  
  
"Ginny," Harry started.  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No, it's okay I understand. You don't think of me in that way, and I'm okay with it. I just want to see you happy again Harry."  
  
"Happy?"   
  
Ginny nodded, "Remember, you use to laugh."  
  
Harry frowned, "I don't think I do remember. I just want to find her Ginny. I just want to know what is going on? I want someone to tell me what….."  
  
"Tell you what Harry?" Ginny pushed.  
  
"Of course, why didn't I think of it before," Harry said to himself.  
  
"Harry where are you going?" Ginny bellowed as Harry turned to run down the corridor down the opposite direction.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled, but he didn't respond. He needed to talk to Remus Lupin.  



	43. A New Kind of Quidditch

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: Logical Raven  
  
****

  
_  
  
Remember me??? Sorry it has been an eternity since I've updated, well more like two days. I rewrote this chapter four times. I'm still not satisfied with it, but I guess it will have to do. Happy reading.  
  
Oh, I know that Ran is not a traditional Chinese name. Actually I borrowed if off a Korean guy I once met. I thought it was kind of a cool name. Ting is Chinese, I know a Ting too, but he's odd. So anyways, just wanted to explain that.  
  
Be warned this chapter isn't very well edited, I didn't have time…  
  
Read and Review,  
Nothing is My own….  
_

  
  


* * *

  
**A New Kind Of Quidditch**

  
  
Even as Harry creaked open the defense class door he wasn't sure he wanted to do what he was about to. Something Ginny had said had made a signal go off in his head. He knew who he needed to talk to, the one person who might know what happened when someone was taken under the Imperuius curse.  
  
"Remus, I mean Professor Lupin?" Harry said quickly pushing open the office door.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus Lupin set his reading glasses and book down on his desk.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, "Is Pettigrew still sane?"  
  
Remus narrowed his eyes, "I would think so, after all the Dementors aren't the guards as Azkaban any longer."  
  
Harry nodded, "I need to talk to him."  
  
Professor Lupin shook his head, "I don't know if that can be arranged with Dumbledore missing. The ministry wouldn't be very pleased if a werewolf asked to speak to a prisoner he use to be best mates with."  
  
"It's important, can't somebody arrange it?" Harry said not taking no for an answer.  
  
"Why do you suddenly want to talk to Peter?"  
Harry cringed with hate at the mention of Wormtail's real name, "I have a few questions about my parents I want him to answer." Harry turned his eyes down towards his toes hoping Remus wouldn't notice he was lying.  
  
Lupin frowned, "Maybe I could answer them for you…"  
  
"No," Harry said instantly, "I need to talk to Wormtail."  
  
Remus frowned and nodded, "I'll see if December can work something out next time I talk to her."  
  
"When will that be?" Harry demanded nervousness creeping into his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure, she's been busy in light of the latest attack," Remus acknowledged.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "You told me I could come to you if I needed something, now you offer me a promise and a half hearted attempt."  
  
"It isn't that simple anymore. Without the Dementors the prisoners at Azkaban are heavily protected."  
  
"Can't you owl O'Riley and tell her it's urgent she contact you," Harry said sighing in frustration as he spoke.  
  
"Is it urgent?" Remus asked.  
  
Harry thought for a second, "It could be."  
  
"What do you really want to talk to Peter about?" Remus said eyeing Harry suspiciously.  
  
Harry conceded, "I want to know how he turned."  
  
"Why would you want to know something like that?" Remus pushed.  
  
Harry took another deep breath, "I want to know what's happening to Cho. I want to know what happened to Percy and everyone else who had been under the Imperuius curse."  
  
"Harry, Peter Pettigrew turned on his own free will, he wasn't under the Imperuisus curse. I don't think he'll have the answers you're looking for."  
  
Harry snapped, "He does know, he know what Voldemort does to the people who are under his curse. He knows what kind of tortures they're placed under, and where Cho might be taken or made to do."  
  
"No, Peter Pettigrew wouldn't know how to rescue Cho Chang or any others we've lost to Volemorts ranks. If she starts to resist she'd be killed, just like Percy Weasley was."  
  
"Dumbledore told me to talk to him, he said he'd have answers," Harry said feeling his temper rising dangerously close to the surface.  
  
Remus Lupin looked at Harry sympathetically, "I'll talk to December and see if something can be arranged if that is what you want."  
  
"That is what I want," Harry said sharply, trying to control the heat pulsing inside his face.  


* * *

  


  
  
The next morning came quickly as Harry rolled out of bed feeling sick with anger yet again. He feared if he looking into the mirror he'd once again see his yellow eyes, or worse red. Harry gave a yawn and reached for his Quidditch robe hanging loosely on the chair at the end of his bed. He figured one of the house elves had set it out before quickly running. Most of them had been avoiding Harry since he had freed Kreacher.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at the thought of his former house elves name. He momentarily thought about telling Remus or December about freeing Kreacher but quickly decided against it. They wouldn't understand. He carefully stepped over his broken pensive on the floor and walked towards the end of the hall where the boys bathrooms were located.  
  
He pushed open the door trying to swallow the sticky sensation burning in his mouth. Everyone was so excited about today, everybody but him. He cupped his hands and splashed some cold water across his face, intentionally avoiding his reflection. He balanced himself against the sink forcing himself to take a few deep breaths.  
  
"Morning Harry," Neville greeted as he entered the community bathroom with a large smile across his face.  
  
Harry forced a smile then spotted the yellow object tucked neatly under Neville's arm.  
  
"What is that Neville?"  
  
Neville lowered his head in embarrassment, "My grams got me a ducky for Christmas, she said I use to have one when I was a baby."  
  
"So why are you bringing it into the shower with you?" Harry asked.  
  
Neville examined the smiling yellow duck and shrugged, "It reminds me of my mum. I don't remember much about before it happened. You know the battle they had that….The one thing I do remember was the baths my mum use to give me. She loved to splash a little duck around in the tub with me. Odd how you remember little things like that."  
  
Harry suddenly frowned, "I don't remember anything about my mum. I never knew her."  
  
Neville smile didn't fade, "Well, it isn't like you'll never see her again. My grams says that all witches and wizards find each other in the next phase."  
  
Harry swallowed, "I hope so, for both our sakes."  
  
Suddenly Neville examined Harry and frowned slightly, "You alright?"  
  
"Never better," Harry said forcing a smile as he lied.  
  
"If you need to talk, you know I'm here alright? Good luck today," Neville finished before disappearing into the shower area.  
  
Harry sighed loudly. He wasn't sure why he felt so bitter towards Neville at the moment. What he wouldn't give to have one memory of his mother. He cursed at himself under his breath. If he hadn't been such an idiot he might have a few, but he had to loose his head and smash the only thing that connected him to his parents.  
  
By the time Harry finished getting ready and made his way into the common room the whole house was up and excited about the upcoming day. The house team was dressed in the Quidditch best chatting amongst each other about the particular event they were entering into. Harry of course was doing the seeker's challenge. The way he understood it was he'd have to compete against the three other seekers to see who catch the snitch the quickest.  
  
He grinned thinking about how ridiculous flying around the Great Hall was going to be. Harry continued his tradition of ignoring people to the best of his ability as he walked by Ron and Hermione on his way out the common room. He and Padma were responsible for the event so he had an excuse to leave quickly.  
  
Padma Patil met up with him in the Great Hall. She was already becoming absorbed in her Head Girl responsibilities. She smiled at Harry as she saw him enter.  
  
"Here," she said as she handed him a clip board.  
  
"All the players need to sign in before the competition starts. I've already got all of the Hufflepuffs, they've been here for at least thirty minuets already."  
  
"I'm competing today," Harry said with a sigh, did she honestly think he'd have time to hunt down other Quidditch players?  
Padma frowned, "I know you're playing, but the seeker competition isn't until noon. I need to make sure the house elves have all the refreshments in order. I had to argue with them nearly four hours about allowing butterbeer. Apparently its never been allowed at a school event before. Unless you want to go deal with the house elves?"  
  
"I would but I don't seem to be up on their list of favorite people at the moment," Harry said flatly as he reluctantly took the list out of Padma's hands.  
  
Padma gave a victorious smile, "If I don't make it back before the start of the events make sure to announce to everyone that nobody is allowed near the playing area during competitions, and all house must stay in their assigned areas. Oh, and Mr. Filch wants us to remind everyone that there will be no magic preformed during the events."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I've got it under control, just go so you can get back."  
  
Padma rolled her eyes but quickly walked in the direction of the kitchen. Harry looked down at his clip board. The first page was a neatly written list of things that needed to be done before the competition. Padma had completed all the tasks but one, getting the competitors to sign-in.  
  
Harry approached the Gryffindor team who were gathering around Ginny Weasley for guidance and leadership. He felt another surge of anger, after all he was captain.  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked trying pitifully to reclaim his rightful position.  
  
Parvati grinned, "Why if it isn't the missing Gryffindor captain."  
  
Harry fought to kept a light face on his face, "Listen, I'm sorry I can't be with you guys right now, but I have Head duties I need to finish. So go ahead and sign in."  
  
He handed the clip board to Parvati who quickly scratched her name on the paper. The beater competition was the first event.  
  
"So, Parvati, are you and Jack ready?" Harry said ignoring the annoyed grin coming from Ginny's direction.  
  
Parvati nodded and Jake followed suite.  
  
"Remember if we do well in these events we stand an excellent chance at winning the House Cup again," Harry said trying to sound like it still mattered to him.  
  
Ron handed the clip board as he finished signing the last Gryffindor name onto the list. Harry eyes turned away so he wouldn't have to look his best mate in the eyes, he knew he'd see right through him if he did.  
  
Harry found himself in front of the Ravenclaw team next, he smiled forcefully as he handed the list to Paul Keebler who did his best to avoid Harry's eyes. Both were probably thinking about how Cho would have loved this.  
  
When he reached the Slytherins he felt down right sick. He narrowed his eyes in hatred at he passed the clip board to Crabb who sneered as he collected the Slytherin signatures and pushed the list back into Harry's hands.  
  
Harry added the final signature, which was himself. Harry stared to glancing around as he realized that the events were about to start, it was just waiting on him to make the Head's announcement. He scanned the room one last time and finally decided that Padma wasn't going to make it back in time. He pulled his wand from his pocket and muttered the same charm Ludo Bagman had once done to turn his wand into a magical wand.  
  
"Your attention please. I have a few announcements before we begin with todays events."  
Harry cringed as he came to the realization he hated public speaking, "Firstly I need to remind everyone to remain in their designated house areas during all events, nobody is allowed in the play area."  
  
Harry stopped feeling like he was forgetting something, "Oh, and Mr. Flich wanted to remind everyone that no magic is allowed today. The first events is the Beater's Challenge so if team beaters can make their way to the floor at this time."  
  
Harry moved his wand away from his face as he shook the charm off his wand. He glanced over at a grinning Padma Patil  
  
"Good speech Head Boy," she teased.  
  
"You could have bailed me out you know," Harry said annoyed.  
  
The beaters gathered in their respected pairs and nodded respectfully towards all their opponents. Bludgers were too dangerous to release in the Great Hall, there would be broken windows everywhere. Instead Madam Hooch would bat dead Bludgers towards the beaters who would try to bat them at designated targets.  
  
Jake Sloper stepped up as the first competitors. He gripped his bat tightly in his hand as Madam Hooch batted the first ball towards him. Ginny placed her hands up to her mouth as her eyes grew wide with nervousness. As Jake swung his bat she threw her face into Ron's shoulder, she couldn't bare to watch it.  
  
The bat made contact and the red ball when wailing through the air causing a cracking followed by a whizzing. The whole hall seemed to be holding their breath as the ball hit four foot left of the first target.  
  
A meager applause sounded through the hall and Ginny cracked a eye off of Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Did he make it?" she said in a apprehensive voice.  
  
Harry shook his head, "A bit left, he's never been very good at hitting stationary targets."  
  
Parvati gave Jake a encouraging pat on the back whispering something into his ear as she approached to take the next shot.  
  
"Ah don't worry Ginny, Parvati had a deadly aim. Remember when she almost took off Harry's head during tryouts?" Ron encouraged.  
  
Harry shook his head remembering Parvati's try out very well in fact. She had intentionally tried to bludger Harry because he had lied to her about going to Hogmeade with Cho Chang.  
  
Parvati nodded at Madam Hooch that she was ready as the instructor tossed up the dead Bludger and batted towards the beater. Parvati widened her eyes as she swung full force making contact with the ball. The hall erupted in cheers as the ball smashed into the center of the first target.  
  
"WAY TO GO!" Andrew bellowed followed by a catcall whistle.  
  
"Lets just hope nobody else hit's the target," Harry said looking at Ginny who was now biting on her nails.  
  
The Ravenclaws were up next. Paul Keebler stepped with a confident expression on his face. He hit the target on the right side, but no where near as close as Parvati's center contact mark. The other Ravenclaw beater Hilary Vincent aimed for the wrong target out of nervousness, hitting the beaters second marks.  
  
Harry couldn't hide the grin on his face as he saw Goyle set up for the Slytherins. Crabb as hit the reining Professor Snape straight in the back, too bad it wasn't actually their potions master that had been pelted. Goyle glanced nervously at Malfoy, who apparently was the one to be named Quidditch captain if the season hadn't been cancelled. Madam Hooch threw the bludger into the air and smashed it with her bat. Harry suddenly laughed as he noticed Goyle close his eyes and swing madly in the air. The bludger whizzed past him and smashed into the castle wall.  
  
Ginny jumped with a slight bit of excitement, "We're in the lead!"  
  
"Hufflepuff is still up," Ron reminded her.  
  
The Hufflepuff beaters didn't prove to be much better. It was probably a good thing Quidditch had been canclled for the year, the way the beaters were beating somebody could have been seriously injured.  
  
The Chaser's event was next. The Chasers had to toss a Quaffle through a set of hoops at four different distances, whoever hit the most targets received the highest amount of points.  
  
Ginny nodded nervously as she had her fellow chasers took the play field in their group. She tossed the Quaffle to Jonathan Puller who tossed it to Andrew Kirke. Andrew caught it and flared it towards the center goal, barely making it.  
  
"Harry!" Padma said quickly running up with a panicked expression. "They got it all wrong, I told them butterbeer and they got BEER!"  
  
"Padma calm down," Harry said placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"They got beer, muggle beer! This is a disaster," she cried.  
  
"It isn't that big of a deal, how bad could muggle beer be?" Parvati asked eyeing her sister with a slightly annoyed expression.  
  
"We can't serve beer to the students. Oh Professor McGonagall is going to be so angry," Padma continued.  
  
The Hall let out another cheer and Ginny tossed the Quaffle through the right hoop from twenty meters away.  
  
"Harry, you've got to come talk to the elves with me, you have to help me fix this. They listen to you," Padma begged.  
  
"Padma, I need to stay with my team," Harry said trying to sound sincere.  
  
Padma frowned giving him her best pitiful look, "It won't take long, please."  
  
"Go on Harry, your event is the last event anyways," Ron said nudging him off.  
  
Harry sighed in defeat, "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
The two Heads walked quickly towards the kitchen. As they pushed open the door a stale fragrance filtered up his head. The house elves were rolling metal kegs of muggle beer across the floor. Apparently it's affect on house elves was much more dramatic. The happy creatures were dancing and laughing in a drunken stupor.  
  
"This cannot be happening!" Padma wailed throwing her hands to her face.  
  
"Winky, what happened?" Harry asked in slight shock.  
  
"Oh, hello sir," Winky hiccup, "We house elves have never seen this drink before, we decided to …" hiccup "give it a taste."  
  
"This cannot be happening," Padma repeated.  
  
Harry glanced around, "Okay, don't panic. We just won't serve butterbeer, we'll do pumpkin juice, it's no big deal."  
  
"No big deal? The house elves are bloody drunk, who in the world is going to serve all this food?" Padma said starting to panic.  
  
Harry thought quickly, "The prefects, only two of us are seekers. During the seekers competition the prefects can bring out the food and set it on the back buffet table."  
  
"Oh this is a disaster," Padma said nervously as she followed Harry out of the kitchen and back to the Great Hall, "We're going to go down as the worst Heads in history."  
  
Harry ignored her comment.  
  
The two quickly made their way through the crowds trying to locate all the prefects. After they had rounded up everyone who wasn't on a Quidditch team and told them to head to the kitchen the two split up to round up the team members.  
  
"What's going on, you look exhausted," Ginny said with fear as Harry approached.  
  
"Just a little situation in the kitchen. I need you, Ron and Andrew to head to the kitchen immediately, the house elves are predisposed, you'll see when you get there."  
  
"Ron's a bit busy at the moment," Jack nodded as Ron blocked another shot Madam Hooch had charmed to hurl at him.  
  
"Well, you two go. I'll send Ron when he's finished."  
  
Before Harry realized it he was standing in the middle of the Great Hall with the three other seekers. He felt his grip tighten around his Fire Bolt. He hadn't been on a broom since the previous year, much less practiced catching the snitch.  
  
"This will be the last event of the day. The seekers will be given twenty minutes to catch the snitch. The seeker who catches the snitch first wins 100 point for their teams. The snitch will then be released. The next seeker to catch the snitch will receive 50 points. The final two seekers will face off against one another to battle for the last 25 points. Seekers mount your brooms."  
  
Harry threw his leg over his broom and pushed slightly off the ground. He saw Malfoy giving him a cold glare and he returned it. He would not let Malfoy beat him. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and released the snitch.  
  
The seekers immediately started scanning the room for any signs of the little golden ball. Harry desperately scanned the room quickly looking for any signs of movement. It was unlike any Quidditch game he ever remembered. He'd never been competing against three other seekers without any other players on the field. He saw Kathy Jackson from Hufflepuff make a dive towards the ground as Malfoy followed her. Harry turned away. He could tell she was bluffing.  
  
Just as he turned his head away he caught something gold a few feet away from him. Without thinking he dashed towards its direction. He could see it, zipping away. As he glanced over his shoulder he saw the other three competitors right on his tail, but they couldn't keep up with him on a Fire Bolt.  
  
He inched closer and closer, feeling more freedom than he'd ever remember washing over him. Finally his fingers clasped on the little golden ball and he tumbled off his broom onto the cold stone floor. Those who were left of his Quidditch teams ran and engulfed him into a hug.  
  
"WE WON!! WE WON THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Parvati shrilled pulling Harry into a tight hug.  
  
Jack Sloper did a random dance around them as Jonathan Puller just collapsed backwards a let a shrill of excitement escape him. Harry struggled to catch his breath as he heard Ginny give a loud shrill at the news. He pried his way out of Parvati's grip and saw Ginny jumping up and down in excitement with a spilled patter of potato wedges at her feet.  
  
"NO, YOU CAN'T!" Padma was chasing two house elves as they rolled one of the kegs of muggle beer into the Great Hall. Harry saw Professor McGonagall rise from her seat with a huge grin on her face, she still had Gryffindor pride.  
  
Harry felt a bigger smile spread across her face. It was a comical situation after all. Harry glanced over at Remus Lupin who was also smiling proudly. He gave Harry and wink and Harry nodded, he realized Lupin had talked to December O'Riley. He was going to face Wormtail.  



	44. A Traitor's Tale

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: LogicalRaven   
  
****

  
_Hey guys, sorry I'm not updating as quickly as I have in the past, but I've been super busy lately. I'm working hard to finish this story soon. This chapter is the milestone, it should be all down hill from here, even if Harry disagrees with me.  
  
I hope you guys aren't getting tired, I know this story had persisted a long time, be patient the end is coming….  
  
Read and review  
Nothing is my own_  


****  
  
**A Traitor's Tale **

  
  
Harry stayed close on Remus heels as they walked past the guards. Harry glanced up at them. They reminded him of the Dementors that once guarded these stone walls. They remained motionless. Remus Lupin didn't let his eyes meet theirs, he knew what they thought of him. If most of them had their choice, his soul would rot behind the walls of Azkaban as well.  
  
December O'Riley motioned her arm to let them through and the great silver doors of the prison opened. Every description that Harry had ever heard of this desolate place did not give it justice. The stone walls were cover in a green fungus that gave it a pale green glow. The stench that hit him was a mixture of puke and bile.   
  
Harry eyes grew wide as he continued to follow December O'Riley and Remus Lupin. Harry shook his head in amazement, how could this place be any worse. Even without the Dementors Harry could feel the walls feeding on his very soul, destroying whatever happiness remained in him.  
  
One of the guards drew his wand as he examined he trio of visitors. He slowly removed his hood revealing what Harry could describe as the face of a demon.   
  
"What are those thing?" Harry asked looking very confused.  
  
December O'Riley replied flatly, "River Trolls, they're the only ones who would take the position."  
  
The warty looking creatures didn't seem to hear the conversation behind him, and if he did he showed no sign of being insulted.  
"Thirty minutes not a moment more," he said in a harsh scaly voice.  
  
"If you need us, just tell the guard inside," December said sternly as she and Remus stopped short of the door.  
  
Harry nodded letting his feet carry him towards the middle of the dark room. One single candle lit the dark room. A steel table remained in the middle, giving the prison an even colder appearance if it were possible.   
  
Harry's eyes rested on the man who sat bounded by magical ropes that drifted off into nowhere. His eyes were blank and his skin was translucent. What little hair he had left the last time Harry had seen him was gone, and he was only about half his previous size. His sliver hand glimmered in the candle as Harry's eyes lingered on it for a moment.  
  
"You've come," Peter Pettigrew said staring wildly into the darkness that concealed Harry's face. Peter's voice quivered as it spoke, causing a shiver to shot down Harry's spine.   
  
"I didn't come for you," Harry said in an amazing amount of restraint.  
  
Pettigrew shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the ropes around his wrist and ankles tightened.   
  
"You own me something," Harry continued controlling his own anger as it slipped into his voice.  
  
Peter shook, "I own you nothing, my debt is repaid."  
  
"You think you righted your wrongs? You think you saved your damned soul?" Harry said feeling hate rise up through his head and cloud his mind.  
  
Peter shuttered as the name of his old master slipped so elegantly off Harry's tongue.  
  
"Surely you of all people know the power of the Dark Lord, what good would it do to resist him?" Pettigrew wept dropping his head into his pale hands.   
  
"Why did you turn? Why did you betray them, all of them?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand. I needed them, they protected me. Then they became selfish. They deserted me to fulfill their own lust. They had not loyalty, so why should I?" Wormtail cracked his fingers in a nervous pattern, his voice never louder than a soft whisper.  
  
"They were your friends," Harry spat.  
  
"Friend? Is that what they called me? They'd never understand what I went through to protect them, to protect you."  
  
"You killed them!" Harry screamed slamming his fist down on the steel table.   
  
Peter Pettigrew shook at Harry's words closing his eyes as if he were afraid Harry would lash out and take his life, "I would have never turned, I didn't want to turn. What was I suppose to do, they left me to defend myself and I was too weak. They left me at the mercy of her and her Dark Lord. It was all Remus fault, the werewolf knew he was sending me into the lion's den. He knew she'd toy with my mind, my lust to be something greater than I was. How could I refuse, what good would it have done?"  
  
"THEY'D STILL BE ALIVE!" Harry said now completely losing his head.  
  
A small grin appeared on Peter's ghoulish face, "No, they'd still be dead, and I would be rotting in the ground beside them."  
  
"You deserve to rot," Harry said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Do you think I'm proud of what I've done? I cry every night over what has happened. My tears have made me weak, and the scars from his curses prove he thought nothing of me," Peter continued in his insane whisper.  
  
"Beth, I loved Beth. She was a beautiful angel, but if I hadn't lifted my wand against her she would have be tortured. If I hadn't told him where to find James and Lily I would have been tortured too. I am tortured," Peter wept.  
  
"How did it happen?" Harry said finding his anger lifting slightly.  
  
Peter shrugged, "I don't really remember. I think it happened that night I went to the dance with Dreamy. I remember her tapping every so lightly with the tip of her wand. Yes, that was the first time I ever heard his voice."  
  
"His voice? Voldemort?" Harry pushed feeling his heart pound harder in his chest.  
  
Peter shuttered again at the mention of his master, "He told me that I would be alone if I didn't join him. He told me nobody could ever love a miserable weakling like me. He told me my friends would grow apart and forget. I couldn't survive without someone watching over me, I'm too weak."  
  
Harry started to speak when Peter voice grew loud, "I'M DYING IN HERE! I HAVE NOTHING!!!"  
  
"They didn't grow apart, you knew they'd always be there for you," Harry said quietly suddenly feeling an emotion similar to pity, mingled with hatred for the broken man before him.  
  
"It was too late by then. I refused at first. I thought that nothing would ever divide me and my brothers then I saw the truth. A simple girl came between us and nearly tore us apart. Padfoot and Moony couldn't see that the whore wasn't worth it. After she placed them under her wicked spell things were never the same," Peter whispered.  
  
"It still gave right to do what you did, and now you sit in front me with excuses," Harry said lowering his head so Pettigrew wouldn't see the tears brimming in his eyes.   
  
The barren walls closed in on Harry as the name 'Padfoot' raced through his mind. He had forced himself not to think of his Godfather while he was in this hell known as Azkaban, but he couldn't get the ringing left by the name out of his mind.  
  
Peter suddenly looked at Harry quizzically, "What do you want? What answers could I possible provide you?"  
  
"What did it feel like?" Harry didn't recognize his own voice as he spoke.  
  
"Alone. I didn't want to be around anyone at first. Then the dreams came, horrid dreams of me doing unimaginable things. I hated them at first, then began to enjoy them, I enjoyed being the one with the power to decide. Finally the eyes, I could see him through me, he had shared his gift, and I took his dark mark," Peter said with a glimmer of a fond memory in his eyes.  
  
Harry froze unable to speak, unable to breath, "What do you mean you took his dark mark?"  
  
Peter tried to touch his forearm against the restrains of the ropes, "It just appeared. It was then I knew I had accepted the Dark Lord, and joined his ranks, his soldiers."  
  
Harry subconsciously touched his own forearm with a suddenly movement.   
  
"Fight it, the power is an allusion. You are powerless in the Dark Lord's ranks," Pettigrew warned.  
  
Harry shook his head as he came back into reality, "What about those who don't turn, what about the ones under the Imperius Curse?"  
  
Pettigrew quivered, "The most horrid assignments are reserved for those who did not turn on their own free will, but eventually they all turn."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry said sharply.  
  
"You can only deny the Dark Lord for a time, eventually he will poison your mind so that you are unaware of what is right or wrong. There is no good or evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it."  
  
Harry swallowed hard and rose from his seat, "The sad thing is I pity you. You could have had it all, but you threw it all away. May your soul rot in hell."  
  
Peter shivered as Harry turned to leave the room.  
  
"You sound just like James," he muttered as Harry closed the door behind him.  


***

  
  
Later that night Harry sat on his bed staring at the sleeve that covered his forearm. Moody was right after all, he was turning. He was selling his sole to the devil. He swallowed hard rolling his cuff up with painful motions.  
  
He glanced down at his bare skin and his breath caught in his throat. A small indention was beginning. It had no shape, less than a inch in size, but Harry froze. The Dark Mark was taking him. He tore his eyes away with fury.   
  
"I'm not going to let you take me! I'm not yours yet!" Harry said hatefully into the air around him as if he were expecting Voldemort to pop right in.  
  
He pulled the sleeve of his shirt back down concealing the secret he wasn't ready to forget. His heart felt like the weight of the world was crashing down on him. Why was this happening? He was the one who was suppose to destroy the Dark Lord. How could he destroy the Dark Lord if he joined him.  
  
Suddenly a thought crossed Harry mind that made him sick. What if he was fated to be the one who took Voldemort's place. Their paths were so similar, it made complete sense. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up locked in the cupboard beneath the Dursley's stairs again. Everything had been in vain. Everyone who had died had been wrong, he wasn't worth their lives. He was no better than Voldemort.   
  
He thudded his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
_"Voldemort wishes to believe how he believes because he doesn't want the burden of the consequences of his actions on his conscience. His most prized quality will be his undoing."_   



	45. Rise of the Dark Lord

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
by: LogicalRaven   
  
****

  
  
_Another short chapter. I've been so busy, and I've been taken with a sever case of writers block. I'm so close to finishing this story. Please just remain patient. I'll have the next chapter out soon I promise…_  
  


*****  
  
**The Rise of the Dark Lord **

  
  
Harry sprung from his bed as a mammoth clap of thunder rumbled the stone walls.   
His green eyes were wide with alert as the memories of his dream came slowly filtering back into his mind. It had been him and Voldemort, wand to wand.   
  
"We need to talk," said a voice that was hidden in the shadow.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses as the room slowly came into focus.   
  
"Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"Something going on with you Harry, I've tried to give you some space to figure everything out, but Ginny just told me about Cho tonight," Ron said tripping over his words.  
  
Harry lowered his head, "He's taking me Ron."  
  
"What?" Ron asked confused.  
  
Harry sighed again, "He's taking me, I'm turning."  
  
"You can't turn," Ron continued as he sat on the end of Harry's bed.  
  
Harry shoved his arm beneath Ron's nose, "He is."   
  
"How?…" Ron said staring at the small indention in disbelief.  
  
"I owe you an apology," Harry muttered taking his arm back, rubbing as if hoping to erase the mark.   
  
"How can it just appear like that?" Ron said shaking his head.  
  
Harry sighed with a shrug," Wormtail said…"  
  
"Wormtail?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry lowered his head, "Lupin and O'Riley took me to talk to Wormtail a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"You've been to Azkaban?" Ron said as his eyes grew even wider. "Bloody hell Harry, you don't tell me anything anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry muttered, "It's been difficult since Sirius passed."  
  
"Since Sirius?" Ron said looking even more confused. "I thought everything was fine last year?"  
  
"Nothing has been alright. I've never been able to forgive myself for what happened at the Ministry, and look what happened last year. I guess I just thought it'd be best if you and Hermione had less to do with me. They're my problems not yours," Harry said as his voice grew heavy.  
  
"You didn't seem to pull away from Cho," Ron said with a tone of bitterness.  
  
"And look what happened to her, she gone, and regardless what anyone says she isn't coming back. Mr. Chang is right, if it weren't for me his daughter wouldn't be dead," Harry spat.  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Harry I know," Ron confessed.  
  
Harry shifted, "Remember what happened to Percy? The same thing is going to happen to her. She'll either turn or she'll be killed, either way she'll never return."  
  
"She won't turn," Ron said softly.  
  
"They all turn eventually! You have no idea how hard it is to resist him, how he tempts you with his promises of….power. What if everyone is wrong about me Ron, what if I'm suppose to join Voldemort?" Harry said harshly.  
  
"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Ron asked arching his eyebrows.  
  
Harry snapped his head back towards Ron, "Stop playing dumb, I heard you and Hermione in the common room talking about me. Everyone thinks I'm turning, maybe I am."  
  
"You aren't, so you have a indention on your arm big deal. I don't see wearing a dark hood and killing people, you couldn't kill anyone."  
  
"I killed Bellatrix!" Harry yelled, "I killed her and I'm glad I did it."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron questioned, "I saw you, you were a wreak after the attack on your Aunt and Uncle. You didn't kill Bellatrix, it was an accident."  
  
"Maybe I was feeling guilty because it felt so good to see her mangle corpse," Harry said narrowing his eyes at the memory.  
  
Ron sighed, "Good riddens to Bellatrix Lestrange, we've already been through this."  
  
"Don't you see Ron, killing for pleasure, it's the first step down the dark path," Harry said heavily.  
  
"Harry, you've got to quit doing this to yourself," Ron said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I'm scared Ron, I can't do this alone. I'm not even sure what I'm suppose to do."  
  
"Regardless how hard you try to shove me out of your life, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not the only one either, Hermione had been worried out of her mind since you quit talking, we've had several rows about approaching you. You're bad on a new relationship you know that?"   
  
"I'm so sorry Ron, I've been the biggest prat ever lately," Harry said lowering his voice.  
  
"Ah, it's alright, I've been a prat before. According to Hermione I still am," Ron laughed.  
  
Harry began rubbing his forearm again, "I can't turn Ron. I won't join him."  
  
"I know you won't Harry, you're going to defeat him. Remember what yelled at us that you were the one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord, among other things," Ron reminded him.  
  
"And you said you'd follow me anywhere even if I wasn't leading," Harry smiled.  
  
Ron nodded, "And I would, I mean you've already got me into loads of trouble, and all kinds of dangerous adventures. You know I bet I'm the only male Weasley who's stared death in the face so many times and laughed at it. I bet my parents go around telling everyone I'm the bravest of their children."  
  
"Yea, you were really laughed when we crashed your father's car into the Whomping Willow," Harry grinned.  
  
" I seem to remembered your face when you took the field for your first Quidditch match," Ron rebutted.  
  
"Well what did you expect of me, Fred and George telling me nobody had died in years and Woods telling me about his first match," Harry laughed at the memory. "Anyways, I seem to remember your face the day our of your first match."  
  
"Weasley is our King," Ron laughed back, "It's so good to see my best mate again."  
  
Harry suddenly stopped laughing, "Things are so dark, I sometimes wonder how we could have been so naïve."  
  
"We were kids, we're still kids," Ron said briefly.  
  
"No Ron, we aren't kids anymore," Harry replied touching his arm again.  


****

  
  
Harry glanced at the Marauder Map as he and the rest of his Gryffindor out of the common room, down the hall and into the Room of Requirements. He wasn't entirely positive it was a wise idea to go into Hogsmeade, but he didn't see what choice he had, if he didn't go, they'd just go without him.  
  
As the group made their way down the dark corridor towards Honey Dukes. It was the same as before, part of the group would go to the Hogs Head, another part would go to the Three Broom Sticks, and the rest would go to the alley way of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Remember, at the first signs of trouble we head back Honey Dukes," Harry reminded everyone as he slipped his dark robe around his shoulders.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement as the split into their respective groups. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvati slowly made their way towards the Hogs Head.   
  
"Wait," Ginny said quickly noticing four Dementors hovering down the street.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "What in the name of Merlin are Dementors doing in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Maybe we should go back," Ron suggested.  
  
Harry shook his head no, shocking even himself, "No, something isn't right tonight. If we're ever going to find anything out it will be tonight."  
  
Parvati and Ginny nodded in agreement and Ron reluctantly agreed as well. The four walked close to the shadows on the walls towards the dark bar. Harry had his grip tight around his wand, if a Dementor tried to advance on them, he'd be ready.  
  
They reached the doors to the bars without incident, but as Harry leaned over to see inside he found himself quickly ducking back down.  
  
"What's wrong?" Parvati hissed.  
  
Harry gave her a nervous look, "It's packed with dark wizards tonight, we'll stand out like a sore thumb."  
  
"Oh Harry don't be so melodramatic, you said yourself if we're going to learn anything it will be tonight," Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't think we should go in there, it's too risky. It looks like they all know one another," Harry hissed back.  
  
"Look Out!" Ron said quickly as the door to the bar swung open and two dark figures strolled out.  
  
Harry lost his balance as landed backwards on the ground letting his hood slip off is head. One of the cloaked figures continued past him without a second glance, but the second figure stopped and drew his wand upon him.  
  
"Don't move," Parvati warned as she pulled her own wand.  
  
"Patil," the cloaked figured hissed with a insane laughter.  
  
Harry eyes widened, "Luna."  
  
The cloaked figure turned its attention back towards Harry, "I should have killed you when I had the chance."  
  
"Don't let the opportunity slip by you again," Harry said dangerously.  
  
Parvati was joined by Ron and Ginny who were dangerously pointing their wands at the two cloaked figures.  
  
Luna slowly pushed her wand back into her robes, "It's a shame my master wants your for himself."  
  
Harry rose in a split second and drew his own wand, "It's a shame for you that I have no master to answer."  
  
"Don't be a fool Potter," the second cloaked figure said sharply.  
  
Luna cloaked head snapped up, "Don't be a fool, watch your tongue."  
  
Harry glanced at the two Death Eaters quickly trying to figure out where he knew the that second voice.  
  
"Harry, we need to go," Parvati said quickly noticing the stirring occurring inside the Hogs Head.  
  
Harry didn't move from his guarded position.  
  
"What Potter, think you can take on all of us?" Luna warned.  
  
"Maybe I can," Harry said with complete control.   
  
"Harry," Ginny said nervously as she turned her wand towards the bar doors.  
  
"_Kneetailous Reverso," _Ron shouted at Luna Lovegood as she collapsed forwards to the ground, her knees completely reversed.  
  
Ginny seconded the attacked by throwing one of her famous bat boogey hexes at the second figure and grabbing Harry's arm as the four ran quickly down the alley.  
  
"DUCK!" Parvati said quickly dodging behind a set of trash cans as two Dementors floated dangerously near.  
  
"_ Expecto Patronum _," Harry casted quickly caused a great silvery stag to erupt from the end of his wand. "_ Flarious."_  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry as the sparks from his flare exploded in the night sky, "We have to get back, it's too dangerous tonight."  
  
While Harry Patronum fended off the two Dementors they made a run for it. They were close, so close. Harry could see Honey Dukes straight ahead when he grabbed his arm in pain. It was burning with a sensation that reminded him of being touched with a hot coal.  
  
"Are you okay?" Parvati asked.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron who was looking at his arm, "I'm fine, keep going."  
  
He could feel the indentation rising under his arm.   
  
_"Stop trying to fight it, come, join my ranks."  
  
_Harry heard the hissing snake like voice fill his head as his scar suddenly burst into sears of pain. He gripped it tightly falling to his knees. He tried to lift himself up but couldn't. He felt a tugging on his arms, but it was hopeless. He was immobile, paralyzed by pain. He knew it was time, the Dark Lord was approaching, he'd never make it back to Hogwarts_.  
_


	46. Destiny Fulfilled

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord   
By: Logical Raven   
  
****

  
  
_I'm literally shaking right now. This has to be one of the most difficult chapters I've ever tried to write, much less written. It isn't as elaborate as my battle scene in Perils, but I'm proud of it none the less. I think it is full of emotion, and hopefully you'll feel what Harry is feeling, not the anticipation and fear everyone else in this scene is feeling.   
  
I had to make a decision, I can write this clearly from Harry's view, or take a broader perspective. I chose the first option. If it gets confusing, don't worry. I'll explain everything, and I do mean everything in the next chapter. While this chapter doesn't end in a cliffy, there is still a surprise left to be revealed. All is not okay just yet, I repeat it isn't over YET!  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own.  
_

****  
  
**Destiny Fulfilled**

  
  
The haze grew as Harry's scar continued beating against his brain. His body shook as he struggle to keep conscience.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" he heard Parvati shrilled throwing her hands up to her mouth.  
  
He couldn't focus, he couldn't breath. The pain was more intense that anything he had ever felt in his life.  
  
"We've got to get out of here," Ron said sounding extremely close to Harry's ear.  
  
"We can't leave Harry," Ginny said on the opposite side.  
  
Harry wanted to scream out for them to leave, he wanted them to run as far away from him as humanly possible. He was already lost, they couldn't save him. As he felt his warm tears stream down his cheek he forced his eyes closed, if he died he could be with Sirius again. If he died he could be with his parents, he could be with Dumbledore, he could be with Cho. It was a pleasantly eerie sensation. He wanted to die, he wanted this misery known as life to finally reach an end.   
  
The pain slowly started to subside as a growing white light engulfed him. He felt as if he were flying though a warm summer breeze. Around him he felt the smiling faces of all those he had lost, of all those he missed so dearly. Harry let a smile break across his face as the images of his parents came into view. Lily with her long red hair blowing in a non existent wind. She had her hands over her mouth as she tilted her head and looked at her son. James's hand ruffled his unruly hair as he waved with the other. Next to them was Sirius. He looked young and carefree. He looked happy, unlike the last time Harry had seen him. Harry hollered out to them waving madly. He had so much to tell them.  
  
His heart sank as she searched for another face he was in desperate need to see. No matter how hard he searched the whiteness was void of the dark glowing eyes of Cho.   
He felt his heart drop as he glanced over his shoulder for the first time.   
  
"_Quit mopping around, you have a Dark Lord to defeat_…."  
The voice of his Godfather rang through his ears as he turned his head back to face them. His mother's hand were away from her face as she sadly waved farewell to him again. James turned away as Sirius placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort.  
  
"HARRY!"   
  
Harry jolted awake to a hysterical Hermione who was shaking him violently by the shoulder. As his eyes fluttered open she dropped him in surprise.  
  
"You're going to give him a bloody concussion," Ron spat pushing Hermione back.  
  
"Mate…can you hear me?" Ron asked leaning over Harry.   
  
As Harry tried to speak his scar erupted into another surge of pain.   
  
"Oh this is bad, this is not good," Padma said nervously holding her wand in front of her as she scanned the empty street.  
  
"Shut-up," Parvati snapped at her sister, holding her own wand in a steady defensive pose.  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes as he made out the group that was gathered on the street with him. They all looked nervous, but ready for battle. They were all prepared to stay with him, and fight.  
  
"You have to go, he's coming," Harry choked out trying hard not to focus on the blinding pain.  
  
"Hermione, what should we do?" Ginny asked looking at her older friend.  
  
"Go get McGonagall," Hermione hollered.   
  
"I'm not leaving Harry," Ginny said defiantly.  
  
Neville turned to look at Hermione, "I'll go, I'll bring back help."  
  
Neville took off in a dead run toward Honey Dukes, even though everyone knew he was terrified of the dark long corridor leading back to the castle. Nobody else moved, they felt the same way Ginny did. They weren't leaving Harry.  
  
Suddenly every ounce of sound died and the stars faded from their position in the night sky. Harry glanced up at Hermione who was near him as she scanned the situation. She also had her wand drawn. Harry tried to yell for them to run. If they stayed and fought, they'd be killed. His friend had shown great courage in fighting the Death Eaters in the past, but facing the Dark Lord on his turf was a completely different situation. The image of Cedric Diggory laying in a dead glare flashed in Harry's mind.  
  
"RUN, get out of here," he managed to choke out.  
  
"Harry, you have to get up," Ginny begged tugging on Harry's arm.  
  
"He isn't going anywhere…." hissed the voice of the devil.  
  
Harry heard a few gasps, but he didn't need any hint to tell him who the voice belonged to. He had heard that voice since he was child. It was the voice that haunted his dreams and his reality.  
  
"Does it hurt Harry? Just let go of what that fool has instilled in your mind. Together we can do great things," Voldemort whispered touching the air as if it were Harry's face. The group of Death Eaters who had enclosed them in a circle laughed lightly.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Ginny screamed moving in Voldemort's view.  
  
Voldemort laughed with a high pitched cackle, "A Weasley, are you as weak as your dear brother? You must forgive me, I never learned the weaklings name."  
  
"I said leave him alone!" Ginny said, trying her best to hide her fear.  
  
Ron begged his sister to step aside with his eyes, but she stood defiant.   
  
"_ Crucio." _  
  
Ginny fell to her knees as she tried to hold back her cries as the curse ripped her apart inside out.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron screamed as Hermione held him back.  
  
"_Rictusempra," _Padma screeched throwing the first spell she could think of at the Dark Lord. The tickling charm did little to Voldemort if anything, he smile at her as he pointed his wand at her heart. Padma's eyes grew wide as she took the deepest breath imaginable.  
  
"NO!" Harry spat rising to his feet.   
  
Sweat dripped from his brow as she struggled to keep his breath.  
  
"Ah, feeling up for a battle?" Voldemort taunted causing his followers to continued it their evil laughter.  
  
Harry steady himself, fighting the pain throbbing against his skull, "This is between you and I, leave them out of it."  
  
"You concern for your friends is your greatest weakness, it always has been," Voldemort lectured as if Harry were his students.  
  
"Your lack of compassion is yours," Harry said matching the Dark Lord's tone. "Take the curse off her."  
  
Voldemort glanced around at his laughing Death Eaters and with a smirk abliged Harry by lifting the Curciatus Curse off Ginny.  
  
Harry tried to raise his wand, but he didn't have the strength to hold it up properly.  
  
"Join me Harry, it is the only way to save your friends," Voldemort warned his cold snake eyes burning into Harry's skull.  
  
Harry glanced down at his arm as the Dark Mark protruded through his shirt. The sweat dripped down onto the white cloth revealing the burnt flesh.  
  
"I lied," Harry said lifting his head with a new surge of energy.  
  
Voldemort's face grew inward as he looked at Harry carefully.  
  
"The prophecy I told you last year was a lie. You can coexist without me. Neither of us can live while the other survives. If I turn, it will be your down fall," Harry threatened holding his wand steady now.  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Foolish boy, you think you can play mind games with the Great Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry feel to the ground as Voldemort threw the Curciatus Curse at him. He remember the sensation well as it felt like a hundred daggers were thrown into his skin.  
As the group held their wands Voldemort threw a disarming charms to leave the students defenseless.  
  
"Leave Harry alone!" Hermione cried, as she dropped to her knees in front of Voldemort begging for mercy.  
  
Voldemort sneered, "Filthy mud blood."  
  
"Please, have mercy," Hermione continued.  
  
Harry glared around, trying to fight off the pain. It was killing him, or worse driving him insane. He could hear Hermione's words, he could see the smirk on Voldemorts pitiless face. It was hopeless, the Dark Lord would toy with them, and kill them one by one.  
  
His body shook violently as he watched Voldemort cast the Curciatus Curse of Hermione as well. He wished he hadn't come back, he wished he was dead. He couldn't defeat the Dark Lord, he couldn't fight the most powerful wizard alive.  
  
The Death Eaters laughed as their master toyed with the group of students. As he began to torment Harry and Hermione the rest took the signal to torture the rest of the group. Curses and hexes of all colors flew past Harry and befell the group of disarmed students. Harry was right, they couldn't fight, and Neville would never make it back in time.   
  
One of the Death Eaters step forward casting a purple jinx towards Michael Corner. Harry eye's grew wide as he caught a glimmer of those dark eyes beneath the hood. They were the dark eyes he had searched for in the vast of whiteness he had turned away from.  
  
"NO!" Harry shrilled rising to his feet. As he did the curse was fought off and caused Voldemort to stumble backwards a step. The group of Death Eaters paused from their senseless attack.   
  
"_ Expelliarmus," _Harry said instantly as soon as the curse was off disarming the majority of the group of Death Eaters with a charm a powerful as the one Volemort had casted on his friends moments earlier.  
  
The gathering stood quite as Voldemort took a step forward towards Harry.  
  
"You've ruined my life!" Harry screamed. "WHY?"   
  
"What do I care about your life. I just want you dead," Voldemort said aiming towards Harry's chest.  
  
Harry lifted his wand towards Voldemort's chest, "If all you want is to see me dead, why have you failed to kill me?"  
  
"I will soon rectify that mistake."  
  
Ginny lifted up her face as she outstretched her arm and seized a nearby fallen wand, _"incarceratus." _Ropes shot out of the end of her wand and wrapped around a nearby Death Eater who topple forward. The distraction didn't break the stare between Harry and the Dark Lord.  
  
The Death Eater that had caught Harry's eye and caused him to fight off the curse stepped forward to defend her fallen Death Eater when a gust of wind blew causing its hood to blow off its head.  
  
Cho Chang's face was revealed in the lightless sky. Her possessed eyes caught Harry's who turned his attention away from Voldemort. She raised her wand back at Harry who still had his pointed at the Dark Lord.  
  
"I took her soul for you," Voldemort hissed, "Pity, I guess I can give her to the Vampires now."  
  
Harry ignored Voldemort's taunts feeling his heart constrict at the sight of Cho. He wanted to reach out a touch her face one last time.  
  
"I love you," Harry said softly to the Death Eater who's expression twisted in confusion.  
  
"Love, you're as foolish as Dumbledore."  
  
Harry turned his attention back to Voldemort, "What happened to you to make you so full of hate."  
  
Voldemort narrowed his eyes, "Goodbye, Harry James Potter."  
  
Harry eyes grew wide as he remembered the Death Eater in the garden during his apparation test, Voldemort had figured out a way of casting a killing curse without uttering the spell, there was no time to react.  
  
"_ Protego," _Cho had her wand extended as she tried to block the killing curse from hitting Harry. The killing curse reflected of Harry as he threw his arm up to block the attack. As the curse reflected it bounced back towards Voldemort who still had his wand extended with hate in his eyes.  
  
Harry glanced at the Dark Lord as the spell hit his wand causing him to fly backwards and slump forwards. Cho collapsed forwards as Harry turned in time to see a Death Eater aiming his wand towards her.  
  
_"Stupefy," _Harry casted stunting the Death Eater who fell forwards, revealing the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Voldemort started to stir, another Death Eater aimed his wand at Harry as he began to turn his head. Harry grabbed his face as a deep gash appeared on the side his face. Harry didn't flinch as he set his sights on Voldemort.  
  
He closed his eyes as something registered inside his mind. He remembered his melted skeleton key Sirius had given him. His mind focused on that room inside the department of mystery. As he pictured it in his mind, the door swung open. Harry opened his eyes as saw Voldemort rising off the ground, reclaiming his feet with a look of hell's fury in his eyes.  
  
"_ Allotimious Amora Kedavra," _Harry yelled pointed his wand as a stream of green shot from the end of his wand the small color green that burned in his eyes. The words came from nowhere as the forgotten curse traveled at lightning speed. Voldemort took the spell straight in the chest as looked up at Harry in shock before crumbling to the ground into a pile of dust as Harry had seen his first Defense Professor do before.  
  
Harry knew it wasn't over yet as a white mist emerged from the corpse. The battle started to rage behind him, as an occasional hex or charm could be heard.   
  
"It's time to end this once and for all," Harry said firmly holding his wand as he watched the mist circle the disengaged body. He closed his eyes again and focused on the door again, the white inside engulfed him as his body surged with a power that he didn't understand. A white tattered cloth that reminded him of the Torto Execution Veil flapped before his eyes. Words escaped his lips but he neither heard them or said them. The white mist froze in the air and crystallized. With a flick of his wand the crystals were ash falling on the fallen corpse of the once powerful Lord Voldemort.   
  
"NO!"   
  
Harry spun around as he saw some Death Eaters shrilling in anger and some running in fear. One Death Eater aimed its wand at Harry's chest. His eyes grew wide as he realized he wouldn't have time to respond. Harry saw the cloaked figure fly backwards as a shot of red appeared over Harry's shoulders. The Aurors had arrived.  
  
The remaining Death Eaters tried to fight defiantly, but most had been disarmed by Harry's powerful disarming charm. Their wands were nowhere to be seen. Most of the students lay motionless on the ground, puddles of blood on the ground beside them.  
  
Harry dropped to his knees as he rolled over a injured Ginny Weasley. He looked up as the battle was drawing to a close. Cho was still on her knees a few feet away from Harry and he reached out and grabbed he hand. She turned her head towards him. Her face was full of pain as her eyes met Harry. He saw a group of Dementors drifting away out of the corner of his eyes. They were retreating.  
  
"It's okay, it's over now," Harry said squeezing her Cho's hand.   



	47. Dark Days Pass, But Are Never Forgotten

****

Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord  
By: Logical Raven   
  
****

  
  
_AN: Well, I'll make this quick. This is the final chapter of this story, but the story of Harry Potter is not yet complete. I hope you like my last twist, and be sure to see my author's note at the bottom the page. Thanks for coming along with me on this crazy ride!  
  
Read and Review  
Nothing is My Own….._  


****  
  
**Dark Days Pass, But Are Never Forgotten **

  
  
Harry Potter closed his eyes. Was is finally over? His entire life had been about this moment. He sighed as he felt a slight squeeze return on his hand. It didn't matter what questions were left unanswered, it didn't matter if he ever discovered the answers to them. He had seen the spirit of the Dark Lord fall, and he knew in his heart that he would never return.   
  
"Harry," he heard a small frail voice cry.  
  
He opened his eyes to stare at the broken face of Cho Chang. Looking down he saw the crumpled, barely alive body of Ginny Weasley. Across from him lay his best mate Ron, blood pooling around him. Hermione was behind him, shaking slightly, an after effect of the Curciatus Curse.   
  
"Are you kids alright?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked kneeling down to check Ginny's pulse.  
  
"He's dead, Voldemort is dead," Harry announced, saying aloud for the first time.  
  
Kingsley looked surprised as he stared at Harry, "Where is his body?"  
  
"Gone," Harry revealed, staring at the pile of ashes that remained.  
  
"Cho, I'm afraid you need to come with us," Tonks said slowly pulling the young Auror to her feet.  
  
Harry head snapped towards them, "Where are you taking her?"  
  
"To the Ministry of questioning. She'll be fine," Tonks assured.  
  
"Why do you need to question her? She didn't do anything wrong. She's a mess, she needs to be taken to St. Mungo," Harry demanded.  
  
Kingsley placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "We don't take Death Eaters to St. Mungo."  
  
"She isn't a Death Eater, she was under a curse!" Harry snapped.  
  
Tonks frowned, "I'm sorry Harry, that isn't for us to decided.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Wizengamot," chimed in another familiar voice.  
  
"December, you know she didn't do anything," Harry said rearing on his former Defense professor.  
  
"It's a process Harry, out hands are tied in this matter. If it is decided that Cho is innocent she'll be released without question. She'll be able to return to her training and her life," December assured giving Harry a confident look.  
  
Tonks bided Cho's hands and seized he wand before walking her towards a portkey that would be used to transport them.   
  
"You're treating her like a criminal," Harry snapped.  
  
"O'Riley!" Mad-eye Moody approached limping slightly with his wand still extended.  
  
"You know who wants to talk with Potter," he croaked, staring at Potter with his magical eye.  
"Of course, but I think he needs to be check out at St. Mungo first," December argued.  
  
"Nonsense, he looks in fine health to me," Moody announced.  
  
Harry took a deep breath, he could only imagine the appearance he must be.   
  
The Healers and Aurors were already examining the fallen group of students and Death Eaters. Harry glanced to see one of them turn over a groaning Draco Malfoy. Suddenly something clicked in Harry's head, as he felt a surge of panic flutter through him.  
  
"Is anyone dead?" Harry demanded, looking around as his fallen friends.  
  
"It doesn't matter Potter, you can't bring them back if they are. We don't have time for this, you need to come with me," Moody croaked again, seizing Harry's arm.  
  
Harry snapped back, "Let go of me!"   
  
"Don't make me hex you Potter," Moody warned.  
  
"Go with Alastor, I'll make sure everyone is okay," December said calmly nodding for Harry to go.  
  
Harry started to protest, but a sharp thump hit him in the back of head and everything when black. He awoke a time later with a throbbing pain.  
  
"Sorry about that Potter, I didn't have time for you whining," he heard a grouchy voice announce as the room slowly came into focus.  
  
Harry glanced around the familiar surroundings as a confused expression touched his face, "What are we doing at Dumbledore's?"  
  
Moody waved his arms in annoyance, "Always asking why, you'd think you'd learn to deduce things before using that tongue of yours by now."   
  
Harry started to speak but his voice caught in his throat as he was hit with an emotion that could only be described as seeing a ghost for the first time.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"It can't be, you're suppose to be dead," Harry said in disbelief.  
  
Albus Dumbledore no longer looked weak or broken. The sparkle was back in his mystical eyes. He nodded and let out a light laugh.  
  
"So it would appear I've returned from the grave. Rest your mind Harry, all will be explained, I promise," Dumbledore said in a lightly tone, conjuring a chair up for Harry to sit in.  
  
"I don't want an explanation, I just want you to tell me it's over," Harry spat.   
  
Dumbledore nodded, "You honestly don't want to know anything?"  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably and took the conjured chair.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Where to begin. Firstly, I'd like to apologize for my actions. I wish there could have been another way, but in order for you to figure out your destiny you had to figure it out on your own."  
  
"Figure it out? You left me, what if I would have failed," Harry said coldly.  
  
Dumbledore shrugged frowning slightly, "Let me tell you a tale. Eighteen years ago a prophecy was made, this part you know, but it is not where this tale begins. I told you that you and Tom walked a very similar path, and the paths and decision we choose are what defines us. Our world consist of these two paths, and like the prophecy, neither can coexist. Like a ever turning circle, our history must rotate between times of great peril and times of great prosper. Neither time can exist without the other. It was inevitable you would defeat Tom, just as many before you have done. Now our world with flourish, until the time of the next dark rising."  
  
"You let me face it alone? You knew the entire time and you didn't tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness, but in order for the transfer to work you had to unaware of it. You were the only one with the power to defeat Lord Voldemort. Like you, a door haunted his past as well."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, but Dumbledore nodded and continued.  
  
"It is a part of our magical past few know, it predates all written history, back to the beginnings of the foundations of magic itself. How magic was discovered remains unknown, but what is known leads us to the knowledge we know today. Magic was divided into two realms, the magic used to serve others and the magic used to serve one self. The ability to control these forces was divided between two beings who coexist quite harmonies most of the time, such as the time of Slytherin and Gyrffindor . When one force tips the scale, the other counter acts, it's simple physics really. To every action there is an equal reaction. Tom Riddle tipped the scale, allowing the dark magic, in lack of a better description, to out weigh the pure magic."  
  
"So where do I come into this?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
"You see Harry, you were magic's way of balancing out. Voldemort had to be destroyed, and you were the only person who could destroy him. Sadly another will fill his shoes and rebalance out the scale. It is fated. You have to open your mind up to the larger picture. Without both sides, magic cannot simply not be. Do you remember what I told you at the end of your fifth year?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"You've told me many things," Harry stated flatly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "True, most that didn't make any sense at all I suppose. I told you that you were full of a power that Voldemort detest, the power you tapped into tonight."  
  
"The door in the Ministry of Magic?" Harry questioned.  
  
"That's where its secret is kept, but it goes much deeper than that. I described it to you as love. You discovered that love is much more than lust or desire. Love can be defined as a senseless act that does not benefit oneself, and by discovering this you unlocked your door," the old headmaster explained.  
  
"I don't understand, I don't understand why you couldn't just explain this all to me!" Harry said hatefully.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "The answer is simple, destiny is something one must discover for themselves. You were born to be a great wizard, but it was your decision on which path you would choose. We all have a destiny Harry, but our free will is what defines us. The choices we make allow us to tap into the powers that surround us, therefore allowing our world to be full of magic of all kinds. The only difference between a muggle and a wizard is his ability to believe."  
  
"Can Voldemort come back again?" Harry asked letting the words absorb.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "No, Voldemort is gone, but it leaves a very unbalanced doesn't it?"  
  
"Someone will rise in his place?" Harry said quickly, it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I'm afraid so, but until a latter time, we need not worry about that."  
  
"Is there a prophecy?"   
  
The old Head Master laughed, "Prophecies Harry are merely educated guesses that someone has failed to deduce. With the forces of light flourishing, the forces of darkness must counteract. Yes Harry, there is already an another dark wizards rising, yet we do not know who that yet maybe. It's time for our type of magic to stand alone for awhile," Dumbledore concluded with a wink.  
  
Harry sighed, it was all so much to take in, "So what now?"  
  
"We continue living. You've always desired a normal life, now is your chance. NEWTs I do believe are fast approaching. I suggest you take them and then decided if you still want your place to be in the magical world."  
  
Harry lowered his head, he knew normality would never be in the magical world, he'd be haunted with his past until the day he died. "I'm so tired of people looking at my scar and judging me on something I had no control over."  
  
"Alas, it is your decision," Dumbledore revealed.  
  
"What about everyone who was in the village, are they alright?" Harry said suddenly remembering the after effects of the battle.  
  
"Some of them did sustain terrible injuries but all will live, the only death tonight was that of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore revealed.  
  
"What about Cho? Tonks said she had to be questioned," Harry continued.  
  
"Miss. Chang will be tired by Wizengamot, I would not fret about her fate considering I have been reappointed to the position of chief warlock," Dumbledore said with a wink. "I do believe she's being treated with a memory charm at the ministry to help her forget the terrible things Tom made her do."  
  
"What about the Death Eaters who were capture?"   
  
"I'm afraid they too will be tried, and they are found guilty they will be placed in Azkaban. The River Trolls seem very keen on keeping their new positions so the Dementors will not be returning, like other dark creatures, they will casted out of our world," Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"And the Vampires and Giants?"   
  
"I do believe the minister of magic will take steps forward to make sure these magical beings never feel the necessity to join against us again," Dumbledore revealed. "I do believe it is time of for you to head back to the castle, it's time for you to get some rest. Madame Pomfrey has prepared a dreamless sleep potion for you to take. Rest your mind, you are right in saying that his part of the war in indeed over."  
  


****

  
  
Harry sat in his dormitory room alone. It was late that night and the events of the previous had yet to transpire from his mind. Dumbledore's words rang through him providing little clarity. Part of him wanted to turn his back on the magical world, what had it ever done for him, and yet another part of him couldn't bare the thoughts of leaving.   
He sat at his desk fondling the necklace Cho's mother had given him the previous year. A protection crystal to fend off evil spirits. An open book lay on the desk top, one of the defense books Sirius and Remus had given him a couple of years ago. On the floor lay his parent's broken pensive.   
  
Harry sighed, "_ reparo." _The broken pensive repaired itself but the memories did not return. He knelt down and pick it up, the once silver liquid flowed white and empty. He sat the bowl on his desk prodding the liquid with the end of his wand. He slowly brought it up to the tip of temple and removed a long silver cord leading it down into the pristine bowl.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter…."  
  
He watched the face of Cho drift around and disappear. He removed another cord, and like Cho the faces of Ron and Hermione cornering him in the corridor after he had locked them it the broom closet submerged into the white liquid. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"I wish I knew what to do," he muttered to himself.  
  
A smile crept across his face as he pulled out a present that he hadn't opened. It was the wishing potion Parvati Patil had sent him for his seventeenth birthday. He tugged on the bow and a poof of pink dust sprayed him in the face. He sighed and muttered his wish again. Although he knew that these potions didn't work, it was a nice thought to distract him. As Hermione had once said, "If they did work, everyone would use them."  
  
He picked the vial of dreamless sleep that Madame Pomfrey had left it and stared at it. He then tucked in safely into his desk drawer, he'd save it for another time. He felt the warmth of the sun creep into through his windows until it touched his toes. A new day had begun.  
  
Harry made his way into the common room, it was still early and the students had not yet greeted the day. He made sure his Head Boy badge was securely fastened to his robes.   
  
He ran into a few Ravenclaw on his way to the Great Hall, they smiled as they passed. The long tables were decorated in food, but the hunger in Harry's stomach was nonexistent.   
  
"Good morning Harry," greeted Remus Lupin who suddenly appeared behind him.  
  
"Morning professor," Harry returned with a deep sigh.  
  
He suddenly pulled Harry into a fatherly hug, "Thank God you're still alive."  
  
"He's dead, it's finally over," Harry said returning the hug and fighting back the tears.  
  
Remus nodded, wiping his face with the back of his hand, "Well, the Prophet should be arriving shortly and the whole school with know about your victory, those outside these walls already do."  
  
"I want to go see everyone, to make sure they're okay," Harry said looking at Remus smiling face.  
  
He nodded, "Of course, we can floo from my office."  
  
Harry felt a wave of gratitude for Remus wash over him as he visited his first room at St. Mungo. Ron Weasley was laying in Hermione Granger's lap. His head was bandaged, but he looked okay.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shrilled jumping up and engulfing him in a hug, "You did it! I can't believe you did it."  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Harry asked embracing Hermione and looking Ron.  
  
"Alright, by head hurts a bit though. Ginny still has woken up yet but the doctors say she'll be fine," Ron nodded.  
  
Harry lost his breath as a bear like grip engulfed him from behind, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WHERE YOU ALL THINKING, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"  
  
"Molly, you're squeezing the breath out of him," Remus laughed.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're right here Harry," Michael Corner announced with a smug look on his face.   
In the door way was his group his friend who had stood by his during his trial against fire.  
  
"Alright?" Harry asked them, feeling a wave of warmth wash over him.  
  
Parvati and Padma took Molly's place in giving Harry a hug.  
  
"Nobody would tell us where you were, we were scared they had thrown you in Azkaban!" Parvati said in a dramatic fashion.  
  
"I told her she was over reacting," Padma said sharply.  
  
It felt so good to laugh again, the sun shining from outside made everything seem so perfect. The group sat around laughing the rest of the morning. There were retelling of the bold events of the previous nights. A game of chess that Ron actually lost, though he blamed it on his bloody head. Ginny finally awoke, and there were even more tears and hugs than Harry could ever envision. As noon approached others came to celebrate the victory of the Defeat of Lord Voldemort. Several members of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix came by to pay their respects to the slayer of Lord Voledemort. Even Rita Skeeter popped in to ask for an exclusive.   
  
Harry face was already prominently displayed on the front cover of the prophet. The title read, **HARRY POTTER SAVES THE DAY FOR A SECOND TIME **  
  
"Harry, you have another visitor," Remus smiled, as he tapped Harry on the shoulder to interrupt his chess game with Ron.  
  
"Ha, check!" Ron said with an evil grin.  
  
Harry smiled, "I'll be right back."  
  
"Harry!" Cho cried as soon as he caught sight of her, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay," Harry said feeling tears tugging at the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I love you," Cho said quickly throwing her arms around his neck, "I've been cleared."  
  
Harry smiled and gave her hand a quick squeeze, as he lowered his head towards hers. As they two pulled away from the shared kiss Cho's hand lingered up towards his face, lightly touching his scar.  
  
"You're a hero," Cho whispered.  
  
Harry seized her hand holding it onto his forehead. He wouldn't be defined as the "Boy Who Lived" any longer. He had proven himself and his first confrontation with the Dark Lord, ceased to be his finest hour.   
  
Harry smiled at her and took a deep breath, "I meant what I told you last night, I love you. If you truly want to love me in return the first thing you must know about me is this mark is nothing more than a scar."  
  


****

  
  
_(Slowly takes a bow) Well, how was it. Are you disappointed? Satisfied? I'm just curious really….  
I started this story last June, and I've written on it most every day. It started as a story about James and Lily and evolved into a story that reached over 300,000 words. It is both a feeling of accomplishment and disappointment to say it is finally over.  
  
If I left anything unexplained please feel free to e-mail and I'll do my best. I can't tell you how very appreciative I am of all the support I've received for my four stories.  
  
_**James and Lily: The Seventh Year  
  
Dark Memories: The Tragedy of Lily and James  
  
Harry Potter and the Perils of the Unknown  
  
Harry Potter and the Rise of the Dark Lord **_  
  
I wish to continue, but due to time I will not able to write the next step in this series in the fashion I have written the last four. If you are interested in reading my next story.  
  
_**Dark Days Pass, But Are Never Forgotten** _  
  
E-mail me at pristinely@insightbb.com and will send you the link once I publish the first chapter.  
  
Thanks again to all my wonderful and faithful readers and reviewer. I never imagined when I started, that so many of you would praise me so highly. Think I have a shot at fan fiction of the month??? (just a joke)  
  
Again, thanks to everyone…….Happy Reading.   
  
_


End file.
